


Гранатовое вино

by JackMaggoty



Series: Гранатовое вино [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Difficult relationship with parents, Drama, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Incubus Dante, M/M, No Incest, Romance, Slow Burn, development of a relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 115,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMaggoty/pseuds/JackMaggoty
Summary: С Данте он не чувствует разницы между мороком и банальным человеческим помешательством.Самые странные отношения в жизни Неро. С инкубом, принявшим облик его отца и застрявшим где-то под сердцем.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: Гранатовое вино [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815583
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение к Точке опоры (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068934).

Темная полоса беговой дорожки мелькает под новыми, идеально пружинящими кроссовками. Очерченные икроножные мышцы, уже пережившие все стадии усталости, сокращаются в такт бегу, а прохладный воздух с каждым движением забирается под футболку, оглаживая влажное тело. Во всей этой прекрасной картине Неро нервирует только подошедшая к концу музыкальная дорожка в плеере. Отлетающий от стен громкий рокот чужих голосов давит на виски. С одной стороны, это означает, что он хорошо постарался, загоняя себя до смерти в течение последних трех часов, с другой — останавливаться, когда в теле еще остается рвущаяся наружу искрящаяся энергия, отчаянно не хочется. Хотя и приходится.

Неро соскакивает с дорожки и хватается за бортики, с трудом вспоминая, как нужно стоять на не уходящей из-под ног поверхности. В десятке метров от него упражняется в борьбе добрая половина всего корпуса, которая, к великому счастью Неро, не обращает на его неуклюжие попытки совладать с гудящими мышцами никакого внимания, воодушевленно поддерживая сцепившихся на матах парней. Неро же с вымученным вздохом приваливается к стене, справедливо полагая, что если он сейчас сядет, поднять его сможет только эвакуатор, и вцепляется в бутылку с водой, как в спасательный круг. Капли испарины на пластике приятно стекают по запястьям, и Неро растирает их до локтей, наслаждаясь мурашками и легким холодом.

На матах разгорается настоящее сражение. Двое новичков, только недавно доросших до самостоятельных вылазок, с энтузиазмом, достойным лучшего применения, пытаются повалить друг друга навзничь. Но делают это настолько неумело, что даже не особо заботящийся о технике ведения боя Неро может показать, где каждый из них прокалывается и, вместо того, чтобы одним продуманным движением уложить противника на лопатки, просто упускает момент, предпочитая лупить не глядя.

Собственная осведомленность заставляет чувствовать некую гордость — в конце концов, Неро перерос стадию ученика и уже давно имеет в бюро какое-никакое имя, но… Но Кредо ждет от него очередную объяснительную на тему неразумной растраты боеприпасов, потому что за последние четыре месяца он так и не отучился стрелять навскидку во все, что умудряется на свою беду загнать его в угол. Почти во все. Один единственный демон, чаще всего ставящий Неро в безвыходное положение, до сих пор не словил шальную пулю. Хотя, видит дьявол, очень старался.

Бутылка воды в руках Неро почти заканчивается, когда на импровизированный ринг наконец-то выходят профессионалы. Вернее, двое взрослых охотников из отдела отлова, на которых в последнее время выпадает катастрофически много работы. Мужчины, видимо, действительно радуются открытому спортзалу и неплохой возможности наказать друг друга за все косяки на вылазках — хотя бы попытаться, — поэтому выкладываются на все сто процентов. 

Умелые бойцы кружат по матам, тщательно выбирая момент для атаки. А когда наконец-то бьют — то бьют прицельно и по болевым точкам, не размениваясь на зрелищные, но бесполезные телодвижения. Они делают правильные и красивые подсечки, выворачиваются из захватов и мгновенно поднимаются на ноги после грязных приемов. Широкие грудные клетки поднимаются от глубоких, размеренных вдохов, под которые мужчины подстраивают каждый свой удар, вкладывая в него максимальную силу. 

У них уже есть чему учиться рядовому зрителю.

Неро тоже хочет извлечь хоть что-то полезное из наглого залипания на поджарые накаченные тела взрослых мужчин, покрасневшие от пропущенных ударов и блестящие от пота. Но с недавних пор это получается у него все хуже и хуже.

Кто-то из знакомых парней цепляет Неро под локоть, когда он пытается под шумок сбежать в душ, и пытается уговорить присоединиться к всеобщему веселью. Вся кучка любителей поваляться на матах разбивается на пары и учится нормально драться под руководством старших. Вдоволь набегавшийся Неро открещивается от столь тесного знакомства с чужой мускулатурой, ссылаясь на позднее время. Единственный охотник, которому он может позволить прижимать себя к полу, сейчас находится всего-то в пяти часах от него. Если не учитывать время, потраченное на регистрацию рейса и поиск багажа в аэропорту.

В прошлом месяце Данте что-то ударило в голову, и он решил взять пустяковую подработку в соседнем штате, пообещав Неро, что вернется где-то через неделю и привезет ему магнитик на холодильник. Целых три магнитика, чтобы повесить их во всех трех домах, в которых Неро имеет собственные зубные щетки. Но что-то идет не так. 

Такой открытый и бесхитростный Данте за месяцы их странных отношений открывается совершенно с новой стороны. Эта сторона после долгих телефонных скандалов, в которые иногда вмешивается даже Кредо, получает название «кажется-я-ввязался-в-историю-но-мне-заплатят». Казалось бы, Данте каждый месяц находит себе по две истории, чтобы было что расхлебывать и на что жить, так что Неро быстро привыкает и даже не удивляется, залезая вместе с инкубом в очередные развалины... 

Но до прошлого месяца Неро даже не подозревал, что очередная такая история разнесет их по разным сторонам штатов.

Не то чтобы его это очень сильно задевает. Данте почти каждый вечер забрасывает его двусмысленными сообщениями и иногда просит полить многострадальный цветок на подоконнике своей кухни — он сам цепляет дубликат ключей к общей связке Неро во вторую совместную ночь, даже не спрашивая разрешения. И Неро молча признает, что умер бы, если бы он еще и спросил.

Он и без того умирает каждый день, когда не видит эту самодовольную физиономию, жмурящуюся в лучах солнца на соседней подушке. Но Данте об этом знать совершенно не обязательно. Иногда Неро кажется, что он специально придумывает поводы, чтобы подольше не возвращаться. Из вредности, или потому что раздраженный от воздержания Неро кажется ему куда слаще. И то, что самому Неро от этого ни черта не сладко, Данте совершенно не волнует. Или он только делает вид, а сам надеется, что виртуозно строящий из себя каменную глыбу Неро проколется в телефонном разговоре и признается, как ему — молодому, выносливому в самых любопытных смыслах и жадному — на самом деле не хватает уверенных прикосновений, мгновенно отключающих рассудок.

Но что-то происходит на границе с Канадой, Данте соглашается помогать местному отделению бюро, а Неро по три часа убивается в только открывшемся после ремонта спортзале и медленно звереет от невозможности прижаться к горячему телу и поделиться с ним своей жаждой. Хреново быть молодым парнем, не в меру увлекшимся влипающим в неприятности демоном.

Зато у Неро появляется целая вечность, чтобы подумать над их отношениями. То есть, он и раньше пытался думать, что они с Данте друг от друга хотят, кроме совместных ночей, охоты и ленивых споров ни о чем. Но шевелить извилинами, когда тебе так хорошо и легко, — верный способ испортить момент. Все общение с Данте строится из моментов, за которые Неро изо всех сил цепляется, когда остается один на один с так и не решенным конфликтом с отцом, с проблемами в бюро, в мастерской, в дождливой и промерзающей неделя за неделей реальности за пределами крохотного мирка с увядающей пальмой на кухонном окне. Неро просто не может занести руку, чтобы стереть с картины их странных отношений осевший пепел и узнать, какими красками заиграет холст, если оценить его трезвым рассудком — не искрящимися чувствами подростка, не верящего, в общем-то, что может быть так хорошо без последствий.

Последствия, которые настигнут их, если Данте когда-нибудь не сможет остановиться и выпьет его до дна, Неро в расчет не берет. Потому что единственное чувство, в котором он остается уверен, — это абсолютное доверие к инкубу, только крепнущее с каждой разделенной на двоих ночью. Раньше Неро хватало только доверия, чтобы не копаться в себе больше нужного. Им же неплохо вдвоем, разве не на этом строятся любые отношения? Даже менее крепкие. Но, даже по мнению самого Неро, куда более здоровые.

Он отдается инкубу, демону, который, если забыть про все отличительные черты, все еще выглядит как его чертов отец. У Неро уходит целый месяц, проведенный в гордом одиночестве, чтобы в полной мере осознать, как нездорово это звучит. Но ему очень не хочется, чтобы Данте однажды исчез из его жизни насовсем. Он одним насмешливым взглядом выжигает все залегшие на сердце Неро тревоги, чтобы окончательно застрять в его мыслях — не выбьешь, как ни старайся. Не то чтобы Неро вообще старается. Просто в какой-то момент он замечает, что думает о Данте всегда.

Не волнуется, как бы он не расшиб себе голову на охоте, как излишне строгая мать, а именно думает. Представляет его реакцию на крутящуюся по телевизору рекламу, на новое мороженое с яблочным вкусом в супермаркете у его дома, на новую модификацию револьвера, на футболку с эмблемой популярной рок-группы, прекрасно скрывающую обычно искусанные ключицы, теперь тоскливо белеющие полностью зажившей от меток кожей. Представляет плутовскую ухмылку и теплый взгляд, тяжелые ладони, нахально греющиеся под воротом куртки, вкус кофе на губах во время их последней вылазки, когда они караулили какую-то бестию и почти провалились, потому что отвлекались на поцелуи украдкой.

Представляет и бесится, лишенный возможности видеть его, слышать рокочущий голос, закрывая глаза, чувствовать под губами обветренную кожу. Возможности делиться с ним всеми новостями, новыми заданиями из бюро, любопытными тварями, вытащенными из подвалов вековых домов. Лишенный теплого ликования, возникающего каждый раз, когда Данте заинтересованно перегибается через плечо и смотрит в экран его мобильника, посмеиваясь над теми же шутками, что интересны самому Неро. Колет щетиной и совсем тихо принюхивается, будто тайком, неизменно наслаждаясь щекочущим сладким запахом. Больше не скатывающимся в горечь. Только не в обществе Данте.

Неро скучает. Как же он скучает, черт побери.

Если прибавить к этому уже устоявшееся доверие, можно даже получить осмысленный результат. Неро не хватает пары ускользающих переменных. И Данте, чтобы прижаться к нему и моментально забыть о попытках осмыслить что-то, что вовсе не нуждается в смысле.

За открытыми форточками бюро хлещет проливной дождь, все никак не сменяющийся первым хлюпающим под ногами снегом, но проникающий легкой прохладной моросью, отлетающей от подоконников в коридоре. Неро почти теряется в своих мыслях и не замечает, как успевает дойти до кабинета Кредо. Мужчина сидит за хлипкой дверью с прозрачными стеклянными вставками, с головой зарываясь в отчеты и заявления. На его белой коже отчетливо вырисовываются темные тени усталости. Не только отделу отлова в последнее время приходится несладко. По канализации бродят чешуйчатые демоны, в пруду городского парка замечают странный прожорливый туман, Клуб только недавно смиряется с заключенными под «человеческую» стражу суккубами… Теми самыми, к поимке которых Неро в каком-то смысле оказывается причастен.

К концу осени из недр города всегда вылезает всякая гадость, соскучившаяся сухим и теплым летом по людской крови. В таком раскладе ставить собственные переживания во главу угла у Неро не получается. Он соглашается, что Данте слишком хорош — и отчаянно краснеет от этого вывода, — чтобы о чем-то переживать, даже состоя в самых странных на свете отношениях, и восстанавливает хлипкое душевное равновесие. Кредо за дверью с тихим раздраженным вздохом укладывается на кипу подписанных бумаг, будто и не было никогда в его позвоночнике прочного железного штыря, так тщательно выплавленного из чувства ответственности и напускной строгости.

— Мне жалко деревья, которые пострадали во имя бюрократии, — Неро без стука заходит внутрь и приваливается спиной к стене между вешалкой с одеждой и архивом. В просторном кабинете с единственным плотно зашторенным окном пахнет библиотечной пылью. Появляется желание проветрить помещение, даже если из-за этого промокнут все аккуратно рассортированные бумаги.

— Мне тоже, — соглашается Кредо, даже не думая возвращать себе прежнее лицо или отрывать лоб от стола. При Неро пытаться быть несгибаемым и непоколебимым теперь не обязательно. Не сработает больше, мальчишка давно забирается ему в голову, перебирает там всю отчетность и подбирает идеальную линию поведения. Развязную, наглую, безрассудную. Но построенную на взаимном уважении и подразумевающую беспрекословное послушание, когда дело касается чего-то серьезного. — У меня есть проблема, — как сейчас, например.

— Обычно ты не используешь такие формулировки, — неуверенно хмурится Неро, подозревая, что Кредо может попросить помощи с бумагами. А он не сможет отказать.

— Нужно съездить в одно заведение и любым способом достать записи с камер видеонаблюдения. Четырехмесячной давности, — но Кредо достаточно умен, чтобы сейчас не оставлять раздражающегося по любому поводу Неро в четырех стенах.

— Заведение? Ты меня отправляешь в бордель или..? — Неро удивленно хлопает глазами, уставившись на совершенно спокойного и бесконечно усталого Кредо, абсолютно не меняющегося в лице.

— Я понимаю, что сейчас твои мысли заняты только…

— Я понял, что сморозил глупость, остановись, — Неро оглушительно краснеет и отворачивается к книжному шкафу, делая вид, что ровные ряды архивов всегда были ему до чертиков интересны.

— Хорошо, что дела на границе почти устаканились, — Кредо поднимается из-за стола, чтобы надеть свой плащ, и похлопывает насупившегося Неро по плечу. — Пошли, сегодня ночуешь у нас. Расскажу тебе, над чем я работаю уже месяц.

Иногда бюро, безусловно, заинтересованное в том, чтобы сокращать общее количество преступлений в городе, занимается странными вещами. Когда ты каждый день видишь и людей, и демонов, ты невольно стираешь грань между ними. В обоих лагерях, если приглядеться, находятся свои чудовища. И концентрация этих чудовищ почему-то оказывается статистически равной.

Поэтому у каждого охотника, имеющего хоть какую-то моральную основу под личностью, рано или поздно появляются такие _дела_ , которые он старался решить в пользу демонов. И с пойманными четыре месяца назад суккубами все оказывается не так просто, как Неро хочется. Мать и дочь, причем последняя с совсем мизерной примесью демонической крови, даже не умеющая менять обличье, четвертый месяц находятся в досудебном заключении. Потому что после их допроса у бюро появляются основания полагать, что убитые мужчины сами напросились, когда заламывали руки и заталкивали в машину молодую девчонку-полукровку у фитнес-центра в самом центре города под взглядами минимум двоих свидетелей. 

Мать, по факту, даже не принимала участия в самом убийстве. Только забрала свою заплаканную дочь из квартиры, где та просидела неизвестно сколько времени, прежде чем смогла с ней связаться, и спрятала от правосудия. Которое в любом другом случае вряд ли встало бы на сторону демонов. 

Слов свидетелей оказывается недостаточно, чтобы хоть что-то сказать насчет дальнейшей судьбы расследования. Кредо требуются вещественные доказательства — записи с камер видеонаблюдения, которые приставленные к суккубам государственные адвокаты не спешат запрашивать, а Кредо не может достать законными путями.

Неро клюет носом в тарелку с тушеной картошкой, которую Кирие подкладывает так щедро, что белоснежное дно посуды почти не появляется в поле зрения. Девушка, нахмурив брови и поджав губы, слушает своего брата, специально упускающего некоторые подробности, и Неро спиной чувствует, как она постепенно становится злее и серьезнее. Все знакомства Кирие с суккубами ограничиваются задорно хохочущей Нико, с которой они часами сидят на диване, подогнув тонкие лодыжки и хихикая в милые кружки с янтарным чаем, и Данте. С ним на пару девушка даже как-то готовила пиццу, шутливо толкаясь на узких кухонных столешницах, пока Кредо очень долго и вдумчиво мешал сахар, а Неро задыхался каждый раз, когда Данте бросал на него насмешливый взгляд через плечо. 

Так что у доброй и ласковой Кирие закономерно появляется желание защитить от всего мира незаслуженно обиженную и опороченную кем-то девушку. Точно не беря в расчет, что та родилась «кем-то не тем», по мнению недалеких людей, решивших, что все суккубы должны ложиться под них по первому зову.

Для Неро все тоже становится кристально ясно — возможно, что невиновная девушка /и даже не одна/ попала в беду, надо ее выручить. Без моральных терзаний и ненужной бюрократии. К тому же, он замешан в этом деле куда больше, чем думает Кредо, до сих пор не знающий, с какой радости кто-то из Клуба тогда связался с бюро и сдал своих. И еще потому, что теперь защита суккубов прочно ассоциируется у него с защитой Данте. Слишком многое в его жизни начинает ассоциироваться с Данте.

Шквальный ливень колотит по толстым оконным стеклам, но Неро сворачивается в кокон на диване в гостиной и почти не слышит размеренного шелеста. Экран телефона слепит глаза, но он все равно прячется под одеяло, в полнейшую темноту, чтобы остаться один на один с небрежными сообщениями — лучше бы позвонил — от Данте. Он рассказывает ему про судьбу суккубов, делится новостями про открывшийся спортзал и про личный рекорд пробежки. Данте шутит, что теперь он еще выносливее, и Неро почти слышит его голос в своей голове. Насмешливый, рокочущий и неизменно ласковый, от которого хочется отключиться, которому хочется довериться. Почему он должен так долго терпеть, чтобы услышать его наяву?

«польешь фикус?»

«У тебя не фикус, Данте» — Неро вздрагивает, набирая его имя, но это нормально — он всегда спотыкается, когда слышит или произносит его. Особенно, когда произносит, перекатывая на языке сладость, которую оно обычно за собой влечет.

«так ты не польешь его?»

«Когда ты возвращаешься?»

«уже изнываешь без меня?»

Неро набирает «да» и чуть было не отправляет ответ безжалостно кромсать часы между ними, но потом одумывается и пишет «многого хочешь».

Отправляет вместо этого все равно:

«Когда?»

«скоро»

И дальше их переписка не заходит, потому что Неро перечитывает все «скоро» авторства Данте, принятые его телефоном за прошедший месяц, и сдавленно рычит в нагретую подушку. Тело гудит, а в голове роятся мысли, от которых разум угрожающе шипит и пузырится, как попавшая на раскаленную сковороду капля воды. Хочется выбежать под ледяной дождь в надежде остудить хотя бы тело. Но поджечь его хочется больше.

«Ты настоящая сволочь», — констатирует Неро и опускает телефон экраном вниз. Его завтра ждет долгий день, и лучше выспаться, не отвлекаясь на заверения Данте, только еще больше огорчающие, вместо того, чтобы обнадежить. Его «скоро» длится так долго, что Неро действительно _изнывает_.  
Но отвлекаться и не приходится. Данте больше ничего не пишет.

Уже утром Неро вываливается из подъезда, изо всех сил сжимая в руке широкий черный зонтик, беспомощно прогибающийся под шквальными порывами ветра и не спасающий от разверзшихся последней осенней влагой небес. Второй рукой он пытается набрать в телефоне адрес, который оставил ему Кредо. Уехавший часа два назад. Даже не разбудив замотанного в одеяло по самые уши Неро, только наспех закинув в себя сладких кукурузных оладий, которые проснувшаяся совсем рано Кирие старательно лепила, надеясь порадовать двух по макушку увязших в работе братьев. Она теперь называет их исключительно так, чем каждый раз невероятно смущает Неро.  
Вообще, чувство приятного смущения постепенно становится главенствующей эмоцией в его голове.

Это… неплохо, наверное. Хоть и сбивает все прочие эмоции в кучу, из которой становится все сложнее вылавливать цельные куски. Благодарность, признательность. Бесконечная теплота, разгорающаяся, когда каждый из близких ему людей счастлив. Пыльная нежность в ответ на чужую усталость. Желание помочь, поделиться своими чувствами, разделить надвое, как сладкое яблоко. Тишина в голове, утонувшей в ломкой от кондиционера наволочке. Стук дождя по зонту, когда плетешься куда-то без надежды на успех, но плетешься, потому что от этого кому-то станет легче.

Неро путается, но затянувшийся на висках комок пряжи определенно называется чем-то вроде счастья. Хрупкого и необоснованного, но такого желанного. Он разобьется в кровь, чтобы не упустить его из рук, словно дождевую воду.

Фитнес-центр встречает его пустующим из-за ливня и раннего утра холлом с высоченным потолком, темными коврами, по которым лениво плетется сонный мужчина с автоматическим пылесосом, ровными рядами скамеек и стеклянными дверьми, за которыми проглядывают не менее просторные залы со спортивным снаряжением. На стойку регистрации опирается довольно высокая девушка — все девушки кажутся рослому Неро низкими, но эта сверкает хвостом почти на уровне его носа — с покатыми плечами и очерченной мускулатурой, только подчеркнутой спортивным черным топом.

Неро проглатывает неуверенность и подходит к стойке, тут же привлекая к себе внимание. Девушка отрывается от пухлого журнала учета и улыбается ему почти что искренней улыбкой, скользя оценивающим взглядом от макушки до крепких бедер, особенно выделенных вчерашней тренировкой. Когда-то он мог порадоваться подобному интересу красивой дамы, но теперь его проявление кажется каким-то изощренным преступлением, на которое Неро не хочет подписываться.

— Доброе утро, не видела вас здесь раньше! Желаете приобрести абонемент? У нас лучший клуб в городе, есть возможность приходить заниматься с собственным тренером или, — девушка заучено, но с долей вежливой заинтересованности, декламирует свою речь, все еще поглядывая на пресс Неро под слегка промокшей футболкой, — можете приводить учеников, — льстит она уже не по бумажке. Неро приходится приложить усилие, чтобы не закатить глаза. Надо было застегнуть куртку, прежде чем заваливаться в помещение.

— Я из бюро, — коротко отвечает он, решив, что девушка успокоится с впариванием услуг и хотя бы попытается помочь, если ей действительно так понравился открывающийся вид.

— Оу. У вас там все такие красавчики? — не скрывая обиды, тянет девчонка, складывая руки под подтянутой грудью. Знает свои сильные стороны. — Последний месяц ходил парень с такой шикарной осанкой, что у нас даже клиентов прибавилось! Теперь ты будешь? Я не против, но директор сказала слать вас к чертям, — она говорит нарочито тягуче и ласково, что Неро даже думает, что месяцев шесть назад купился бы без зазрения совести и обязательно приобрел абонемент, чтобы только и дальше перебрасываться ничего не значащими улыбками. А сейчас изгибает брови и поджимает губы. Отношения с инкубом учат мгновенно вычислять нарочитые фишки для невинного бытового соблазнения.

— Боюсь, походы к чертям — и без того наша основная работа, — Неро решает сменить тактику. Ему хватает уверенности и абсолютной незаинтересованности в чужих подтянутых формах, чтобы отвечать флиртом на флирт. — Но приятнее ходить к прелестным леди. Не удивительно, что к вам Кредо зачастил, — он приваливается локтем на стойку и вкрадчиво смотрит глаза в глаза, цепляясь за легкую россыпь веснушек на переносице девушки. — Четыре месяца назад двое мужчин затолкали в машину и увезли одну такую леди прямо от вашего клуба, и это наверняка записали камеры. Я понимаю, директор печется за репутацию, никто не хочет, чтобы за его заведением закрепилась подобная слава, но нам необходимо знать, что случилось в ту ночь, чтобы не испортить жизнь невиновной.

Если бы рядом был Данте, он бы смотрел на развернувшееся представление с широкой одобрительной ухмылкой, ни одним жестом не выдав, что за дверями его комнаты Неро будет ждать самое сладкое наказание. Потому что Неро, безусловно, хороший ученик, все схватывающий на лету и охотно перенимающий самые лучшие фишки. Но еще — наглый мальчишка, нарывающийся на хорошую порку. Чаще всего, целенаправленно. В этом весь смысл — специально вести себя так, чтобы Данте брался за плетку, любовно перебирая вощеные кожаные ленты и издевательски медленно щекоча ими расслабленные в ожидании расправы мышцы.

Неро закусывает губу и с трудом возвращается в реальность. Данте не увидит, как он внаглую флиртует с девчонкой в спортивном клубе. И можно еще поспорить, кто кого будет наказывать, если их встреча когда-нибудь, блять, состоится. У него хватит выдержки не отдаться Данте в тот же день хотя бы в воспитательных целях?

В тусклой реальности, заполненной монотонным гулом пылесоса и воем ветра за автоматическими дверьми, девушка напротив поджимает губы и бросает короткий взгляд на служебное помещение. На что именно она клюет — на лесть, попытку вызвать жалость или едва ощутимую, но колкую угрозу, — понять сложно. И разбираться особенно не хочется. Если какие-то слова подталкивают людей к нужной линии поведения, не стоит заставлять их копаться в собственных мотивах. Это первый урок, который Неро заучил, когда позволил себе забыть абсолютно обо всем, развязно и покорно прогибаясь под Данте. Людям не нравится выяснять, что стоит за их порывами.

— Директора сегодня нет, а ключи только у нее, — кажется девушка прекрасно понимает, что Неро стоит здесь исключительно ради записей с камер наблюдения, а не ее великолепной фигуры, но решает помочь. Из чувства солидарности, наверное. — Приходи послезавтра, я постараюсь ее уломать.

— Правда? Круто! — Неро искренне улыбается, склонив голову набок, и надеется, что собеседница спишет его горящие скулы на последствия общения с прелестной леди. Она действительно красивая, без зализанной прически и тонны нарочитого макияжа, если бы Неро встретил ее в большой компании, обязательно зацепился бы взглядом. Такие люди умеют заполнять собой помещение. Но…

— Что, даже не возьмешь у меня номер телефона? — с притворной грустью тянет девица и подпирает подбородок ладонью. Как будто через этот чертов зал не проходит ежедневно толпа мускулистых красавчиков, осыпающих ее комплиментами, честное слово.

…всю тесную каморку разума Неро уже есть, кому занимать.

«Прости, инкуб, с которым я сплю, сожрет меня, если я начну ухлестывать за девушками, пока его нет рядом», — думает Неро, отводя взгляд. Этот вариант не кажется ему таким плохим.

— Я же приду сюда еще, — он пожимает плечами и пятится к выходу, не прерывая зрительного контакта, стараясь не зацепиться пятками за топорщащийся ковролин.

Девушка закатывает глаза и вяло машет рукой, со скучающим видом возвращаясь к журналу посещений. Если по району пройдет слушок, что какие-то придурки ошивались у их спортклуба и даже — вот черт — скрутили кого-то из посетительниц, записей в нем точно поубавиться. Но если не помочь, до конца жизни будет мучать совесть. Девчонка поправляет лямки топа, шикарно подчеркивающие чуть выступающие вверх плечи, и утыкается взглядом в закрывшиеся за охотником двери. Ему тоже придется что-нибудь придумать, если директор решит не способствовать расследованию.

Неро думать категорически отказывается, хоть долгая дорога до квартиры Данте определенно его заставляет. Полупустой автобус трясет и заносит на мокром асфальте, и Неро упрямо ловит лбом холодный поручень на каждом повороте, но неизменно возвращает голову в прежнее положение, наверное, уже набив себе небольшую шишку. Целый месяц он наблюдает пустующую раковину в светлой кухне, и ему это категорически не нравится. Там, где появляется Данте, всегда воцаряется привычный и понятный хаос. Он является своеобразным индикатором присутствия демона.

Перемывший всю посуду Неро даже жалеет, что вообще затеял пару недель назад уборку, надеясь скоротать время в ожидании несносного инкуба в ассоциирующейся с ним обстановке. Любая обстановка подошла бы, Данте просачивается из всех его воспоминаний. Но эта квартира — комната на втором этаже — совсем другое дело. Расплавленная патока против воли растекается по напряженным от тренировок мышцам, стоит только Неро переступить высокий порог, пытаясь втащить следом не желающий закрываться зонт. Условный рефлекс срабатывает без сбоев. Каждая клеточка его тела знает, что в этом старом доме с высокими потолками может быть оглушающе хорошо. Только диван, неаккуратно заправленный цветастым покрывалом, встречает все ожидания непривычной пустотой. Почти не обидно. Почти.

Свободолюбивый цветок, припавший к стеклу, не замечает полного отсутствия солнца за окном. Он знает о Неро слишком много постыдных вещей. Но никому не скажет. Потому что глупо разбалтывать секреты человека, исправно снабжающего тебя необходимой для жизни влагой /Неро борется с желанием выжать свой зонт прямо в горшок, чтобы от этого дождя была хоть какая-то польза, но жалеет и без того желтеющее растение, ограничиваясь отстоявшейся на том же подоконнике водой/.

Больше делать в квартире Данте решительно нечего, но и уходить Неро не хочет. Можно вообще остаться здесь ночевать. В ванной есть гель для душа, в стаканчике на раковине торчит его зубная щетка, которую давно пора заменить, в шкафу в спальне — целых два набора нижнего белья и старые футболки Данте, действительно идеально подходящие Неро по размеру. Так хочется просто растянуться во весь рост на огромной кровати, уткнувшись носом в подушку, и вдыхать хорошо знакомый древесный запах. Только за месяц без Данте он совсем выветрился, и, зарываясь в мягкое одеяло, Неро чувствует только сырость бесконечного ливня, заползающую даже через двойные оконные стекла. Это раздражает. До смешного раздражает, но Неро все равно забирается на постель, неловко стягивая носки и штаны, чтобы не запачкать чистые простыни налипшей грязью.

Наверное, стоит позвонить Данте и сказать что-то вроде: «хей, я тут лежу в твоей кровати без тебя и очень недоволен этим фактом. Какие будут идеи?» Идеи вспыхивают самые разнообразные. Неро никогда не баловался сексом по телефону, не скидывал провокационные фотки и не писал пошлые сообщения. Никому. Даже Данте.  
Даже мысли об этом поджигают его скулы оглушающим стыдом. А ощущение, что он делает что-то постыдное, само по себе, без контекста, — совершенно не то, что его возбуждает. Но совсем другое дело — чувствовать отдачу на каждое неуверенное, поначалу, касание, на каждый легкий поцелуй. Чувствовать, что Данте нравится, когда он раз за разом смущается пряча лицо в ладонях и кусая губы, а потом, будто бы не справляясь с накатывающим удовольствием, раскрывается и жадно ловит губами мозолистые пальцы, обводит языком и внимательно смотрит, будто спрашивает — я все правильно делаю? Ты этого добивался, когда доводил меня? Теперь тебе тоже сносит крышу, поздравляю.

На самом деле не справляясь, а не просто делая вид.

Неро глубоко вдыхает и закрывает глаза, раздвигая ноги под одеялом, приятно холодящим колени. Весь предыдущий месяц он как-то умудрялся не проваливаться с головой в такие яркие воспоминания, пробуждаемые квартирой Данте. Дотягивал до ванной комнаты в мастерской, по крайней мере. С толстыми стенами и вечно отсутствующей в гараже Нико, позволяющей ему иметь ровно столько личного пространства, чтобы ни разу не смутиться за все время, что они вместе жили в четырех стенах.

Но сейчас твердый член оттягивает эластичную ткань трусов, и думать о побеге как-то не получается. Вместо этого в полыхающий разум сладким ликером затекают воспоминания о Данте — с подсохшей кожей на губах, по которым можно бесконечно проводить языком, придерживая мужчину под скулами, царапая пальцы о щетину. Сжать коленями бедра, пока он сам издевательски медленно — вслепую — расстегивает железные заклепки на джинсах, обхватывая член через жесткую ткань, позволяя Неро несдержанно кусаться и беспомощно подаваться навстречу ласкающей руке.

Неро стискивает пальцами пах и откидывается на подушки, представляя, как Данте медленно и нежно тычется тонким раздвоенным языком в чувствительную кожу за ухом, а потом едва прикусывает, не оставляя заметных следов, но навечно вплавляя в гортань горячие мурашки от каждого мокрого мазка. Неро, даже если захочет, не сможет забыть ощущение от длинных кончиков, размыкающих губы, скользко заполняющих рот и давящих на корень языка. В животе печет от нереального чувства покорности, только подстегиваемого застывшем в горле удушьем.

Он, наверное, дважды чокнутый, если так возбуждается от этого. До ярких вспышек перед глазами. Специально задерживает дыхание, когда толкается в ладонь, приподнимая бедра от влажной простыни, нагревшейся от жара его тела. И стонет, беспомощно и постыдно. Данте нравится, когда он так просяще скулит, умоляя не останавливаться, умоляя дать больше, сильнее, крепче и горячее, чтобы тело тонуло в душном мареве.

Трижды чокнутый, потому что хочет набрать Данте прямо сейчас и, задыхаясь от сжимающихся на члене пальцев, шептать ему все, что придет в распаленную голову. Наверное, это будет самая сладкая месть — заставить Данте _хотеть_ нависнуть над ним прямо сейчас. Грубо подтащить к себе за бедра и безжалостно искусать распахнутые от судорожных вдохов губы, вбиваясь в покорное тело, выпивая до дна выплескивающееся через край явное, неприкрытое желание. Плохо, что Неро никогда на такое не решится, даже с полной уверенностью, что после подобного финта Данте приложит _все_ усилия, чтобы сесть на первый же рейс, который позволит сократить расстояние между ними до считанных миллиметров.

И тогда Неро наконец-таки почувствует на коже его тяжелое, срывающееся от головокружительного запаха дыхание. Почувствует белеющие отпечатки пальцев на ягодицах, упругие плечи, очерченные мышцы от шеи до лопаток. Выступающие, как шипы чудовища, позвонки, от нежных прикосновений к которым Данте мурлыкает на ухо, прихватывая губами бархатную кожу, и безостановочно ласкает каждую напряженную клеточку тела, предоставленного ему на растерзание. Почувствует вес и жар его раскаленного тела, пригвождающего к постели, стальную хватку на запястьях и ритмичные толчки, раз за разом срывающие с губ тягучие и громкие стоны.

В таком контексте стыд возбуждает Неро до темных пятен перед глазами. Он последний раз толкается в ладонь и прикусывает мягкую кожу на ладони, заглушая неприлично жалкий всхлип, прежде чем окончательно расслабляется.

Под одеялом становится неприятно жарко, и Неро отгибает край, раскинув руки и пытаясь отдышаться. Хорошая новость — он не пачкает футболку, а в нижнем ящике его всегда ждут влажные салфетки, запрятанные Данте на случай, если после очередного марафона у них не останется сил идти в душ. Плохая новость — потребность увидеть Данте прямо сейчас не истлевает после физической разрядки, а разгорается с новой силой. Неро вытирается салфетками и снова заматывается в одеяло, как в кокон, надеясь хоть так унять поселившуюся в солнечном сплетении тоску. Она тянет грудину, будто пытается пробраться под скелет и обвить нежными щупальцами легкие. Дышать и без того трудно.

Неро снова вспоминает, как Данте спросонья трется щекой о подушку и вдыхает полной грудью оставшийся с ночи запах, а потом сгребает Неро в охапку, посмеиваясь над его ленивыми попытками выбраться в душ. Исключительно из вредности, а не из-за желания поскорее смыть с тела приятную разморенность.

Ему не хватает этих утренних объятий, после которых все смущение уходит, как мыльная вода из ванной. Неро комфортно в обществе Данте. С самого первого дня. И это — вот черт — перестает быть чем-то несущественным, чем-то, что можно объяснить простым «о, Данте хороший парень, ненапряжный, легкий на подъем». По крайней мере, крайне сложно объяснить, что Неро становится некомфортно _без_ него.

В кармане скинутых на пол джинсов настойчиво гудит телефон, выдергивая из почти зацепившихся за что-то размышлений. Неро опускает ноги на холодный пол и подцепляет свою одежду. На дисплее высвечивается номер Нико, снова взявшейся выполнять ремонт «в кратчайшие сроки» и, видимо, не справляющейся. В лучшем случае, она снова врет, подозревая, что Неро сейчас ошивается где-то в бюро, и они заберутся в какой-то сомнительный бар, чтобы напиться и пожаловаться на личную жизнь. В худшем — придется лежать плашмя под очередным дышащем на ладан джипом и копаться в промасленных железках.

Все что угодно, чтобы не представлять напротив ехидно жмурящиеся глаза цвета предрассветного неба.


	2. Chapter 2

Теплое машинное масло противно стекает по запястью, и Неро злобно рычит, зажимая зубами крестовую отвертку, тоже испачканную в масле, поэтому напоминающую по вкусу что-то среднее между ржавчиной и керосином. Нико что-то весело напевает себе под нос откуда-то из капота, отчего звуки резонируют по всему железному корпусу, еще больше сдавливая виски.

— Я сдаюсь, — Неро выкатывается из-под машины, кое-как закрепленной на двух домкратах, и нервно стирает с рук скользкую мерзость, щекочущую локти. — Эта штука не поедет, даже если в нее кто-нибудь вселится!

— Это заказчик уже слышал в других салонах, — упрямо и нарочито небрежно констатирует Нико, даже не думая вылезать из переломанных внутренностей своей подопечной. — А я обещала, что за деньги воскрешу любую малышку! И еще ни разу не обманула этого мужика, он уже шестую подгоняет. И всегда платит вовремя, не торгуясь. Так что полезай обратно и помогай мне в реанимационных работах, а не ной.

— Ох, обещала ты, а страдать под этим металлоломом мне? — больше для галочки возмущается Неро, прекрасно понимая, что лезть обратно все-таки придется.

Нико это тоже понимает, поэтому ограничивается невнятным бормотанием. Лишь бы она не забылась в пылу работы и не полезла туда с сигаретой. Ей не пойдет термический ожог на половину лица.

За поднятой дверью гаража все еще льет такой же противный, как въевшееся под кожу прогоревшее масло, дождь, даже не думающий прекращать. В центральном парке, населенном странным туманом, из берегов выходит идеально круглый искусственный пруд, затягивающий в свой немигающий взгляд гниющую листву. Но Неро ничего этого не видит — бюро не посылает в парк никого, кроме рядовых патрульных, а Нико стабильно находит ему работу на вечер. По крайней мере, страдать приходится в сухости. Хотя лужа у двери второй день разрастается до катастрофических размеров, загораживая безопасный проход и норовя пробраться внутрь.

День проходит мимо. Уже затемно Неро заваливается на диван на втором этаже и бездумно утыкается в мерцающий экран телевизора. Есть небольшой шанс, что вместо повтора сериала про домохозяек снова пустят криминальную хронику, и не придется засыпать, видя перед глазами железные внутренности все-таки вставшей на колеса машины. Нико надо требовать с клиентов намного больше денег, потому что фокусы, которые они весь вечер выписывали над развалюхой, попахивают чем-то средним между шаманизмом и некромантией.

Но дождаться ночной телепрограммы Неро не удается. Уже через десять минут приглушенный свет убаюкивает его и опускает головой на оставленное еще с позапрошлого утра одеяло, приваленное комом к жесткому диванному валику. Босоногая Нико, успевшая сдать работу, получить свой гонорар блистательного механика и даже принять душ, не без труда вытаскивает одеяло из-под наконец-таки угомонившегося соседа и укрывает его, любовно осматривая проделанную работу, прежде чем завалиться на собственное койко-место, нагроможденное и завешенное непонятно чьей одеждой.

Неро даже не думает просыпаться. Ему снится, что он лежит на почти таком же диване, нагло засунув мерзнущие ноги в щель между подушками и комфортно устроив макушку на бедрах Данте, только закончившего рассказывать — талантливо привирать — про демона, вселившегося в дерево и умудрившегося в таком виде скреститься с человеческой женщиной. И теперь мягко ерошащего короткие волосы на затылке постепенно проваливающегося в сон мальчишки. Это воспоминание — такое мутное из-за неохотно выплывающего на поверхность дремы разума, разморенного теплой близостью, но такое яркое, пробуждающееся каждый раз, когда Неро на самом деле проваливается в сон. Данте так редко рассказывает что-то о себе, поэтому каждое выловленное слово становится на вес золота.

Настоящие демоны похоти — как туман в центральном парке, как утренняя дымка, рассеивающаяся с первыми лучами солнца. Существа из эфира, безжалостно вытягивающие из покорившихся им людей жизнь. До капли. Не чувствующие ни боли, ни обиды, ни гнева. Позволяющие делать с ними все, что угодно человеку, которого они сжирают за закрытыми рукой их добычи дверьми.

Данте рассказывает, по-прежнему лаская тонкую кожу всецело доверившегося ему Неро, что его отец, должно быть, таким и был — настоящим инкубом, которых теперь не встретишь в реальном мире, как ни ищи. Демоном, оставившим его мать сразу после рождения самого Данте, второго ребенка, очередного выброшенного в этот мир инкуба.

И его голос, такой же рокочущий и насмешливый, вздрагивает всего один раз.

Но, может быть, Неро просто кажется. Он вообще не знает, происходит ли этот разговор на самом деле, или его сонный мозг накладывает собственные размышления о семье Данте на безумную сказку о говорящем дереве. У него точно есть сестра, которая носит острые шпильки и выглядит… просто потрясающе. Если суккубы, даже полукровки, вообще могут выглядеть иначе. Данте вспоминает ее так же часто, как обычные люди вспоминают адекватных родственников, с которыми не стыдно выбраться раз в полгода в бар около дома. Чтобы на спор склеить там злобного и раздражительного парня, целый год продержавшегося без секса и заглядывающегося на хвост бармена. 

Кажется, плохо осведомленные люди именно так и представляют себе каждодневный досуг демонов похоти.

Неро улыбается в подушку сквозь сон и сильнее сжимает одеяло пальцами. Досуг Данте состоит из редких заказов на убийство мелких демонов, достаточно глупых, чтобы сверкать перед глазами переполошившейся толпы зевак, задорных танцев на собственной кухне под музыку прошлого тысячелетия в компании оглушительно краснеющего Неро, из последних сил держащегося за сковородку с пригорающим омлетом. И более тягучих танцев, под аккомпанемент гулких ударов сердца, щедро приправленных пряным ромом с апельсиновым соком, после которых Неро всегда чувствует под оголенными ягодицами холодное рельефное дерево рабочего стола. И горячие поцелуи с запахом корицы и темного шоколада.

Но обычно Данте старается не пить слишком много. Сладкий запах и без того проникает в гортань, сжигая всякие барьеры, как пары погасшего абсента, опаляющие грудную клетку изнутри.

У Неро всегда потом болит голова. Потому что Данте сложно остановиться, потому что Данте и вовсе не хочется останавливаться, потому что сам Неро из последних сил вцепляется ему в плечи и стонет, прижимаясь губами к соленому виску, обхватывая бедрами за талию, не позволяя отстраниться. Он выносливый, очень выносливый. И всегда пьяный — от уверенных ласк или вишневого ликера, смешанного с белым ромом.

От первого — в большей степени.

***

Серое утро ничем не отличается от вечера и всего прошедшего дня, перекрытого в памяти шумом дождя. Неро даже не верит, что заполненная горячими мыслями ночь остается позади, потому что с обратной стороны оконных стекол стоит та же сырая посеревшая картина, что и вчера.

Сонная Нико копошится в мастерской, раскладывая по своим местам раскиданные вчера инструменты. Единственное место в этом доме, где хоть что-то можно найти — ее обожаемый гараж с мокрыми следами от колес на полу. Кажется, пока Неро спал, кто-то опять подогнал машину, и девушка не смогла отказаться от быстрого заработка.

Неро недовольно ворчит на нее, вылавливая из шкафа более-менее чистую одежду, пока в микроволновке греется подсохшая курица из местного фастфуда. Кирие наверняка убьет их, если узнает, чем они питаются вне стен ее кухни, но готовить по утрам ни у кого желания не возникает. Вернее, Неро довольно часто готовит завтраки, даже весьма продуманные — омлеты с сыром и шампиньонами, поджаренный бекон с яичными тостами или даже многоуровневые сэндвичи с хрустящим салатом и куриной грудкой. Но не для Нико.

День едва начинается, а Неро уже мысленно переносится из заваленной хламом мастерской в залитую солнцем комнату с огромной кроватью, на которой можно раскинуться во весь рост даже двум рослым мужчинам. Переплетаясь ногами и толкаясь локтями, вредно щекоча открытые участки кожи и сдавленно пыхтя от усердия и разгорающегося возбуждения.

Неро хлопает дверцей микроволновки и снова выныривает в реальность. Нельзя проваливаться в фантазии. По крайней мере — до вечера. Его ждет долгий и бесполезный день в бюро. Если у Кредо, по уши зарывшегося в бумаги, не найдется для него более интересных занятий, ограждающих от ненужных мыслей, застрявших в подкорке мозга, можно сразу идти в спортзал. Убивать и без того каменные мышцы от бедер до голени. Данте понравится, как голубоватые вены теперь выступают на внутренней — белоснежной — стороне колена, где натягивается тонкая кожа, по которой можно провести длинным шероховатым языком. Неро будет скулить и пытаться вырваться, чтобы избавиться от щекотной судороги, проходящей от колена до поясницы. А Данте — едва касаться самыми кончиками клыков, надежно фиксируя вырывающуюся жертву, и утробно урчать, наслаждаясь рефлекторными движениями плотно прижатого к кровати мальчишки. Пытающегося извернуться или податься ближе? Вообще не представляющего, что хочет вытворить его чувствительное тело?

Неро воет, уткнувшись лбом в дверной косяк. Прямо так — в одном ботинке с размотанными шнурками. Проходящая мимо Нико со знанием дела посмеивается над ним, но все равно прячет ехидную рожу за примирительно поднятыми ладонями, когда Неро отрывает голову от холодного бетона и одаривает ее самым злобным взглядом, на который только оказывается способен.

— Рекомендую пару раз в день запираться в ванной, — паскудно тянет подруга, дальновидно спрятавшись за кухонной перегородкой. — А то скоро ты станешь опасен для общества!

— Я уже, — рычит Неро, пытаясь натянуть второй ботинок дрожащими от нервов руками. — Ни черта не помогает!

Дальнейшие саркастические советы Нико тонут в шуме бесконечного дождя. Конечно, такая погода — не оставляющая зонтику и призрачного шанса, чтобы высохнуть — неимоверно бесит, но сейчас Неро ей даже благодарен. Ни один прохожий не увидит, как у него панически горят скулы.

В бюро все остается на своих местах. Только охотники постарше, в группу к которым Неро не попал на прошлом распределении, потому что его лихорадочная стрельба не поразила экзаменатора, втаскивают на нижние уровни здания огромную тушу, покрытую каменными наслоениями. Обещанная тварь из катакомб под городом уже не дышит, но, даже мертвая, не пускает себя изучить. Странная смесь из грязи и засохшего сланца надежно защищает ее от внешних воздействий. Невольно возникают ассоциации с запеченным в глине мясом. И Неро рефлекторно поводит плечами, чтобы сбросить оцепенение, когда парни грузят ее на две сцепленные тележки для ящиков и увозят подальше от любопытных глаз.

Довольный — кажется, что довольный, по его картонному лицу, выражающему только крайнюю степень недосыпа, сложно делать выводы — Кредо тоже спускается из своего кабинета, чтобы краем глаза взглянуть на заваленного демона, о котором он последнее время читал только отчеты.

— Минус один, — констатирует Неро, оборачиваясь на привалившегося к стене в метре от него охотника. — У меня пока ничего нового, но девушка из спортклуба обещала посильную помощь.

— Хоть что-то, — кивает Кредо, моргая слишком медленно, чтобы быть полностью вовлеченным в диалог. — Мы отправили патрульных в парк, но всего двоих, одетых в гражданское. Нам будет труднее, если журналисты поднимут шумиху вокруг этого дела.

— Почему же? Не лучше ли честно сказать, что в пруду, возможно, сидит неведомая плотоядная херня, которую стоит предоставить профессионалам? — Неро искренне удивляется, почему Кредо каждый раз приходится танцевать с бубнами вокруг журналистов. — Пара провокационных статеек, и нам не придется по ночам отваживать оттуда витающих в облаках парочек! Даже днем никто не сунется, гарантирую!

Кредо устало вздыхает. Раньше Неро воспринял бы этот жест, как крайнюю степень разочарования в его умственных способностях. Но сейчас понимает — Кредо так ведет себя не потому, что его нервирует его юношеская глупость и неосведомленность. Он просто тоже не против дружески посмеяться над неразумным «младшим братом» и одновременно прочно закрепить в его голове новую истину.

— Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы мир состоял только из людей, которые, услышав, что где-то сидит «неведомая плотоядная херня», сразу же сбегали из этого места, — назидательно, но с долей ликования — Неро слишком быстро понимает, про кого будет продолжение этой шутки — сообщает Кредо, щуря глаза, но ни одним мускулом не выдав, что он по-настоящему веселится сейчас. — Но не стоит забывать и про таких, как ты. Которые, увидев новость про засевшего в пруду демона, вооружатся фонариками и пойдут знакомиться поближе.

— Не всем же блистать терпением и усидчивостью, чтобы сидеть по кабинетам и разгребать бумаги вместо поисков приключений на пятую точку, — ерничает Неро, приподняв плечи, чтобы показать, как сильно его обижают подобные заявления. При этом едва сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех.

— О, мне как раз требуется блистающий усидчивостью помощник! И я даже знаю одного добровольца.

— Надеюсь, ты не серьезно, — с Неро мигом слетает вся спесь, и он с надеждой поглядывает на непроницаемое лицо Кредо.

— Не серьезно, — фыркает тот, кивая в сторону спортивного зала. — Ты, бесспорно, не глуп, даже очень умен, когда дело касается быстрого принятия решений на вылазках, но к работе в четырех стенах абсолютно непригоден. Давай, займи себя чем-нибудь выматывающим, пока кто-то из верхов на тебя не наткнулся. От них так просто не отделаешься.

— Спасибо! Но обязательно звони, если я действительно тебе понадоблюсь. Не нагружай себя только из-за того, что я умираю, когда слышу слово «отчетность», — Неро салютует ему и немедленно следует полезному совету. Он пытается это скрыть, но в груди теплеет от гордости. Кредо за последние месяцы научился весьма неплохо выражать собственные чувства и эмоции вслух, и Неро готов буквально таскать его и Кирие на руках. Когда дело не касается бухгалтерии, конечно же.

Одобрение и понимание — именно то, чего Неро не хватало в течение последних лет в общении с отцом. Вернее будет сказать — не хватало всегда. И теперь, когда он получает и то, и другое, в легких будто открывается дополнительный клапан для воздуха, позволяющий дышать полной грудью. Его действительно признают. Таким неугомонным, неусидчивым, нервным и грубым. Местами глупым и неопытным. Со всеми недостатками и выстраданными достоинствами. И так легко — потому что в ответ не надо лезть вон из кожи, а просто отплатить таким же терпением к несовершенствам других.

Кредо остается на прежнем месте, сокрушенно качая головой. Но улыбаясь самыми кончиками губ. На самом деле, ему действительно требуется помощь — обеспокоенные горожане заваливают бюро бесчисленными заявками, но заставлять гиперактивного Неро сидеть на пятой точке и вглядываться в чужой кривой почерк — настоящее свинство. Особенно сейчас. А потом, когда Данте вернется с границы, с помощью небольших бумажных махинаций можно будет с чистой совестью отправить их вдвоем разгребать солидную стопочку заявлений с пометкой «без понятия, что это такое, — можно сначала пристрелить, а потом разбираться».

Оставленный без присмотра Неро вместо спортзала идет на стрельбище — без конкретной цели. Просто туда уже направляются двое новичков, восторженно обсуждающих заваленную старшими товарищами тварь. Они переговариваются на весь коридор, и Неро случайно влезает в разговор, а когда приходит в себя — оказывается напротив выскакивающих мишеней с некомфортно легкой пневматикой в руках. Картонные фигурки одна за одной отлетают вниз под точными выстрелами. Красиво и правильно, без промахов и осечек.

Пародия на беретту — почти как у Данте, только пистолетами Данте можно драться врукопашную, если закончатся патроны, настолько они тяжелы для рядового стрелка — быстро нагревается от тепла уверенно сжимающий корпус ладони. Не дрогнувшей ни на одном выстреле. Кто-то из собравшейся за спиной публики лихо присвистывает, но настоятельно рекомендует Неро идти красоваться в другое место и не мешать менее умелым ребятам нарабатывать опыт.

Неро кладет пневматику на стойку и отходит. Оружие всегда погружает его в медитативное состояние. Идеальная выправка навыка стрельбы на поражение, конечно, мешает ему продвинуться выше по службе, но спасает во время охоты с Данте. Инкуб не церемонится, когда вытаскивает его в очередные руины на сотой миле от города. Он знает, какие трюки Неро способен вытворять, играючи обхватив свой обожаемый револьвер, и ни капли не сомневается, что их компания справится с любым демоническим скопищем. Именно отсутствие сомнений — и извечный одобрительный взгляд, сопровождаемый самодовольной ухмылкой — поджигает Неро сильнее всего.

Но Данте разгребает чьи-то проблемы на границе, а любимый револьвер вторую неделю пылится в закрытом на кодовый замок оружейном ящике в отданном под казармы помещении. Если Неро хочет получить его назад, придется написать целую гору объяснительных записок. Без Данте и еженедельных вылазок, правда, нет никакой необходимости вешать на пояс тяжелую кобуру. Поэтому Неро не очень-то и старается. Без Данте вообще слишком многое теряет смысл. Взамен возникает только паршивое чувство пустоты и бездарно потраченного времени.

Наверное, еще неделя без него, и действительно придется корпеть в четырех стенах ради призрачного чувства приносимой дорогим людям пользы.

В кармане сброшенной на скамейку напротив стрельбища куртки вспыхивает страдающий от мокрой погоды телефон, сообщая своему хозяину о новом сообщении. Неро вытаскивает его и, не глядя на экран, стирает рукавом тонкую пленку воды, только еще больше размазывая ее по корпусу. Погасший аппарат еще раз мигает. Может быть, это Кредо находит для него интересное занятие, или Нико опять не хватает рук, чтобы вовремя выгнать из их гаража чью-то тачку, потому что на вторую половину дня у нее взят совсем другой заказ… У этих двоих каждая минута расписана, не то что у некоторых.

Неро недовольно мотает головой, вытряхивая из нее лишние мысли и обещая себе, что завтра он любой ценой достанет для Кредо записи с камер.

Телефон снова оживает в руках, и Неро решает — это Нико, абсолютно точно Нико. Только у нее есть эта нервирующая привычка заваливать его бессмысленными сообщениями, чтобы привлечь внимание.

На экране высвечиваются десяток сообщений от Данте, и у Неро перехватывает дыхание. Он не глядя надевает куртку, чувствуя, как загораются скулы.  
Данте в городе и Неро… Откровенно говоря, проебался, когда не подумал открыть окна после того, как фантазировал о его крепких объятьях в его же кровати.

«если ты через двадцать минут не почтишь присутствием мою квартиру, я заявлюсь прямо в бюро, и тебе потом будет очень весело это вспоминать», — учтиво сообщает последнее присланное сообщение.

Неро судорожно пролистывает переписку. С каждым печатным предложением, что в его голове озвучивает рокочущий вкрадчивый шепот, дрожь в сжавшихся на корпусе телефона пальцах только усиливается. В животе сворачивается тугой комок из страха, стыда и предвкушения, и Неро, не раздумывая ни секунды, стартует вниз по лестнице. Данте набирает еще что-то, но это уже не имеет никакого значения.

В сосчитавших все районные лужи ботинках противно хлюпает, но Неро не обращает на это никакого внимания. Он оставляет свой зонтик черт знает где, и теперь с волос под куртку затекает ледяная вода, мгновенно согревающаяся от жара его тела.

Если бы Неро знал, что Данте приедет в ближайшее время, он бы скорее умер, чем позволил себе тогда забыться. Из сообщений инкуба предельно ясно — сладкий запах не только не выветрился, он пропитал изнутри каждый сантиметр влажного от испарины одеяла, аккуратно заправленного в надежде скрыть следы присутствия в этой комнате снедаемого тоской мальчишки. У Неро даже не хватает дыхания — до дома Данте катастрофически далеко бежать, а автобусы после полудня даже не думают выезжать из автопарка, — чтобы порадоваться, что этот придурок наконец-таки вернулся в город. Что он наконец-таки увидит его наглую ухмылку. О, Данте точно будет подкалывать его ближайшую вечность, нашептывая на ухо, как он — уставший после перелета и череды выматывающих заказов — прилетел первым же возможным рейсом и, вместо пустой и холодной квартиры, наткнулся на неоспоримое доказательство, что Неро действительно _изнывал_ без его общества. Прямо на его кровати. И у демона из-за этого доказательства тоже не хватает дыхания.

Неро не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем перед глазами начинают маячить знакомые черепичные крыши плотно прижатых друг к другу домов. Наверное, намного больше, чем двадцать минут. Данте вполне может выгнать с парковки свой мотоцикл и уже намылиться в бюро — Неро ведь так и не отвечает ни на одно из сообщений, а терпение — не присущая демонам похоти добродетель.

Но в высоких окнах прихожей горит яркий свет — большая редкость, потому что обычно Данте сидит в темноте, освещенной мерцающим неоновым телеэкраном. Неро открывает дверь своим ключом, и в груди, прямо под жгущей горло сухостью от бега и влажно липнущей футболкой, окончательно воцаряется чувство, что его ждут. Не такое, что возникает, когда суешь руку в медвежий капкан, а теплое и дребезжащее, заставляющее сердце стучать где-то в гортани.

Данте стоит, прислонившись копчиком к своему излюбленному столу и скрестив руки на груди. Он с нежной ухмылкой осматривает влетевшее в квартиру мокрое и взъерошенное недоразумение, с которого на пол ручьями стекает дождевая вода. Неужели Неро так спешил, потому что действительно поверил, что он сорвется и заявится в бюро по отлову демонов? Чтобы не ждать больше ни минуты, перед тем, как зарыться носом в сладко пахнущие волосы на холке, провести горячим языком по ледяной коже, дождаться благодарной дрожи и мурашек, а потом привычным движением прикусить нежное чувствительное место на границе роста волос? Как хорошо, что им не приходится проверять, что он действительно готов сделать, чтобы поскорее увидеться со своим соблазном.

Неро замирает у двери, не в силах оторвать взгляда от вальяжно рассевшегося на столе охотника. Они так давно не виделись, что осознание накрывает его только сейчас, когда стоит всего лишь протянуть руку, чтобы прикоснуться к предмету своих фантазий. Концепция суккубов, в принципе, целиком строится на этом неподвластном человеку желании.

— Ну, — Данте усмехается и разводит руками, приглашая мальчишку в свои объятья, — так и будешь стоять столбом?

— Я мокрый, — на автомате откликается Неро, но все-таки делает неуверенный шаг вперед. Мокрые ботинки скрипят резиновой подошвой по паркету, а одежда неприятно липнет к телу. Данте ведь поможет от нее избавиться? Он наверняка чудовищно горячий. Так хочется прижаться и проверить.

— А я хочу трахнуть тебя прямо в прихожей, — не меняясь в лице, парирует Данте, слегка наклоняя голову и щуря абсолютно черные глаза. Неро только сейчас замечает, как его грудная клетка вздымается от глубокого, жадного дыхания. Как крепкие мышцы очерчиваются на вдохе, натягивая ткань футболки. Той самой, что оголяет со спины его шею с выступающими позвонками. — Не вижу ничего плохого во взаимном дискомфорте.

— Это будет неравноценный дискомфорт, — Неро хочется трогать его. И чувствовать на себе сильные, грубые ладони в ответ. Прямо сейчас.

— Думаю, — мурлыкает Данте, уже не пряча внутреннего ликования от того, что _его_ мальчишка сейчас окажется в его власти, — что мы все равно договоримся.

Неро подходит вплотную, как в трансе. С Данте он не чувствует разницы между мороком и банальным человеческим помешательством. Он едва прикасается ладонью к упругим плечам, а потом подлезает ледяными пальцами под горловину футболки, чтобы только проверить, не кажется ли ему все это. И обжигается. Данте сокрушенно качает головой и не выдерживает — притягивает мальчишку к себе, забирается раскаленными ладонями под его футболку, скользит по мокрой коже и наконец-таки утыкается носом в сгиб шеи. И не может сдержать удовлетворенного рычания, когда пьянящая сладость, лишь дразнившая его все часы, что Неро не отвечал на сообщения, ударяет в голову, почти сбивая с ног. Столешница не сильно помогает устоять.

Мальчишка упирается в нее рукой, когда прижимается еще ближе, почти болезненно вжимая Данте в жесткое дерево. Но взамен откидывает голову и ошарашенно выдыхает. Жар мгновенно охватывает его остуженное водой тело, проникает под одежду и глубже, где молодая кровь уже закипает от долгожданной близости. Второй рукой он обнимает Данте за шею, вплетает пальцы в длинные волосы и неловко оттягивает, отрывая от вылизывания опасно алеющей шеи. Инкуб недовольно рычит, но не подчиняется. Не сегодня. Не обращая внимания на тянущую боль, льнет к чувствительной коже за ухом, под скулой, в острой впадине ключиц. Прикусывает совсем легко, чтобы Неро не волновался — следов не останется. Он просто слижет всю настоявшуюся за месяц сладость, а потом заставит дать еще больше. Сколько есть.

Неро не сопротивляется. Только отстраняется на секунду, ежась от пробежавшего по мокрой футболке холодного воздуха, чтобы сбросить на пол грузную куртку и вернуть себя в полное распоряжение демона. За прошедший месяц он почти забывает, как просто прижиматься к Данте в поцелуе. Как правильно.

***

Теперь острый край стола упирается уже в копчик Неро. Полностью обнаженному, поваленному лопатками на широкую столешницу. Данте едва позволяет ему передохнуть от опаляющего ощущения сжимающейся на члене глотки и опустить вздернутые бедра на горизонтальную поверхность. Оттягивая подступающее удовольствие. Неро так отчаянно пытается за него ухватиться, жадно подставляясь под каждое касание. Целый месяц он довольствовался отрывистыми воспоминаниями, и теперь может только скулить, умоляя Данте позволить ему кончить. Хотя бы один раз — и потом пусть делает с ним все, что пожелает.

Данте оказывается иного мнения.

— В верхнем ящике смазка, — напоминает он, наслаждаясь видом задыхающегося Неро, явно находящегося не в том состоянии, чтобы хоть как-то участвовать в процессе. Оттого вдвойне весело _выдергивать_ его из заволакивающего разум марева. — Будь добр, достань мне ее, — Неро недовольно рычит и подается бедрами вверх. Такой нетерпеливый и требовательный. Такой сладкий. Еще немного помучить, довести до самого края — и с каждым толчком в покорное и дрожащее тело он будет отдавать все больше. Потому что сам хочет разделить эту муку с демоном. Потому что выплескивающаяся истома сжигает его дотла, заставляя стекать обожженной карамелью в высокоградусный коктейль, замешивающийся под ребрами инкуба от одного только взгляда на изломанную линию ключиц или беззащитного горла.

К его чести, Неро все-таки поднимает руки и пытается поддеть ладонью ящик стола. Но не так-то просто сделать это лежа на спине, поэтому пустыми попытками все и заканчивается.

— Сам достань, — хрипит он, призывно разводя колени и пихая посмеивающегося Данте голенью.

— Оу, — с притворным сожалением тянет демон, крепче перехватывая напряженные ягодицы, — я ведь всегда могу растянуть тебя языком.

В подтверждение своих слов он высовывает длинный скользкий язык и провокационно медленно раздваивает его, наблюдая, с какой паникой Неро таращится на тонкие нити слюны между двумя гибкими кончиками. Он точно знает, как хорошо может быть, когда они извиваются _внутри_. И до отчаянья боится этого — рассудок мгновенно проваливается в зыбкую бездну, оставляя тело один на один с нестерпимым удовольствием.

С Данте всегда так, но после длительного перерыва снова нырять в омут с головой — страшно. Поэтому Неро сглатывает оцепенение и переворачивается на живот, жмурясь от смущения. Данте мгновенно прижимается пряжкой ремня к его заднице и опускает широкую ладонь на поясницу, нежно вжимая пальцы в трогательную впадину, расчерчивающую спину до лопаток.

Неро выдвигает ящик, честно ожидая от инкуба какой-нибудь подлянки — вроде попытки все-таки пройтись своим скользким языком вслед за пальцами, пока что легко прикасающимися к поджимающемуся кольцу мышц, не проникая внутрь. Но Данте только опускает ладони на ягодицы и разминает каменные от бесконечных тренировок мышцы, оставляя на и без того светлой коже белоснежные следы, к которым мгновенно приливает кровь.

Это так приятно — после бега ноги все еще болят, и касания вплавляются поверх дребезжащей боли, расслабляя и размягчая тело. Неро вытаскивает из ящика флакон со смазкой, откладывает его в сторону, чтобы Данте смог дотянуться, и утыкается виском в холодную столешницу. Ему не хочется, чтобы Данте прекращал свою нехитрую ласку прямо сейчас. Это чуть ли не лучшее, что есть в сексе с ним, — эти медленные и тягучие моменты, когда Данте впадает в транс от кружащего голову запаха и нежностью вытягивает из Неро не хрипы, но тихие благодарные стоны.

Данте в очередной раз проводит руками от лопаток до полностью расслабленных ягодиц и замирает. Перед глазами танцуют яркие вспышки от одного вида Неро, покорно растянувшегося под ним в ожидании — чего угодно — ласки, грубости, истомы или боли. Он хочет принять все и отдать еще больше.

Разум искрит и прогорает.

Нельзя быть таким…

Отрывистый удар без замаха раскрашивает белоснежную кожу в ярко-красный, а вплавившаяся поверх ссадины ладонь обжигается и обжигает мягкие мышцы. Неро коротко вскрикивает и выгибается, но спустя мгновение заставляет себя вернуться в прежнее положение. Он совсем не против такого расклада. Острые иголки возбуждения пронзают его насквозь — от алого слепка на ягодице до истекающего смазкой члена.

— Извини, не удержался, — усмехается Данте, безусловно, улавливая каждую разгорающуюся внутри Неро эмоцию, каждое не слетевшее с искусанных губ «еще».

А потом подчиняется невысказанной просьбе — бьет резко и сильно. Снова и снова. Пока Неро отчаянно вцепляется в стол и хрипит на каждом ударе, подставляя горящие мышцы, тонкую чувствительную кожу, зажимает Данте коленями, чтобы быть еще ближе. Он уже ничего не видит — перед распахнутыми глазами стоит слепящая пелена смешанной с удовольствием боли. К этому просто невозможно привыкнуть.

Данте останавливается и нежно проводит по раскаленным бедрам, дожидается от Неро тихого стона и, аккуратно придерживая его под коленями, переворачивает лицом к себе. Неро смотрит абсолютно пустым взглядом и жадно хватает ртом воздух. В паху невыносимо сводит от каждого мимолетного прикосновения сильных рук, но мальчишка даже не думает помочь себе — вместо этого тянется к Данте и дрожащими пальцами пытается расстегнуть пряжку ремня, все это время безжалостно упиравшуюся ему в копчик. И сбивается — Данте целует его. Мокро и требовательно пятнает губы, проскальзывает языком в рот, обрывая дыхание. Не дает оторваться, не дает оставить его ни на секунду.

Так близко. Неро помогает Данте стянуть штаны и обхватывает его за талию, скрещивая лодыжки за спиной, не обращая внимания на саднящие ягодицы. От соприкосновения обнаженной кожи по телу проходят электрические импульсы — Неро хочется большего. Прямо сейчас, без растяжки и подготовки, только чтобы скорее почувствовать Данте внутри. Но инкуб все равно тянет время, будто бы специально дразняще медленно проводит влажными скользкими пальцами по поджимающимся мышцам, не проникая, не растягивая, только наслаждаясь тем, как Неро дрожит и раскрывается, умоляя его продолжить. А потом почти без сопротивления впускает в себя пальцы и протяжно стонет, пытаясь уцепиться руками за подставленные плечи.

— Скучал по этому? — мурлыкает Данте, прижимаясь губами к виску. Кожа становится только слаще на вкус, когда Неро хватается за шею и утягивает демона за собой, заставляет повалить его на стол, прижаться кожей, потеряв равновесие.

И не понятно, от чего в груди становится еще теплей, — от жарких объятий или от кусающего губы Неро, отчаянно пытающегося удержаться за его спину, царапающего влажные плечи и цепляющегося за волосы. Теряющего последние капли осмысленности от рваных движений, проскальзывающих еще глубже, массирующих сплетение нервов и раздвигающих жадно сжимающиеся мышцы.

Он подходит к своему пределу. Растекающуюся по бедрам истому становится просто невозможно терпеть. Данте не реагирует на провокационные движения бедер, на сильнее вжимающиеся в поясницу скрещенные ступни и расцветающие на шее полумесяцы от впившихся ногтей, только слизывает с распахнутых губ его вожделение, отвечая на каждый из бесконечности влажных поцелуев, в которых Неро прячет дребезжащие протяжные стоны.

Данте хочется, чтобы он просил вслух. Своим хриплым от возбуждения, срывающимся голосом. Неро хочется умолять, но слетающие с губ звуки никак не желают складываться в осмысленные слова. И уверенно и беспощадно растягивающих его пальцев так быстро становится _недостаточно_. Ощущение, что Данте бережен с ним — бережен, несмотря на собственное желание, полыхающее на дне черных зрачков, — аккуратен и терпелив, проскальзывает по грудине, только разжигая полыхающий между ног костер. Невыносимо, так невыносимо, что хочется _неправильной_ боли. Потому что Неро уже не уверен, что почувствует разницу между той болью, которую Данте отмерит по его собственной немой просьбе, и той, которую он нанесет, потому что сорвется. _Пусть он уже сорвется, черт возьми_.

Демон сжаливается над ним — наверное, именно сжаливается, а не решает измучить сильнее, — вытаскивает пальцы и входит одним бесконечно медленным движением. Неро позорно всхлипывает и прячет покрасневшие, слезящиеся глаза в длинных, влажных от испарины волосах. Цепляет зубами шею Данте, оставляя яркий след, и вздрагивает от отдающегося тремором в пояснице рыка. И вторит ему громким стоном, пытаясь извиниться за метку, ласково зализать.

Но уже через мгновение забывает обо всем. Данте не дает ему и шанса привыкнуть. Сразу перехватывает за бедра, вжимает пальцы в выступающие тазовые косточки и делает первый размашистый толчок, снова рокочуще рыча.

Неро откидывается на стол и прогибается в пояснице от прострелившего позвоночник удовольствия. Горячая волна проходит от растянутых до предела мышц по поджатому животу, по сгорающим от частого дыхания легким, распирает гортань, перетягивает плотным узлом трахею. И отступает — до подрагивающих колен, сведенных судорогой. Чтобы опять накрыть его с головой, когда Данте прижмется бедрами, входя на всю длину. Нескончаемое число раз.

Данте остро чувствует, как Неро сходит с ума в его объятьях. И сам задыхается от воспаленной сладости — от блестящих потемневших глаз, влажных распахнутых губ, от алых скул и полыхающих ушей. От широких плеч с натренированными, сильными сухожилиями, обнаженных ключиц, изогнутой линии позвоночника, крепких ягодиц, проминающихся под пальцами — наверняка останутся следы… От того, что этот упрямый и грубый мальчишка, злобно рычащий на весь мир, метко разбивший ему нос в первую встречу, чуть что хватающийся за револьвер и стреляющий не глядя во все, что подкрадывается слишком близко, под ним дрожит и хрипит, умоляюще подается навстречу и даже не думает сбежать, когда инкуб проверяет на прочность его терпение. Только Данте может видеть, как Неро позволяет себе быть слабым и покорным, как он наслаждается собственной беспомощностью, не касается себя — хочет получить разрядку от рук демона. Хочет Данте. С самой первой ночи — когда горечь от соленых слез переросла в щемящую сладость. Одну на двоих.

Данте всегда дает ему то, о чем он просит, — не всегда по первой просьбе. Он мягко ласкает Неро — совсем легко, только касается сочащейся смазкой головки и надавливает — в любой другой момент это отозвалось бы легкой щекоткой. Но сейчас становится последней каплей. Неро _позволяет_ Данте увидеть, как мутнеют его зрачки под дрожащими ресницами, прежде чем запрокидывает голову и выплескивается, окончательно срывая голос, будто изрезав натянутую гортань о громкий вскрик.

И обмякает, накрывая все еще обжигающие бедра ладони демона, благодарно сжимая и пытаясь дать понять, что все в порядке — они могут продолжать столько, сколько потребуется самому Данте.

Потому что Неро больше всего на свете хочет делиться с ним ломающей его истомой.


	3. Chapter 3

Неро просыпается с большим трудом. Темнота, окружающая его плотным коконом, не позволяет открыть глаза, чтобы понять, что происходит вокруг. Но, кажется, ничего и не происходит — размеренный шелест ветра за открытым окном только сильнее убаюкивает, проникая в расправленные легкие приятной прохладой. И, несмотря на это, Неро невероятно тепло и комфортно. Поперек груди и пресса его обнимают сильные руки, а размеренное дыхание щекочет топорщащиеся волосы на затылке. Так хорошо, так комфортно — лежать, с ног до головы обвитым, укутанным и прижатым к гулко бьющемуся сердцу в чужом подреберье.

Даже полностью проснувшись, Неро с трудом может поверить, что после месяца одиночества он снова просыпается в крепких объятьях Данте. Он не может повернуть голову, чтобы убедиться в этом окончательно, но это и не требуется. Замершая напротив его сердца широкая ладонь определенно принадлежит Данте. По пальцам идет хорошо изученная цепочка мозолей, приобретенных благодаря любимым пистолетам, на указательном — шрам от когда-то срезанной подушечки, единственная травма, полученная в бытовых условиях, из-за неловко соскочившего ножа, а не клыков демонов. Стертая кожа у основания большого пальца, сбитые костяшки, когда-то выдранный с корнем и криво отросший ноготь на мизинце… Чуть выше запястья зажившая за месяц царапина — след самого Неро, отчаянно цеплявшегося за него в предпоследнюю ночь, после которой Данте и уехал на подработки. Глубокая, наверняка сразу же покрывшаяся твердой корочкой, но теперь белеющая едва заметной линией.

Неро так хорошо помнит каждую мелочь, что сам пугается. Но не сбегает, только еле слышно выдыхает и накрывает руку Данте своей, переплетая пальцы. Данте даже во сне с готовностью отвечает на безобидную нежность — сильнее прижимает мальчишку к себе, зарываясь носом в волосы, и урчит, припадая к источнику сладкого, едва ощутимого запаха.

От малейшего движения виски Неро будто бы сжимают стальные тиски — очередное доказательство, что инкуб не привиделся ему во сне, а действительно прошлым днем вдоволь насытился его желанием, с избытком выплескивающемся от уверенных, продуманных ласк. Неро не соврет, если скажет, что давно привык к утренней головной боли. Но он никогда не скажет, потому что тогда придется вслух признаваться Данте, что близость с ним в каком-то смысле действительно приносит ему дискомфорт.

Демон это, безусловно, прекрасно знает. Его совесть всегда просыпается в самый неподходящий момент, и Неро иногда приходится специально нарываться, чтобы Данте перестал слишком много думать и мучать его, нарочно обделяя вниманием. Они меняются ролями с их первой встречи, когда именно Данте вкрадчивыми прикосновениями помогал Неро забыться и отключить голову.

Теплые объятья до сих пор отлично с этим справляются. У Неро не получается думать _ни о чем_ , когда по холке — самой чувствительной области его тела — гуляет дыхание инкуба. И головная боль — самая меньшая цена, которую он готов заплатить за ноющее ломкое ощущение под прижатой к груди ладонью.

Но уже через десять минут Неро устает лежать в одной позе и с трудом выскальзывает из медвежьей хватки демона. Покой требуется ему чрезвычайно малыми дозами — горячая кровь не позволяет просто наслаждаться чем-то, требуя движения. Данте явно не хочет отпускать от себя теплого ото сна мальчишку, с которым так хорошо нежиться под одеялом. Налакавшись жизненной энергии, он каждый раз становится невероятно, буквально дьявольски сильным. Поэтому скидывать с себя его огромные лапы по утрам — та еще задача. Неро хочется не сбрасывать их, а чувствовать на собственных бедрах. Но у него никогда не удается выпросить у Данте хотя бы один раунд в таком физическом состоянии. На какое-то время это даже становится предметом его влажных фантазий. Ведь одно дело — добровольное подчинение, и совсем другое — полностью лишающий шанса на сопротивление контроль. Но сдерживающийся ради его удовольствия Данте на практике возбуждает куда эффективнее.

И Неро все устраивает. Он выпутывается из обвивающей его хватки и замирает, нависая над лежащим на боку демоном, чтобы легко прикоснуться губами к спадающей на лоб пряди волос. Под ребрами искрит от болезненной нежности и смущения, заставляющего спешно покинуть кровать. Что он творит?

На часах глубокая ночь, и яркий свет в ванной бьет по привыкшим к темноте глазам. Неро откапывает в шкафу чистое белье и залезает под горячий душ, не хуже холодного справляющийся с пробуждением тела ото сна. А еще — раздразнивающий красующиеся на ключицах ссадины и укусы, синяки на бедрах и ягодицах. Теперь у них не будет такого длинного промежутка времени, чтобы сойти с белоснежной кожи. Данте нанесет новые и новые метки, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не обнаглеть и не вылезти на не скрытые одеждой места. Неро до сих пор помнит алеющий засос под самым ухом, который медленно темнел и так же медленно исчезал, отражаясь в каждом зеркале вместе с полыхающими скулами.

В каком-то смысле, ему даже нравится явная демонстрация их связи. То есть, в те моменты, когда никто из парней в бюро не тыкает пальцем, многозначительно хихикая.

Нравится сидеть в широкой ванне в квартире Данте, гладить свежие метки и представлять, как сам демон будет оттягивать ворот его футболки и нежно касаться губами, то ли извиняясь, то ли лишний раз показывая Неро, кому именно он подставляет свое тело — кому всецело принадлежит в такие моменты.

Неро откидывается затылком на бортик ванны и прислушивается к стучащей в висках боли. Хочется съесть что-нибудь, чтобы восполнить потраченную энергию, а потом все-таки заставить Данте отдуваться за месяц разлуки. Скорее всего, ничего не выйдет, и демон будет шутливо подначивать его неугомонность, а потом повалит на диван и умостится рядом, убаюкивая своим теплом. Проходили тысячу раз. Только сегодня в холодильнике вряд ли найдется съестное. Неро не закупался продуктами в отсутствии хозяина квартиры — не было необходимости. И вообще, не так он себе представлял их встречу. На сегодня у него есть планы, которые нельзя откладывать — он обещал Кредо, что достанет записи во что бы то ни стало, — и провести весь день, прилипнув к широкому боку демона, не получится.

Но так хочется, черт возьми. Сильнее хочется только есть.

Неро ежится, встав босыми ногами на ледяной кафель и закутавшись по плечи в огромное махровое полотенце, и хмуро моргает своему отражению в зеркале. На него в ответ смотрит чрезвычайно довольная, но бледная фигурка, запятнанная красным и сиреневым в самых, казалось бы, труднодоступных местах. Неро поворачивается спиной и отгибает полотенце, проводя ладонью по ягодицам, на которых явственными синяками надолго замирают следы чужих пальцев.

По этому он тоже умудрялся скучать. Окончательно чокнулся. Неро качает головой, натягивает трусы с футболкой, скрывая от себя в первую очередь все алеющие метки, и привычным движением выхватывает из стаканчика на раковине зубную щетку. За прошедшие четыре месяца он свыкся с собственным сумасшествием. И научился вписывать Данте во все дневные планы, потому что с его участием любая авантюра выходит лучше, чем без него. Так что можно решить проблемы бюро по отлову демонов, захватив одного демона с собой. Кто ему запретит?

За стеной слышится копошение и тихий стук. Неро монотонно жует зубную пасту и пытается контролировать дыхание. Данте сонно трет глаза и зевает, привалившись к дверному косяку, не сводя взгляда с мальчишки, так умилительно делающего вид, что его совершенно ничего не беспокоит.

— Мог хотя бы подождать утра, прежде чем сбегать от меня, — хрипит Данте, цепляясь за выглядывающие из-под черной ткани боксеров следы. Он перестарался, определенно перестарался.

Неро сплевывает в раковину пену и полощет лицо холодной водой, предоставляя себе карт-бланш на многозначительное молчание. Данте — абсолютно обнаженный, совершенно не стесняющийся своего потрясающего тела. И определенно прекрасно понимающий, какой эффект это каждый раз производит на краснеющего до кончиков ушей Неро.

— Я не собирался сбегать от тебя, — он вытирается сброшенным на стиральную машину полотенцем, прежде чем повернуться к демону и медленно, провокационно медленно, подойти вплотную. — Меня задевает, что ты думаешь, будто я истеричная девчонка, сбегающая посреди ночи из-за лишнего синяка.

— Я был весьма груб, — Данте явно не считает, что оставил всего один лишний синяк. А не пару сотен лишних царапин, засосов и собственнических укусов, вспарывающих упругую кожу.

— Ага, — Неро усмехается и чувствует, как дрожат пальцы, которые он не знает, куда деть, — не делай вид, что тебе за месяц отбило твой потрясающий демонический нюх. Мне понравилось, — он сдается, утыкается носом в оголенную ключицу и заводит ладонь Данте себе на поясницу, вынуждая прижаться еще плотнее, снова впутываясь в горячие объятья, — и ты это знаешь.

— Я не могу полагаться только на нюх. Ты всегда пахнешь так сладко, — Данте покрывает мягкими поцелуями выступающую шейную мышцу, оттягивая футболку, как и предполагал Неро. И эта предсказуемость натягивается в животе дребезжащей струной. — Мне пришлось бы вжимать тебя в любую горизонтальную поверхность каждый раз, когда…

— Я скучал, — выдыхает Неро, не в силах больше держать на языке колющее его признание, — скучал по тебе.

— Мог бы и написать, я же сто раз спрашивал, — с укором фыркает Данте, забираясь руками под тонкую футболку. Щекочет и щиплет, раздразнивая уже утихомирившиеся нервные окончания.

— Ты спрашивал, не _изнываю_ ли я без тебя. Предлагаешь мне на полном серьезе признаться, что я по тебе _изнываю_?

— Было бы неплохо. Знаешь, «неплохо».

— Это немного не то, — в чем-то Неро признается. Он сам до конца не понимает, в чем именно.

Данте удивленно приподнимает брови и смотрит внимательно-внимательно, абсолютно нечитаемо, пока Неро наконец-таки тонет в его глазах. Так близко и светло, слегка касаясь кончиком носа теплой кожи, чувствуя под пятками стыки кафеля. Реальность замирает, не мешая гладить оголенные плечи, прикасаться губами к губам, сминать их, не углубляя поцелуя, сглатывая оцепенение и застоявшийся в легких воздух. Ловить под веками цветастые блики от яркой лампочки и темного провала двери. Ловить губы Данте. Его щекочущее дыхание, проскальзывающее вдоль виска. Ловить его пальцы под скулой, ближе к холке, собственными пальцами. Не открывая глаз. Наощупь.

Чувствуя что-то. Немного не то.

Наверное, для инкуба он сейчас становится просто невыносимо сладким. Но Данте не жалуется и не тянется за добавкой, когда Неро отрывается и отступает. Вот теперь картина его мира — все еще покрытая слоем пепла — вновь становится цельной, возвращая себе последний элемент, обескураживающе улыбающийся и опускающий ладонь ему на лоб.

— Сильно болит? — Данте, наверное, спрашивает больше для галочки. Он прекрасно знает, что действительно болит, но не так сильно, чтобы Неро не просил _еще_ при каждом удобном случае.

Чего Данте не знает — так это того, что вся боль в мгновение уходит, когда он накрывает ее очаг, будто пресекая доступ кислорода к огню. Неро льнет ближе, прячась в ласково вплетающихся в волосы пальцах.

— Не сильнее, чем задница, — приходится лениво отбиваться, чтобы найти в себе силы отстраниться окончательно.

Данте снова ухмыляется, готовясь сморозить какую-нибудь пошлость на этот счет, но Неро пихает его локтем и выходит из ванной, предоставляя демону возможность побыть наедине с заглушающим все комментарии душем. Он находит свои джинсы под столом на первом этаже, вешает так и не высохшую куртку на крючок, включает чайник и с чистой совестью заваливается на диван, намереваясь заказать самую большую пиццу, какую ему только доставят во втором часу ночи. Даже две. Хорошо бы еще достать молока, которое, по результатам каких-то сомнительных исследований бюро, с которыми Кредо ознакомил его в принудительном порядке, помогает восстановиться при истощении от контакта с демонами похоти. Но меню доставки ограничиваются только молочными коктейлями — Неро, не особо задумываясь, заказывает целых три клубничных. Для Данте тоже. На всякий случай. И потому что инкубу понравится такая забота.

Спустившийся вниз Данте, замотанный в одно единственное полотенце, первым делом распихивает блаженно развалившегося на диване Неро, чтобы повредничать и убедиться, что тот не отбросит коньки прямо в гостиной. А уже потом делает ему одолжение и натягивает хотя бы штаны.

— Я заказал пиццу, — сообщает Неро, заливая вскипевшей водой чайные листья. Есть что-то неуловимо правильное в том, что кухонный высокий стол, разделяющий нижний этаж на две зоны, снова оказывается загроможден хоть чем-то. Хотя бы пустой упаковкой из-под чая и двумя стеклянными кружками, тщательно вымытыми самим Неро накануне.

— Ага, кошелек в куртке, — по-свойски откликается Данте. У него находится занятие поинтереснее. Он поочередно стаскивает со стенда на стене свое коллекционное оружие и проверяет, как тому жилось без хозяина этот долгий и сырой месяц.

— Ну уж нет, в этот раз я плачу, — фыркает Неро, перенося горячий чай к рабочему столу, на котором Данте любовно перебирает внутренности помпового дробовика, довольно переводя взгляд с него на усевшегося на столешницу Неро. — Да, я его почистил. Можешь ограничиться простым «спасибо», вместо того, чтобы так пялится.

— Да ты становишься идеальной женушкой. И за романтический ужин заплатишь, и огнестрел в порядок приведешь, — Данте защелкивает затвор, чуть щурясь от ласкающего слух идеального звука, и возвращает дробовик на место. Неро закатывает глаза и, чтобы скрыть непонятно с чего вернувшееся смущение, подхватывает лежащую рядом кобуру для парных пистолетов охотника.

Кожаные ремешки с креплением под оружие цепляются прямиком к злополучному ремню с вечно холодной пряжкой, имеющей дурную тенденцию согреваться о тело самого Неро. С ними Данте не расстается ни при каких обстоятельствах /кроме, конечно же, тех самых, при которых он расстается сначала со штанами/.

Неро оглаживает выделанную кожу и расплетает спутавшиеся ремни, застегивающиеся на бедрах. Которые определенно стоит застегнуть на одних определенных бедрах. Данте замирает, привалившись к столу, с интересом наблюдая и раздумывая, что именно собирается делать мальчишка, подкрадывающийся к нему с ремнями в руках. Сладкая месть, вроде бы, не входит в список вещей, которыми он радует своего персонального демона. Во всяком случае, Неро так забавно полыхает каждый раз, когда пытается взять на себя хоть какую-то инициативу в постели, что каждую забредшую в его горячую голову идею Данте лелеет, как и осмелевшего мальчишку в такие моменты.

Все, что он попросит, Данте исполнит. На свой лад, но Неро понравится. Ему вообще нравятся плохие вещи, которые потом можно не обсуждать, а только молчаливо просить повторения, закрывая глаза в ожидании поцелуя. Данте иногда дразнит его, подолгу рассматривая светлые ресницы, но все чаще — вовсе не потому, что хочет снова почувствовать едва уловимое раздражение поверх основной сладости.

Неро притирается совсем близко, второй раз за последние часы прижимая Данте копчиком к столу. Тот заводит руки за спину, опираясь на столешницу, предоставляя Неро больше простора для действий. Главное — не спугнуть, но и не поддаться. Лишний раунд на голодный желудок аукнется мальчишке ненужными последствиями. Но так любопытно, что он способен вытворить после долгой разлуки.

Ему всегда плевать на последствия. Подрагивающими руками Неро крепит верхнюю часть портупеи к поясу. Тяжелый ремень ложится вдоль крепких ягодиц как влитой, змеясь потертыми краями по швам штанов. Следом Неро укладывает свои ладони, даже через ткань ощущая жар, всегда исходящий от демона, и ведет на внутреннюю сторону бедра — Данте разводит ноги и благосклонно приподнимается, с усмешкой наблюдая, как у Неро краснеют даже кончики ушей, — чтобы продеть конец в пряжку. И надежно затянуть, фиксируя кобуру в устойчивом положении. О, он на своем опыте знает, как важно, чтобы ремень _плотно прилегал_ к коже. Неро самому становится сладко от одного напоминания об этом опыте.

Каждый раз, когда он натыкается взглядом на собственные кожаные браслеты, бесконечные декоративные застежки Нико, сваленные в их общий шкаф, и, конечно же, обхватывающие бедра Данте портупеи. Крепить к которым кобуру пистолетов придумал какой-то больной извращенец. Неро благодарен, что в мире еще находятся такие же чокнутые, как он сам. Один из них что-то довольно мурлыкает под самым ухом, ненавязчиво подталкивая вторую перевязь к застывшему мальчишке, все еще не убравшему пальцы с чувствительной области под коленом. Если он проведет чуть выше, Данте сорвется и сожрет его, а в бюро скажет, что сам напросился. И не соврет, ни единым словом не слукавит.

Но Неро отрывается и принимает из рук Данте ремни, плавясь от такого знакомого сочетания — раскаленных пальцев и хлесткой кожи. Вторая застежка не поддается — ладони судорожно подрагивают, — и Данте запрокидывает голову, откровенно посмеиваясь над его неловкими потугами подцепить ускользающую пряжку, звякающую о стол каждый раз, когда Неро в очередной раз упускает ее из пальцев и беспощадно елозит по внутренней стороне бедра. У мальчишки есть совершенно паскудная привычка нарываться даже тогда, когда он пытается сделать что-то без задней мысли. У них на этом целые отношения выстроились.

— Помочь? — участливо, но до невозможности ехидно интересуется Данте, касаясь губами покрасневшей ушной раковины. Едва-едва, только щекоча подсохшей кожей чувствительный хрящик.

— Заткнись, — Неро качает головой и все-таки затягивает портупею. — Я пытался быть романтичным и заботливым, — он фыркает и опускает взгляд, поправляя черную кожу, идеально протершуюся под каждую рельефную мышцу натренированных бедер.

— О, я это оценил, — шепчет демон, укладываясь лбом на подставленное плечо. — А теперь сделай нам обоим одолжение — не нарывайся.

Неро вплетается пальцами в длинные волосы, заползающие ему под ворот футболки, и сокрушенно улыбается, второй рукой пересчитывая выступающие позвонки на шее демона. В голове — помимо смущения и горячки от утихающего возбуждения — воцаряется звенящая пустота.

А еще дребезжит звонок на входной двери. Неро неохотно выпутывается из теплых объятий и идет принимать свою пиццу. Сонный курьер боязливо посматривает через его плечо, потому что Данте — обнаженный по пояс — даже не думает слезать со стола или хотя бы на время отложить карабин с прикладом, отделанным черным деревом, переливающимся, как прогоревший уголь. Неро спешно расплачивается и спроваживает парня, чтобы тот не пялился на его демона.

Потому что Данте с оружием в руках выглядит одновременно и устрашающе, и невероятно притягательно. Пальцы уверенно поддерживают ложу, оттягивают затвор. Данте наставляет винтовку на закрывшуюся за курьером дверь, укладывается щекой на приклад и щурит глаза в немой усмешке. Щелчок предохранителя мгновенно сменяется вторым тихим щелчком — в пустом съемном магазине жалобно дребезжит пружина. Неро даже жалеет, что уши не закладывает от звука выстрела. Он не против, чтобы хоть что-то оторвало его от разглядывания чуть влажной кожи, прижатой к темному дереву.

Неро не исключает варианта, что именно такой Данте, вжимающийся яремной веной в его револьвер в самом начале знакомства, только его, бесконечно чокнутого, и привлекает. Но разгорается сильнее от мысли, что все эти представления не предназначаются для кого-то еще. Видеть обнаженного Данте, окруженного смертоносным оружием, с ленивой усмешкой проворачивающего на пальцах свои излюбленные пистолеты перед тем, как отработанным движением закрепить их в кобуре, — только его привилегия. Неро готов за нее сражаться.

***

Часы до позднего осеннего рассвета протекают ускользающе быстро.

Неро лежит, вольготно устроив голову на коленях Данте и закинув ноги на мягкий диванный валик, лениво потягивая второй молочный коктейль. И постоянно отрываясь от пластиковой трубочки, чтобы рассказать о мороженом в магазине через дорогу, о расследовании дела суккубов, об утонувшем в работе Кредо, о бумажной волоките и запертом в сейфе револьвере. О бесконечном количестве вещей из его жизни, оставшихся без внимания Данте. Неро даже думает — ему пора заткнуться, но Данте только посмеивается над шутками, ехидно комментирует запачканные в молоке губы, задает наводящие вопросы, выпытывает подробности и мягко перебирает пальцами короткие волосы. И внимательно слушает, наслаждаясь его излишне громким для предрассветных сумерек голосом.

Пицца быстро заканчивается, и Неро, сытый и разморенный, прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, что его снова клонит в сон. Теперь щекотные поглаживания не выдергивают из дремы, а только помогают провалиться глубже.

— Расскажешь что-нибудь? — шепчет он, бодая Данте в живот. Вязкое марево сна развязывает ему язык.

— Я видел слишком много демонических рож за последний месяц. И ни одна из них не была симпатичнее моей, — насмешливый и рокочущий шепот Данте перетекает куда-то на поясницу, где расплывается странными тянущими мурашками.

— Я не про это, — Неро сбрасывает оцепенение, подтягивая колени чуть ближе. — Ты иногда рассказываешь что-то личное, когда думаешь, что я засыпаю и не запомню этого.

Данте смеется куда-то в потолок, упираясь затылком в спинку дивана, и вредно забирается пальцами под задранную футболку извивающегося и пытающегося избежать щекотки Неро, который — надо же — тоже оказывается неплох в мастерстве загонять его в угол. Данте нечего рассказывать. Целый месяц он выслушивал язвительные выпады никчемных охотников, не верящих, что демон справляется с их работой куда лучше них самих. Иногда даже бил морды, когда терпение прогорало. Чаще, конечно же, бил других демонов, иначе ему перестали бы платить.

Данте успевает позабыть, что он тоже — голодная рычащая тварь, от которой стоит держаться подальше, если собственная голова дорога. И Неро, несносный мальчишка, из которого так и прет искренность пополам с раздражением, — единственная причина этого приятного забытья.

Молчание затягивается, и Неро твердо уверяется — откровений он сегодня не дождется. Данте скупится даже на истории про охоту на границе. На него иногда находит раздражающая молчаливость, и тогда они просто буравят друг друга взглядами, пока Неро, вскипая, не проигрывает гляделки. Он позволяет себе проигрывать только Данте, но такие проигрыши — самые паршивые, потому что не подразумевают за собой извиняющихся поцелуев вдоль линии ключиц.

Поэтому Неро сам поднимает голову и берет свое, прижимаясь к Данте почти целомудренным поцелуем. И сразу же отрывается, не закрывая глаз, внимательно наблюдая, как тонкие морщинки в уголках губ складываются в знакомую до боли под ребрами улыбку. Он так скучал — по этому звенящему томлению тоже. Это что-то значит, наверняка что-то значит. Просто так сердце не замирает на каждом ударе.

— Пошли собираться, — фыркает Данте, жмурясь от чересчур пристального взгляда будто бы напуганного мальчишки. — Если ты все еще хочешь тащить меня куда-то в такой дождь. Ни на что не намекаю, но здесь тепло и комфортно, а там лужи по колено. И придется ехать на автобусе, потому что мой мотоцикл не справится со стопроцентной влажностью…

— Собирайся, — Неро соскальзывает с дивана и бескомпромиссно пинает обленившегося демона. — У меня есть план, включающий твое непосредственное участие.

— Потребуется кое-кого застрелить? — воодушевляется Данте, похлопывая себя по пристегнутым к бедрам ремням.

— Потребуется кое-кого соблазнить, — отвечает Неро. И радуется, что его голос не срывается на последнем слоге.

Когда эта идея впервые появляется в его голове, Неро сразу же отметает ее. Из-за незаконности использования морока, абсурдности и, он со скрипом принимает, что, в основном, именно из-за ревности. Но этот план оказывается единственным, в работоспособности которого не приходится сомневаться. Данте миллион раз флиртовал с красотками-официантками и миловидными продавщицами, чтобы побесить Неро — они стоят друг друга в этом плане — или получить скидку. И это всегда действовало безотказно. Облик Вергилия, перекроенный взбалмошным Данте под себя — с шикарной мускулатурой, благородной семейной сединой и мягкой улыбкой, — валит с ног любую даму даже без морока. Неро сам свалился, так что не может их винить.

— Ты уверен? — но сейчас Данте почему-то упрямится. Они стоят под прозрачным навесом автобусной остановки и терпят толкающуюся здесь же толпу спешащих на работу людей. — Это все-таки дела бюро. Они могут просечь, если к кому-нибудь из свидетелей найдут подход с помощью демона.

— Кредо сказал, что у него не получилось достать видеозаписи _законным_ путем, — Неро греет руки в кармане заново промокшей куртки и пытается не выдать, что ему самому не нравится эта затея. Плохое предчувствие подтачивает черепную коробку изнутри.

— И ты решил, что это был призыв действовать _незаконно_?

— Если ты откажешься, обращусь к работающей там девушке и сам выкраду все, что потребуется Кредо, — все тревоги сглаживаются, когда Неро представляет, как вручает флешку уставшему охотнику, и хотя бы еще одна из его бесконечных проблем решается по щелчку пальцев. Кирие будет рада, если ее брат наконец-то выспится, а напуганная собственным поступком девушка-суккуб добьется смягчения наказания.

Данте поглядывает на него из-за закрывающей половину лица челки и поджимает губы.

Он соглашается. Он всегда соглашается, когда Неро напряженно сводит брови к переносице, хмурится, снова и снова погружаясь в тяжелые мысли, загоняя себя по поводу и без. У мальчишки просто талант тонуть в мелких лужах, не позволяя никому из близких протянуть руку и вытащить его из грязной воды. Только от Данте он принял помощь и только перед ним позволил себе расслабиться достаточно, чтобы на поверхности светлых глаз выступили слезы, соленые из-за концентрирующейся в горле разъедающей щелочи. Всего один раз, но Неро хватило, чтобы довериться и привязаться. И привязать к себе намертво.

Такое искреннее доверие, граничащее с полным отрицанием демонической сущности Данте, может когда-нибудь обернуться им настоящей катастрофой. Но пока все спокойно. Так спокойно — снова видеть Неро после разлуки, знать, что за это время он нисколько не изменил своего отношения к терзающему его демону. Под сердцем поселяется что-то ломкое и колкое, как первый лед на высохших — не утонешь — лужах.

Но чаша их маленького мирка, залитая дождевой водой под завязку, дробится на две прозрачные кружки с недопитым чаем, оставленные на его рабочем столе. И не переворачивается. В ней они оба и тонут.

Безлюдный спортивный центр встречает их привычным шумом пылесоса и скучающей девушкой, все так же листающей журнал за стойкой. Она поднимает глаза и готовится приветствовать гостей, но мгновенно затухает, натыкаясь на промокших до нитки охотников.

— Кажется, эта леди не очень рада нас видеть, — ухмыляется Данте, нахально облокачиваясь на столешницу.

— Директор не горит желанием помогать вам, но согласилась поговорить, — девушка осматривает демона и, видимо, делает одной ей известные выводы. Неро ничего не говорит по этому поводу только потому, что внезапно обнаруживает в себе столько яда и ревности, что даже Данте на очередном вдохе удивленно вскидывает брови и меняет позу на более цивилизованную. — Честно скажу, скорее всего, вы уйдете с пустыми руками. Прости, красавчик, — она одаривает всклокоченного Неро острым заискивающим взглядом, и тот обналичивает все внутренние резервы, чтобы не вспылить.

Неро что-то невразумительно бормочет, когда девушка выходит из-за стойки и кивком зовет за собой в помещение для персонала. За непрозрачными дверьми оказывается широкий коридор — бесконечно длинный, разносящий звуки их шагов далеко вперед. Притихший Данте буравит насмешливым взглядом своего сникшего ребенка, а потом и вовсе легко проводит ладонью по пояснице, требуя внимания. Неро разглядывает белую плитку под ботинками и не собирается отрываться от этого увлекательного занятия. Он не понимает, почему его вдруг начинает злить девчонка, которую каких-то два дня назад он даже счел милой.

Просто она ведет себя так, будто имеет на него конкретные планы. Рядовая ситуация, казалось бы. _В их с Данте_ клубе бармен Сворм вообще периодически наливает Неро с формулировкой — «вспомни про меня, когда твой старик-инкуб откинется». Но это не вызывает у Данте никаких негативных эмоций. Наоборот, он не упускает возможности напомнить хвостатому, что, несмотря на ночь, проведенную дома с ледяным компрессом на разбитой переносице, свою добычу он все-таки загнал. Неро в такие пьяные вечера густо краснеет в бокал с виски-колой, вкус которой он уже давно не чувствует, и мечтает, чтобы публичное обсуждение его задницы объявили вне закона. 

Данте никогда не жадничает, отвешивая ему комплименты. Нахваливает его и за закрытыми дверями спальни, тихим шелестом вплавляясь в висок, и в переполненном баре — с большой /пьяной/ охотой сообщая всем присутствующим, какой Неро охренительный. Если тому везет, в контексте — какой он охренительный охотник и славный парень, а не — как-охренительно-он-выгибается-в-постели-вы-бы-видели. Неро вообще в жизни редко везет, поэтому Сворм все чаще сам подначивает Данте, прося поделиться сокровищем.

Неро воет в пустеющий бокал, а потом в промокшие от пота простыни. Эта игра на двоих — именно тот уровень стыда, который еще сильнее разжигает странную связь между ними.

Но незнакомые девчонки — другое дело. Неро внезапно понимает, что есть огромная разница в том, когда они с Данте наперебой флиртуют с ошарашенной консультанткой в торговом центре, и том, когда он подлизывается к кому-то не напоказ. Без молчаливого одобрения провокационно прикусывающего губы Данте.

Данте это может сделать больно.

Неро поднимает на него взгляд, пытаясь молчаливо извиниться, и подается спиной к горячей руке, забирающейся под мокрую куртку. Данте улыбается, и в его абсолютно прозрачных от яркого освещения глазах танцуют искорки насмешки. Неро ловит себя на мысли, что это — именно тот момент, в который он обычно сам тянется за поцелуем. Поэтому улыбается, уверенный, что Данте сейчас посещают абсолютно те же мысли. И легкая боль, тягучая, как тростниковый сироп, все-таки поселяется под ребрами.

Ненадолго. 

Ее обрывает удивленный возглас из-за двери, за которой минуту назад скрылась девчонка с высоким хвостом.

— Вергилий?!

На Неро будто выливают все недельные осадки разом.

— Какая встреча! — миниатюрная женщина в аккуратных балетках замирает в дверном проеме и пялится на инкуба со странной смесью удивления, перетекающего в женское кокетство. Неро определенно ее знает. То есть, помнит. Весьма смутно. Отец в свое время озаботился тем, чтобы отпрыск запомнил его деловых партнеров, но бесполезная информация не отложилась в голове.

Последнее, чего Неро хотелось, когда он вытаскивал Данте из теплой квартиры, — это сталкивать его лицом к лицу с людьми, которые могут увидеть в нем, не _его самого_ , а совсем другого человека. На которого он _не похож_ , совсем _не похож_. Ни единой морщинкой в уголках глаз и губ, ни единой упругой веной, обхватившей крепкие руки. Ни единой нотой в рокочущем голосе. Неро стискивает зубы и пытается не выдать подступающую к горлу панику, когда оборачивается на демона, замершего с успокаивающей улыбкой. Он утешающе — едва заметно — проводит пальцем по заведенной за спину руке Неро и делает шаг вперед, склоняя голову в приветствии.

— Вот уж точно, — Данте сдержанно улыбается, когда закрывает собой белого, как бумажный лист, мальчишку от посторонних глаз. — Не знал, что вы перебрались сюда, — играет он идеально. Перед мгновенно выпрямившимся позвоночником меркнут различия, за которые всегда цепляется привыкший взгляд Неро.

— Всего на неделю приехала проверить, как идут дела, — женщину не волнует, что Данте не приветствует ее по имени, она смущенно отмахивается, кажется, польщенная таким вниманием от всегда холодного и каменного _Вергилия_. Она все-таки высматривает позади него Неро и моментально становится серьезной. — Но, наверное, сын все вам уже рассказал. По крайней мере, рада, что вы помирились! Я всегда говорила, что нельзя пускать на самотек застарелые обиды и прекращать общение с родными. Особенно, если учитывать, что кроме друг друга, у вас больше никого нет!

— Это не совсем так, — не сдерживается Неро, на время позабыв, каких строгих манер обычно придерживаются знакомые отца. У него есть _Данте_. И нельзя, чтобы _Данте_ , внимательно вслушивающийся в поток болтовни расчувствовавшейся дамы, хотя бы на секунду упустил из внимания этот факт.

— У тебя-то да — молодость в крови играет, — посмеивается женщина, нисколько не обиженная на его фамильярность. — Небось, с невестой отца познакомил?

 _Данте_ давится едва заметной усмешкой, пользуясь тем, что все внимание переключается на его _сынка_.

— Он предпочитает бегать за _демонами_ , а не за девушками, — парирует он, нарочно растягивая гласные и наслаждаясь видом раздувающего ноздри от ярости Неро, заполняющего острым запахом весь коридор.

— И ради этого вы здесь, — кивает женщина, не улавливая ни второго _/первого/_ дна у этой безобидной фразы, ни наэлектризованного воздуха между ее гостями. — Я не скрываю своего негативного отношения к сложившейся ситуации, но вам, пожалуй, смогу уступить. Ради совсем не лишнего голоса на следующем собрании, конечно же.

— Безусловно, — не раздумывая ни секунды, соглашается Данте. Он радуется малейшей возможности остановить заходящий куда-то не туда диалог. Неро мысленно ищет слова, чтобы потом хоть как-нибудь объяснить грядущие последствия отцу, и с застывающим в глазах ужасом понимает, что не находит.

Холодный пластик флешки с записями въедается в ладонь, будто плавится в кислоте.  
Женщина еще выписывает ему слишком официальное письмо, подтверждающее, что данные записи были сделаны именно с камер, приписанных этому зданию, причитая о подорванной репутации заведения. Неро переводит взгляд с бумаги на старую знакомую отца и вслух предполагает — зато никто из полиции или бюро не приедет в _примечательной_ одежде и с орденом на изъятие вещественных доказательств. 

Исключительно, чтобы она заткнулась.

На этом они и сходятся. Женщина еще подлизывается к _Данте_ , нахваливая деловую хватку его _сыночка_ , но довольно быстро выставляет охотников за дверь. В просторном холле собираются первые посетители, предпочитающие коротать обеденные перерывы не в тоскливых офисах, а на беговой дорожке.

И дождь наконец-то прекращается. Сквозь толстую пелену серых туч все еще не просматривается — даже примерно — тусклое солнце, но вокруг все равно светлеет.

Неро складывает письмо несколько раз и вместе с флешкой отправляет в карман джинсов, намереваясь забыть о его существовании вообще навсегда. Еще лучше — стереть этот так хорошо начавшийся день с карты и прожить заново, не заставляя Данте проворачивать собственную личность через мясорубку и играть другого человека.

— Мне нужно будет позвонить отцу, — хмыкает Неро, когда они сворачивают с асфальтированной дороги в устланную щебенкой парковую зону с редкими промокшими скамейками. — Первый раз за полтора года — самому, — добавляет он уже едва слышно, ежась от холодного капюшона, прижимающегося к шее из-за выставленных вперед в попытке защититься плеч.

— Что, для твоего отца не будет в порядке вещей сказать что-то вроде: «я вам что-то обещал? Что-то не припоминаю»? — Данте идет с ним нога в ногу, не отрывая странного бесцветного взгляда от будто бы заострившихся скул.

— Нет, не будет, — Неро качает головой и останавливается, наполовину утопив шнурованные ботинки в луже, чтобы увидеть собственное отражение. Вергилий и втрое не так плох, как думает обделенный всякой информацией Данте. Обсуждать с ним собственного отца Неро не решается. Наверное, его душевное равновесие будет в большем порядке, если они и дальше продолжат игнорировать существование Вергилия, натыкаясь по утрам на зеркала. — Прости, я не знал, что она… Если бы знал, ни за что на свете не потащил бы тебя туда.

— Я знаю, — просто отвечает Данте, цепляя его под локоть и подталкивая в сторону зеленого грузовичка с развороченным кузовом — мини-кофейни на колесах, около которой тоже собираются офисные работники. — Я ведь не думаю, что ты бесцеремонный и наглый манипулятор, решивший воспользоваться моим прелестным личиком в корыстных целях, чтобы решить все свои проблемы, — он ловит Неро под подбородок и заставляет посмотреть в свои смеющиеся глаза с трогательно вырисовывающимися морщинками. — На самом деле не думаю. Успокойся.

Неро тушуется и оборачивается на людей, не обращающих на них никакого внимания. Присутствие которых все же мешает ему ухватиться за воротник куртки Данте и притянуть к себе для поцелуя. Он должен отблагодарить инкуба хотя бы так, потому что от всех извинений тот заранее отмахивается, делая вид, что ничего плохого, задевшего его за живое, не происходит.

Но это не так. Неро давно решил, что сделает все возможное, чтобы Данте никто и никогда больше не принял за другого человека, чтобы тот никогда не почувствовал, что он — всего лишь замена. Потому что Неро с самой первой встречи не может понять, как можно смотреть на него — настоящего, живого и искрящегося, потрясающего во всех отношениях — и видеть _кого-то другого_. Каким слепым придурком нужно для этого быть? Конечно, люди, несущие свои желания суккубам, _хотят_ быть слепыми, но Неро так нравится то, что он видит в Данте, что его передергивает каждый раз, когда кто-то смеет сравнивать его с Вергилием. Дело не в том, как при подобном раскладе выглядят их отношения, а в жгучем желании защищать Данте. И его право быть самим собой.

А теперь Неро сам буквально заставил его _притворяться_.

Данте снова цепляется взглядом за замершую между бровей Неро складку и показательно тяжело вздыхает, улыбаясь куда-то в сереющее небо.  
Кофе в бумажных стаканчиках греет мерзнущие пальцы, и уже через пять минут таких усмешек Неро начинает бороться не со сдавившей виски виной, а с желанием вылить напиток на излишне наглую физиономию. Все так просто — Данте по-прежнему одной улыбкой выдергивает его из любых переживаний, даже самых тяжелых. Вот поэтому — и по целой бесконечности других вещей — Неро хочется целовать его до ярких пятен перед глазами. В дверном проеме ванной, в неоновых огнях излюбленного бара, перед серой толпой безразличных людей, даже перед женщиной, считающей их отцом и сыном. Плевать, где и перед кем. У Неро горят уши от стыда из-за многих вещей, которые Данте вытворяет с ним за закрытыми дверьми квартиры, но ему _не стыдно_ состоять с ним в самых странных на свете отношениях. В которых ему так хорошо и спокойно, как не было никогда в жизни.

И Неро хочет, чтобы Данте чувствовал то же, оборачиваясь за спину и ловя на себе случайный расфокусированный взгляд. Чтобы чувствовал под ребрами вскипающую нежность, сладко сводящую легкие.

— Ты во мне дыру сейчас просверлишь, — еще одна усмешка мягко касается переносицы. Следом вплавляются теплые пальцы. — Я — не Вергилий, — Данте думает, что Неро так трясет из-за болезненного напоминания, в очередной раз доказывающего, как все происходящее между ними странно и неправильно, но… Мальчишка стряхивает его руку с лица и впивается ногтями в запястье через плотную ткань куртки.

— Я знаю.

— Тогда в чем дело?

Нужно сказать вслух прикипевшие к небу кофейным налетом слова — озвучить все, что в очередной раз проносится в голове со скоростью выпущенных из револьвера пуль, оглушающих и стрелка, и жертву. Неро открывает рот и мгновенно немеет. Так сложно говорить, когда мысли разбегаются, как тени от круглого пятна фонарика. Почему Данте, раньше читавший его, как открытую книгу, сейчас не может залезть к нему в голову и помочь разобраться с раскуроченными чувствами? Это ведь из-за него — и только из-за него — они трескаются и дробятся, не желая складываться в единую картину.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя паршиво, — Неро наклоняет голову к захваченной руке и ластится виском к шуршащей ткани с еще не испарившимися каплями влаги. Улыбка сама собой заползает на лицо. Давно надо было вернуть хотя бы эту фразу.

— Взаимно, — хохочет Данте, прижимаясь так близко, как только возможно, чтобы не привлечь лишнего внимания. И замирает, пристально вглядываясь в подрагивающие светлые ресницы. — Что заставляет тебя думать, что я чувствую себя паршиво? — шепчет он почти на ухо, будто надеется, что если вселенная не услышит его слов, не поймает за язык, то и сам мальчишка не заметит, сколько сомнений одновременно грызет Данте изнутри.

Неро качает головой и закрывает глаза, вкладывая свои мерзнущие пальцы в горячую руку Данте, требовательно выжидая ответной нежности.

— Ничего. Не важно. Я снова загоняю себя по пустякам, — остатки бессвязных мыслей вылетают из головы, когда демон привычно опускается лбом ему на плечо и, посмеиваясь, щекочет дыханием короткие волосы за ухом.

Но от одной Неро все-таки не может избавиться — Данте тоже умеет загоняться по пустякам. Но пока он сам не решится на разговор, Неро не будет расшатывать их хрупкий стеклянный мирок.


	4. Chapter 4

В бюро по отлову демонов Данте благоразумно решает не заявляться. Зато затаскивает не особо сопротивляющегося Неро под каменный навес между двумя старыми домами, испещренными осыпающимися барельефами, и, посмеиваясь в теплые разомкнутые губы, все-таки получает свой долгожданный поцелуй, который мальчишка все утро хотел ему подарить. Неро жмурится и улыбается, довольно грея замерзшие пальцы на спине под его курткой, нежно массирует лопатки и бодается лбом. Ему самому это кажется таким ребячеством — целоваться с инкубом в десятке метров от места, доверху заполненного охотниками. Но сдержаться не получается.

От Данте, взъерошенного и колючего, пахнет дождевой водой и искрящимся озоном. Неро щекотно тычется носом куда-то под скулу, прижимаясь только ближе, и так и замирает. Он боится, что, если пошевелится лишний раз, вселенная заставит его разжать объятья и снова терпеть отсутствие Данте в поле зрения. До вечера, всего лишь до вечера.

— Я приду вечером? — теплое дыхание опаляет ушную раковину, и Данте в ответ трется виском о макушку Неро, разгоняя мурашки вниз по позвоночнику. — Если ты не против.

— Когда я был против? — ладони в последний раз оглаживают поясницу, а потом Данте отступает, с теплой улыбкой осматривая недовольного мальчишку, все еще цепляющегося за полы его распахнутой куртки. — Только тебе не перепадет, не надейся. Сначала восстановись после вчерашнего и перестань ходить вразвалочку.

— Нормально я хожу, — Неро раздраженно фыркает и выскальзывает из-под каменного навеса на безлюдную улицу. Ему не нравится, что Данте опять начинает обращаться с ним, как с раритетной фарфоровой куклой, которая рассыпется в труху, если надавить чуть сильнее на тонкие белоснежные запястья. После перерыва в месяц он мог бы и наверстать упущенное, еще одну ночь слизывая с покорного и изголодавшегося по его прикосновениям тела сладкую испарину.

Но у Данте, еще в самом начале их отношений кичившегося отсутствием терпения, это терпение на проверку оказывается просто каменным. Да, осыпающимся к чертям под настойчивыми и неугомонными ласками Неро, но медленно, катастрофически медленно. А Неро нравится, когда он сдается сразу — тянется за поцелуем, стоит только провести ладонью от шеи до плеча, обращая на себя внимание, опускает к себе на колени и проводит горячими ладонями по бедрам, одним взглядом обещая, что теперь Неро не вырвется из каменных тисков.

В последнее время Данте сдается, только если голод становится совсем невыносимым. Раньше ему требовались месяцы, даже чтобы начать серьезно задумываться о поиске нового партнера, а теперь стоит только Неро очутиться на _его_ кухне в _его_ старой хлопковой футболке — в горле сам собой рождается голодный звериный рык, будто бы иссушающий язык, требующий утолить демоническую жажду. Это перестает быть _сладким развлечением_ , дразнящим вкусовые рецепторы, и перерастает в нездоровую зависимость, _необходимость_ касаться Неро каждый раз, когда его запах проникает в легкие.

За месяц без мальчишки ничего не меняется. Но из самого странного и необъяснимого — Данте не может найти себе места, когда долго не получает тех беглых взглядов, которыми Неро безрассудно бросается в него, когда хочет увидеть реакцию или узнать мнение на какую-то совершенно бесполезную тему, которая в этот самый миг перестает быть бесполезной. Яблочное мороженое? Безвинные суккубы-убийцы? Заваленный отчетами Кредо? Неро действительно интересно, что Данте скажет на каждую мелочь, даже случайно зацепившуюся за язык в те тихие дни, когда инкуб сдерживается, чтобы не целовать его в ответ на каждую реплику, а он сам проваливается в сон, не подозревая, как сладкий запах, пропитывающий даже тонкую ткань пыльных занавесок, становится по вкусу, как родниковая вода. Чистым и холодным, утоляющим любую жажду.

Данте пьет и распаляется еще больше, сгорая от этого непривычного, но такого приятного чувства — что он важен для Неро, что тот всегда ищет его взглядом, что успокаивает свой искристый нрав в его руках. Поддается и ластится. И _никому больше_ не показывает беззащитную чувствительную шею — всего себя вместе с ней, — точно зная, что Данте не сорвется в самом конце, не сделает больно — залижет все укусы, убаюкает разгоряченное тело и крепко прижмет к себе, защищая от всего происходящего в залитом дождем мире.

Такое доверие заставляет Данте быть лучшим _человеком_ , чем он есть. И это выходит так легко и просто, будто раньше ему не хватало только пихающегося локтями по утрам и грубящего на каждую попытку проявить заботу мальчишки, смущенно улыбающегося и неловко утыкающегося губами ему под скулу. Щекотно и нежно.

В легких что-то дребезжит. Дребезжит и ломается.

Неро машет ему рукой, отойдя на приличное расстояние, а потом и вовсе скрывается за громадными дверьми бюро, громко сомкнувшими деревянные створки.

Запах мальчишки исчезает, уносится шквальным ветром куда-то в сторону новых кварталов. Теплое чувство на лопатках остается с Данте надолго — следует за ним по пятам до самого дома, как тот ни петляет по узким улочкам, надеясь запутать самого себя.

***

В кабинете Кредо не оказывается. Неро пользуется случаем и открывает настежь хлипкое окно, чтобы выпустить застоявшийся пыльный воздух, а потом усаживается перед компьютером, планируя еще немного помочь пропадающему неизвестно где охотнику, не прикасаясь при этом к бумагам.

Он решает, что сначала просмотрит переданные видео, найдет нужный фрагмент, вырежет его и отправит кому-нибудь осведомленному в качестве улики. А уже потом с чистой совестью позвонит отцу и сообщит, что его несносный и безалаберный сын, даже находясь в другом штате, умудрился доставить ему лишние хлопоты. План кажется Неро почти идеальным — почти, потому что в идеальном для него плане никогда не будет фигурировать пункт «позвонить Вергилию хоть когда-нибудь».

Да и с просмотром записей все выходит не так легко и просто, как хочется неусидчивому Неро. Ему все-таки приходится лезть в отчеты Кредо, чтобы хотя бы примерно — девчонка-суккуб, вдоволь полакомившись домогающимися до нее мужчинами, отрубилась в той же злополучной квартире минимум на сутки и напрочь потеряла счет времени — узнать, в какую ночь происходили искомые события.

В итоге, когда сонный и раздраженный из-за размытых картинок Неро наконец-таки натыкается взглядом на маленькую фигурку в сером пальто, подчеркнутом цветастым шарфиком, — которую он узнает, только дважды сверившись с показаниями свидетелей, — ему хочется не радоваться, а выть в потемневшие небеса за распахнутым окном. В глазах рябит от монотонных помех ночной съемки, но никакой ошибки быть не может. Неро проматывает запись и четко видит, как к девушке подходят двое мужчин в возрасте и настойчиво лезут руками к злосчастному шарфу, закрывающему шею, хватаются за талию и теснят к стене. Девушка пытается отойти к входу в спортзал, но ее, маленькую и низкорослую, буквально оттаскивают в поле зрения второй камеры, а потом и в машину.

Неро злится. Очень злится. Он максимально кропотливо обрезает фрагменты с обоих видеодорожек, прикрепляет фотографии убитых мужчин — только факт их смерти, на самом деле, успокаивает клокочущую в глотке злобу, — вырезает лица с камер и сопоставляет с материалами дела, чтобы даже у самых слепых следователей не возникло никаких вопросов о причастности этих персонажей к собственной смерти. Неро кажется, если кто-то целенаправленно взбесил демона похоти настолько, чтобы тот причинил человеку вред, то это нельзя считать убийством в привычном смысле слова. Это как самостоятельно броситься на нож, а потом захлебываться кровью на полу и винить во всем хорошую заводскую заточку.

Люди же не жалуются, что ножи острые? Они знают — стоит бережно обращаться с холодной сталью, чтобы она помогала готовить завтраки, а не торчала из разодранной гортани. И таких трудов стоит объяснить этим же людям, что демоны работают по тому же принципу.

Правда, уебкам, которые считают, что могут просто скрутить понравившуюся девушку и присвоить ее себе, стоит объяснять _совсем другие_ вещи. Хорошо, что Неро в этот раз не придется делать ничего больше, чтобы восторжествовала хоть какая-то справедливость. И хорошо, что его не допускают до допросов таких вот «пойманных на горячем» придурков, решивших, что с суккубами-то мороки вообще не должно быть!, и чудом оставшихся в живых. Наверное, у него никогда не хватит самообладания, чтобы держать сжимающиеся кулаки за спиной, а не пускать их в ход.

Неро отправляет собранные файлы на почту, оставляет в самом видном месте на компьютере Кредо и, на всякий случай, копирует себе на флешку. В конце концов, он тратит на это бесценные часы из дня, который мог бы провести в обществе Данте. И не позволит какой-то досадной оплошности просто так перечеркнуть его старания.

На глаза попадается злосчастный листок с письмом, который тоже отправляется к вещественным доказательствам, чтобы не мозолить раздраженному Неро глаза. Наверное, ему не стоит даже пытаться звонить Вергилию, когда в груди и без того клокочет такая ярость.

Это кажется Неро здравой мыслью, и он уже собирается уходить, когда в кабинет возвращается Кредо. Охотник окидывает притихшего парня прозрачным усталым взглядом, вешает пальто на крючок и всем своим видом показывает, что его рабочий день даже не думает подходить к концу.

Зато как-то странно — и молча — обходит сидящего за компьютером Неро и аккуратно кладет перед ним тяжелый револьвер, легко звякнувший стальными элементами о лакированную столешницу. И смотрит в ожидании реакции.

— Ты же сказал, — Неро бережно поднимает свое смертоносное сокровище, наслаждаясь тем, как знакомо увесистый приклад ложится в руку, — что мне не отдадут его, пока я не напишу кучу объяснительных?

— А ты разве не написал? — заговорщически интересуется Кредо, морща нос, в точности, как его сестра, и жестом сгонят ошарашенного мальчишку со своего места.

— Ты сделал это за меня? — Неро удивленно пялится на явно не спавшего последние сутки охотника, а потом на блестящий начищенный револьвер, судя по весу, заряженный под завязку. Шесть пуль — слишком мало, с учетом того, что на каждый выстрел тратится по две, но и слишком много — начальство грозилось больше не выделять для Неро ни одного патрона. Неизвестно, каким трудом Кредо удалось выбить хотя бы это.

— Да. Я услышал, что Данте вернулся в город, и решил, что ты точно полезешь с ним в какие-нибудь сомнительные развалины, — Кредо опускается в кресло и пододвигает к себе новую стопку отчетности, настойчиво делая вид, что это маленькое одолжение ему ничего не стоило. — Теперь ты полезешь туда не безоружным.

Неро поджимает губы и рефлекторно защелкивает револьвер в петлю на ремне джинсов.

— Я собрал улики по делу суккубов в одну папку, — он тоже пытается напустить на лицо почти натуральное безразличие, даже если изначально очень хотел услышать что-то вроде «ты большой молодец, Неро». — Вырезал нужные фрагменты с видео, приложил фотографии, отправил все ребятам, которые ведут расследование, — но Кредо почти никогда не говорит такие вещи вслух. Ему это физически тяжело дается. — Если понадобится что-то еще, только позвони, — Неро учится искать одобрение в других словах и жестах, напрямую никогда не связанных с попытками его нахваливать.

Когда действительно находит, радуется не меньше, чем когда Данте, не скрываясь, не ерничая и не кривляясь, заваливает его комплиментами.

Правда, и не больше. Потому что ласковые слова от Данте производят какой-то совершенно иной эффект — более личные, бьющие в самую цель и смущающие. Неро действительно смущается каждый раз, потому что Данте подмечает именно те вещи, за которые сам мальчишка невероятно гордится, и мурлыкает тому на ухо, что вся эта гордость — не напрасное бахвальство.

Но больше они смущают, потому что Неро в какой-то момент начинает действительно _хотеть_ , чтобы Данте снова и снова замечал, что именно он делает замечательно. Чтобы видел, что Неро и в самом деле замечательный. Чтобы считал его самым замечательным на этой блядской планете.

И вот уже от этого желания пахнет жженой карамелью и закоротившей проводкой одновременно.

Кредо удивленно переводит взгляд на экран компьютера и одобрительно кивает. Ему все равно не светит выспаться этой ночью — наверное, спать и вовсе придется за рабочим столом, — но минус еще одно выполненное дело обеспечит вскипающему мозгу пару часов отдыха.

— Спасибо, — он сдержанно улыбается, когда Неро спешно собирается на выход, то ли опасаясь, что его нагрузят работой, то ли действительно не желая выслушивать благодарности.

В квартире еще одного старого дома его ждет Данте — и это явно не последняя причина, по которой Неро хочет сбежать из бюро.

В воздухе стоит колкий запах вечернего мороза, а бесчисленные лужи покрываются едва заметной корочкой первого льда. Неро хочет набрать отца прямо сейчас, пока над головой зажигаются придорожные фонари, но пальцы мерзнут и… И он не может найти в себе силы, чтобы вытащить руки из карманов.

Какой-то частью сознания Неро понимает, что одним сообщением в духе «я тут снова подкинул тебе проблем, извини» дело не закончится. Вергилий захочет узнать что-нибудь еще, что не рассказывает предательница Нико. Не то чтобы Нико действительно рассказывает очень много — она определенно не ставит себе такую цель, когда подробно расписывает все произошедшую с Неро за месяц херню, в которой ему могла бы потребоваться хоть и паршивая, но вовсе не лишняя отцовская поддержка.

И уже в процессе таких лекций сдает Неро с потрохами. Все его неудавшиеся вылазки, все новые шрамы от демонических зубов, все выговоры от начальства за неразумное поведение на заданиях. Все то, что точно не характеризует Неро как хорошего охотника в глазах Вергилия. Но тот почему-то делает вид, будто вовсе не знает о так тревожащих его сына провалах. Наверное, благоразумно не сдает своего одержимого праведным гневом информатора.

Неро и вовсе не вмешивается. Ему нравится, что Вергилий будто бы оказывается с другой стороны, где все лекции и нотации валятся уже на его голову. Но иногда Неро посещают странные мысли, будто отец не говорит с ним об охоте, потому что сам не хочет напоминать о неудачах. Потому что впервые в жизни решает не вмешиваться, не осуждать и не пытаться отвадить его от «опасной» профессии, а просто позволяет учиться на собственных шишках. Учиться тому, что Неро интересно и дорого.

Но только иногда. Потому что — хей, не может же упертый Вергилий всерьез пересмотреть линию поведения, которую гнул на протяжении последних семи лет, потому что на него раз в месяц начала орать какая-то девчонка?

Лишь бы Нико не забылась и не упомянула в очередной своей гневной тираде Данте. Это было бы… Весьма, блять, неловко.

Так что — Неро так и не звонит Вергилию, успешно находя целую кучу отмазок и оправданий.

В квартире, ключи от которой почему-то кажутся самыми теплыми в связке, царит привычный полумрак. Даже выключенный телевизор не расчерчивает гостиную синими тенями. Данте лежит на диване, свесив одну ногу на пол и закинув руки за голову. Иногда Неро ловит его за привычкой спать днем не в удобной кровати, а где придется. На диване, за рабочим столом или на высоком стуле в обнимку с кофеваркой. Спать и абсолютно не реагировать на внешние раздражители.

Но сейчас это Неро только на руку. Он бесшумно подкрадывается к демону и склоняется над ним, жадно впитывая каждую черту расслабленного лица. Темные венки на веках, белеющий шрам на переносице, который — Неро в этом уверен — только он и видит, потому что точно знает, что он там есть — сам оставил в первую неудачную встречу. Данте целиком состоит из шрамов. Мелких и едва заметных, замечательно заживающих на пышущем силой теле, но не становящихся менее болезненными из-за этого.

Неро не сразу начал замечать их, будто в первые месяцы демоническая природа Данте пыталась скрыть несовершенства кожи от пытливого взгляда, но потом сдалась и перестала тратить энергию на бесполезную маскировку. И это хорошо — Неро приятно думать, что Данте не прикладывает никаких «лишних» усилий, чтобы оставаться рядом с ним. Он хочет, чтобы Данте просто был собой. Таким же невыносимым, заполняющим все пространство вокруг него доверху — будь это маленькая ванная комната или огромный парк с бесконечно высоким серым небом, — привлекающим внимание и таким же потрясающим, каким только он и может быть.

Неро мягко проводит подушечками пальцев по отросшей щетине на выступающих скулах, ласкает тонкую кожу под челюстью — Данте сглатывает и просыпается, наверняка просыпается, потому что светлые ресницы на мгновение вздрагивают. Едва заметно, но Неро замечает, кажется, даже бьющийся под кожей пульс, воюя с желанием накрыть его ладонью и просчитать — сердце Данте заходится в истерике так же сильно, как его собственное?

Может ли оно колотиться точно так же, норовя выпрыгнуть через гортань? И что они будут тогда делать?

Данте открывает глаза и смотрит перед собой — вовсе не сонно, но с расплывающимися антрацитово-черными зрачками, фокусирующими в себе всю тьму гостиной. А потом протягивает руку, укладывает широкую ладонь на затылок Неро, чуть выше холки, и прижимает к себе, впечатываясь горячими губами. Неро шумно выдыхает и подчиняется, опускается на колени под тяжестью зарывающихся в короткие волосы пальцев.

— Знаешь, это очень мило, — фыркает Данте ему в губы, и от низкого голоса с хрипотцой по позвоночнику пробегают мурашки, — я имею в виду — просыпаться и видеть твое очаровательное лицо прямо перед собой. Но еще и стремно. В первую очередь — очень стремно.

Неро закатывает глаза и поднимается во весь рост, нависая над довольно улыбающимся демоном.

— Разве я не самое симпатичное существо, которое ты когда-нибудь видел после пробуждения?

— Можешь даже не сомневаться, — Данте ухмыляется и тоже садится на диване, потягиваясь и разминая затекшие мышцы.

Вечер обещает быть таким же томным и ленивым, как и прошедшее серое утро. Неро заказывает какую-то китайскую еду в коробочках, потому что Данте целый день не вставал с дивана и не догадался сходить в магазин за начальным набором продуктов. За что и поплатился кошельком. Неро справедливо решает, что его зарплаты непутевого охотника на демонов не хватит, чтобы прикармливать инкуба чем-то еще, кроме собственной жизненной энергии. На постоянной основе, по крайней мере.

И готовить совершенно не хочется. Зачем, если можно раскинуться на нагретом диване, подсунуть мерзнущие пятки под пытающегося выбить для себя хоть какое-то место Данте и забыть обо всем, что происходило на протяжении дня? Наслаждаясь при этом теплыми ладонями, которые с таким необходимым усилием вплавляются в гудящие лодыжки и массируют выступающие косточки на голени.

— Вот конкретно сейчас ты сам нарываешься, — Неро тяжело выдыхает от ноющего чувства в пояснице, растекающегося из-за гуляющих по стопе пальцев.

— Разве? — с притворной наивностью усмехается Данте, не прекращая оглаживать его ноги вдоль тонких косточек и темных вен. Ему так нравится, что Неро отзывчиво реагирует на каждое безобидное касание и даже не думает скрывать это. Больше не зажимается и не прячет алые скулы и подрагивающие ресницы, будто теперь хочет, чтобы Данте видел, до чего его доводит. — Ты просто не привык получать заботу и из-за этого видишь везде пошлый контекст, — оправдывается Данте, самоуверенно ухмыляясь. На самом деле, все правильно Неро видит, но без желания заботиться об этом несносном ребенке тоже дело не обходится.

— Так ласково меня еще никто не называл озабоченным подростком.

— Я вообще очень ласковый и заботливый.

— Да, я заметил, — Неро прогибается в пояснице и жмурится, закусывая губу. — Но все это в мгновение обесценивается, если у меня стоит.

Данте посмеивается и поднимается, скидывая с себя ноги Неро. Нужно заварить еще чая, а потом провалиться в сытый довольный сон. Может быть, даже на этом диване, снова уложив мальчишку себе на колени и позволив развести на неудобный разговор. Что Данте расскажет, если он еще раз так откровенно спросит? Им ведь действительно стоит обсудить множество вещей, варившихся в голове Данте весь месяц, пока Неро не маячил открытой поясницей перед его глазами.

Весь месяц, что Данте смотрел в зеркало и видел его отца. Он еще никогда так долго не оставался в одном облике. Не находилось такого безумца, что мог бы вытерпеть его колкие насмешки, грубые ласки, нервирующую скрытность и склонность ни к чему не относиться серьезно. Данте честно не думал, что слова когда-нибудь начнут жечь язык, что появится зудящее в затылке желание расставить все по местам, а не катиться по проторенной дорожке «хороший секс и меньше думай». Даже если это может все разрушить.

Неро смотрит так, словно все, чего он хочет — не думать вовсе. Потому что бывают моменты, когда он отводит взгляд. Потому что в эти моменты он…

— Ты позвонил отцу? — как бы между прочим интересуется Данте, гипнотизируя вскипающий чайник.

— У меня был долгий день, — Неро отбивается так, будто уже сотню раз задавал себе этот вопрос, но его голос гаснет в конце фразы, сбитый нервным выдохом. И он ненавидит себя за то, что Данте ловит его на этом. На кой черт он вообще начинает этот разговор? Этот вечер _обещал_ стать вторым самым лучшим за этот месяц!

Зачем он потащил Данте решать свои проблемы? Инкуб явно был уставшим после перелета и не успел выспаться, отвлекаясь на рваные мокрые поцелуи, не отказывая мальчишке ни в чем в ущерб собственному отдыху. Надо было уложить его спать. Надо было замотать его в одеяло и оставить на переносице влажный смазанный след губ, а потом вернуться с чувством выполненного долга и устроиться под теплым боком.

Тогда все было бы отлично, тогда Данте думал бы только об оставленных на бедрах Неро синяках и посмеивался над его походкой, а не тащил в их постель Вергилия. Не затащил бы его в ленивый вечер, самый замечательный для Неро только из-за возможности слушать его рокочущий тихий голос, трогать его плечи, шею, скулы, притягивать к себе, зарываясь обеими ладонями в щекотные пряди. Зачем он все испортил? Зачем заставил Данте вспоминать, что какие-то никчемные, ничего не значащие люди видят в нем Вергилия?

— Данте, — Неро зовет его совсем тихо, подходит со спины, пряча глаза в темноте неосвещенной кухни, и утыкается лбом между лопаток. — Данте, Данте, Дан…

— Ты же понимаешь, — демон поворачивается и мягко отстраняет его от себя, заставляя поднять лицо на свет, — что никогда не помиришься с отцом, если продолжишь отношения со мной?

— Я никогда не хотел с ним мириться, — упрямо рычит Неро, сжимая пальцы на плечах склонившегося к нему инкуба. Ладони ходят ходуном, но Неро все равно кажется, что не он один дрожит, подставляясь под рефлекторные поглаживания, пусть они и несут за собой только холодную мерзкую дрожь. Не такую, которую Данте обычно ему дарит. Совершенно не такую.

— Если бы не хотел, я бы не принял такой облик. Тогда, в баре…

— Я думал, мы не говорим о той ночи. Я не заглядывался на своего отца. Никогда.

— Ты хотел, чтобы он обратил на тебя внимание, чтобы он тобой гордился, чтобы позаботился о тебе, как должен заботиться самый близкий…

— Заткнись.

— И это были сильные чувства. Очень сильные. Я был пьян и зацепился, — Данте сотню раз проговаривал эти слова, но никогда — с таким сожалением, будто всерьез извиняясь.

— Заткнись. Почему ты вообще говоришь о нем? — Неро отталкивает Данте от себя и отходит к стене, всерьез раздумывая о побеге. Да, это будет трусливо и гнусно. Да, Данте тоже не стоит оставлять одного, когда в его воспаленной голове возникают подобные мысли. Но так больно, потому что между строк читается усталое «давай прекращать». — Я вижу в тебе тебя — и тебе это нравится. На кой черт сейчас все перечеркивать?

Данте заполошно втягивает воздух и пытается подобрать хоть какое-то выражение лица, за которым можно было бы скрыть жалко сведенные к переносице брови и скривившиеся из-за хлынувшей в горло горечи губы. Но нежная утешающая улыбка не складывается так легко и привычно, как раньше. Неро не скупится на сладость, когда он счастлив — он определенно был счастлив каждый раз, когда смотрел на него раньше на этой самой кухне, — но так же щедро раздает чистый абсент, когда его разрывает на части от смешанного с яростью отчаянья. Ярость все делает ярче. Ярость Неро сжигает легкие в угли.

На кой черт? Потому что Данте в первый раз становится не наплевать на жизнь человека, которому он заламывает запястья в постели. Не наплевать, что Неро чувствует, когда цепляется боковым зрением и видит своего отца. Что его друзья думают, когда поджимают губы и проглатывают предостережения. Или не проглатывают, а рубят с плеча, волнуясь за него и ища в сети сомнительные советы по безопасному сексу с демонами похоти. Что сам Неро чувствует, когда его отношения не принимают, и ему приходится отстаивать Данте перед другими. Что чувствует, когда крупно вздрагивает при упоминании имени своего отца, впадая в панику из-за боязни раскрыться, дать знать Вергилию, что где-то в этом мире, пусть и случайно, но ходит его точная копия. Которая вжимает его сына в столешницу.

Не наплевать, когда Неро отскребает себя с кровати во втором часу дня, долго промаргиваясь, потому что даже от тусклого солнечного света, все-таки проникающего сквозь плотные шторы, в виски впиваются толстые иглы. Потому что не бывает безопасного секса с демонами похоти. К Данте приходили только отчаявшиеся, видящие в нем замену на одну ночь, после которой сбегали, поджав хвост и закинувшись обезболивающим. 

Неро, определенно не являющийся мазохистом, с легкостью перечеркивает его прошлое за считанные месяцы.

И так долго терпит, что Данте забывает прежнее ощущение голода, когда любая не слишком осмотрительная персона из клуба в каком-то из штатов, наиболее населенных демонами в это время года, могла заглушить его до следующего сезона. На его место приходит животная жадность. Направленная только на Неро. Никогда не угасающая. Не способная быть утоленной. Только раззадоренная одновременно покладистым и неуступчивым мальчишкой, знающим правила охоты по ту сторону, но с готовностью примерившим на себя роль добычи.

И эта роль не приведет его к хорошему финалу.

— Я становлюсь опасным для тебя, — Данте качает головой и говорит вовсе не то, что хочет сказать, но определенно то, что должен. — Ремни, плетки — все это детские игрушки по сравнению с вышедшем из-под контроля демоном. Да ты и сам знаешь, Неро.

— У тебя что, сезонное обострение? — Неро его в упор не слышит, только смотрит загнанным зверем, будто вовсе не считал себя добычей все это время, а теперь сразу ощущает вспарывающий грудину крюк мясника. Без подготовки, прелюдий и свинцовой дроби под черепом. Он ведь тоже думал, что отношения с Данте слишком _больные_. Но раньше, до этого разговора, они не были _болезненными_. И Неро пришел к выводу, что хочет оставить все как есть! Он больше всего на свете этого хочет! — Иди постреляй по огромным тварям, набей рожи каким-нибудь придуркам в баре. Не так сложно выпустить пар, знаешь ли.

— Не прокатит. Демоны — существа простые. Мы можем заглушить свой голод только одним способом.

— Если ты голоден, можешь не ебать мне мозг, а выебать меня, — Неро делает шаг вперед, намереваясь схватить Данте за грудки и самостоятельно заткнуть его самым лучшим способом, а потом дотащить до дивана и впервые взять все в свои руки. — Где-то я слышал, что это помогает.

Данте же не будет всерьез сопротивляться? Да, он уже однажды отказался спать с Неро, потому что тот был в полном отчаянии и не совсем понимал, чего хочет и пытается добиться. Но сейчас он не путается в прозрачных мыслях, холодных, как родниковая вода, почему-то пытающаяся смыть с губ демона вкус обуглившейся кромки бокала, обжигающей язык. Неро хочет, чтобы Данте и дальше смотрел на него с присущей только ему самоуверенной усмешкой, чтобы говорил совсем другие вещи, прижимаясь обветренными губами к сплетению вен на виске или зарываясь нежными пальцами в короткие волосы.

— Нет. Больше не помогает, — но Данте говорит ровно то, что Неро никогда не хотел от него услышать. Мягко, но требовательно перехватывает руки, уже вцепившиеся в его футболку, и снова заставляет отступить. — Позвони отцу. Скажи ему, что он несносный мудак или что-то в этом роде, но ты все равно его любишь и ждешь примерно того же в ответ.

— Данте, ты меня бесишь!

— Дай мне закончить все сейчас, — Данте повышает голос и закрывает глаза, не в силах еще и видеть, как ярость в глазах Неро затапливает его с головой. — Пока я не навредил тебе.

Данте еще хочет сказать — «мне не наплевать на твою боль», потому что это может расставить все по местам. Неро посмотрит на их отношения со стороны и прекратит терзать себя нездоровой привязанностью к демону, который всего-то один раз оказался в нужное время рядом с ним, взял его своей наглостью и будто бы неумением унывать. Помог отвлечься.

Но не говорит, потому что где-то под ребрами так эгоистично приятно от этого слова — «привязанность». К Данте никогда никто не привязывался. Не дорожил им, не искал его взгляда, не пытался сделать ему приятно, оглушительно краснея, не предлагал себя — буквально, — чтобы ему стало лучше. И жизнь без этого для инкуба считалась нормой. Никто же не относится серьезно к тем, кому приходится становится дубликатами других людей, чтобы просто существовать.

И после всего, что Неро смог для него сделать, так слепо не замечая своего влияния на демона, Данте просто не может…

— Да пошел ты, — фыркает Неро, чувствуя позабытое жжение в переносице. Он пытается скрыть свое состояние, хоть и безрезультатно. — Проспись, напейся, утопи себя где-нибудь, где похолоднее. А потом позвони и честно скажи, что тебе все надоело, что я тебя заколебал и вообще слишком приставучий, не пойти ли мне к чертям!

— Неро, — Данте протягивает руку вперед и даже касается раскаленной кожи, но мальчишка дергается и отшатывается от него, будто вот теперь ему действительно становится больно от прикосновений демона. А потом и вовсе превращается в комок из злобы и отчаянья, хватает в прихожей свою куртку и наспех натягивает на босые ноги жесткие ботинки. — Ты сказал, что не станешь сбегать от меня глубокой ночью, — Данте пытается хоть как-то сгладить бушующую внутри мальчишки бурю, но проваливается. Конечно он проваливается. Самому сложно поверить, что все закончится прямо сейчас. И тем более не верится, что _правильно_ будет поступить именно так, а не прижать Неро к таранящим лопатки вешалкам и целовать до ярких пятен перед глазами. Но лучше отпустить кота, выкинув его за дверь, чем каждый день тушить об ластящееся к тебе животное прогоревшие сигаретные окурки.

— А ты прям дохрена сегодня наговорил, — Неро огрызается и выскальзывает на улицу, сразу же зачерпывая ботинком воды из ближайшей лужи.

— Позвони мне, когда доберешься до дома, — Данте не предлагает подвезти его или проводить, потому что мальчишка явно не хочет сейчас его видеть. Возможно никогда больше не захочет. В этом был весь план — больше не лакать его сладкую истому, не касаться ладонями напряженных мышц, не занимать его мысли и вечера. 

Херовый план. Данте уже жалеет.

Но Неро останавливается в самом низу короткой лестницы и поднимает голову, демонстрируя потухший взгляд, который постепенно затапливается знакомым упрямством. Им просто нужно подумать о происходящем между ними, оценить жертвы, на которые они готовы пойти, чтобы сохранить хрупкий мирок в устойчивом положении.

— Ты действительно этого хочешь? Чтобы я… держался подальше от такого опасного тебя? — Неро с трудом подбирает слова и смотрит так серьезно, что Данте сдается.

— Нет, но…

— Тогда позвоню, — слушать то, что следует после «но», Неро не собирается. Там будет что-то про «так будет лучше». — И мы поговорим, — он буравит Данте колючим взглядом, пока тот не кивает, не сдерживая нежной улыбки. Которая сама выскальзывает на губы от такой соблазнительной возможности — попытаться еще раз расставить все по местам, когда ярость и злость уляжется, когда обозначенная мотивация станет ясна и прозрачна.

Лучшее в Неро — его желание слушать других людей, как бы сильно они не ранили его сердце.

Он изо всех сил пытается не оборачиваться на едва освещенный дверной проем, в котором все еще стоит демон, так привычно прислонившийся копчиком к каменной кладке. Но все равно бросает взгляд через плечо, а потом и вовсе разворачивается всем корпусом, чудом не заплетаясь в ногах, только чтобы по достоинству оценить впервые замершее на лице Данте замешательство, которое он все-таки пытается скрыть за нервной усмешкой. 

Несносный демон для несносного мальчишки.

Неро показывает ему язык, а потом тоже смущенно улыбается. Что-то в том, _как именно_ Данте говорит о нежелании навредить ему, проходит искрящимся током по грудине, распространяясь по прогоревшим нервным окончаниям приятным холодком. Неро с трудом вспоминает, почему это ощущение кажется ему знакомым. Так же Данте прикасается прохладными костяшками пальцев к свежим росчеркам плети.

Только теперь ему требуется остудить не тело, а разум, тоже запятнанный хлесткими словами, за которыми явно стоит совершенно иной смысл. А это намного сложнее.

Что-то заставляет Неро буквально нестись в мастерскую. Заманчивая перспектива поскорее укрыться одеялом от всего остального мира и отрубиться, чтобы с утра сделать выводы из безвозвратно ушедшего дня, или обещание позвонить Данте, как только он переступит порог дома. Необходимость сказать ему, какая же он сволочь. Сказать, что только он может сделать так феноменально больно и так… Легкие после бега наполняются ледяным ночным воздухом, когда Неро останавливается в двух улицах от дома Нико и наклоняется к асфальту, задыхаясь от перекрывшего гортань крика. Но не выплевывает ни звука.

За все четыре месяца они впервые серьезно повздорили. Данте впервые решил объяснить, что он сам думает насчет их связи. Демон разрывается между отчаянным желанием прижать мальчишку к себе, сомкнуть клыки на холке, рычать и задыхаться от сладости, выпивая его до дна, и… заботой о нем?

Так феноменально больно и так ломит в груди, сводя невыносимым томлением, потому что все крайности, между которыми разрывается Данте, нравятся Неро. Так нравится, что Данте чувствует все это по отношению к нему, что на обиду просто не хватает эмоциональных резервов. Прогоревший фитиль ярости затухает, не поджигая промокший порох в легких. Вместо него загорается что-то совершенно иное.

Ему стыдно, что он послал Данте, который просто пытался быть с ним честным, пытался предупредить, что теряет контроль, когда его видит. Стыдно, что сбежал, что так разозлился в ответ на упоминание отца. Стыдно, что буквально впал в истерику, когда понял, что Данте может так запросто вычеркнуть себя из его жизни. Из-за такой мелочи! Он считает, что Неро не сможет помириться с Вергилием, пока перед глазами маячит идентичный образ, к которому тот испытывает кардинально противоположные эмоции? Хах, вызов принят!

Неро сжимает телефон в ладони, когда перешагивает порог мастерской, намереваясь извиниться прямо сейчас, сказать, что готов принять все меры, чтобы Данте не волновался за него, чтобы больше не боялся потерять контроль. Готов быть паинькой, не ластиться и не провоцировать, литрами пить молоко, нормально питаться и стабильно убивать себя в зале, чтобы повысить выносливость. Готов даже все рассказать отцу, чтобы Данте даже не думал больше, что Неро боится чьего-то там осуждения.

Все, что угодно, чтобы Данте не исчезал из его жизни, чтобы больше не давил в себе жажду остаться рядом с тем, для кого стал важен.

Все и намного…

Со стороны гаража слышится лязг металла и вскрик Нико, а потом — громкая мужская ругань. В груди холодеет. Неро успевает порадоваться, что револьвер теперь привычно прицеплен к его поясу, а не собирает пыль в сейфе бюро, прежде чем в считанные секунды спускается по лестнице в гараж, перепрыгивая сразу через три скрипящие ступеньки.

— Давай, не упрямься, девчонка! Я же сказал, что заплачу, — какой-то небритый мужик в сальной, осевшей от времени дутой куртке зажимает отбивающуюся Нико между этажеркой с инструментами и полуразвалившейся тачкой. Неро сначала щелкает предохранителем, наставляя прицел на охеревшего придурка, а уже потом думает, что, наверное, он слишком зол, чтобы вообще наставлять на кого-то оружие. Имеется неиллюзорный шанс сорваться и разнести чьи-нибудь мозги по бетонной стенке.

— Тебе лучше свалить прямо сейчас и забыть нахер дорогу сюда, — вкрадчиво проговаривает Неро, сжимая челюсти так, что на скулах проступают тени. Мужчина лениво отрывает взгляд от все-таки ускользнувшей от него Нико и, откровенно веселясь, осматривает угрожающего ему подростка.

— Твой парень, дуреха? Славное у него личико, — он упирает огромные лапищи в такие же огромные бока и упивается удачной, по его мнению, шуткой. — Лучше опусти побрякушку, она не для детей. Не станешь же ты всерьез стрелять, кишка тон…

Две пули с раскатистым скрежетом пропахивают воздух в дюйме от его виска и впиваются в и без того покореженную дверь гаража, наверняка оглушая остряка на одно ухо. Мужчина ошарашенно моргает и прослеживает путь от дымящегося дула до чернеющих пятен на металле.

— Уебывай, я стреляю без промаха и могу напиздеть в бюро, что в тебя, паскуда, вселился демон, а у меня не было другого выбора, — рычит Неро, сатанея от распространяющегося по закрытому помещению запаха гари. У него закладывает оба уха, поэтому приказ звучит куда громче, чем ему хочется, и куда угрожающе.

Второй раз повторять не приходится. Мужчина, кряхтя и постоянно оглядываясь на все еще наставленный на него револьвер, ни на секунду не дрогнувший в руках подростка, залезает в свою развалюху и вжимает педаль газа, напоследок поминая хлестким матом ебнутых малолеток.

Рассудительная когда не надо Нико опускает ладони, которыми все это время зажимала уши, на подрагивающие колени и нервно хмыкает.

— Ну вот, теперь некому подгонять мне тачки, — она остается сидеть на холодном полу, но все-таки натягивает на себя максимально беспечное выражение лица.

— Какого черта, Нико? — все дневные проблемы мгновенно вылетают из головы Неро, когда он наконец-таки перестает вжимать побелевшие пальцы в спусковой крючок.


	5. Chapter 5

У Неро абсолютно не дрожат пальцы, когда он возвращает револьвер в кобуру и переводит дыхание. Осознание, что он впервые выстрелил — пусть и нарочно мимо цели — в живого человека, накрывает медленно, но плотным удушливым куполом. В ушах звенит, а к горлу подступает тошнота. Если бы этот ублюдок дернулся левее — они с Нико не торчали бы в оглушающей тишине мастерской, осоловело переглядываясь, а раздумывали, где будут прятать труп.

— Серьезно? Ты правда хочешь так глупо отшучиваться сейчас? — Неро горит и пытается найти в себе хоть какие-то силы, чтобы поддержать подругу, а не сорваться на нее после и без того паршивого дня.

— Это не шутки, — Нико фыркает, еще дрожа и пытаясь запахнуть всегда расстегнутую до середины рубашку, но уже облапывая этажерку в поисках пачки сигарет. — Он не заплатил за последнюю тачку.

— Ну и пошел он к черту, — Неро подхватывает сигареты со стола и подходит к Нико, чтобы передать их из рук в руки. Он не уверен, что девушка сейчас в состоянии ловить что-то на лету. — Попытается еще раз "занести оплату", получит две пули прямо на входе.

— Мне нужны были эти деньги, — не успокаивается Нико, нездорово зацикливаясь на одной теме.

— Не спорю.

— Ты не понимаешь.

— А ты объясни, — Неро опускается рядом, облокачиваясь спиной на впивающуюся под лопатки полку, и щелкает зажигалкой, сначала поджигая сигарету Нико, а потом, раздумывая, достает из пачки еще одну для себя.

Сизый дым быстро заволакивает помещение. Пока Неро докуривает сигарету, Нико вытягивает все три, все еще не отвлекаясь на какие-то там объяснения. Неро почти рад, что ему дают время, чтобы переключиться со своих проблем и переживаний и успокоиться. В голове все еще заполошно мигает яркая табличка «позвонить Данте», но Неро весь обращается в слух и внимание, которое сейчас так необходимо перепуганной Нико.

В барабане револьвера остается четыре патрона. Кредо должен понять, что именно сегодня его братец не просто так просрал треть с таким трудом выбитого для него боезапаса. Неро и вовсе готов остаться безоружным, снова заперев револьвер в сейф, если сначала ему позволят защитить близких.

Нико рычит и приваливается макушкой к его плечу, поджимая губы, чтобы сдержать рвущуюся наружу истерику. Неро трется щекой о мягкие пружинящие волосы, пахнущие машинным маслом и сигаретным дымом, и перехватывает подругу за плечо и гладит через ткань, чтобы прикосновения доходили до нервных окончаний сквозь пелену нервной дрожи.

— У отца глаукома, — находится Нико, вцепляясь пальцами в капюшон куртки Неро. — Давно, на самом деле. Он уже лет десять ни черта боковым зрением не видит. И мне нужно любым способом оплатить лазерную операцию, иначе мой старик совсем ослепнет.

— Вот как, — Неро сильнее сжимает ее подрагивающие плечи и совсем затихает, вслушиваясь в громкое, почти надрывное дыхание подруги. Она последний человек, которого Неро хочет видеть в таком состоянии. — Почему ты не сказала? Я бы тоже начал откладывать.

— Ты и без того мне каждый вечер помогал.

— Я не хочу жить с мыслью, что сделал недостаточно. Особенно — для тебя.

— Это мило, но ты переводишь стрелки, — Нико, кажется, даже успокаивается, когда усмехается, нараспев сообщая Неро, что тот опять жалуется, что ему не дали поучаствовать в решении чьей-то проблемы. — Я справляюсь. Надо просто переложить травмат поближе к рабочему месту.

Неро затихает, решив не напоминать Нико, что у нее нет лицензии на собственноручно собранную винтовку и что она попадет в цель, только если плотно приставит дуло к мишени. Вместо этого просто позволяет подруге устроиться щекой на его груди и тихо провалиться в дрему под мерное биение сердца. Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, но холод бетонного пола начинает впиваться в бедра даже через плотные джинсы. Нико сипло и мокро дышит, а под покрасневшими глазами явственно вырисовываются темные круги. Прямо как у Кредо. Конечно же — спит она тоже урывками между заказами, чаще всего — устроившись за столом в мастерской, сдвинув набок пыльную клавиатуру.

Так не пойдет. Неро категорически не устраивает, что родные для него люди отказываются принимать помощь, а вместо этого нагружают себя сверх меры. Так, что даже отпадает инстинкт самосохранения. Прежняя Нико, вдоволь отоспавшаяся и озабоченная только наклевывающимися отношениями с какой-то барной подружкой и утренним похмельем, на пушечный выстрел не подпустила бы к своей мастерской сального мужчину с неоперабельными развалюхами и мерзкими планами на ее тело. Слабая, но все-таки работающая демоническая примесь в крови сразу почувствовала бы угрозу, если бы ее обладательница не находилась в крайней степени истощения.

И в крайней степени нужды? Нико не хочет просить помощи у своего друга, потому что Неро не сможет отказать. Вернее, панически постановит, что теперь он должен сделать все, что в его силах, невзирая на ущерб собственному спокойствию. Его извечные попытки «вернуть какой-то там долг» и мертвого доведут до ручки. Нико не считает, что он ей что-то должен за ту мелкую помощь с переездом от отца полтора года назад. 

Да, так получилось, что этот переезд был произведен в ее скромную мастерскую, но Неро искупил все сложности, связанные с совместным проживанием, еще когда в первый раз тащил ее пьяную тушу из бара. К тому же, хороший, понимающий и в меру безответственный сосед не причинял никакого дискомфорта и, самое главное, не жаловался на вечный беспорядок. Скорее, помогал придавать ему еще большие масштабы. И его футболки на хрупких девчатах, по утрам ошивающихся на заваленной немытой посудой кухне, всегда смотрелись куда лучше, чем вещи самой Нико. 

Но обнаглевший мужик, с какого-то черта решивший, что механик отдастся ему за деньги — неплохая причина для Неро начать жертвовать спокойствием. Вернее, гордостью и душевным равновесием.

Неро тяжело это признавать, но честолюбие из него просто рекой льется. Да, сначала это выражалось в стремлении бороться с демонами /и несправедливостью по отношению к демонам/, защищать покой обычных людей и, возможно, вдохновить и других проследовать по его пути. Обычные мечты амбициозного подростка, постепенно вырастающего в целеустремленного юношу. Но Вергилий выжег все это на корню. 

Еще тяжелее признавать, что если бы не Данте, перевернувший его мир с ног на голову, Неро действительно делал бы все, что он делает сейчас, не потому, что в глубине души жаждал оберегать каждого в этом мире, кто не мог постоять за себя сам, — в особенности, дорогих ему людей. А потому, что его сжигала изнутри потребность во что бы то ни стало добиться признания отца. 

_Ты не верил, что из меня вырастет что-то толковое? Посмотри внимательно! Ну же, смотри на меня! Все это — не твоя заслуга, не твой вклад. Все это — вопреки твоему ебанному мнению!_

Неро сглатывает вставший поперек горла комок из непонятно откуда взявшихся слез и крепче прижимает к себе озябшую Нико, сквозь сон греющую руки у него подмышками. Надо отнести ее на диван, а потом снова спуститься вниз, чтобы не разбудить девушку собственным срывающимся на истерику голосом, и связаться с Данте. Он тоже, наверное, спит, не дождавшись обещанного звонка и считая, что их больные отношения завершаются этой ночью. Как будто Неро допустит это. Вцепится зубами в демона, случайно сделавшего его лучшим человеком, счастливым человеком, почти разобравшимся в себе, и будет висеть, пока челюсть не сведет от напряжения. 

А утром первый раз позвонит Вергилию и впервые попросит у него помощи. Наплевав на гордость. Она ничего не стоит. В отличии от лазерной операции на глаукоме. 

Неро так и делает — аккуратно устраивает подругу в темноте под одеялом, а потом замирает, подпирая спиной холодную гаражную дверь, наглухо закрытую изнутри, чтобы никто не проник и не вернулся. Больше всего он боится, что Данте не ответит по каким-то своим соображениям — поэтому звуки гудков забивают в затылок длинные гвозди.

— Я уже и не ждал, — но Данте отвечает, мягко и устало усмехаясь в трубку, что Неро мгновенно ощущает, как по шее будто бы проходят прохладные пальцы. — Так долго решался или раздумывал, что мне сказать?

— Я чуть не пристрелил человека, — Неро сам зарывается ладонью в волосы на затылке и с усилием сжимает. С Данте всегда катастрофически просто делиться переживаниями — он не осудит, переведет все в нелепую, но успокаивающую шутку, в лучшем случае — расскажет такую же историю из своего прошлого. Если удастся развязать ему язык. Но у него ведь есть и собственные мысли, подтачивающие гортань изнутри. По-хорошему, они должны обсудить именно их. Но не может же Неро пожаловаться Нико, что жалеет, что чуть не застрелил ее потенциального насильника?

— Опасно играть на твоих нервах, — насмешливый шелест снова проходит по холке странной дрожью. — Готов поспорить, он это вполне заслужил, так ведь?

— Он домогался до Нико, а я... Выстрелил. Мимо, конечно же.

— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть. Я имею в виду, ты выглядишь весьма соблазнительно с оружием в руках, — а Данте моментально сбивает его с моральных терзаний. 

— Ты флиртуешь со мной? — фыркает Неро, чувствуя, как под ребрами, вопреки холодному ночному воздуху, теплеет. Он радуется, что Данте не ведет себя нарочито серьезно и отчужденно, будто они действительно должны прекратить отношения в результате этого разговора. — Это после того, как часа два назад сказал, что хочешь все закончить?

Воцаряется гнетущая тишина, наполненная только шумом машин по ту сторону улицы.

— Об этом я не подумал, — заключает Данте и снова замолкает. Неро хочет видеть, улыбается ли он в этот момент или, например, пялится в стену так же серьезно и нехарактерно, как в их самую первую встречу при свете дня, когда Неро выбил из него первые и последние извинения. Подумать только, они начали с барной драки, случайно встретились на месте убийства и умудрились прирасти друг к другу так плотно, что Неро ничего не стоит закрыть глаза и прочувствовать то же, что ощущает Данте, просто вслушиваясь в сбитый тембр его рокочущего голоса.

— Знаешь, о чем подумал я? Ты прилагаешь слишком мало усилий. Чтобы от меня избавиться, нужно лучше стараться.

— Я не хотел от тебя избавляться, — вот сейчас Данте усмехается самым кончиком обветренных губ и прикрывает глаза, качая головой. И думает про то, что Неро по-настоящему несносный ребенок. — Я даже не хотел говорить то, что сегодня сказал. Я об этом думал, но… Ты расстраиваешься со стопроцентной вероятностью, когда вспоминаешь про отца. Мне не хотелось лишний раз заставлять тебя думать о нем. Но это не значит, что я отказываюсь от всех своих слов. Секс с демоном, даже самый потрясающий, в конечном счете… — Данте осекается и переводит дыхание, будто ищет слова, которые не поставят точку, но дойдут до неугомонного мальчишки. — Неро, я не хочу этого.

— И что мы будем делать? — Неро и сам мечется в противоречиях. Он злится на Данте, что тот готов отказаться от всего из-за какой-то призрачной вероятности однажды ему навредить. И все еще борется с отчаянно ноющим сердцем, замирающим каждый раз, когда Данте напоминает — ему не все равно, что происходит с Неро вне постели. Ему не все равно. На языке застывает пряная сладость. Будто ядовитые миндальные пары, травящие болезненной нежностью их обоих. — Я не хочу тебя терять, ты не хочешь отказываться от меня, — голос Неро дрожит и срывается. Это правда. Все это — чистейшая правда. Он еще никогда так крепко не вцеплялся в людей, что готов был забыть про угрозу собственной жизни, что забывал про смущение от собственных слов, окрашивающее скулы яркими лихорадочными пятнами. — Может, оставим все, как есть?

— Нет, — твердо режет Данте, а потом усмехается себе под нос и повторяется: — Нет, Неро. Возможно ты был прав. Ну, с тем выкриком про сезонное обострение. Демоны становятся активнее и злее осенью. 

— Сделаем перерыв? Еще один? — на самом деле, Неро согласен ждать сколько угодно, если в конце он получит — ему вернут — то, без чего каждый день кажется ему бесконечным, пустым и бессмысленным.

— Ты так недовольно звучишь, — Данте ехидно усмехается. — Будешь _изнывать_ без меня?

Неро выдыхает, сползая спиной по двери, чтобы легкая футболка задралась, а металл прошил ледяными иглами томление в пояснице.

— Да.

— Вау, — Данте захлебывается воздухом и сжимает мобильник до треска корпуса. — Что мне предлагаешь теперь делать с этой информацией? — но очень быстро возвращается к насмешливому тону. 

У него квартира до сих пор пахнет мальчишкой. Рабочий стол, диван, собственная кровать, половина вещей в шкафу, полотенца в ванной, даже чертовы куртки в прихожей. Но с этим Данте научился как-то справляться. С откровенностью Неро, которая всегда проскальзывает по горлу, когда он не готов, но когда отчаянно хочет ее получить, — никогда не справится.

— Ты сам спросил, — Неро посмеивается, окончательно опускаясь на пол и утыкаясь лбом в колени, словно хочет сжаться в комок в обнимку с трижды проклятым телефоном, обняться с голосом Данте, снова запустить его вкрадчивый рокочущий шепот по позвоночнику.

— И ты, вредный ребенок, именно сейчас решил ответить?

— Это кого ты сейчас ребенком назвал, старик?

Данте прощается с ним только после длинной череды взаимных подтруниваний — у Неро горят уши от каждой мимолетной колкости. И не важно, что добрая половина слетает с его собственного языка. Следующие несколько недель до первых заморозков важными будут совершенно другие вещи. Они с Данте перестанут видеться, но теперь — добровольно и с полным осознанием, что для нарушения запрета не придется брать билеты на самолет. 

Теперь игнорировать тоску по демону будет в сотню раз сложнее. Неро не знает, как долго сможет удерживаться от соблазна в один из дождливых паршивых дней заявиться в квартиру Данте, чтобы только почувствовать опьяняющий жар его тела. Он ведь легко сможет прижаться к голодающему, жадному, подсевшему на его запах инкубу и не получить абсолютно никакого сопротивления, если нервы начнут сдавать? А они начнут — в самые кратчайшие сроки. Один только запланированный звонок Вергилию убьет все эмоциональные резервы.

Не остается у Неро никаких резервов. Иначе он бы не сидел на холодном бетоне, сжимая пальцами раскаленный от тепла его тела телефон, виня себя в том, что медленно теряет Данте. Что, если зимой абсолютно ничего не изменится? Вряд ли демон скажет — «ну, я опасен для тебя не только в сезон дождей, это мы выяснили. Что думаешь насчет сладкой смерти в моих объятьях?» Но это лишь означает, что Неро за эти недели придумает более эффективный способ не растрачивать слишком много энергии, захлебываясь стонами под внемлющим просьбам _не останавливаться_ Данте.

Думать придется много — не только про Данте, про которого просто не получится _не думать_. Нужно помочь Кредо разгрести дела. Плевать, что от черных букв на белых листах в глазах рябит, как от неоновых огней в клубе. Проследить, чтобы к Нико _никто_ больше не прикоснулся без ее желания. И не сдохнуть, набирая на сенсорном экране номер отца. 

Не подставляясь под ласковые касания Данте, чтобы отключить голову хотя бы на один жалкий вечер. Не нарываясь, не заявляясь в его квартиру, не бросаясь к телефону, закрываясь в звуконепроницаемой ванной. Если Данте действительно готов терпеть голод, чтобы не навредить _своему человеку_ , Неро побудет хорошим мальчиком. Да, будет ныть и срываться на ни в чем не повинных людей, но сделает все, чтобы Данте больше не сожалел о своей демонической природе, каждое утро наблюдая, как Неро пытается совладать с тошнотой и болью, раскалывающей череп пополам. 

Паршивые же у них будут последние осенние деньки. 

Голос Данте в последний раз проскальзывает по виску, и Неро так не хочется идти спать с мыслью, что они в каком-то смысле поссорились. И решили… Сделать перерыв? Никто из его знакомых не возвращался к теплым взаимоотношениям после подобных пауз. Но они с Данте делают это не из-за того, что устали друг от друга?

— Я буду доставать тебя звонками каждый день, — угрожает Неро. Просто для того, чтобы получить хоть какую-то реакцию на один из последних выкриков. Неро знает, многие могут справедливо посчитать его назойливым, шумным, грубым, требующим колоссального количества внимания, жрущим энергию не хуже демонов, но… Он ведь не надоел Данте?

— Буду ждать, — наверное, еще не надоел. — Спокойной ночи, ребенок.

Наверху в комке одеял в позе эмбриона пытается спрятаться от всего мира Нико. Неро ставит телефон на зарядку и усаживается на пол у ее дивана, приваливаясь затылком к пружинящему матрасу. Уже завтра все будет по-прежнему. Девушка сделает вид, что ничего не произошло и наверняка попытается его убить, узнав, что он собирается просить деньги для ее отца у Вергилия. Поэтому Неро сначала натворит делов, а потом будет оправдываться. Этот план всегда работает безотказно. Осталось самое сложное — подобрать слова, чтобы не наглотаться горечи.

Но плохие разговоры ждут до утра. Неро засыпает, кутаясь в покрывало и утыкаясь лбом в свешенную с края дивана руку Нико, все еще ощущая фантомную дрожь от каждой усмешки Данте, осевшей теплым дыханием на висках. Кажется, инкуб изобретает морок, работающий через спутниковую связь.

***

Никогда раньше Неро так сильно не хотелось, чтобы отец сам разбудил его ненавистным звонком в ненавистные восемь утра. Пятничный день поднимает его с кровати чем-то средним между подступающей к горлу паникой и грызущей ребра виной. На кухне Нико сжигает яичницу, сваливает ее на последнюю чистую тарелку и ставит в центр стола. Сонные и расстроенные по самым разным причинам подростки рассаживаются по стульям и лениво ковыряют еду, с трудом проглатывая хрустящую корочку на белках.

Неро ничего не говорит, ничего не спрашивает и ничем не делится. У подруги и без того хватает личностных переживаний, чтобы переваривать еще и его проблемы отцов и детей, так долго варившиеся в черепной коробке, что давно пригоревшие к белеющим костям изнутри. По условиям спора, в который Неро весело и задорно втянул самого себя, ему придется именно _помириться_ с Вергилием, а не просто стрясти с него несколько тысяч долларов. Он понимает, что эта затея вряд ли исполнится по мановению руки за один несчастный звонок, но никто из них полтора года не шел другому навстречу.

Вернее, самые последние разговоры с Вергилием все еще больше напоминали допрос, чем семейную беседу, но уже не оставляли после себя гнетущую пустоту и желание впасть в истерику. Это еще нельзя принять за полноценный шаг навстречу примирению, но Вергилий готов услышать своего сына. Просто Неро отчаянно не готов говорить. Слишком много яда скапливается в глотке, слишком много обвинений он выслушал за шесть лет — и каждый раз _пытался_ смолчать, а не грубить в ответ, а потом и вовсе принял недовольство собой за должное. За верное. Теперь, когда появляется возможность высказаться, Неро просто не хочет выплескивать наружу пузырящуюся желчь. Он знает, почему Вергилий всегда был именно таким, и не хочет, чтобы в нем поселялась уверенность, что он окончательно потерял своего сына из-за упрямства и бескомпромиссности.

У Неро есть люди, которые дорожат им, которых полностью устраивают все зазубрины на его характере. У Вергилия — нет. И Неро просто не знает, что сказать, чтобы снова все не разрушить, чтобы не вспылить, когда /если/ отец снова решит выразить свое недовольство.

Наверное, Вергилий воюет с непрекращающейся икотой все утро, пока Неро пытается проглотить свой завтрак вместе с застрявшим в горле комком обиды, зашнуровать ботинки дрожащими пальцами и выползти на покрытую туманом, как снегом, улицу. Из-за нервов ему кажется, что морозная колкая дымка пробирается даже на хорошо укутанную толстовкой поясницу. И тело бьется в судороге, как бывает, если тебя вытаскивают из теплой кровати, до конца не проснувшегося, на мороз. Только Неро спал на полу далеко не в тепле, а тело все равно кажется раскаленным и неподъемным. Еще и голова гудит, как чугунный колокол. Нужно сказать Данте, что и без его вмешательства Неро может чувствовать себя паршиво по утрам. Еще — перестать думать о том, что надо позвонить отцу.

И вместо этого позвонить ему наконец!

Черная пластиковая стрелка на часах в кабинете Кредо неумолимо приближается к вечеру. Сам охотник, одновременно обрадованный и удивленный, что названный братец решился помогать ему с бумагами, умудряется не отрубаться и даже находить в обработанных Неро документах ошибки. Ровно до полудня. Потом кто-то из вышестоящих начальников отзванивается ему о положительных результатах первой проверки видеозаписей с камер фитнес-центра, и Кредо отвоевывает у совести еще пару часов блаженного сна, пока Неро шуршит бумагами и старается не сильно шуметь, матеря неразборчивый почерк каких-то чокнутых старушек, путающих демонов с бродячими котами.

Проснувшийся Кредо распаковывает контейнер с принесенной из дома едой и безапелляционно выкладывает половину тефтелек с рисом на пластиковую тарелку для Неро. И уже не может упускать из виду тот факт, что парень слишком молчалив для обычного себя. И дело вряд ли в пристрастившихся к кошачьему корму хитиновых тварях.

Неро игнорирует серьезный взгляд, направленный в его сторону, достаточно долго и терпеливо, пока Кредо не открывает рот, явно чтобы наконец-таки спросить о чем-нибудь.

— Все в порядке, — Неро заранее отмахивается от всех вопросов и натягивает на лицо почти искреннюю ободряющую улыбку. Правда, потом сразу же вспоминает, что в его жизни конкретно сейчас не в порядке, и прячется в пластиковой папке с подшитыми документами. — Может, пусть и дальше прикармливает демонов? Этот вид не вырастает больше собаки, да и вряд ли старушка проживет намного больше, если не будет совать руки в чужие пасти.

— Можешь не рассказывать, — Кредо заносит документы в электронную базу данных, отвлекаясь от старательно переводящего тему Неро. — Или рассказать про ту часть, с которой ты не знаешь, как разбираться. Иногда полезно просто выговориться или увидеть ситуацию с другой точки зрения.

— Ты про отчеты? — не сдается Неро.

— В том числе.

За распахнутым окном особенно шумно трепещет ветер, гуляя между голыми черными ветками деревьев. Неро замечает за собой, что застывает, не моргая глядя через прозрачное стекло. Для Кредо будет лучше, если он прямо сейчас пойдет спать под тяжелое пушистое одеяло, а не залезет с головой в чужие переживания, от которых практически наверняка будет ломить в переносице. Но охотник так заигрался в старшего брата, что умудрился укорениться в этой роли в глазах Неро. Тот уже наверняка знает, что Кредо не наплевать, что он действительно хочет помочь хотя бы неработающим советом. Просто чтобы не остаться в стороне. И чтобы Неро запомнил, что может на него рассчитывать.

— Я должен позвонить отцу и рассказать, — но Неро все равно нервно осекается и даже неловко дергает уголок бумаги, трещащей под пальцами, — много всего.

— Про Данте? — Кредо сразу определяет, что волнует его больше всего.

— Надеюсь, что до этого не дойдет, — Неро сразу понимает, что сейчас слова зацепятся за упирающуюся в легкие тоску и вытащат на свет вообще все переживания, но уже не может себя остановить. — Но так ведь будет честнее, да? Чтобы потом не паниковать, не бояться раскрыться не вовремя и быть почти наверняка неправильно понятым. То есть, что Вергилий вообще может подумать на этот счет? Даже если я специально заведу этот разговор, заранее подобрав слова? Что я слетел с катушек? Что я на самом деле чувствовал к нему ту херню, с которой, — дыхание срывается, а сердце начинает панически колотиться. До боли и тремора, — с которой приходят к суккубам?

— Он же был охотником, насколько я помню? Охотники знают, насколько несовершенна система чтения людских эмоций. Особенно у полукровок, — Кредо кажется абсолютно спокойным, а вовсе не сонным. Он думает — это поможет. Неро просто не хватает человека, который в этот раз спрячет свое мнение, советы про молоко и глюкозу, и просто выслушает, действительно предоставив вторую точку зрения. 

— Я все равно умру от смущения, а потом мой труп будет бесконечно выслушивать, каким паршивым сыном я был при жизни.

— Все настолько плохо?

— Нет, — Неро качает головой и неосознанно сильнее сжимает чье-то заявление, чтобы унять дрожь в пальцах. — Он стал менее невыносимым в последние месяцы. Просто я не думаю, что сам смогу сказать ему что-то правильное и хорошее, что его не разозлит и не обидит. Ну, кроме фразы "я тут под шумок окончил экономический, как ты и хотел"!

— Заранее приписывая ему негативную реакцию, ты его точно обидишь.

— А как бы ты отреагировал, если бы Кирие вдруг привела к тебе инкуба, который был бы твоей точной копией? — Неро срывается, не особо задумываясь о своих словах, и испуганно поднимает голову на абсолютно непроницаемого Кредо. Тот не сдерживает усмешки и качает головой.

— Сразу после того, как разобрался, о чем Кирие так переживала, что за это зацепился демон? Напился бы, — его забавляет, что Неро волнуется за его реакцию, но он быстро возвращает себе прежнее спокойное расслабленное выражение лица, чтобы парень не отвлекался и не переживал, что опять скатывается в грубость. — Ну, если она, гипотетически, привела его ко мне, значит, их отношения переросли то, что обычно предлагают суккубы. Значит, мне придется принять, что именно так будет выглядеть избранник моей сестры, с которым она хочет провести свою жизнь. Возможно, мне даже хватит такта не выяснять, почему она продолжила с ним отношения, когда они состояли только из секса... с кем-то, кто выглядит, как ее родственник.

Неро яростно краснеет и прикладывает к горящим скулам ладони, даже подрагивая от такого перепада температур. Он прекрасно понимает, что Кредо пытается _спросить это у него_ , и не может объясниться даже перед собой. Он решился на секс с Данте в первый раз, потому что его ломало от долгого воздержания, потому что инкуб умело давил на самые чувствительные точки — на трепещущем теле и воспаленном рассудке, мечтающем отвлечься от раздирающих мыслей, — потому что Данте обещал, что будет легко и приятно. И не подвел ожидания, когда Неро не без труда доверился ему.

Потому что Данте, в конце концов, оказался неплохим парнем. Играющим без морока и не принимающим согласие под воздействием отчаянья за настоящее согласие. И еще...

— Из-за того звонка, — выдыхает Неро, понимая, что молчание затягивается. — Наверное, именно из-за него.

— Когда Данте решил потрепать мне нервы? — понятливо кивает Кредо, усмехаясь самым кончиком губ. Он припомнил эту выходку чокнутой парочке тем же вечером, и только Кирие спасла их от неминуемой расправы. Но Данте удивительно легко прощался его сволочизм. Из-за стоящих за ним благих намерений?

— Мне стало так легко, я был так по-хорошему благодарен Данте, что захотел... Захотел, чтобы это ощущение никогда не исчезало, — Неро наконец-то отпускает несчастную измятую бумагу, сразу же безвольно соскальзывающую на пол, и обмякает на стуле, запрокидывая голову наверх и притираясь затылком об обитую тканью мягкую спинку. — Это эгоистично, я знаю, но тогда я подумал, что тоже могу кое-что ему отдать. А теперь Данте отказывается от этого, потому что не хочет вредить мне. Невыносимый придурок.

Кредо молчит, проглатывая очевидное одобрение подобного поступка инкуба, и Неро злится на него за это милосердное молчание. Но на сердце больше не давит ледяная паника. Кредо оказывается прав — становится проще, когда эмоции в голове выстраиваются в слова. Он по-прежнему не горит желанием прямо сейчас звонить Вергилию, но неизбежность предстоящего разговора не играет на натянутых нервах. Не обязательно выливать на отца все сразу. Можно рассказать про женщину из спорткомплекса, а потом попросить помощи для Нико. И посмотреть, как Вергилий отреагирует на проблемы собственного сына, который тот хочет решить его кошельком.

А про Данте, наверное, можно и смолчать. Но Неро представляет, как демон удивленно распахивает глаза, а потом срывается на тихий шелестящий смех, когда слышит что-то вроде — «я рассказал про нас отцу, потому что мне плевать, что думают другие». И притягивает его к себе. Близко-близко, чтобы вдыхать сладкий запах и хаотично гладить бока своего человека, пытаясь унять мышечный тремор.

Это хорошая фантазия, потому что в своих фантазиях Неро всегда делает что-то такое, что у Данте потом не получается скрыть радости и ликования. Но в той серой реальности, где мальчишка контролирует себя каждую секунду, где сам проживает каждое мгновение, даже желая половину этих мгновений вычеркнуть из жизни дорогих ему людей, ему отчаянно страшно, что какой-то поступок, даже самый сладкий, изничтожит его последствиями.

Неро знает, каково это — быть тенью самого себя, умеющей только сдерживать слезы.

Вечер подступает мягко, наслаиваясь на уже давно разожженные фонари, а стопка разбираемых бумаг даже не думает заканчиваться. Это напоминает Неро какую-то старую литературу о сути Ада. Там что-то говорится про нескончаемый труд, который не приносит ни облегчения, ни удовлетворения, ни пользы. И нервирует, как же нервирует…

Из мыслей его выдергивает оживший телефон, методично вибрирующий в кармане джинсов. Кого еще приносит?

«Я заехала за тобой, маленькая принцесса. Вылезай из своего замка!» — Нико дополняет свое сообщение еще десятком смайликов, каждый из которых заботливо приходит с интервалом в две секунды. 

Кредо участливо одаривает раздраженного братца вопросительным взглядом, но довольно быстро теряет всякую заинтересованность и пихает его ногой под столом, намекая, что — действительно — пора сваливать из этой обители бюрократических драконов. Сам охотник надеется вернуться домой хотя бы к девяти, чтобы успеть на ужин, пока еда, заботливо оставленная Кирие в еще теплой духовке, окончательно не остыла. 

Неро берет с Кредо слово, что тот не останется спать в кабинете, и спускается по широким каменным лестницам наружу, к криво припаркованному на тротуаре внедорожнику с опущенным стеклом и подымающейся в небо нитью сизого дыма. В салоне привычно пахнет хвойным отсыревшим освежителем воздуха, нагретым пластиком внутренней обшивки и сигаретами. Конечно, там пахнет сигаретами. Неро так некстати вспоминает, как давно Нико самолично не заезжала за ним на работу. И что это никогда не заканчивалось бытовой поездкой в мастерскую или в ближайший супермаркет.

Надежды, что этот день, проведенный под девизом «ты завтра возненавидишь вчерашнего себя, который так и не соизволил набрать отцу», закончится быстро и безболезненно, медленно осыпаются в подсохшие лужи. 

— Пятница, — полностью подтверждает его опасения излишне воодушевленная Нико, безапелляционно защелкивая дверной замок со стороны пассажирского сидения. — Планирую опрокинуть пару шотов в компании старого друга. Нельзя?

Неро шумно вздыхает и пускает все на самотек. Алкоголь тоже ведь помогает вычеркивает ненужные мысли из головы? Пара коктейлей ему не навредит, а Нико и вовсе пойдет на пользу.


	6. Chapter 6

Снаружи _того самого_ бара — Нико всегда выбирает его, когда ей требуется толерантная и в меру извращенная компания на продолжение вечера — уже толкается добрая половина района, как кажется раздраженному после часов бумажной работы Неро. Девушка ловко заворачивает за здание по узкой подворотне и нагло паркуется между раскрашенным в армейский хаки джипом и закрытым брезентом мотоциклом, чудом не протаранив ни то, ни другое. А потом так же ловко выскакивает из внедорожника, поправляет соскальзывающую с оголенного плеча кожанку и оборачивается на Неро, дожидаясь, пока тот соизволит вылезти на белый свет. 

Неро пытается открыть пассажирскую дверь и чуть было не задевает джип. Приходится, кряхтя и матеря неугомонную подругу, вылезать со стороны водительского сидения, сбивая коленки о внутреннюю обшивку.

— Хозяин тачки так-то не будет счастлив, что ты его заблокировала.

— Это тачка Сворма, он до утра на смене, у меня при самом хреновом раскладе не получится уйти позже него, — Нико даже не оборачивается, когда нагло распахивает дверь для персонала и воодушевленно приветствует кого-то из старых знакомых. 

Неро считает до трех и заходит следом, стараясь не задерживаться в узком проеме между техническими помещениями и побыстрее добраться до барной стойки. Там он, по крайней мере, чувствует себя в своей тарелке. Для полной картины, опять же, не хватает одного излишне заботливого демона, склоняющегося к самому уху с соседнего вращающегося стула. Лакировано-гладкого, чтобы было удобнее соскальзывать в чужие объятья в конце вечера. 

Этот вечер подразумевает совершенно другое окончание — совершенно не сладкое, даже оставляющее после себя гнетущую пустоту. Которую определенно стоит залить чем-нибудь горячительным. Поджечь кровь парочкой шотов с танцующим на кромке пламенем и выйти к толкающимся в ритм музыки людям. Хороший план. 

Нико его полностью разделяет. Она вываливается из подсобки, вытаскивая под локоть Сворма, только отбившего очередное нашествие любителей коктейлей, с целым подносом бокалов, только чудом не летящих на пол. Девушка усмехается, помогая с остальной посудой, а потом подлезает под стойку и выныривает в гостевую зону, чтобы устроиться рядом с загрустившим другом. 

— Нет мне с вами покоя, — шипит змей, весело обнажая острые зубы. 

— Сегодня за твой счет, — Нико проворачивается на стуле и облокачивается локтями на стойку, внимательно всматриваясь в тонкую полосу света между холлом и танцполом, из которой в зал затекают новые лица.

Неро вопросительно оборачивается на подругу, чтобы спросить, не обнаглела ли она окончательно, но потом понимает, что сам давно знает ответ. Сворм кивает и театрально подхватывает две бутыли с искрящимися в свете огней жидкостями, сразу же привлекая к своей персоне внимание толпящихся вокруг бара людей /да и не только людей/, желающих посмотреть шоу с хвостатым демоном.

— Эксплуатируешь парня? — Неро все-таки подает голос, привычно рассматривая, как крошечные бесчисленные чешуйки обвиваются вокруг хрупких стеклянных горлышек, сжимая достаточно сильно, чтобы не выпустить ненароком, но и не сдавить до хруста осколков. 

— За ним давно должок, — пожимает плечами Нико, нетерпеливо ерзая в ожидании своей спасительной порции алкоголя. 

— Ты чинила его джип? — догадывается Неро. 

Сворм в метре от них одновременно вертит шейкер на указательном пальце, а второй рукой аккуратно украшает тонкий ободок широкого, как лужа, бокала завитой в кудри карамелью, аккуратно придерживая его за ножку хвостом, мягко обвивающимся вокруг чаши. Он вполне может делать это, поставив бокал на более устойчивую поверхность, но выделывается перед восхищенной аудиторией, довольно щуря змеиные глаза. Неро только сейчас понимает — полукровка вне бара _тоже вполне может_ и не выглядеть, как чертов рептилоид, с легкостью пряча демоническую сущность. Как Данте, например, прячет свой язык или шрамы. Но тогда этот бар не будет привлекать и половину уже имеющейся аудитории. 

— Я собрала его джип почти с нуля! — Нико выдерживает паузу, чтобы сполна насладиться удивлением на лице Неро и потешить свое эго. — Мы тогда еще жили в Манчестере, в пяти километрах от целого кладбища брошенных автомобилей. Откопали более-менее приемлемый каркас, Сворм купил недостающие детали — я собрала двигатель. Потом нашли чуваков, которые помогли с внешней отделкой. Так круто получилось, скажи!

— Ага, — соглашается Неро, завороженно пялясь на ровный ряд бокалов, подвешенных над баром. Он, конечно, всегда знал, что подруга родилась гениальным механиком, но иногда упускал про этот факт на фоне ее общей безалаберности. — Действительно круто. Я и не понял, что джип ручной сборки. И не было проблем с регистрацией? Слушай, даже такое шоу есть, где парни перелопачивают развалюхи. Думаю, ты стала бы местной знаменитостью с неплохим заработком, если бы занялась чем-то подобным.

— Мы полгода на это убили, чувак, — жалостливо тянет Нико. Сворм ставит перед ними длинный фужер с коктейлем для девушки и банальную — по его же словам — виски-колу для Неро, а потом спешно отвлекается на прочих желающих заказать что-нибудь такое же сложное и зрелищное в приготовлении. — К тому же, свалку за это время ликвидировали местные власти, потом я перебралась сюда. Очень окольными путями. А джип Сворма до сих пор может заглохнуть посреди дороги с нихрена. 

— Ты вложила в него всю душу, — фыркает Неро, щедро отхлебывая свой напиток, даже упираясь зубами в плавающие в нем кубики льда от усердия. 

Поход в компании словоохотливой Нико в бар и на проверку оказывается потрясающей идеей! Девушка впервые не сбегает цеплять новых знакомых на танцпол сразу же, как переступает порог заведения, а вместо этого болтает о ничего не значащих вещах, вспоминает какие-то мелочи — про их знакомство в Портленде два года назад, про переезд в Бостон, про университет в родном Манчестере, в который она поступила, а отцу сказала, что провалилась, чтобы он отпустил ее на год в вольное плавание. Плавание затянулось, но, вроде бы, никто не остался обиженным. Нико стала тем редким человеком, нашедшим свое место в жизни и еще умудрившимся помочь самому Неро. 

Алкоголь медленно струится по венам, согревая тело, и Неро упускает момент, когда подруга неожиданно замолкает и, предварительно сыграв со Свормом в гляделки, ловко и вполне трезво соскакивает со стула, прихватив свой бокал. И направляется в сторону хрупкой девушки со струящимися на плечи медовыми локонами, только что отошедшей от бара со своей пина коладой. На языке разгорается фантомный привкус кокоса. 

— Я знаю и более целесообразный способ употреблять белый ром, — комментирует ее выбор Сворм, выдергивая разум Неро из сладкой мысленной пустоты. 

— Глушить так? — предполагает он, возвращаясь взглядом к своему бокалу. Когда Неро смотрел на него в последний раз, там плескалось имбирное пиво, смешанное с виски и щедро приправленное отрезвляющим — в теории — лимонным соком. 

— Вообще, я имел в виду грог. Через неделю обещают настоящий снегопад, — мечтательно сообщает Сворм. Грог в его баре варится в огромном черном мармите с подогревом сразу на десять литров — скорость спроваживания посетителей от барной стойки возрастает в разы, обеспечивая хоть какой-то отдых в новогодние праздники. — Но и твоя идея мне нравится. Налить?

— Что? — мысли Неро утекают по холодным стенкам бокала куда-то под стол. Он не помнит, сколько уже выпил, и смутно подозревает, что первоначальная планка в «два коктейля» оказалась позади столько же пустых бокалов назад. Но знакомая обстановка действует слишком умиротворяюще. Кажется даже, что сейчас из уборной вернется Данте, привычно положит широкую ладонь на плечо разомлевшего Неро, чуть наклонит на себя, заставив облокотиться спиной и прочувствовать жар его тела, прижмется губами к самому уху и обожжет дыханием, посылая снопы искр по пояснице. И спросит — «домой?» — так демонически многообещающе, что Неро будет плевать, алкоголь это или морок. 

Неро тяжело выдыхает и поднимает голову на уже разлившего прозрачный ром Сворма, в одно движение пальцев разложившего веером дольки лайма с тонкой кожицей на черном, как зрачки инкуба, как обезоруживающая темнота его спальни, блюдце. Что нужно сделать, сколько нужно выпить, чтобы выгнать его из своей головы хотя бы до первого снегопада? И зачем, если так приятно думать о Данте, представлять его смеющиеся глаза напротив, вспоминать, как его теплые ладони соскальзывают на поясницу, а влажные губы спускаются на открытую беззащитную шею. И все это — в той же подворотне за баром, прячась от выходящих на перекур работников. 

Такое ребячество — у Неро не было этого приторного школьного романа, который прячешь от родителей, потому что на носу итоговые экзамены и никто не должен знать, что этой ночью ты сбежал через окно. Он слыл сынком богатенького папы, слишком злобным для подростковых влюбленностей. Возможно, девушки, сбивающиеся в стайки на заднем дворе школы, и обсуждали его — рослого, такого загадочного и вечно хмурого, иногда успешно ввязывающегося в драки, — но как же Неро было плевать. Все, о чем он думал в последний год учебы — отец уничтожит его морально, если он хоть на градус отойдет от намеченного будущего. А градусов в нем за шесть лет накипело с излишком. 

Неро не знает, можно ли считать взрослого, по меркам мальчишки — даже старого, инкуба компенсацией за бездарно потерянные в желчных и болезненных годах возможности. Но Данте плохо подходит на роль милой девчонки с выгоревшими за лето волосами и веснушками, позади которой Неро вполне мог сидеть на английском или биологии. Конечно, он тоже бывает милым. То есть, если под этим подразумевать, что у Неро иногда буквально ломит в груди от одного взгляда на заспанного демона, и хочется смеяться непонятно с чего. 

Но есть моменты, когда Данте становится властным и горячим, не позволяющим думать ни о чем и ни о ком, кроме него. Или таким привычным и уютным, заваривающим кофе по утрам, приносящим полотенца в душ или засыпающим за просмотром сомнительного боевика, привалившись головой на плечо Неро и неосознанно обвив его руку.

Неро смаргивает с глаз знакомое першение и цепляется за барную стойку побелевшими пальцами, чтобы не соскользнуть со стула. Какого черта его вообще заносит в подобные раздумья? Неро клянется — во всем виновата Нико со своей последней осенней меланхолией и ностальгией. И еще — Данте. В особенности — Данте, который отсутствовал в его жизни целый месяц и почему-то решил, что этого было недостаточно. Из-за того, что Неро больно? Из-за того, что Неро не сможет сказать отцу, что давно простил его, потому что боится, что тогда Вергилий вернется в его жизнь и рано или поздно обнаружит целого инкуба в шкафу своего сына?

— Ты сейчас прожжешь дыру в стене, — в раздумья тонкой безболезненной иглой затекает щебечущий голос Нико. Со стороны выхода на нее смущенно поглядывает девчушка, будто слепленная из пчелиного воска. Неро чувствует дежавю, поэтому не сразу отвлекается на тормошащую его подругу. — Хей, не заглядывайся, — смешливо фыркает Нико, притворно обижаясь на своего друга. 

— Она суккуб? Кажется очень знакомой, — глухо мычит Неро, смутно понимая, что под действием второй стопки рома он сможет различить в толпе только Данте, если он вдруг заявится в бар. То есть, никого не сможет различить.

— Не такие у меня болезни. Я по человеческим девочкам, ты — по демоническим мальчикам, помнишь? — Нико откровенно веселится, раскачивая пьяного Неро на его стуле. — У меня есть просьба. 

— Все, что угодно, только остановись, иначе меня стошнит на барную стойку твоего давнего демонического мальчика. 

— Оу, да ты готов, — вот теперь Нико обижается на него всерьез. 

— К чему? 

— Потрясающе, — Нико складывает руки на груди и встает в позу строгой родительницы, от которой на Неро непроизвольно находит приступ смеха. — А я хотела попросить, чтобы ты тихо посидел здесь часика два, пока я… ну…

— Отсюда пешком до мастерской полчаса. Так что увози свою даму куда хочешь, не парься.

— Я хотела увести ее как раз в мастерскую.

— Не такие у меня болезни, — снова посмеивается Неро. В голове так катастрофически легко, и уже наплевать, как пройдет остаток ночи. Кажется, Данте говорил, что частенько трезвел в прилегающем к бару парке. Данте много чего говорил. Скатывающимся в шепот, рокочущим у самого виска и отдающимся тремором в позвоночнике голосом. — Просто иди и хорошо проведи время. Часа через два доберусь и улягусь в гараже на задних сидениях тачки. С утра скажешь этой восковой даме, что я не смог подцепить демонического мальчика, а присоединиться к вам постеснялся, — Неро просто хочет, чтобы хотя бы у Нико этот вечер не закончился чувством пустоты и одиночества. Он не знает, как выходит так внятно излагать мысли, но полутьма бара определенно играет ему на руку — девушка не может определить степень его опьянения. Даже сам Неро плохо с этим справляется. В тепле помещения тело и разум приятно разморены, а на промерзшей улице сладкое беспамятство может предательски отпустить жертву из тисков. 

Но пока что Неро так правильно, так по-хорошему пьян, что даже не собирается выныривать на холод, чтобы скинуть душное оцепенение.

— Ладно, — нерешительно заключает Нико, все еще вглядываясь в его мутные глаза, но уже поворачиваясь корпусом в сторону двери. — Сворм, проследи, чтобы он не натворил делов! И протрезвел за два часа!

— Без проблем, — не глядя кидает Сворм, отвлекаясь на выдачу заказов на другой стороне стойки. Вернее, отвлекается он как раз на Нико и чудом не опрокидывает на пол готовый коктейль в высоком граненом фужере. 

Неро усмехается себе под нос, а потом вспоминает, что смеяться над чужой неловкостью — дурной тон. Так всегда говорил Вергилий, и когда-то это казалось здравой идеей. Точнее, и сейчас кажется. Вергилий все-таки старался привить ему простые человеческие ценности — помимо бесполезных правил этикета и приторной вежливой услужливости перед старшими. Чтобы _вырастить из сына что-то толковое_. 

Но на другой стороне весов снова оказывается Данте, не упускающий ни единой возможности ласково разозлить Неро, подтрунивая над ним каждый раз, когда из-за мальчишеской спешки в прихожей осыпаются вешалки или гора посуды в раковине, упирающаяся в самый кран, с громким дребезгом прогибается под собственным весом, потому что Неро с чего-то решает, что его тарелка не станет последней каплей...

А уж про шатающуюся походку после бессонных ночей этот засранец придумал столько колкостей, что Неро впору составлять рейтинг, по результатам которого Данте можно будет закапывать под каким-нибудь мостом в максимально удаленном пригороде. 

Но если ему прямо сейчас предоставят малейшую возможность снова выслушать каждую нежную насмешку, Неро согласится без раздумий. Вергилий всегда говорил, что подобное проявление неуважения обязательно оскорбит человека, на которого будет направлено. Почему тогда хочется смеяться вместе с Данте, шутливо оборачивая его шею соскользнувшим с верхней полки шарфом, а потом — притянуть к себе, неловко стукаясь зубами, не в силах прекратить улыбаться даже ради теплого поцелуя. 

Неро еще никому не рассказал, что они решили… хах, сделать перерыв. Какая паршивая формулировка. Если бы не сладкий запах, лишающий демона всякого самоконтроля, они могли сохранить в отношениях хотя бы ту часть, в которой Данте остается человеком. Абсолютно невыносимым человеком, но таким потрясающим. Ровно в той степени, чтобы Неро хотелось приходить к нему снова и снова, чтобы остаться и делиться своей сладостью.

А теперь Данте отказывается от единственной вещи, которую Неро, как сам он думает, может ему предложить. И вместе с этим отказывается и от всего остального.

Что-то цепляется за его пьяный расфокусированный разум. Что-то, что ему совсем недавно сказал Кредо. Что-то простое и понятное, по-хорошему нравоучительное. Такое легкое, что выпорхнуло в форточку сознания, едва успев зацепить самый верхний слой пепла на вновь разломанной картине мира.

«А они с Данте переросли то, что обычно предлагают суккубы?»

Неро хочется выдернуть Сворма из гущи мелькающих бутылок и вывалить свои терзания на привычного к таким откровениям бармена. Но, скорее всего, в ответ он получит только новую порцию шутливых комплиментов или шот чего-нибудь крепкого, а не психологическую помощь. Насчет еще одного шота, кстати, Неро возражать не будет. 

— Я так и не попробовал абсент твоего приготовления, кстати, — заискивающе тянет Неро, когда демон залезает в какой-то ящик под стойкой, вытаскивая на свет запас чистых бокалов. Сворм окидывает его изучающим взглядом и шипяще смеется, сводя брови к переносице. Не то хмурится, не то спрашивает — «серьезно, чувак?».

— Ты не видел, куда я поставил егермейстер? — но озвучивает он совершенно другое, стремясь сменить тему.

— Это значит нет?

— Это значит, что я не шутил, когда говорил, что ты пожалеешь. Особенно, если учесть, что ты и без того пьян в стельку. Но это будет любопытно, не спорю.

— Сделаешь ту хрень с горящим сахаром? 

Сворм хмыкает и исчезает из поля зрения не способного уже даже повернуть голову Неро. Он так устает все время контролировать себя, чтобы появлялась хотя бы призрачная возможность _не пожалеть_ в итоге. Наверное, куда больше возможностей он упускает, вечно одергивая себя и пытаясь найти _удобный момент_.

Каким был бы этот вечер, если бы в обеденный перерыв Неро позвонил отцу, а не пялился пустым взглядом в чужой неровный почерк, оправдывая себя желанием урвать для Кредо еще несколько часов сна? Если быть честным, скорее всего, у него просто появился бы совсем другой повод напиться. 

А если бы позвонил отцу сразу же? И на вопрос Данте легко бросил — «да, замечательно поговорили, а теперь заканчивай про него и тащи свою теплую тушу ко мне под бок».

Неро трет пульсирующие виски, в которые беспощадно вбивается неровный музыкальный ритм, а потом роняет голову на стойку. Оглушительно холодную. Потрясающе холодную. Надо выйти на улицу и проветрить голову, пока мысли не начали перетекать из просто болезненных в катастрофически болезненные. 

— Что, ты все? — откуда-то сверху раздается размеренно-шипящий, как пузырьки в шампанском, голос Сворма. 

Неро ненавидит шампанское, особенно горькое. Вергилий торжественно вручил бутылку такого на его совершеннолетие. Вероятно, катастрофически дорогого и вкусного. Вероятно, даже сладко искрящегося под розоватым стеклом. Но второго шанса уже распробованной гадости Неро не дал. Может быть, отец распил ее в одиночестве, всю ночь дожидаясь, пока он вернется домой после очередной ссоры? Или просто лег спать, предсказав, что Неро теперь вернется, только чтобы забрать вещи?

— Нет, — Неро поднимает голову и выпрямляется, борясь с нестерпимой резью в глазах и подступающей тошнотой. — Что насчет абсента? — он хочет выключить этот мир во что бы то ни стало. Хотя бы на одну ночь. И раз Данте отказывается содействовать ему в этом, только подбрасывая дров в и без того полыхающий разум, Неро проверит, помогает ли абсент в личной жизни. 

В прошлый раз помог.

Перед глазами, уже отображающими мир в мутной цветовой гамме, появляется уже знакомый сужающийся к донышку шот с ядовито-изумрудной жидкостью. Рядом Сворм ставит стакан с газировкой, в которую щедро опрокидывает бутыль с сахарным сиропом, танцующим на поднимающихся к кромке пузырьках. Змей не хочет поджигать ничего в опасной близости от клонящегося к барной стойке парня. А Неро уже плевать на метод подачи. Он просто подхватывает ледяное стекло и опрокидывает на язык, зажмурив для верности глаза. Всего один глоток — что с ним будет?

Сначала до вкусовых рецепторов доходит обескураживающая горечь — в сотню раз хуже горечи шампанского. Горло рефлекторно сокращается, пытаясь не пустить отраву в организм, но Неро давится и все-таки проглатывает, будто всерьез видит какую-то необходимость хотя бы в этом переступить себя. По трахее вниз, через всю грудную клетку, стекает жидкое пламя. Неро отчаянно хватает ртом воздух, пока глотка наконец не позволяет ему впустить его внутрь по обожженным тканям. 

— Дьявол, — хрипит он, придвигая к себе стакан с газировкой. А ведь сначала хотел расхрабриться и ничем не запивать, как сделал Данте, кажется, целую жизнь назад. — Кажется, я протрезвел. 

— Это ненадолго, — скептически откликается Сворм будто бы через толщу воды. На самом деле — снова с другой стороны стойки. Народу после полуночи набегает немерено. 

Неро пьет ледяную сладость большими глотками, почти подчистую смывающими полынную гарь. Только почти. На корне языка остается мягкий травяной отголосок, будто от кожуры лайма или хвои. В этом есть своя прелесть, но для себя Неро решает — за мгновение до того, как организм распознает в танцующем внутри него пламени алкоголь — он лучше будет пить шампанское с отцом, выслушивая по нравоучению на каждый бокал, чем снова добровольно согласится сделать хоть один глоток абсента.

Вергилий и под сладким бьющим в голову напитком не отступил бы от своего образа строгого отца? Какой он вообще образ старался на себя примерить все это время? И почему Неро так и не стало наплевать? Может, если они тем вечером полтора года — чуть больше целой жизни — назад нашли бы в себе силы не найти новый повод для ссоры, все обернулось бы иначе? Может, тогда Вергилий смог бы понять, что его сын не стремился броситься в пасть ближайшего демона, исключительно чтобы ему насолить. 

Больше — из-за отчаянного желания ему соответствовать. Соответствовать той версии своего отца, которая не пряталась за горой экономических сводок и отчетов, а каждый день встречалась лицом к лицу с тем, с чем могли справиться только такие люди, как он. Соответствовать человеку, который затерялся где-то в счастливых детских воспоминаниях. 

Неро думал, что так вернет его. Не прошлого Вергилия, а то самое теплое чувство гордости, не воспаленной обжигающим ядом попыток что-то ему доказать. Возникающее каждый раз, когда еще совсем маленький Неро хвастался кому-нибудь, что его отец — охотник — спасает других. А Вергилий трепал его по волосам и молчал, не усмехаясь в полной мере, но прикрывая глаза, будто ему тоже становилось теплее от того, что Неро гордился им, гордился, что он его сын. И, наверное, никогда и не мечтал ни о чем другом, кроме как пойти по его пути.

Так паршиво, что в конце именно эта гордость, унаследованная, привитая и бережно взрощенная в Неро, и развела их в разные часовые пояса. 

Именно из-за гордости Неро никогда не сможет признаться, что все еще держится за то детское желание _стать как отец_. Но не только. Он думает — снова почти уронив голову на теплеющую от его надрывного дыхания стойку, — что не сможет озвучить прожигающую гортань истину, что не должен ее озвучивать, даже думать о ней. Вергилий его предал — стал вечным напоминанием, что Неро теперь никогда не добьется его одобрения, не сломав в себе того двенадцатилетнего ребенка, бесконечно восхищенного своим отцом.

А Неро вырос до смешного крепким — трескающимся под неподъемной толщей воды, давящей на переносицу, коллекционирующим под сердцем особенно болезненные обломки, но всегда строящим из них того мальчишку. Он хочет построить и кого-то постарше и поответственнее, но каждый раз вспоминает, что версия «постарше» так редко испытывала счастье без щедрой примеси горечи. Только с Данте — когда все мысли занимал только этот невозможный демон, и не хватало сплетенного дыхания, чтобы впустить что-то еще.

Из осколков под сердцем Вергилия Неро тоже хочет построить ту версию, где он улыбается самым кончиком губ на семейном фото. Улыбается, потому что Неро отвоевал свое право фотографироваться с материнским арбалетом. Улыбается, потому что вдруг понимает, какой взрывной характер когда-нибудь проснется в его ребенке. Потому что его полностью устраивает этот факт. 

Они не были _достаточно_ близки, чтобы Неро принес ему свою боль, когда умерла мать. Но Вергилий ошибся по-взрослому, когда решил и вовсе не делиться своей ни с кем. Тем более — с переживающим /старающимся пережить/ ту же потерю сыном.

И сумма потерь только растет со временем, помноженным на унаследованную гордость, пузырясь в переносице едкой металлической щелочью.

Неро действительно себя не простит, если не сделает первый шаг. 

Какая паршивая идея — сделать его прямо сейчас. Но он не уверен, что когда-нибудь в дальнейшем мысли буквально подведут к краю — и упрутся под лопатки болезненно острой _необходимостью_ не упустить _нужный_ момент. Не упустить последний?

Неро соскальзывает со стула, снова проглатывая неправильное чувство одиночества, и выходит в холл, почти не шатаясь и не врезаясь в колеблющихся на танцполе людей. Они толпятся повсюду, мелькают оголенными плечами, металлическими пряжками и цепочками, пружинящими локонами и забивающими нос запахами. Может, всего пару раз Неро нарушает чьи-то личные границы, упорно протискиваясь сквозь столпившихся на входе придурков, уже слишком пьяных, чтобы притираться к кому-то в танце, и так же слишком пьяных, чтобы это осознать. 

Холод улицы ожидаемо пробирается сквозь тонкую не по погоде куртку и безуспешно царапает потерявшее чувствительность тело. Неро вдыхает полной грудью и приваливается к кирпичной стене. Перед глазами больше не пляшет калейдоскоп огней, все они остаются за спиной. Оставить там же принятые решения не получается. Они выползают следом и оттягивают карман куртки, где лежит позабытый телефон. Неро отлипает от стены и сворачивает в парк, намереваясь найти скамейку, не занятую гогочущей молодежью.

На экране высвечиваются два новых сообщения.

«Спасибо, за мной должок», — от Нико, что удивительно, всего одно. Если у Неро получится перебороть свою панику, о долгах они будут говорить бесконечно долго.   
«Кредо пришел домой раньше девяти! Ты ему оружием угрожал? В любом случае — спасибо», — от Кирие, которая наверняка давно укрыла безмятежно спящего брата одеялом поплотнее и устроилась рядом. Счастливая от того, что в ее семье все спокойно и безоблачно. И, что бы ни случилось, все рано или поздно вернутся к поеданию ее пирогов с чаем на никогда не становящейся тесной кухне. 

Мир вокруг течет своим чередом, как искрящиеся капли по запотевшему стакану.

Может, это стоит всей гордости? Всего один шаг — можно все испортить, а можно отстроить по новой. По крайней мере, Неро не будет жить с мыслью, что сделал недостаточно. А если все и обвалится под весом застарелых обид, он уже не останется в одиночестве. 

Пальцы с трудом находят нужный номер в контактах. Неро заваливается на подвернувшуюся скамейку, вытягивает ноги на усыпанную щебнем аллею и запрокидывает голову назад, блаженно притираясь оголенной шеей о лакированное дерево, впитавшее в себя ночную прохладу. И только потом, не дав себе ни секунды, чтобы подготовиться или передумать, жмет на кнопку вызова. 

На время Неро даже не смотрит. Часовые пояса между Бостоном и Портлендом предоставляют ему громадную фору, которой хватит даже с учетом рано ложащегося Вергилия, никогда не отступающего от своего графика. Наверное, хватит. Смотреть на судорожно прижатый к уху телефон страшно. Страшно сидеть в пустом ожидании, метаться в клетке отравленного алкоголем тела, один на один с собой и своей памятью. Но намного страшнее — знать, что Вергилий ответит на звонок, даже если на той стороне Америки случился ядерный апокалипсис. 

Гудки обрываются и переходят в мягкое шипение и копошение, будто Вергилий, давно провалившийся в глубокий сон, не может понять, что происходит. 

— Неро? — хриплый голос звучит одновременно напугано и недоверчиво. — Что-то случилось?

— Н-нет, — Неро пробирает озноб. — Почему ты сразу подумал, что что-то случилось? — зря он позвонил, зря не подобрал слов заранее. Сейчас будет мямлить что-то, борясь с нервной дрожью, обрывающей окончания слов. 

— У тебя полтретьего ночи. И ты звонишь мне, — Вергилий теперь говорит тише, но серьезней, и Неро не разбирает ни единой эмоции, чтобы зацепиться и не бросить трубку, осознав свою беспомощность. — Ты пьян?

— Ага, в стельку, — зато сдержать собственные не получается. Алкоголь не позволяет кривить душой. — Мне скоро двадцать, на дворе пятница, осень набита нервирующими демонами под завязку… — Неро осекается и слишком явно ловит себя за язык, чтобы не сорваться и не объяснить отцу, почему именно эта осень задолжала ему больше всех других. — Разочаровываю? 

— Нет, я не в этом смысле. Я последний человек, которому ты бы стал звонить ночью с пятницы на субботу, разве нет, — Вергилий говорит раздражающе спокойно, как на совещании. Будто пытается вытянуть из срывающегося в грубость сына хоть что-то еще. Ему тоже не хватает крючка, чтобы понять, что им движет. Если только опьянение — то да, разочаровывает. Но не Неро. 

— Я хотел это исправить. То есть… я хотел помириться с тобой, — Неро прижимает к горящему лицу ладонь и выжимает из себя эти слова, вкладывая в них последнюю решимость. Рука, сжимающая корпус телефона, немеет и каменеет, только подрагивает синхронно с поселившимся в теле ознобом. 

— Что-то случилось, — упрямо повторяет Вергилий, теперь уверенный в этом. 

— Ох, да, конечно же, что-то случилось! — Неро сжимает зубы и ударяется затылком в твердое дерево. — Твоя взяла. Как всегда. У меня целая прорва «случилось». И только поэтому я могу тебе позвонить. Я даже не шучу. Хочешь узнать, как я умудрился подкинуть тебе проблем, находясь на другом конце штатов?

— Хочу. Только не бросай трубку. 

— Зачем тебе такой ночной разговор со мной? — впервые от бесцветного голоса отца Неро успокаивается, а не разгорается сильнее. — Зачем тебе вообще со мной разговаривать?

— Если у тебя проблемы, я их решу. 

— Это не ответ.

— Если ты решился сам звонить мне, даже под действием алкоголя, случилось действительно что-то важное. 

— И я уже сказал, что именно. Но если для тебя имеют значение только материальные вещи… — Неро переводит дух. Сначала стоит выбросить то, из-за чего все началось. Из-за чего это стало важным для Данте. — Я… Одна из твоих акционеров оказалась владелицей спортивного клуба, около которого произошло… плевать, что. Мне были нужны записи с камер, а она попросила взамен твой голос на следующем собрании, — еще никогда Неро не приходилось привирать вот так — с заплетающимся языком и ускользающими сквозь пальцы мыслями, избегая целой массы тем. Эффект холодного воздуха на разум постепенно сходит на нет, возвращая ему таким трудом нажитое опьянение. 

— С трудом понимаю, о ком ты, — кажется, Вергилий даже достает из прикроватной тумбочки свою записную книжку и теперь привычно расчеркивает ее коллекционной ручкой с темно-синими маслянистыми чернилами. Неро вспоминает — предательница как-то протекла на его пальцы, когда он тайком стащил ее с отцовского стола, чтобы рассмотреть гравировку. Очень старую, еще со времен его охотничьей карьеры. — Но завтра с утра выясню, у кого из наших есть имущество в Бостоне. 

— Я притащил тебе проблему, а ты… готов забить на свои интересы?

— Это пока не проблема. Только расходы. Это ведь еще не все? 

— Что, слишком мало, чтобы вывести тебя? — Неро не сдается и нервно усмехается куда-то в грязно-серое небо. Голова легкая, как воздушный шарик, будто поднимается все выше, а колющие язык слова и вовсе становятся невесомыми, легко слетающими с губ. Только на грудине лежит холодный камень, болезненно вжимающий все светлые порывы в землю.

— Этого слишком мало, даже чтобы вывести тебя. 

— Окей. Вот, что меня вывело. Отцу Нико нужна операция. Она пыталась заработать денег и попалась на… В общем, я чуть не пристрелил этого мудака, — Неро замолкает, раздумывая, что их разговор все больше напоминает список покупок. Весьма односторонний и эгоистичный. Но Вергилий так же спокойно мычит в трубку и позволяет своему сыну немного эгоизма, размеренно шурша блокнотными листами. 

— Больницу знаешь?

— Нет, но это в Манчестере. 

— Узнай точнее и сообщи мне, я переведу необходимую сумму на пациента.

— Хорошо, — такого спокойного разговора у них не было последние лет семь точно. Неро размеренно дышит, смакуя размытую картину окружающего мира. Главное — не забыть ничего на утро и не скатиться в отчаянье или злость, когда Вергилий решит снова нарушить шелестящую тишину между ними. 

— Все еще хочешь со мной помириться или… это все? — вот теперь в голосе Вергилия проскальзывает одна единственная эмоция. Неро едва распознает ее в случайной паузе и вцепляется, как в спасательный круг. Его отец… смирился? Смирился с тем, что Неро не хочет его видеть, боится с ним говорить и злится, когда Вергилий сам пытается вытянуть из него слова будто раскаленными щипцами, чтобы только услышать, что все в порядке или что он может что-то сделать для своего сына. 

И Вергилий смирится, если Неро захочет все так и оставить. 

Такой идиот, что у Неро сгорают даже подступающие к уголкам глаз слезы. Он рычит, наконец-таки убирая от лица вспотевшую ладонь и болезненно ударяясь ей об железный подлокотник скамьи, даже не почувствовав последовавшей вспышки боли. Вот теперь ему _придется_ говорить что-то правильное, чтобы все не разнести к чертям. И плевать, что он пьян, разбит, зол и изо всех сил старается предоставить отцу ровно столько информации, чтобы он не… Неро уже слабо помнит, почему последний пункт должен руководить его языком.

— Я _хочу_ с тобой помириться. Я это уже сказал. Я сказал это тебе в самом начале. Может быть, для тебя это пустой бред, но моему пьяному рассудку это кажется катастрофически важным, — Неро проглатывает горечь и сдавливает распирающую изнутри истерику до надрывного шепота. — Я третий день хотел сделать это. Позвонить тебе. Потому что так будет правильно и честно. И по многим другим причинам, которые не раз заставляли меня рыдать, пряча лицо в подушках. Так что не надо обесценивать мое желание что-то значить для своего отца. 

Вергилий надолго замолкает, кажется, даже отрывает телефон от уха, чтобы Неро не смог услышать его сбившегося дыхания, но Неро уже не слышит даже беснующихся у бара людей, из последних сил фокусируясь, чтобы только оставаться в сознании. 

— Я не обесцениваю. Пытаюсь, по крайней мере, — Вергилий шумно выдыхает, тоже понижая свой голос до хриплого шепота, чтобы скрыть, как его лихорадит.

— Обесцениваешь, когда задаешь такие вопросы, — Неро усмехается, ощущая, как камень с ребер падает в щебенку под ногами, больше не мешая сделать новый вдох. — Но спасибо за попытку. 

— Следующая будет, когда ты протрезвеешь. Иди домой и выспись. Разберемся со всеми проблемами утром.

Неро кивает, заторможено осознавая, что отец этого не увидит. И только потом вспоминает — он пообещал Нико, что предоставит ей несколько часов свободного времени. Сколько вообще прошло, пока он накручивал себя за барной стойкой и выяснял отношения с отцом? И не смутится ли новая спутница подруги, если утром по стеночке из гаража на кухню выползет странный помятый парень. Вдруг у них что-то сложится? Если так подумать, у Нико давно никто не задерживался, да и по клубам она последний месяц не ходила. Наверное, именно тогда получила известие про отца и начала откладывать деньги.

— Я не могу, — Неро заключает это больше для себя, но слова слетают с сухого языка, растворяясь в воздухе облаком пара. 

— Что? Не можешь пойти домой? Ты поссорился со своей подругой? Именно поэтому хочешь ей помочь? — и без того встревоженный Вергилий реагирует на это немного нехарактерно, но предсказуемо. И Неро становится так тепло, что теперь отцу «не все равно» в хорошем смысле. Хотя в голову закрадываются подозрения, что так было всегда, просто раньше Неро — слепой котенок — не умел открывать глаза на то, что люди прячут за холодным осуждающим взглядом и короткими фразами, отчеканенными в приказном тоне. В этом Вергилий в точности, как Кредо.

— Нет, просто Нико нужно побыть наедине с… — даже будучи абсолютно честным и открытым из-за алкоголя, Неро с трудом выговаривает эту фразу. Не понимая, на кой черт вообще отравленному рассудку требуется ее озвучить. — С девушкой. Ей нужно побыть наедине с девушкой, а комната всего одна. 

— Тогда иди к твоему начальнику из бюро. Твоя подруга, — Вергилий никак не комментирует единение Нико с другой девушкой, но будто нарочно избегает ее имени, — говорила, что вы хорошо общаетесь. 

— Кредо мне не «начальник», — фыркает Неро, окончательно скатываясь в полусонное состояние. Ему отчаянно хочется пить и оказаться в тишине, но слышать обеспокоенный голос отца хочется почему-то больше. — Он капитан отряда, в котором я числюсь. Я большую часть времени даже не с ним на вылазки хожу, — собственный голос снова гаснет, потому что Неро вспоминает — они с Данте не выбирались на охоту больше месяца, но даже осадка от той эйфории, всегда поселяющейся в груди, когда Данте одобрительно присвистывает откуда-то справа, наблюдая за его безошибочной стрельбой, хватает, чтобы электричество пробиралось по натянутым и разгоряченным мышцам.

— Иди к Кредо, — повторяет Вергилий. — У меня есть его номер, я позвоню и сообщу, что ты приедешь. 

— Не надо будить Кредо, — лениво отбивается Неро, сглатывая сухим, как наждачка горлом. — Он целую неделю нормально не спал. 

Вергилий нервно постукивает ручкой по блокноту — ритмичная дробь отбивается на затылке, прижатом к ледяной скамье. Даже сам Неро понимает, почти соскальзывая головой куда-то вниз, что оставаться в парке — плохой вариант. Но спать в баре ему вряд ли позволят. Сворм, скорее всего, позвонит Данте, чтобы тот забрал своего отключившегося человека и унес с глаз долой. 

Нельзя нарваться на Данте. Неро плохо помнит — почему.

— Не будешь же ты ночевать на улице? — Вергилий вторит его мыслям. Только звучит громче, чем тревожный голос рассудка. — Далеко до ближайшего отеля? Неро, не спи!

— Здесь рядом живет Данте, — это Неро тоже не планирует говорить вслух, но он уже слабо понимает, что несет в бреду. Истощенный борьбой с токсинами и стрессом организм требует отключиться прямо сейчас, не вникая в раздражающие звуки вокруг. 

— Диктуй номер.

Неро слушается на рефлексах — Вергилий отчаянно напоминает ему Кредо, когда отдает приказы таким тихим тревожным голосом. Раньше — больше жизни назад — все было наоборот. 

У Неро не получается зацепиться за мысль, но заученные наизусть цифры легко слетают с губ. Вергилий едва успевает их записать.


	7. Chapter 7

— Давай, ребенок, — голос проникает сквозь пелену сна, как через толщу ледяной воды. Неро очень холодно, а прижимающееся к нему тело — горячее нагретого летним солнцем черного кузова внедорожника, горячее кремня бензиновой зажигалки, облизанной скачущим пламенем. — Хотя бы держись за меня. И не соскальзывай. Да черт побери! — от касаний сильных пальцев, обхватывающих его поперек талии, растекается жидкая магма.

Неро жмется и слепо тычется носом в оголенную шею, едва переставляя ноги, заплетаясь и спотыкаясь на каждой трещине вспучившегося асфальта. Но все-таки идет, опираясь на чужое плечо и вдыхая знакомый запах, щедро смешанный с замерзшей в воздухе влагой.

— Данте? — слипшиеся губы подчиняются своему хозяину с трудом — тонкая корочка подсохшей кожицы трескается, когда Неро размыкает их и пытается смочить абсолютно сухим языком, но только впускает в и без того хрипящее горло ледяного воздуха. — Что ты… что ты тут делаешь?

— О-о, ты удивишься, — искренне веселясь, усмехается демон, поудобнее перехватывая пришедшего в себя мальчишку, которого приходится буквально тащить к себе домой. 

Конечно, Данте никогда не забывал, что Неро, рослый и накаченный в меру своей профессии, весит очень немало. Если быть совершенно откровенным — очень дохрена. Но как-то не приходилось лишний раз подтверждать эти знания — Неро либо не сопротивлялся, либо совершенно ничего не мог противопоставить усиленному многократно, сытому от его собственного несдержанного желания демону. И никогда раньше не напивался до подобного состояния.

— Я хочу пить, — жалобно хрипит Неро, прежде чем сорваться на тихий кашель. Комок, уже прочно обосновавшийся поперек горла, будто обзаводится двумя десятками булавок, не позволяя даже сглотнуть без болевого спазма.

— Напился уже, — Данте останавливается, чтобы дать Неро перевести дыхание, и накидывает ему на плечи свою куртку, оставшись только в футболке с широким воротом, под который мальчишка и забирается ледяным носом, чтобы хоть ненадолго согреть дыхание. — Давай, Неро, почти пришли.

Душный мрак квартиры они оба встречают с благодарностью. Неро долго рыпается, пытаясь стянуть крепко зашнурованные ботинки, наступая на пятки, но сдается и почти сползает по стенке на пол, задыхаясь от усердия. Данте мягко ловит его, снова обнимая за талию и позволяя навалиться всем телом, и помогает дойти до дивана.

Неро падает на пружинящие валики, неловко сдергивая цветастое покрывало, и сразу же наклоняется, чтобы все-таки развязать шнурки. Где-то на кромке разума проступают воспоминания о синем ведре, наполненном мыльной пеной. За две недели с последней уборки, совершенной по его собственной инициативе, пол на первом этаже еще не успел покрыться привычным слоем песка, и исправлять эту досадную оплошность Неро не очень хочется. Но тяжелая голова будто перевешивает тело к полу, и Неро едва успевает снова откинуться на спинку дивана, борясь с растекающейся перед зрачками темнотой и противным головокружением.

Отошедший к кухонным тумбочкам Данте все-таки оценивает его старания еще одной тихой усмешкой, а потом прижимает к уху телефон. С той стороны линии отвечают мгновенно, но сам охотник не спешит подавать голос и, не убирая с лица самодовольной ухмылки — за которую Неро против воли цепляется взглядом и прирастает, неудобно завалив голову набок, — медленно набирает целый стакан холодной воды из электрочайника, прежде чем ставит его кипятиться повторно.

— Разумеется, нашел, — Данте снисходительно фыркает в трубку и возвращается к явно страдающему от недостатка жидкости мальчишке. — Неро, скажи что-нибудь своему отцу, — телефон оказывается почти перед самым носом, но концентрации Неро хватает только для того, чтобы молча поднять руку и попытаться отобрать у нагло усмехающегося демона стакан.

— Отдай.

— Не подходит, скажи что-то вроде «я жив, цел и набрался так, будто забыл про свойства спирта».

— Я жив, цел и отдай воду, Данте, твою мать.

— Сойдет, — Данте кивает и подносит стакан к лицу Неро, аккуратно прижимая стеклянный обод к самым губам. Неро, в каком-то смысле, благодарен ему за это. Собственные пальцы дрожат даже когда смыкаются на чужом теплом запястье. — Я знаю, что делать с пьяными малолетками, без паники, — демон возвращается к крайне забавляющему его разговору, не сводя взгляда с ритмично дергающегося кадыка мальчишки, в несколько глотков прикончившего воду и теперь смотрящего на него хорошо известным и изученным «Данте еще!» взглядом. — Особенно с твоим сыном, — приходится снова идти на кухню и наливать воду уже из фильтра. — Ничего не значит, кроме того, что мы уже пили вместе. И мне есть, где его уложить. И даже есть, во что переодеть. И, да, я крайне сомнительная личность. Спроси у самой Нико, почему она про меня не доложила. И, боже, какой же ты занудный!

Неро хрипло фыркает, вслушиваясь в рокочущий насмешливый голос. Он бы вечно его слушал вот так — проваливаясь в сон, уже даже не удерживая себя на краю сознания. Но Данте не позволяет ему окончательно уснуть на диване. Сначала помогает стянуть злосчастные ботинки, а потом мягко тормошит за плечи, пока Неро не закидывает руки ему на плечи и не притягивает к себе, безошибочно прижимаясь к горячим губам. Так привычно и правильно — он уже размышлял об этом. И размышляет каждый раз, когда сам тянется за поцелуем. С самого первого ленивого утра, когда скалился в ответ на вкрадчивые мокрые касания и не чувствовал абсолютно никакого смущения. Пока Данте не начинал нарочно поддевать его колкими фразами. Но тогда приходилось целовать его, чтобы заткнуть. Прямо так — с горящими скулами и сбивающимся с ровного ритма сердцем.

Лестница под ногами кажется Неро бесконечной, но Данте все еще придерживает его, возвращая в реальность, ощутимо и даже болезненно вжимая пальцы в выступающие под мышцами ребра. А потом роняет на разобранную постель, на подушку, уже успевшую остыть без своего хозяина, и садится рядом, положив широкую ладонь на полыхающий лоб.

— У тебя температура, — пальцы зарываются дальше в волосы и щекотно взлохмачивают короткие мягкие прядки, колющие ближе к вискам.

Неро льнет ближе и тянется губами к запястью, чтобы запятнать выпирающие вены и поймать частящий пульс. Он так радуется, что все-таки оказывается в считанных сантиметрах от Данте, о котором думал весь вечер. Всю неделю. Весь прошедший без него месяц. Все время, что был с ним знаком. Так радуется, что после наполненного переживаниями дня, почти заставившего его сорваться на горячие слезы, он получает такую необходимую нежность, привычно перехватывает руки Данте и прижимает к полыхающим щекам, сплетая пальцы и успокаиваясь только тогда, когда демон сам склоняется к нему и прикасается губами к переносице, будто _всерьез_ задерживая дыхание.

А потом _всерьез_ намеревается уйти — поднимает голову, шутливо боднув Неро лбом, проводит пальцами по тонкой коже под скулами и встает с кровати так неожиданно, что Неро даже не удается поймать его за руку.

— Не уходи, — он поворачивается на бок и буравит взглядом замершего в дверном проеме демона, с трудом фокусируясь на убегающих мыслях. Он запросто отрубится и в холодной постели, кутаясь в мягкое одеяло. Пьяный рассудок ожидает последней отмашки, чтобы провалиться в темноту. Но Данте так близко, что кажется преступлением упустить шанс еще хоть один раз уснуть в его объятьях.

— Спи, я буду внизу, если станет плохо, — но Данте, в своей обычной манере, оказывается раздражающе неумолим. — Ты слишком сладко пахнешь, помнишь? Не дразни меня лишний раз, тебе и так будет весело сегодня утром.

Неро сдавленно смеется и так же тихо выдыхает в подушку, прижимая к себе сбитый в комок край одеяла.

— Может, я с удовольствием перестал бы так пахнуть… — в уголках глаз мягко щиплет будто бы от обиды на самого себя. Неро почему-то очень больно думать, что именно он — единственная причина того, что Данте не может контролировать себя и пытается держаться на расстоянии. Но еще больнее знать, что они оба бессильны в борьбе с собственной природой. Неро не нравится быть бессильным и безучастным, не нравится просто плыть по течению и ждать, вдруг все образумится само собой. Данте ведь именно это в нем привлекает? Упрямство и безрассудное желание непременно влезть даже в гнездовье демонов практически безоружным, если это кому-то поможет. _Особенно_ , если это кому-то поможет. Но и ради веселья — запросто. Данте все еще привлекает в нем хоть что-то, кроме запаха?

— Неро, не думай об этом. Тебе нужно постараться заснуть.

—…Но тогда я перестал бы тебя интересовать, да?

В воцарившейся тишине Данте роняет только один обреченный вздох. 

А потом обходит кровать и садится с другой стороны, проминая широкий пружинящий матрас. Неро не успевает обернуться, как его сгребают в охапку и прижимают к раскаленным грудным мышцам сильные руки. Одной Данте аккуратно подлезает под шею, помогая удобнее устроить звенящую от малейшего движения голову на холодной подушке, а второй перехватывает его запястье, не позволяя дернуться и обернуться, намертво фиксируя в одном положении. Но так комфортно прижимаясь всем телом, что Неро не возмущается. Он не помнит, что говорил секунду назад, только завороженно считает гулкие удары сердца, трепещущего чуть ниже лопаток, и щекотные выдохи, согревающие промерзшие до костей мышцы. И проваливается в черное горячее беспамятство, не вслушиваясь ни во что, кроме этого рваного ритма.

— Прости меня, — Данте прижимается губами к топорщащейся косточке на самой границе съезжающей футболки, сдерживаясь, чтобы повторно не запятнать зубами скрытые тканью метки, — за все, что я сделал и что заставило тебя так думать. Мне жаль.

Тишина накрывает их плотным коконом. Данте вдыхает сладость, вновь оседающую на его подушках, в вороте футболки, на его собственных волосах, на оголенной коже, за которую неосознанно хватается мальчишка, и задыхается. Она больше не кажется ему приторной и сбивающей с ног, но намного хуже — поселяется в легких, как разрастающаяся болезнь, не позволяющая хоть на секунду забыть осевший внутри запах.

Но все это — незначительная мелочь, которую можно стерпеть, не поддаться искушению, но остаться рядом с Неро, когда ему это нужно, забыв про нестерпимую жажду. Упиваться только этим дребезжащим чувством, разгоревшимся сильнее от осознания — _он нужен Неро_. Истощенному разговором с отцом, болезненно открытому, снова отыскавшему в глубине собственной памяти особенно острую струну и с удовольствием мазохиста вцепившемуся в нее.

Вцепившемуся, потому что Данте сказал, что чувствует свою вину в том, что Неро никогда не сможет помириться со своим отцом? Или из-за сотни других причин? Какая разница, если даже после этого разговора Неро смотрит на него и _зовет по имени_. И именно _его_ просит остаться рядом, не оставив в одиночестве. Какая разница, если после всех ночных переживаний он находит в себе силы волноваться о том, что думает и чувствует по отношению к нему сам Данте?

Не важно, по какой причине Неро снова становится больно. Его печаль и горечь все равно растекается по артериям, прямо поверх воспаленной одержимости, легко и нежно подлезает под хлипкую маскировку, достает со дна все раны и шрамы и бережно прикасается самыми кончиками пальцев. А потом Неро всегда отгибается и обнажает перед ним собственные трещины. Будто в наказание показывает, каким он бывает хрупким. Показывает это только своему демону. И ждет ответа. И всегда дожидается.

Потому что у Данте, демона, инкуба, пожирающего людей, причиняющего людям боль, вылавливающего со дна их рассудка самые постыдные, самые потаенные фантазии… У Данте никогда и ни с кем такого не было. Эта мысль растекается по телу, убаюкивающему в своих объятьях мирно сопящего мальчишку, по-прежнему затихающего только в его руках, всепоглощающим теплом. Ему так нравится быть особенным — быть особенным _именно для Неро_ , — что эта жажда тоже перестает поддаваться контролю.

***

Утро заползает под веки колкими солнечными лучами. Чья-то теплая рука вкрадчиво оглаживает плечо, мягко выдергивая из плотной пелены сна. У Неро отчаянно болит голова, но он все равно льнет ближе, желая продлить почему-то такие короткие, будто нерешительные прикосновения. Странная мысль — Данте ведь не мог случайно оказаться в их с Нико мастерской? Но забирающиеся под шею пальцы явно принадлежат ему. Или это сам Неро снова попал под его пушистое одеяло?

Почему он не помнит, как именно?

Неро распахивает глаза, жмурясь от тусклого дневного света, приглушенного плотными занавесками на знакомом окне, и безошибочно оборачивается, чтобы наткнуться на насмешливый взгляд, внимательно изучающий его лицо.

— Доброе утро. Вернее, добрый день, — Данте помогает ему сесть и кивает на лежащие на тумбочке таблетки. — Рекомендую сначала выпить их, а потом начать думать.

— Добрый, — Неро удивленно моргает, окончательно стряхивая остатки сна, и выдавливает в ладонь сразу две капсулы, надеясь хоть так избавиться от засевшего в ушах шума. — Думать о чем?

— Это самое веселое, — Данте снова нагло улыбается и выжидающе вглядывается в его лицо, выражающее крайнюю степень недоумения. — Помнишь, чем ты вчера занимался?

— Смутно, — признается Неро, откидываясь спиной на мягкую спинку кровати. Данте так близко, что не получается сконцентрироваться ни на одной мысли. Ладони демона теперь лежат поверх плотного пухового одеяла, почти не чувствуются на бедрах, но Неро знает, что они там, поэтому старается даже дышать тише обычного, чтобы не спугнуть _непривычно_ сосредоточенного Данте. — Я напился и приставал к тебе?

— Не больше обычного, — мурлыкает инкуб, чуть сильнее сжимая пальцы. Они договорились держаться на расстоянии. Они договорились, вот дьявол. Именно потому, что лежащий в его постели Неро сжигает все предохранительные механизмы в голове. А ведь у мальчишки спустя секунд тридцать, когда вернется подтертая алкоголем память, появятся совершенно другие проблемы, не связанные со съезжающим с катушек демоном. — Подумай еще.

— Я помню, что Нико потащила меня в бар, — Неро мычит и прикрывает глаза, вспоминая танцующие на кромке бокала неоновые блики. — Мы болтали о машинах и последних годах школы, я думал об отце…

— Да, мне тоже пришлось думать о нем этой ночью. Только хорошее, уверяю, — Данте не сдерживается и глухо усмехается.

Неро замирает, цепляясь ногтями за подушку под ягодицами, а потом ошарашенно выдыхает и стонет сквозь зубы, пытаясь вытолкнуть свернувшуюся в груди немоту. Он позвонил своему отцу. Ночью. Пьяным. Пьяным настолько, чтобы на утро с трудом вспомнить хоть какие-то детали разговора. Да, постепенно они выплывают на поверхность, поднимая со дна одновременно паническую дрожь и странное спокойствие, почти радость. Они… поговорили? Действительно просто поговорили? Что-то выяснили и поняли? Вергилий выслушал его?

— Что я ему сказал? — Неро отрывает приросшие к подушке пальцы и вцепляется в запястья Данте, придвигаясь почти вплотную, будто бы в поисках защиты от самого себя. — Почему я оказался здесь? Вергилий позвонил… Он позвонил тебе? Откуда он..? Твою мать.

— Ага, — Данте поддается и бодает его лбом. Закрывает глаза и застывает каменным изваянием, позволяя Неро держаться за него и делиться сковавшим мышцы тремором.

— Данте, я не помню, что сказал ему про тебя, — Неро снижает голос до надрывного шепота и облизывает вновь пересохшие губы. — Я помню, рассказал про Нико и Кредо, про женщину из фитнес-центра, помню, что взбесился, когда он… Он все это время думал, что я больше не захочу с ним говорить?

— Ты и не хотел с ним говорить, разве нет?

— Да, но… — Неро затихает и роняет голову на плечо Данте, не в силах больше самостоятельно держать все бушующие в ней эмоции. Он действительно не хотел говорить с Вергилием, когда каждый разговор состоял из настойчивых наставлений, комментариев по поводу его «неуместных» знакомств и друзей, просьб вернуться домой и сделать что-то важное для своей дальнейшей жизни, а не маяться дурью, пытаясь стать охотником. Тогда каждый разговор неизменно заканчивался какой-то фразой с разочарованным выдохом на конце, после которого Неро едва мог сдержаться, чтобы не послать отца ко всем чертям, и бросал трубку. А сегодня ночью они _поговорили_ , избегая этих вечных тем. Просто _поговорили_! Если бы Неро не втянул в этот разговор Данте, он бы позвонил отцу, как только проснулся, чтобы только проверить, что ему это все не привиделось под полынным ядом абсента. Почему в его жизни всегда всплывают какие-то «если бы»? — Что он сказал тебе? Что _ты_ сказал ему?

— Ничего. Я спросонья принял его за клиента, уж очень обеспокоенного какими-то парковыми демонами. А когда понял, минуты три смеялся, пока искал в темноте теплую куртку, игнорируя все вопросы.

— Придурок, — хмыкает Неро. В груди болезненно тянет от тревоги, потому что он снова не находит слов, чтобы хоть как-то объяснить поведение Данте отцу.

— Я или он? — Данте по-прежнему веселится, только теперь кладет ладонь на холку подрагивающего Неро, запускающего горячее дыхание гулять по его ключицам, и мягко массирует, успокаивая и расслабляя.

— Ты.

— Почему же? По-моему, вполне адекватная, ну ладно, вполне приемлемая реакция на то, что тебе в три часа ночи звонит отец твоего любовника, который понятия не имеет, в какой любопытный разговор вы оба оказались втянуты.

— Почему? Ты серьезно не понимаешь, почему? — Неро поднимает голову, болезненно проехавшись затылком по его скуле. — Мне и без того будет катастрофически сложно объяснить отцу, почему мой любовник — подозрительно похожий на него инкуб!

Данте непроизвольно сглатывает и выпрямляется, не убирая ладони с шеи Неро, чтобы чересчур серьезно и вдумчиво вглядеться в его глаза. Поймать под подбородок, чтобы краснеющий мальчишка, внезапно осознавший вес собственных слов, не смел отворачиваться и прятаться.

— Ты хочешь рассказать ему _про меня_? — Данте звучит очень недоверчиво, будто сомневается в адекватности сидящего напротив него ребенка. У Неро температура, он, возможно, бредит сейчас, но… Если он и раньше размышлял о чем-то подобном? Всерьез планировал рассказать Вергилию, который, по его описаниям, и менее провокационные проступки сына воспринимал в штыки, что он состоит в отношениях с инкубом? С одним из демонов, на которых его отец половину жизни весьма успешно охотился. — Серьезно?

Верить в успех этого решения совсем не получается, но где-то очень глубоко под сердцем рождается странная дрожь. Потому что взгляд Неро больше не бегает по стене от шкафа до занавесок, а намертво фокусируется на Данте и становится совсем стальным, будто даже осуждающим его за сомнения.

— Я не уверен, что смогу подобрать слова, — Неро перехватывает пальцы демона, замершие под скулой, смутно понимая, что не они мешают ему дышать, — чтобы он правильно меня понял. И уже точно не собираюсь откровенничать с ним _прямо сейчас_. Но я не хочу запрятать все это в шкаф, будто я тебя стыжусь. Окей?

— Окей, — кивает Данте и опрокидывает этого невозможного мальчишку обратно на постель.

Он целует Неро, перехватывая его запястья и вжимая в подушку, из последних сил пытаясь не сорваться, чтобы не поддеть ладонями тонкую ткань футболки и не стянуть ее к чертям. Чтобы бесконечно выцеловывать обнаженную белоснежную кожу поверх посеревших меток, пока Неро не попросит пощады или не попросит еще. Но Данте держится, изредка отрываясь от влажных губ только для того, чтобы подразнить подающегося навстречу Неро. Тому хочется вырвать руки из захвата и прижать Данте еще ближе, зарыться пальцами в мягкие волосы на затылке и больше не позволять отстраниться ни на сантиметр.

И плевать на какие-то договоренности. Неро ловит себя на сладкой мысли, что _хочет_ увидеть, как черные зрачки Данте заполыхают, будто чистый спирт, когда он потеряет контроль. Ничего неотвратимого же не произойдет? Вряд ли он начнет бояться спящего внутри Данте демона из-за одной ночи, когда они оба позволят себе не сдерживаться. Вряд ли Неро испугается боли, заволакивающего разум морока или леденящего бессилия от невозможности вырваться из цепких когтей. Вряд ли на утро посмотрит на ластящегося к нему инкуба _как-то не так_ , вряд ли дернется прочь от разминающих ноющие мышцы рук.

Но Данте _не простит_ себя, если сделает ему по-настоящему больно. Поэтому Неро только кусается в поцелуе, брыкается и недовольно фыркает, не пытаясь в самом деле вырваться, чтобы самостоятельно оборвать самоконтроль демона. И упивается этой тягучей сдержанностью, когда Данте перестает терзать его губы и горячо выдыхает, опускаясь лбом на подушку — совсем близко, чтобы Неро сам мог повернуть голову набок и провести кончиком носа по отросшей щетине.

Неро так и делает, а потом, посмеиваясь, отмахивается и отплевывается от лезущих в рот и глаза длинных прядей. Данте отпускает его запястья и снова выпрямляется, завороженно рассматривая улыбающегося и зацелованного Неро, который пахнет так сладко, когда подставляется под неторопливые ласки, тянется, чтобы ответить на каждый горячий поцелуй, скалится и жмурится, забывая дышать от стягивающей грудную клетку эйфории — от того, что после их ссоры, после их решения «сделать перерыв», ничего не меняется. И все эти чувства отражаются и множатся, будто в разбитом зеркале, клокочут в горле, обжигают язык и требуют, чтобы их выпустили, чтобы ими делились. Почему единственный — вот черт — раз, когда Данте не может и не хочет обрывать свои глубокие вдохи, ему действительно начинает не хватать воздуха?

Обрывать трепетное молчание и вовсе кажется ему кощунством, но…

— Может, я зря снова завожу этот разговор, — Данте встает в полный рост, усмехаясь на недовольную мину мальчишки, и вытаскивает из кармана его телефон. Неро мгновенно все понимает, — но тебе не удастся отвертеться от утреннего похмельного звонка обеспокоенному родителю.

— Похмельного звонка? Сам название придумал?

— Да. И оно шикарное, даже не спорь, — собственный мобильник в руках Данте кажется Неро настоящей издевкой. Он тянется, чтобы забрать его, но останавливается на полпути и с нескрываемой досадой падает обратно на подушку, пряча в холмах пуха раздраженный рык. Сердце панически колотится под ребрами, не готовое к новым потрясениям. — Дай угадаю, ты не в настроении?

— Нет, — приглушенно фыркает Неро, намереваясь свернуться в кокон и провести в нем всю зиму. Или хотя бы остаток осени. — То есть, да. То есть, не начинай. Я позвоню ему, когда подействует таблетка. И когда приму душ.

— Резонно, — соглашается Данте таким тоном, что даже в пьяном состоянии Неро заподозрил бы подвох. — Пойду закажу пиццу, чтобы компенсировать свой сволочизм.

Рядом на подушку приземляется телефон, и Неро успевает выругаться ровно четыре раза в промежутке между началом вызова и первым гудком, после которого с той стороны мгновенно отвечают. В этот раз — не шуршанием и помехами, а вполне конкретным «ты-в-порядке-Неро?», на которое Неро вполне конкретно мычит и воет, пытаясь дрожащими руками поймать съехавший вниз аппарат.

— Да, — когда наконец-таки ловит, на экране, неловко задетом пальцем, открывается какое-то приложение, но звонок не обрывается — и Неро не знает, хорошо ему от ощущения, что Данте своими руками замуровывает его в бетонном коробе наедине с отцом, или катастрофически плохо. — Да, все в порядке. Я телефон выронил, когда… когда пытался одеться, да, — Неро оправдывается так неловко, что ему самому становится стыдно.

— Сделаю вид, что поверил, — но Вергилий слишком рад, что с ним все в порядке, чтобы лишний раз концентрировать внимание на неумелой лжи.

— На самом деле, я еще даже с кровати не вставал, — и Неро сдается. — И не хотел тебе звонить, пока не соберусь с силами. И, скорее всего, не собрался бы до следующей пятницы. Так что скажи спасибо Данте, — он осекается, когда так спокойно произносит его имя в разговоре с отцом, прекрасно понимая, что придется дать хоть какое-то объяснение про этого «ненадежного человека», — что в этот раз я звоню тебе не пьяным.

— Обязательно скажу, — заверяет Вергилий. — По сравнению с ним Нико уже не кажется мне излишне наглой, — он все-таки пропускает одно единственное замечание, но Неро хватает, чтобы нервно сжать телефон и провести влажной ладонью по лбу. — Но тебя, похоже, в людях привлекает именно эта черта.

— Я не специально, — но искрящееся напряжение уходит сквозь пальцы, и Неро позволяет себе нервную усмешку, еще до конца не понимая, чего ждет от этого разговора. Вергилий признает его право самостоятельно выбирать друзей? Принимает его выбор? Неплохо для начала.

— Я только надеюсь, что он не торгует какими-нибудь запрещенными веще…

— Нет! — Неро даже вскакивает с кровати и свешивает ноги на холодный пол, скидывая с себя одеяло и чудом не задевая стоящий на самом краю тумбочки пустой стакан. — Он охотник! Только не в штате бюро, а… Данте работает на себя и совершенно точно не занимается такими вещами! И я не… Дьявол, я даже марихуану не пробовал!

— Хорошо, если так, — Вергилий теперь тоже усмехается, видимо, доверяя словам своего сына. И все-таки пытаясь узнать хоть что-то про его нового «друга». — Тяжело прокормить себя охотой. Наверное, он неплохо знает свое ремесло, если ему это удается. В наше время из бюро таких просто так не отпускали.

— Тебя отпустили, — Неро отчаянно хочет перевести тему, чтобы раньше времени не произнести фразу «Данте не возьмут в бюро, потому что он полукровка, что точно-не-характеризует-его-как-плохого-человека». Но новую тему он выбирает крайне неудачно.

— Я настоял на своем, — Вергилий на мгновение возвращает себе маску строгого отца, но быстро смягчается. — Сейчас это уже не важно. Я совру, если скажу, что доволен твоим выбором профессии. Особенно, если учесть, что я прекрасно осведомлен, какую опасность навлекают на себя охотники, каждый день встречаясь лицом к лицу с демонами…

— Не все демоны опасны, — режет Неро, не успевая поймать себя за язык. Это неверная фраза, в корне неверная. Опасны абсолютно все демоны, все полудемоны и даже те, в ком клокочет всего пара капель «дикой» крови. И Неро-охотник знает это на отлично, но Неро, периодически засыпающий и просыпающийся в объятьях инкуба, готов отстаивать честь и поразительный самоконтроль Данте до последнего.

Вергилий замолкает в трубке и, кажется, делает для себя какие-то выводы. Неро даже думает — он обо всем догадывается. Догадывается, что Данте не совсем человек, но позволяет сыну пока что остаться при своих секретах. Потому что он и без того ходит по тонкому льду, когда пытается выразить собственное мнение о его жизни, которую тот каждый день подвергает огромному риску.

— Но именно охотникам приходится встречаться с самыми опасными из них, — Вергилий обрывает дальнейшие реплики уже готовящегося объяснять сорвавшуюся с языка поправку Неро, чтобы только быстрее облачить мысли в слова. — Дослушай меня, хорошо? Я никогда не перестану надеяться, что ты однажды сделаешь выбор в пользу чего-то более стабильного или хотя бы менее… смертоносного. Но я все равно горжусь, что ты не отступаешь перед трудностями и взрастил в себе идеалы, ради которых хочешь сражаться. Может быть, я ошибался, когда требовал, чтобы ты отступился от своих стремлений. По крайней мере, результат того явно не стоил.

— Вау, — Неро усмехается и падает обратно на постель, накрываясь одеялом с головой, чтобы хоть немного унять жжение в переносице. Он вспоминает, что почти сорвался на слезы тогда, в парке, во время первого разговора. И еще вспоминает — почему. Неро никогда не думал, что услышит такие слова от Вергилия, наоборот, всегда считал, что его отец придерживается совершенно иного мнения и уж точно не находит в нем ни единого повода для гордости. — Знаешь, если бы между нами не было трех часовых поясов, я бы тебя сейчас даже обнял! — но Неро пока что держится, не закрепляя привычку рыдать в спальне Данте.

— Ты можешь, например, на следующих выходных сесть в самолет и… — голос Вергилия становится еще мягче, и в глазах Неро становится совсем мутно. Данте не придется компенсировать свой сволочизм после этого разговора, ему придется терпеть бесконечную благодарность Неро, очень тесно граничащую с домогательством. — Я бы очень хотел убедиться, что ты до сих пор не набил татуировку на лице или не сделал с собой еще какую-нибудь глупость.

— Татуировки на лице — слишком глупо даже для меня, — под одеялом становится все труднее дышать, зато тепло в груди чувствуется острее. Неро не показывался отцу полтора года. — Но мне есть, что рассказать тебе… не по телефону.

Он только сейчас действительно начинает скучать по своей старой комнате с вечно открывающимся шкафом, из которого норовила вылезти сваленная комом одежда, по длинному столу в гостиной на первом этаже, за которым Вергилий обычно сидел с кем-то из акционеров, по дивану в его кабинете прямо напротив рабочего стола. Неро еще помнит, как отец нервно стучал ручкой по лакированной столешнице и подбирал слова в тот последний вечер, который вполне мог закончиться легким опьянением от пузырящегося шампанского и сносным разговором двух не чужих друг для друга людей, а закончился его побегом из дома. Закономерным, оправданным и желанным, но почти оборвавшим и без того хрупкие семейные узы между ними.

— Тогда позвони ближе к пятнице, если не появится других планов. Я оплачу билеты. И не забудь узнать у своей подруги, в какой больнице лежит ее отец.

— Хорошо, позвоню, — Неро не плачет, только смахивает с ресниц соленую влагу и едва контролирует мышечные спазмы, шумным дыханием выдавая свои эмоции с потрохами.

— Неро? — Вергилий своим спокойствием мог бы поделиться со всеми штатами, но сейчас ему и самому едва хватает.

— Что?

— Нет, ничего. Не важно. Буду ждать звонка.

— Знаешь, я тоже скучал, — Неро последний раз усмехается в трубку и обрывает вызов.

Тишина в комнате теперь кажется ему непривычно плотной и давящей на виски. Неро пытается сказать что-то вслух, прошептать или хотя бы шумно вздохнуть, чтобы разрезать ее и доказать самому себе, что все происходящее здесь и сейчас — не сон, не галлюцинация под влиянием абсента, что все не рассыпется в пыль, когда он откинет одеяло и наберет в грудь чистого отрезвляющего воздуха.

Хочется открыть окно, чтобы впустить в помещение запах первых заморозков, но Неро решается только сползти на пол и привалиться затылком к матрасу, все еще прижимая к себе соскользнувшее следом одеяло. С первого этажа доносятся едва различимые голоса — привозят пиццу, а ни капельки не стыдящийся своего проступка Данте оплачивает заказ и выгружает картонные коробки на низкий журнальный столик у дивана, предполагая, что Неро, подозрительно притихший, сейчас приведет свои мысли в порядок и спустится на поздний завтрак.

Но Неро требуется разобраться не со сбитыми в кучу мыслями, а с бушующими эмоциями, которые все это время были задвинуты на второй план, прикрыты тяжелым занавесом из постоянно наваливающихся событий. А теперь, когда Неро останавливается в тишине и позволяет себе чувствовать, а не думать, они поднимаются по грудине, пересчитывая ребра и стягивая глотку удушающим тремором. И если раньше наружу всегда выбивалась тянущая боль и горечь, терпеть которую Неро давно научился, то сейчас нёбо щекочет что-то совершенно иное, незнакомое, сладкое и не поддающееся контролю разума.

Из понятного — он так счастлив, что больше никогда не замрет посреди комнаты с телефоном в руках, поджимая губы и отчаянно боясь набрать номер отца, ожидая вновь услышать в его голосе то разочарование, что всегда застревало поперек горла ледяным штырем. Неро так благодарен, что Данте опять вытолкнул его из склепа собственных переживаний, заставил разобраться со всем здесь и сейчас, а не тянуть время, надеясь, что никогда не станет поздно.

Благодарен.

Это так смешно, что Данте повторил именно тот поступок, за который Неро зацепился, когда Кредо спрашивал, почему он так легко и без лишних терзаний позволил себе привязаться к инкубу, почему закрыл глаза на его сходство с Вергилием, на его демоническую природу, на весь сволочизм его характера. Потому что Данте помог ему побороть почти панический страх — разочаровать людей, на которых Неро старался равняться. Потому что показал, как это легко — просто позволить себе слушать других, не делать выводы раньше времени, не оправдываться и не терзать себя понапрасну.

Так легко и безболезненно, что Неро привык чувствовать рядом с Данте только теплое спокойствие и уверенность. И испепеляющую благодарность за то, что так вообще бывает. Неро тлеет изнутри, но совершенно не противится этому жару — он хочет гореть еще целую вечность, каждый раз заново сжимая футболку поверх сладко ноющего сердца.

Сгорать каждый раз, когда Данте делает что-то паршивое и провокационное, смеется над его промахами, а потом ласково гладит под скулой и мурлыкает на ухо — «все это не важно, на самом деле ты все делаешь как надо, не накручивай себя. Не думай об этом. Думай обо мне». Или выдергивает из тяжелых мыслей мокрыми поцелуями, спускающимися по шейным позвонкам под ворот футболки, заставляя прогибаться и жаться еще ближе, настойчиво требуя новых касаний. И отстраняется, ехидно посмеиваясь и щекотно раздразнивая и без того распаленного Неро, не способного с этого самого момента думать ни о чем другом, кроме подлезающих на внутреннюю сторону бедер ладоней, оглаживающих тонкую чувствительную кожу.

Неро каждый раз думает — Данте специально его подстегивает. Да и не только его — других охотников, своих знакомых и друзей, наполовину разумных демонов, с которыми грызется в темной подворотне за собственную жизнь.

Только всех хоть капельку адекватных существ это поведение выводит из себя, злит или, самое меньшее, здорово нервирует.

А Неро — окруженный поломанными людьми, не умеющими говорить друг с другом, не умеющими не одергивать себя от проявления чувств, не привыкший получать от кого-то нормальные, понятные, легко читаемые отклики — чувствует, что пропадает с концами из-за внезапно разгорающегося осознания.

Он любит Данте.

И он единственный на всем чертовом свете, кто умудрился кропотливо выделить в _терзающем его инкубе_ самого Данте и влюбиться в самые паршивые черты его характера.

Неро, наверное, умрет, если прямо сейчас спустится вниз и посмотрит в привычно прищуренные в насмешке глаза, а Данте действительно задохнется от клокочущих под ребрами мальчишки чувств.


	8. Chapter 8

Неро на негнущихся ногах выходит из спальни и опирается рукой на лестничные перила, пытаясь найти в себе силы спуститься вниз и вести себя, как ни в чем ни бывало, ни единым жестом не выдав, как свихнувшееся сердце колотится в груди, выталкивая такой необходимый воздух из тесных легких. Данте разгадает причину разливающейся под ребрами сладости без особых усилий. Должен же разгадать? То есть, инкубы определенно великолепно считывают людские желания и эмоции — с переменным успехом и долей бракованных копий чужих отцов, но считывают. А сможет ли Данте, за всю свою жизнь никогда не встречавшийся с подобными чувствами, направленными только на него, отличить простую и банальную, как виски-кола, радость Неро из-за примирения с отцом от сладкой паники внезапного осознания.

Сможет ли Данте так легко прочитать в спрятанном от него взгляде почти мальчишескую влюбленность, за которую Неро действительно _будто бы стыдно_. Во всяком случае, стыд так легко перепутать с предвкушением, потому что уши горят точно так же, и взгляд бегает от картонных коробок с пиццей на журнальном столике до сползающего со спинки дивана покрывала — но всегда возвращается, чтобы зацепиться за знакомую спину. Данте копается в холодильнике, присев на корточки, и завязанные в хвост волосы невесомо щекочут один единственный выступающий из-под футболки позвонок. Неро хочется прижаться губами и согреть дыханием белеющую косточку — и ему действительно _стыдно_ за это желание. Кажется, что именно _стыдно_.

Но это не мешает ему подкрасться вплотную — под босыми ногами скрипит паркет, но Данте только усмехается, не оборачиваясь и позволяя мальчишке застать его врасплох — положить ладони на упругие плечи и склониться совсем низко, уткнувшись носом в короткие пушистые волосы на холке, а дрожащими губами все-таки коснуться шеи. Совсем невесомо. Данте прикрывает глаза и шумно выдыхает, склоняя подбородок чуть ниже — к груди, — чтобы Неро беспрепятственно целовал теплую чувствительную кожу.

— Судя по запаху, теперь у тебя все хорошо, — ни черта Данте не считывает. Наверное, очень сильно отвлекают мокрые метки на холке, по которым вместе с дрожью гуляет чужое заполошное дыхание. Неро не выдерживает звенящего напряжения и кусается — безболезненно цепляет зубами кожу у самой кромки волос и почти стонет от собственной смелости и покорности демона, который второй раз за этот короткий день замирает каменным изваянием, околдованным колкой сладостью, облепившей легкие изнутри. И чем-то еще. Прохладным и искрящимся, чем-то, что уже не первый раз проскальзывает в сбивающем с ног запахе в моменты такой тихой близости, но только сейчас выбивается на первый план. Буквально обездвиживая демона, жадно вдыхающего наэлектризованный воздух в пустой попытке _насытиться_ , не притрагиваясь к человеку, который безвозмездно дарит ему новое искушение. — Неро, — Данте предостерегающе рычит и поворачивает голову.

— Что? Я уже не имею права хоть как-то отблагодарить тебя? — Неро не отступает ни на дюйм, только окончательно опускается на пол и притирается к широкой спине, самым действенным методом оторвав демона от такого интересного холодильника.

— О, так это тот случай, когда ты не планируешь нарываться, но как-то само выходит?

— Нет, не совсем. Я просто хочу сделать именно то, что ты обычно называешь словом «нарваться», — ему немного обидно, что Данте не замечает, как у него тянет в груди, что хочется смеяться и, совсем немного, да, провоцировать демона, чтобы получить _хоть что-то_ в ответ. Потому что глупо, наверное, ожидать тех же чувств от инкуба. Глупо и болезненно.

— Что именно? Спроецировать на меня ту нежность, что ты хочешь принести своему отцу после его извинений? Он ведь был хорошим папочкой и извинился перед своим сыном, да? — Данте с успехом подбрасывает дров в ту часть, которая «болезненно».

— Да, он извинился. Точнее, для меня это прозвучало, как извинение, — Неро обвивает его руками, прижимает к себе еще ближе, вцепляясь в ткань футболки и натягивая ее до угрожающего треска. — Но, знаешь, вот это, — и все-таки запускает свои щадящие человеческие зубы в сгиб шеи, прикусывая натянутую мышцу. И так же быстро отпускает, не дав Данте даже возможности откинуть голову и поддаться или дернуться и отпрянуть, — вот это — было _только для тебя_.

Неро разжимает пальцы, отодвигается, отползая на целый метр, и только потом встает на ноги, пошатываясь от резкой смены позиции — голова все еще недовольно гудит после выпитого этой ночью алкоголя. И разрывается от мечущихся мыслей, которые едва удается удержать за чертой, после которой Неро обязательно начнет их обдумывать.

Данте прикасается к оставленной на самом видном месте метке и усмехается. Он чувствует, что упускает что-то важное, но сладкий запах — ярче обычного, потому что Неро, наверное, злится на него из-за звонка отцу — по-прежнему стоит перед глазами плотной стеной, разгоняя все догадки. И от него не получается скрыться, даже когда Неро сбегает в душ, прихватив чистое полотенце, чтобы точно не оставить в шкафу демона ни единой вещи, не напоминающей о нем.

Хочется подняться следом за мальчишкой, привалиться плечом к хлипкой двери, слегка поднять ее за разболтанную ручку и мягко щелкнуть хлипким замком, который давно стоило заменить хотя бы ради призрачной возможности уберечь Неро от самого себя. Но должно же быть хоть какое-то объяснение, почему у Данте так едет крыша именно рядом с этим человеком, и именно сегодня — в особенности? Но раздробленные мысли все время скатываются к крепким запястьям, опоясанным кожаными ремнями, раздвинутым коленям с выступающими венами под самыми чашечками, под которыми проведешь языком — и Неро раскроется сильнее, подастся вперед. Ближе и жарче. Если дразнить его /достаточно долго/ именно так, как ему нравится, как им обоим нравится, очень скоро начнет протяжно стонать, пытаясь сложить из рваных вздохов имя своего мучителя.

Данте.

Данте.

Данте распахивает входную дверь и почти падает на ледяные каменные ступени, запоздало вспоминая, что поздний осенний ветер сковывает лужи первым тонким льдом, и выходить на улицу в одной футболке по меньшей мере глупо. Но обмен оказывается вполне равноценным — морозный иней замещает расцветающее в груди помешательство, хоть и не выкорчевывает его окончательно. Данте знает — стоит только ему вернуться в помещение, буквально пропитанное этим пьянящим сиропом, будто бисквитное пирожное, залитое сладким загущенным ромом, и видения выгибающегося под ним Неро снова завладеют разумом. Но не возвращаться вовсе — не вариант.

Нужно хотя бы сообщить Неро, что рассказы про страшных и опасных инкубов, теряющих контроль в присутствии своих соблазнов, — не страшилки старых охотников. Неро ведь поймет и не станет проверять на прочность его последние нервные клетки? Дрожащий и покладистый Неро, сжимающий его член _внутри_ , так легко впускающий его _еще глубже_ , распахивающий искусанные губы на хриплом вдохе и беспомощно цепляющийся пальцами за скомканное одеяло под влажными бедрами.

Ничего не подозревающий Неро, слишком погруженный в свои мысли, ежится от холода, заползшего через открытую дверь, когда выходит из ванной. Полностью одетый, в футболке Данте, липнущей к влажной коже, с мокрыми волосами, с которых по шее стекают щекотные капельки воды. Он пытается стереть их свисающим с плеч полотенцем, но довольно быстро сдается и падает на диван, подцепляя из картонной коробки уже порядком остывший треугольник пиццы. Неро решает — невозможно одновременно есть и переживать из-за болезненной влюбленности в демона похоти, который почему-то прямо сейчас заваливается в собственную квартиру с улицы и окидывает его таким взглядом, что по затылку проходят неприятные мурашки.

— Все в порядке? — голос подрагивает, но Неро случайно переводит взгляд от черных глаз Данте на его шею с красующимся следом зубов и неосознанно прикусывает губу. Ни черта не в порядке, и он не настолько слеп и глуп от своих эмоциональных переживаний, чтобы не понять, почему.

— Нет, — Данте только подтверждает его подозрения, когда медленно обходит журнальный столик и нависает над мальчишкой, коленом упираясь между разведенных ног. — Тебе лучше уйти, — и намертво пригвождает его к спинке дивана, упираясь раскаленными, по ощущениям, ладонями в плечи, сминая собственную футболку, ни черта не скрывающую искусанные ключицы.

Неро уже собирается издевательски сообщить демону, что тот совсем не способствует его побегу, но утопает в лихорадочно полыхающих зрачках. Это определенно не морок, потому что Данте размыкает губы не для того, чтобы проскользнуть в рассудок шелестящим лишающим воли шепотом, а для того, чтобы склониться к самому лицу и влажно провести раздвоенным — раньше ему требовалось больше времени, чтобы перестать контролировать свою демоническую сущность — языком от виска вниз по линии челюсти. Неро сглатывает и рефлекторно запрокидывает голову, совершенно не прислушиваясь к мелькающей на границе сознания тревоге. Рассыпающиеся по плечам мурашки с успехом заглушают все доводы разума.

— Неро, — демон рокочет под самым ухом, упирается гибким языком под скулу, проминая мягкую натянутую кожу и жадно слизывая с нее проступившую сладость, согревая шумным дыханием, от которого в пояснице ноет и тянет, заставляя прогибаться навстречу и тереться о подставленное колено. — Я не смогу остановиться сам, — раскаленная ладонь соскальзывает с плеча на позвоночник и останавливается ровно там, где томление разгорается ярче всего. И вжимается, скользит, мнет и щекочет, пока Неро задыхается и мечется, не зная, куда толкнуться, чтобы Данте точно _не останавливался_. — Неро, я не смогу остановиться. Если начну, не смогу остановиться, даже если будешь умолять, даже когда станет совсем плохо. Даже когда станет совсем поздно.

— Да черт побери, — Неро злобно рычит, заранее скучая по ощущению обнаженного тела, так близко прижатого к его собственной полыхающей коже, что…

И сбрасывает больше не удерживающего его демона на крепкие диванные валики, выбивая из зараженных легких весь воздух. Грудная клетка расправляется по новой, добровольно впуская в себя драгоценную отраву, но Данте остается лежать, только упираясь пятками под бедра недовольно ворчащего мальчишки. Возбужденного и распаленного, как трескучая бензиновая зажигалка, случайно облитая горючим, которой не дали высохнуть перед тем, как щелкнуть кремнем и спалить все вокруг.

— Спасибо, — Данте находится не сразу — сначала промаргивается и заново привыкает к плывущему от голода зрению, а только потом тянется к окончательно остывшей и задеревеневшей пицце.

— Засунь свое спасибо… — у Неро привести дыхание в порядок и вовсе не получается. Плотные джинсы неприятно давят между ног, а губы жжет фантомным несостоявшимся поцелуем. — Давай сюда, подогрею, — он подхватывает с низкого стола картонную коробку с отпечатанным промокшим кругом и уходит на кухню, чтобы свалить пиццу на плоскую тарелку и запихнуть в микроволновку на бесконечно длинные минуты гудящего молчания.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — оптимистично начинает Данте, — наверное, — и тихо усмехается, когда поднимает голову и оценивает крайне обиженного сложившейся ситуацией ребенка. — А пока придется тебе справляться своими силами. И на своей кровати.

— Не смешно.

— У тебя такая недовольная мордашка, будто я у тебя конфету отбираю, а не пытаюсь, хоть и весьма криво, избавить от перспективы сдохнуть от истощения в руках демона.

Неро закрывает лицо руками и тихо воет. Под сердцем размеренно печет, мешая дыханию. И, да, он благодарен Данте. Он до чертиков благодарен — за заботу, за сдержанность, за набранный не его рукой номер отца этим утром, даже за надрывную ссору тем вечером, после которой слепящее осознание, что Данте _не все равно_ , накрыло с головой и сдавило легкие, постепенно разматывая тугой клубок собственных чувств.

Но.

Неро недостаточно. Он чувствует, что ему никогда больше не будет _достаточно_ Данте, его внимания, его касаний, его насмешливого рокочущего голоса, оседающего горячей испариной на коже. И теперь он не имеет права хоть что-нибудь требовать от Данте, не имеет права присвоить себе каждый жадный вдох, каждый тихий вечер перед мерцающим экраном телевизора. Потому что Неро больше не может отдавать в качестве разменной монеты свои хриплые стоны. Потому что им обоим станет только хуже.

Жадностью должен страдать кто-то один? Неро кажется, когда Данте сбежит от него из-за неудовлетворенного голода или из-за боязни окончательно потерять тщательно оберегаемую человеческую половину крови, их отношения наконец-то придут к этой формуле. Только страдать будет он сам, потому что отыскал в себе достаточно глупости, чтобы влюбиться в демона.

Только влюбился Неро не в демона.

Микроволновка звонко щелкает и мигает истекшим таймером, когда на сгорбленную спину Неро опускаются тяжелые руки — зеркально, точно так же, как сделал это он сам, кажется, сотню пережитых эмоций назад. Он вздрагивает, но сразу же расслабляется, когда следом на шею спадают длинные пряди, выбившиеся из хвоста — от удара об диван, наверное, — а ладони соскальзывают с плеч на локти, невесомо оглаживая напряженные мышцы.

— О чем бы ты сейчас ни думал, остановись, — Данте позволяет себе ровно один короткий поцелуй на открытой коже, наверное, ни черта не значащий в сравнении с оставленной на его собственной шее меткой, и отстраняется. — Я что-нибудь придумаю, потому что не хочу тебя потерять, — он не оборачивается на задыхающегося от этой фразы Неро, только поддевает разогретую тарелку и возвращается с ней на диван, укладываясь так, чтобы оставалось место для одного неугомонного мальчишки.

— И о чем ты думаешь, когда такое говоришь? — Неро качает головой, яростно краснеет, но все-таки устраивается рядом, почему-то мгновенно успокаиваясь в непосредственной близости от одержимого им демона.

— Ровно о том, о чем говорю. Смущает, ребенок?

Неро притирается затылком о спинку дивана и закрывает глаза. После таких слов ему хочется только прижаться к губам Данте, чтобы он наконец-то заткнулся, и самому забыть обо всем. И именно сейчас это нельзя сделать? Вот черт.

— Да, смущает.

***

Оправдаться перед Нико, какого черта ее лучший друг и идеальный сосед всю ночь не появлялся дома и половину светового дня не отвечал на сообщения, оказывается той еще задачкой. Неро делает пометку лишний раз не нервировать и без того потрепанную навалившимися событиями подругу и остаток вечера проводит в гараже под симпатичной легковушкой с выкрашенным в серебристый металлик кузовом. Чистой и аккуратной, не тронутой ни ржавчиной, ни въевшейся в стыки между железными элементами грязью. 

Сначала Неро решает, что новой знакомой Нико так понравилось у них в мастерской, что она решила поделиться счастьем и заботой со своим средством передвижения, но затемно за машиной возвращается хозяин с идеально выглаженным галстуком в синих ромбиках, и предположение рассыпается под недовольным взглядом пересчитывающей выручку девушки.

— Что? — она закидывает ноги на стол и сонно зевает. Неро готов спорить, только ради того, чтобы показать, как она относится к скучным расспросам о своей личной жизни. Зато обожает выпытывать у него подробности _его_ веселого, черт побери, романа. 

Неро раздумывает ровно минуту, лишний раз прокручивая в голове, как Данте щелкнул его по носу вместо поцелуя на прощание, и решает, что игра стоит свеч.

— Ты хотя бы сохранила ее номер?

— М-м, — тянет Нико, уже прикидывая, что спросит у Неро в ответ. — У нас ничего не было.

— Потрясающе, — Неро стирает с лица проступивший пот, смешанный с налипшей пылью и машинным маслом, и только потом внимательно вглядывается в непроницаемо веселое лицо подруги. — Твоя милая избранница в последний момент вспомнила, что она не по девушкам?

— Ты помнишь, как она выглядела? 

— Я даже не помню, что пил.

Нико закатывает глаза, а потом вдруг становится совсем серьезной, будто ее с размаху прикладывают чем-то по затылку или позади Неро кто-то вылезает из стены. Очень натурально, Неро даже оглядывается, чтобы это проверить, но вылитая из бетона ровная стена остается такой же непроходимой, как и сами обитатели мастерской.

— Я соврала, когда сказала, что она не суккуб, — Нико отводит взгляд и вздыхает совершенно не притворно. — И я могла бы не признаваться в этом, черт побери! Ты же ничего не помнишь, значит, тебе должно быть все равно…

— Ты признаешься, потому что знаешь, что мне не будет.

— Мало у тебя своих проблем?

— Достаточно, если честно. Но я ничего не могу сделать, поэтому хочу отвлечься на чужие, — они могут пререкаться так целую вечность, и Неро соврет, если скажет, что его это будет раздражать. 

Упрямство Нико так удивительно правильно гармонирует с его собственным, что споры редко заканчиваются печально или болезненно. Иногда они вовсе не заканчиваются, но тогда каждый просто остается при своем мнении в собственном личном пространстве. Так Неро всегда будет считать, что обязан подруге за помощь и за то, что она вообще существует на этом чертовом свете, а Нико всегда будет открещиваться от попыток вернуть ей этот долг. Потому что — хей, не надо возводить в подвиг стремление помочь другу! 

— Окей, ты выиграл, но тебе же хуже, — Нико фыркает и убирает свою грязную обувь со стола. Настает очередь Неро закатывать глаза. Он достает с этажерки позабытую пачку чипсов и усаживается на второй стул, почему-то шатающийся больше всех прочих. 

— Удиви меня, — делиться с подругой добытым провиантом он не намерен. В мастерской еще с прошлого утра нет ни одной чистой тарелки, и надо ценить еду, которая не заставляет подростков вставать за раковину. — Если сможешь, я перемою всю посуду. 

— Ты и так завтра сдашься и сделаешь это.

— Может быть, если не уйду обедать к Кирие. Она, в отличии от тебя, всегда меня накормит.

— Хей, Я пожарила яичницу вчера! — на секунду Неро верит ее показушной обиде, потому что Нико едва-едва поджимает губы перед тем, как расплыться в улыбке. 

— Ты соскакиваешь с темы.

— А ты игнорируешь мой посильный вклад в нашу совместную жизнь. И на этого мужчину я потратила свои лучше годы!

— Ты не морская свинка, можешь позволить себе бездарно потратить полтора года.

Они переглядываются и синхронно срываются на громкий хохот. Неро едва ли не слетает с угрожающе раскачивающегося стула, когда хватается за живот и одновременно пытается утереть слезящиеся глаза. Кажется, изначально предполагалось, что он разведет Нико на откровенный разговор и под шумок спросит про больницу, в которой лежит ее отец, а не доведет ее до истеричных всхлипываний. Пусть и от смеха. Наверное, им обоим просто нужно хорошенько посмеяться перед тем, как перейти к чему-то серьезному. 

Если у них хватит запала лишний раз откровенничать друг перед другом после всего произошедшего за последние дни.

— Итак, — но Нико сама распахивает губы и переводит дыхание. Она варится слишком долго в собственном соку и теперь хочет поделиться мыслями с Неро. Может быть, если не станет легче, они хотя бы вместе посмеются в конце. — Пока ты весело и задорно страдал по своему демону эти четыре месяца, мне было не с кем ходить по барам…

— Не ври, ты несколько раз ходила с нами.

— Это было ужасно! — хохочет Нико, вспоминая, как громогласный Данте, опрокинувший в себя цепочку из семи горящих шотов, облапывает такого же пьяного, но все равно краснеющего до кончиков ушей Неро прямо у барной стойки, совершенно не стесняясь толпящихся тут же людей. Распугивая всех потенциальных жертв самой Нико!

— Это было ужасно, — нисколько не отрицает Неро, заливаясь жаром по старой памяти. — Но ты не об этом.

— Мне было не с кем ходить по барам, — Нико остается недовольна, что ее вообще заставляют расставаться со своими тайнами, но все-таки продолжает, — и я каждые выходные проводила на диване с чашкой персикового чая. В квартире Кирие. Вместе с Кирие. 

Неро требуется больше десяти секунд, чтобы смысл признания переварился в гудящей голове и принял хоть какую-то форму. Напрасно он думал, что страдать от неразделенных чувств он будет в полном одиночестве.

— Хорошие девочки никогда не были в твоем вкусе, разве нет?

— Кирие не хорошая, она — просто _лучшая_ , — со знанием дела заключает Нико и почти отчаянно цепляется взглядом за когда-то оказавшегося в такой же ситуации друга. Неро, конечно, прекрасно ее понимает. Он тоже каждый раз невольно прирастает к прозрачным глазам цвета темного тягучего меда и теплой улыбке. Только теперь, достаточно переболев этой невинной нежностью, не путает ее с влюбленностью.

Влюбленность на проверку оказывается совершенно иной. Бьющей под дых и оставляющей Неро один на один со странной смесью битого стекла и сахарной ваты под ребрами. Но такой, что за нее хочется уцепиться. Даже зная, что демон вряд ли полюбит в ответ. Неро снова спотыкается на этой мысли, потому что Данте — не демон. Он самый _лучший_ человек, в которого только можно было провалиться на этом блядском свете. И он _может_ дорожить Неро не только из-за возможности легко и приятно утолить свой голод, вцепившись когтями клыками в предоставленную только ему плоть. 

Просто Неро не может додуматься до прочих причин, о которых бесконечно нахваливающий его Данте предпочитает умалчивать, чтобы оставить это теплое томление только для себя, чтобы не спугнуть его неловкими словами или действиями. Чтобы в конце не оказаться просто привязавшимся глупцом, впервые в жизни почувствовавшим, что может что-то значить для другого человека, и решившим присвоить этого человека себе из-за каких-то неверных выводов. 

Данте и на самом деле делает очень много неверных выводов. Только Неро об этом не знает. У него снова появляются причины набить голову другими размышлениями. 

— Даже не знаю, посочувствовать тебе, помочь или набить морду. Как-никак, девушка, которая чаще всех моих знакомых вместе взятых разбивает чьи-то сердца, подбивает клинья под мою сестренку, — Неро усмехается, смаргивая оцепенение, и поднимает взгляд на хмурящуюся подругу, которая определенно не считает, что хоть одно разбитое ей сердце стало таковым без веских причин.

— Я не хочу «подбивать клинья» под Кирие, — но говорит она совершенно другое. — Я знаю, что мне ничего не светит, и это даже хорошо, потому что я не готова к годам воздержания, — Нико невесело фыркает и чуть действительно не получает по лбу грязными перчатками, подвернувшимися Неро под руку. — Просто хотела поделиться. На случай, если ты вспомнишь, что суккуб из бара мимикрировала не под «кого-то знакомого», а под твою бывшую девушку. Ну, и мне стало легче. То есть, теперь мне есть, кому фанатично шептать на ухо, что «чувак-ты-видел-какие-у-нее-косточки-на-щиколотке?» Ты, кстати, видел? 

— Нет, — вот теперь Неро улыбается слишком снисходительно, так что перчатки прицельно летят уже ему в лицо. Он не уворачивается, потому что перед глазами встают белоснежные позвонки Данте, уходящие вниз под вырез футболки. Это у него от демонического отца, честное слово! И Неро уже настолько чокнулся, что в Данте его начинает возбуждать даже выпирающий звериный хребет. — Разве ты не должна концентрироваться на чем-то более… не знаю, возвышенном, раз уж говоришь о влюбленности? — конечно же, Неро пытается оправдаться. И еще немного — хоть что-то прояснить для себя. 

— Я и не говорила о влюбленности, — Нико злорадно лыбится, готовясь ловить перчатку. — Я только сказала, что очень много времени проводила с твоей ненаглядной Кирие в последние месяцы! Остальное — твои болезни.

— Завались, — Неро чувствует, что его припирают к стене, и предсказуемо теряет весь запал колкостей. — Все слишком сложно, — как паршиво это звучит, черт побери! Еще ведь совсем недавно все было так спокойно и плавно, будто они с Данте — это звучит еще хуже — действительно _нашли_ друг друга.

— Как скажешь, принцесса, — Нико поднимается со стула и отходит к двери на второй этаж, только у самой лестницы оборачиваясь на своего непутевого товарища. — Я действительно не имела в виду влюбленность. Скорее, это то эгоистичное чувство, когда ты смотришь на потрясающего во всех смыслах человека и думаешь — хей, если такая хорошая девчонка влюбится в меня, это будет значить, что я тоже хорошая, да? Просто по определению! Но потом я вспоминаю, что во мне больше вещей, с которыми надо смиряться, чем тех, за которые можно втрескаться по уши, и… В общем, оставим Кирие кому-то более совершенному. 

Неро открывает рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, но только выдыхает в пустоту. За опущенной гаражной дверью с металлическим ревом проносится чей-то байк, скользящий шипованой резиной по замерзшим лужам. Уличный шум вплавляется в виски, прямо поверх дребезжащих мыслей. Нужно было спросить про больницу, а не заново падать в болезненную меланхолию. Но вышло, как вышло. Неро ощущает себя пустой оболочкой, не способной даже переживать и формулировать мысли в стройные цепочки слов, только шуршать на границе сознания целлофановой упаковкой промокших чипсов. 

На втором этаже тщательно подсчитавшая денежные потери Нико уже набирает номер доставки пиццы и выуживает из холодильника выдохшуюся газировку, а Неро так и остается сидеть на раскачивающемся стуле, облокотившись на холодную столешницу и отстукивая по слезающей краске ритм собственного сбитого сердцебиения. 

Он думает /он все-таки начинает думать/ — Нико будет проще. Конечно, если она когда-нибудь сообщит Кирие, что у той просто потрясающие лодыжки. Потому что Кирие наверняка уже разгадала свою подругу и отвела для нее какое-то место в собственном громадном сердце. Кирие — умная девочка, умнее своего брата, умнее обоих своих братьев, чего уж там. Она каким-то невообразимым образом считывает с человеческого сердца то, что сами люди прочесть не могут. 

Только Неро это уже не поможет. Ему не становится легче на душе или хотя бы проще, когда он разбирается с тем, что на самом деле чувствует к Данте. Какая разница, какими словами обозвать их странную привязанность, если на данный момент инкуб держит свой соблазн на расстоянии вытянутой руки и даже не позволяет себе целовать Неро на прощание. Кто знает, когда они в следующий раз сорвутся и встретятся? Данте мог хотя бы один раз… 

Неро чувствует себя незаслуженно обделенным, но прекрасно понимает — он чувствовал бы то же самое в любом случае. Ему было бы мало простого поцелуя, простых объятий. Мало даже целого вороха жадных горячих касаний, бесконечно повторяющихся целую ночь. Мало полыхающих на дне черных зрачков огней, скользящих по телу вслед за взглядом, мало хриплого шепота, срывающегося на низкие рокочущие стоны. 

Пальцы сами собой нащупывают в кармане почти разряженный телефон и заученным наизусть движением набирают номер Данте, потому что внезапно потребность услышать его голос становится просто невыносимой.

Данте не отвечает ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни в понедельник, насмерть замороженный и присыпанный первым острым снегом поверх скользких луж.

***

С попытки дозвониться до Данте начинается и вторник. Неро почти не чувствует себя назойливой мухой, когда с огромным трудом разлепляет веки под истошное завывание будильника и первым делом прикладывает телефон к уху, даже не вылезая из-под одеяла, чтобы вдоволь наслушаться еще и размеренных гудков, по-прежнему вколачивающих длинные гвозди под череп. Данте закономерно не отвечает, поступая максимально паршиво по отношению к разболтанным нервам мальчишки, и Неро борется с желанием пробить бесполезным аппаратом хлипкую перегородку между комнатой и кухней.

Отложенный будильник звенит повторно, и со стороны второго дивана начинает доноситься приглушенная, но вполне отчетливая многоуровневая ругань. Неро понятливо отключает уведомления и сползает с кровати в ванную, чтобы очень долго и очень вдумчиво пялиться в зеркало и заранее ненавидеть этот день. 

— Неро, твою мать, запихни свой мобильник себе в…

— Я не виноват, это не будильник, — Неро не успевает задуматься о том, что Данте мог бы поиметь совесть чем-то другим, отличным от того, чем он имеет ее на данный момент, и перезвонить своему любовнику хотя бы на четвертый день успешного игнорирования.

Но на экране загорается номер Кредо, который даже не сразу начинает говорить — сначала грубо и вкрадчиво раздает приказы кому-то из своих ребят и только потом переводит внимание на еще не до конца пришедшего в себя Неро, который мгновенно понимает, что какая-то из проблем названного брата, как застаревшая зубная боль, решает проснуться этим утром вместе с его отрядом. 

— Неро, я за тобой заеду, — Кредо ограничивается только этим. — Через десять минут. Будь готов.

— Понял. 

Неро наспех сдергивает с бельевой веревки выстиранную одежду — мокрые швы на джинсах холодно и противно липнут к прессу, так некстати остужая теплое тело, зато окончательно вырывают из объятий сна. А вот футболка Данте вызывает ощущения куда более болезненные, поэтому Неро уже собирается стянуть ее и поискать в вываливающейся из шкафа куче что-то поприличнее, но времени на личные переживания ему не оставляет аккуратно паркующийся под окнами Кредо. То есть, _обычно_ он паркуется куда аккуратнее, не уходя в занос на замерзшей луже у самой гаражной двери, но и подобная манера вождения, с потрохами выдающая раздражение и спешку водителя, дает сто очков форы всегда заезжающей на самый тротуар Нико. 

Пассажирская дверь распахивается прямо в живот Неро, на ходу застегивающего свою более-менее теплую куртку. Он садится в машину, недовольно потирая ушибленные пальцы, но ничего не говорит, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Кредо, щелкающий снова сбоящей рацией, находит нужную частоту. На том конце матерятся не хуже Нико. Но в этот раз — к сожалению — никто не жалуется на вмешательство «какого-то инкуба». Неро бы не отказался снова встретить его даже при таких обстоятельствах. В конце концов, охотились в паре они ничуть не хуже, чем трахались. 

Но мечты и клокочущую обиду приходится задвинуть в самый конец цепочки требующих вмешательства проблем. Кредо вжимает педаль газа в пол, даже не стараясь приглушить звук на приемнике, как он обычно делает, когда отряд не может держать свои эмоции при себе.

Происходит что-то… странное?

_…если она еще раз сунется на лед, засуну на место парня!.._

_…они ведь пустят это на телевидение, да? Не надо было вчера пить…_

_…ты выглядишь всяко лучше этого…_

Кредо безапелляционно отключает рацию и переводит дух, а потом окидывает Неро таким взглядом, будто впервые его видит. 

— Я забыл револьвер, — Неро пожимает плечами и откидывается на сидение, стараясь не выдать собственный мандраж и натянуть на лицо максимально спокойное выражение. Кредо требуется кто-то уравновешенный прямо сейчас, потому что уже побывавшая на предполагаемом месте преступления команда очень плохо справляется с этой ролью.

— Пристегнись, — но Кредо профессионал — он не позволяет себе злиться _слишком явно_.

— Что там? — Неро подчиняется и защелкивает ремень, хоть и предполагает, что они подъезжают к месту назначения. На пришпиленном между ними навигаторе безразлично мигает красной точкой центральный парк. Кредо бросает на экран беглый взгляд и поджимает губы. — Наш неуловимый друг?

— Да, — он кивает, заворачивая на узкую улочку с односторонним движением, красиво и нежно заслоненную от светлеющего неба черно-белыми промерзшими ветками. И останавливается в десяти метрах от въезда в парковую зону, достаточно далеко от скопления зевак с… видеокамерами? Ох черт. — Слушай, — Кредо опускает стекло и позволяет ледяному воздуху затечь в душный салон, — я взял тебя только потому, что ты бы не простил, если бы я оставил тебя в стороне от действительно серьезных дел. И ты имеешь на это право. После дела с суккубами, в котором ты неплохо себя показал…

— Слишком слащаво для тебя, — Неро насмешливо хмыкает, едва ли не ерзая на скрипящей обивке сидения от нетерпения, — переходи сразу к той части, где трупы, кровища, демоны и «я не хочу, чтобы ты это видел».

— Ни кровищи, ни демонов. У нас вмерзший в лед труп. Половина трупа. Обглоданная половина трупа, — Кредо смотрит _абсолютно_ серьезно. — Кирие хочет сегодня вечером собраться для семейных посиделок, и если ты хоть слово скажешь про _это_ за ужином…

— Понял.

Неро открывает дверь, и выходит на засыпанный тонким слоем колючего снега асфальт, утоптанный излишне любопытными людьми. Один из репортеров хватает его под локоть, норовя развернуть к камерам, но Неро грубо пихается, расталкивая всех на своем пути, пока не подлезает под яркую ленту, за которой его уже приветствуют сухими кивками старшие мужчины из отдела отлова. Они стоят по стойке смирно, спиной к шумной толпе, и не сводят взгляда с равномерно-белой картины, расчерченной желтыми лентами и черными стволами голых деревьев. Не убирая напряженных пальцев с покоящихся в кобуре пистолетов. 

Кредо остается по ту сторону баррикад. Он присоединяется к двум дежурящим половину ночи капитанам, окруженным целым скопищем людей с микрофонами, и старается принять дело, игнорируя неудобные вопросы. Неро невольно ежится и замирает, оборачиваясь назад и встречаясь взглядом с названным братом. 

Это такая вопиющая несправедливость, что с ответственным и прилежным Кредо, на инициативе которого, может быть, все бостонское отделение бюро до сих пор и стоит, случаются именно те вещи, которых он всеми силами пытается избежать. Неро натягивает на лицо ободряющую улыбку и кивает, не особо понимая, зачем. Но Кредо кивает в ответ, полностью перекладывая на его плечи все дальнейшие решения, связанные с происходящим в парке, и хоть на короткое время испытывает облегчение. 

Вокруг искусственного водоема, окаймленного идеально отшлифованным гранитом, возятся разодетые в кричаще-оранжевые куртки охотники. Кто-то вкручивает под лед огромный ручной бур, кто-то прочесывает местность в поисках хоть каких-то зацепок, следов, царапин на бугристой коре деревьев или случайно сброшенных с веток комьев снега. Парень с ночного дежурства ловит Неро и, опасаясь, что господствующая буквально у них под носом тварь все еще может вести охоту, настаивает, чтобы тот нацепил поверх куртки яркую жилетку, в которой его будет видно с большого расстояния.

Слушается Неро неохотно. Он буквально чувствует то же дребезжащее напряжение, которое возникает у него каждый раз, когда Данте вытаскивает его на охоту. Когда даже полностью безоружный мальчишка ощущает себя в шкуре напавшего на след хищника. Напавшего не на тот след, который тщательно пытаются отыскать двуногие охотники, перекрывая все зацепки рисунками собственных подошв. Неро выходит на скользкий лед водоема и твердой походкой направляется прямиком к четырем глубоким лункам с торчащими железными штырями, для верности еще раз обернутыми злосчастной лентой. Чьи-то голоса окрикивают его с берега, но два парня, аккуратно взрезающие лед по кругу, понятливо кивают и синхронно наклоняют головы на подтаявший, темный участок под ногами. 

Откуда в гримасе ужаса на них смотрит абсолютно белый человек. Мальчишка лет шестнадцати с распахнутыми глазами и оскаленными зубами, прижавшийся ко льду с обратной стороны. Будто еще живой, замерший в вечном немом крике. 

С месивом из заледеневшей плоти вместо груди, ребер, позвоночника и брюха. 

С ебанным ничем ниже грудины. 

Парни с самым крепким желудком в бюро выжидающе смотрят на замершего, будто тоже вмерзшего в прорубь Неро. Он далеко не первый подходит сюда, чтобы только удовлетворить любопытство и сбежать, попутно вспоминая номер штатного психотерапевта. Поэтому охотникам даже немного весело наблюдать, как мальчишка, ненамного старше того, что тянется к ним ладонями из-под толщи льда, отступает всего на один шаг и поводит подбородком, действительно борясь с подступающей к горлу тошнотой. 

Но Неро оказывается крепче, чем сам о себе думает. Сказывается отсутствие завтрака и, совсем немного, воспоминание об охоте с Данте. Они вдвоем повидали достаточно вывернутых кишок, намотанных на трубы в тоннелях под промышленными кварталами, и обескровленных трупов, методично пережеванных чьими-то челюстями. Голос инкуба сам собой возникает в заложенных ушах и мягко убаюкивает сознание. 

Но, твою мать, еще ни один труп не оказывался настолько похожим на самого Неро! 

Настолько, что хочется схватиться за грудь и проверить, все ли органы остаются на своих местах. 

Неро не позволяет себе такой слабости. Кредо нуждается в его хладнокровии, Данте — будь он трижды проклят, если не возьмет сегодня вечером трубку, потому что, видит дьявол, Неро есть, что ему рассказать — неплохо натренировал его противостоять и таким тварям, о существовании которых бюро и не узнало бы никогда, Кирие наверняка уже готовит на кухне свой фирменный грибной пирог и щебечет о чем-то с проснувшейся ради нее Нико по телефону, а этот мальчишка…

Этот мальчишка не просто так смотрит куда-то вверх и в сторону.

Прицельно в сторону одного из фонарей, окольцовывающих пруд. Неро присматривается к халтурно выполненной стилизации под старые кованные фонари викторианской Англии с самой обычной светодиодной лампой. 

Которая точно не могла оставить такой четкий след антрацитово-черной копоти на толстом стекле, оплавившемся и вспучившемся от жара.


	9. Chapter 9

Под шипованной резиной хрустит промерзший до корочки снег, который потрудились убрать с проезжей части только в самом центре города. Кредо идеально ровно вписывается в каждый поворот, даже не думая набирать скорость, чтобы не улететь в кювет после и без того насыщенного на переживания дня. Он даже не отстукивает пальцами рваный ритм по чехлу руля, когда они с Неро встревают в длинную вихляющую пробку, выдавая свое нервное напряжение только побелевшими костяшками и подрагивающими коленями. 

Неро поджимает губы и прислоняется виском к холодному оконному стеклу, борясь с желанием выпустить сожженный печкой воздух из салона автомобиля. И пока с успехом справляясь вообще со всеми желаниями, кроме желания отрубиться прямо так и промотать время до следующего утра, когда Кредо подбросит его до бюро, и они вместе будут проводить процедуру опознания трупа. Точнее, Кредо будет морально готовить уже объявившихся родителей погибшего мальчишки, которых ждет та еще ночка — и та еще дальнейшая жизнь, наверное, — а Неро прятаться по углам или семенить за штатными учеными в пустых попытках узнать, выяснили ли они хоть что-то про странные следы копоти на фонарном стекле. Худшая пытка, которую Неро может для себя придумать, — это маяться от безделья и ждать, когда ответственные и осведомленные люди что-то для себя решат и соблаговолят сделать отмашку, что пора бросаться в бой.

Но пока действительно рано лезть на рожон, даже не зная, с кем надо будет биться и как выковыривать его из центрального парка на белый свет. 

— Надо было сначала самому посмотреть на тело, — Кредо качает головой и откашливается. После долгого, очень долгого молчания — лучше бы он и дальше молчал — его голос хрипит и срывается. Но, может быть, молчание тут и не при чем. 

— Я же нашел улику? Нашел, — Неро гипнотизирует мигающую вывеску пиццерии прямо напротив лобового стекла и злится на весь мир, в очередной раз пихающий ему под нос такие вещи. — И где теперь твоя бравада про «ты хорошо себя показал и имеешь право участвовать в серьезных делах»?

— Я не отказываюсь от своих слов, просто…

— Просто ты волнуешься, что мальчишка подо льдом оказался _слишком_ похожим на меня и что я могу воспринять это _слишком_ близко к сердцу, — Неро так не хочется тратить дыхания на этот разговор, губы еле шевелятся, будто деревенея с каждым сказанным словом. Он не похож на этого мальчишку, а этот мальчишка не похож на него. Ну, может быть, совсем немного. Из-за светлых волос, почти белых из-за осевшего инея и замерзших вокруг тела пузырьков воздуха, из-за тонкой отмороженной кожи, из-за юного возраста… Да и все. Любой будет выглядеть точно так же, если его заживо вморозить в толщу льда. Любой, черт побери.

Какого черта тогда ему так холодно?

Неро прогоняет эти мысли по сотому кругу, но все равно дрожит всем телом и с усилием сжимает зубы, чтобы не стучать ими слишком явно, чтобы не выдать Кредо, который, безусловно, все и так прекрасно понимает, как в животе противно и склизко перекатываются ставшие холодными и твердыми внутренности. Нужно держаться и запихнуть свои страхи как можно дальше, чтобы вернуться к ним, когда все уляжется, когда демон больше не будет угрожать шатающимся вокруг парка зевакам и журналистам, так и норовящим засунуть свой нос между темным железом изгороди. 

Может быть, кто-то из них запачкается в незаметной на черной краске золе?

— Тебе не кажется, что стоит проверить литые скамейки или вставки забора? Не каменные колонны, а все остальное, что покрашено в черный? — Неро хочется вернуться обратно на место преступления и собственноручно выскоблить каждый миллиметр, но пробка оживает и пропускает их на нужную улицу.

— Велика вероятность, что в составе будет больше машинного смога, чем следов, оставленных демоном, — Кредо паркуется во дворе дома и отстегивает ремень, но не спешит открывать защелкнутые двери. — Неро, нам хватит образцов с фонаря, чтобы определить, что это за демон. Ты хорошо постарался. 

— Я не старался. Я просто удачно голову поднял.

— Но ты единственный догадался проследить, куда смотрела жертва. 

— Рано или поздно след бы нашли и без моего вмешательства, — Неро недовольно дергает ручку, желая оказаться максимально далеко от Кредо, чтобы прекратить разговор и прекратить сдерживать уже подтачивающую гортань истерику. — Ты ведь это подразумевал, когда сказал, что жалеешь о моем участии в этом расследовании. 

— Неро, — но Кредо оказывается неумолим, и Неро даже благодарен ему. В каком-то смысле, ему сейчас не хватает человека, который потратит силы и время на то, чтобы достучаться через пелену злости и страха и донести до него, что он вовсе не обязан всегда быть бесстрашным и «удобным». — Я знаю, что тебя нервирует моя излишняя забота, но я вовсе не пытаюсь обесценить твой вклад в охоту. Просто я вижу, что тебя задевает возраст погибшего парня. В том числе, из-за моих недавних слов про то, что именно такие, как ты, зачастую самостоятельно лезут в капканы, чтобы получить дозу адреналина… Я не имел в виду, что ты или кто-то из них безответственен или глуп. Это была случайность. И, Неро, ты прекрасно знаешь, как важно _вовремя_ заметить какую-то мелочь и не допустить повторения такой судьбы для _любого_ другого человека. 

Кредо переводит дух и замирает, переваривая собственные слова. Ему все еще сложно выражать чувства понятным языком, не одергивая себя по сомнительным причинам — Неро расклеится, или будет излишне горд собой, или сам во всем разберется. Но теперь он понимает, как важно для брата получать одобрение и внятный отклик от кого-то вроде него, поэтому выдавливает из себя слова даже через силу. С каждым разом выходит все легче и проще. И за это, как и за безмятежную улыбку Кирие, стоит сказать спасибо одному тонущему в собственных переживаниях ребенку. Который так быстро подлез под крыло и стал, как и Кирие, _и его_ ребенком тоже.

— Мир? — Кредо протягивает ему раскрытую ладонь и одновременно снимает блокировку с дверей, предоставляя хоть какой-то выбор. Неро не раздумывает ни секунды, когда цепляется за его руку и коротко сжимает, отворачиваясь к окну.

— Ты не обязан оправдываться передо мной. И трястись за меня не обязан, — Неро неопределенно поводит плечами и сглатывает снова образовавшийся в горле комок. Но ладонь не отпускает. — Но спасибо, что делаешь это. 

— Не за что, — Кредо смотрит на белоснежные пальцы, сжимающие его руку, и ощущает какую-то гордость, наверное, совершенно незаслуженную и неоправданную, но все равно приятную. Потому что Неро перестает мелко дрожать и успокаивается, а только потом разжимает хватку и щелкает пассажирской дверью. — Я просто понимаю, что ты это делаешь из-за стремления помочь мне, — теперь у него почти получается подбирать слова. — Не нагрузить своими проблемами и переживаниями. Так что — не за что. Но не замыкайся в себе. Будет трудно — скажи. Мне самому гораздо спокойнее, когда в вылазках участвует лучшая копия тебя с холодным рассудком. 

— У меня никогда не бывает холодного рассудка, Кредо, — Неро фыркает и сокрушено качает головой, зато приходит в относительную норму и больше не ощущает себя замер _з_ шим в шаге от истерики. 

— Все относительно. Ты либо кипишь, бурлишь и обжигаешь окружающих, либо слегка утихаешь и вникаешь в работу. Второе меня вполне устраивает. 

Неро снова усмехается, вылезая из машины на протоптанную пешеходами скользкую колею, и не может избавиться от глупой улыбки все то время, что они с Кредо, пререкаясь и обсуждая расследования — в конце концов, в присутствии дам им придется молчать об этом целый вечер, — шатаются между стеллажами в супермаркете на первом этаже многоквартирного дома. Быстро наполняющаяся корзинка оттягивает руку, и только это спасает Неро от бесконечных попыток нырнуть в карман и проверить уведомления на телефоне. У него весь день не было времени даже на то, чтобы банально посмотреть на часы и уточнить, как сильно Кирие будет злиться, уперев руки чуть ниже тонкой талии и морща нос, пока посмеивающаяся над провинившимися и опоздавшими охотниками Нико будет тайком — не очень — от Кредо докуривать свою сигарету на уставленном цветами балконе.

Наверное, если бы Данте действительно пытался до него дозвониться, Неро услышал бы тихую вибрацию даже сквозь галдящую толпу дорвавшихся до кровавых подробностей журналистов. Но в ушах тогда гудело, как будто голову засунули в многотонный железный колокол и со всей дури приложили увесистым язычком по толстым чугунным стенкам изнутри...

Так что Неро не оставляет своей беспочвенной надежды, только оттягивает момент торжественного разочарования, наслаждаясь неопределенностью, тянущей и дребезжащей где-то под сердцем.

Все хорошо. Все действительно устаканивается, перестает шипеть на раскаленных мыслях. Неро чувствует себя просто прекрасно — окруженный пониманием и терпением со всех сторон, почти наладивший отношения с отцом, поднимающийся по бетонным ступеням в дом, где его уже заждались с дымящимся ароматным ужином… Почти нашедший свое неоспоримое место в жизни, почти ставший тем умелым охотником из собственных детских грез, но сознательно оставивший ненужные, но составляющие его личность упрямство, бурлящую привычку не удерживать эмоции и почти болезненную необходимость, чтобы кто-то смотрел на него, не отрывая взгляда, и одобрительно улыбался. Даже без повода улыбался. 

Улыбался точно так же, как Данте. Желательно, чтобы это был именно Данте. Лучше, если это будет именно Данте. Неро думает, что потеряет очень важную часть самого себя, если однажды примет этот насмешливый взгляд с тонкими морщинками от кого-то, кроме него. 

А терять что-то, что так ярко полыхает в переносице и стекает жидким пламенем по ребрам в поджимающийся живот, Неро не собирается. Он хочет, чтобы это ощущение осталось с ним как можно дольше. Желательно — навсегда. А когда Неро очень сильно хочет что-то получить, он отключает все предохранительные механизмы в голове. Ему уже не кажется, что он в очередной раз зависает назойливой мухой над чертовым телефоном чертова инкуба, игнорирующего его уже _четвертый день_ и даже не потрудившегося скинуть сообщение, чтобы объяснить причину такого поведения по уши втрескавшемуся в него мальчишке…

Неро не знает, что и думать о таком откровенном игнорировании, но наваливающиеся события так кстати вышибают из головы нестройные цепочки паршивых и болезненных мыслей — он действительно надоел демону? Или Данте настолько не хочет терять человечность, что даже решил оградиться от запаха, выбивающего почву из-под ног? А заодно и от самого Неро? Если они не придумают способ держать желания под контролем, а что-то подсказывает Неро, что они не придумают… Вряд ли Данте оценит свою человеческую часть ниже влечения к какому-то мальчишке, которых сотня по городу бегает. Только успевай спасать. Только Данте решил спасать именно его. Это должно что-то значить? Должно ведь?

Да пошло оно все.

Шуршащие пакеты с покупками заваливаются на бок под собственным весом, когда Неро ставит их на пол и пытается развязать шнурки. С кухни слышится громкий девчачий смех, а Кредо, оставивший дверь ванной нараспашку, сдержанно улыбается собственному отражению в зеркале, пока моет руки, и поглядывает через плечо на замершего в нерешительности брата, пытающегося затолкать под комод мокрую от оттаявшего снега обувь. Неро не отвечает на его немой вопрос, когда наконец-то справляется с внезапно захлестнувшими горло яростью и обидой и подхватывает продукты, чтобы затащить их на кухню и тут же оказаться в теплых объятьях давно — аж с прошлой недели — не видевшей его Кирие. 

И все плохое мгновенно вылетает из головы, будто вместе со спертым воздухом девушка выбивает из грудной клетки целый ворох колючих мыслей.

Телефон на весь вечер остается в кармане куртки. Неро почти успешно врет самому себе, что не волнуется за так и не просмотренные сообщения и не прислушивается к размеренному шелесту воды в трубах, потому что его защемившему сердцу каждый раз кажется, что из коридора доносятся посторонние звуки. 

Но ни черта оттуда не доносится. А потом Кирие и вовсе достает откуда-то колонку, и кухню наполняет безупречный музыкальный вкус Нико, от которого и сама Кирие, и надеявшийся отдохнуть от гомона и визгов Кредо забавно морщат нос, но и отключить музыку не просят, все еще надеясь разобрать текст песни сквозь механический скрежет. 

Неро тем более все устраивает. Он в голос хохочет, когда Нико начинает пританцовывать у раковины, скидывая в нее пустые тарелки и заливая длинные рукава расстегнутой клетчатой рубашки ледяной водой. Кирие утаскивает ее в свою комнату и отдает одну из белоснежных футболок, которая почти не жмет — по ее, безусловно, честным словам — подруге в груди. Сытый и довольный Кредо клюет носом и, кажется, умудряется проваливаться в сон даже так — уронив голову на упирающиеся в столешницу руки, не отвлекаясь на подрагивающие в метре от него динамики колонки. Неро расталкивает его и заставляет тоже уйти спать в свою комнату, а сам укладывается лбом на прохладное дерево стола и закрывает глаза, смакуя теплое дребезжание где-то в висках.

Все хорошо. Вот так — почти идеально.

Хочется позвонить Вергилию — непонятно с чего и непонятно зачем, в конце концов, он так и не выпытал у Нико адрес больницы, а других поводов отвлекать отца от работы до пятницы точно не предвидится. Ну, кроме того, что Вергилий — тоже семья Неро, и, наверное, ему будет приятно, если сын вспомнит его не только в момент отчаянья. Но для этого придется сползать со стула и идти за телефоном. Идти развеивать собственные иллюзии на тему того, что Данте где-то там, на той стороне линии связи, засунул куда-подальше все причины игнорировать своего любовника и… Неро кажется, что ему будет _достаточно_ очередного «скоро». То есть, не буквально «скоро приеду» или «скоро увидимся», а чего-то близкого по смыслу — не подразумевающего, что Данте в ближайшее время отступится от своих _неверных_ решений и даст Неро все, что он попросит, но, по крайней мере, заверяющего, что это _обязательно_ случится. Но потом Неро вспоминает, что _достаточно_ ему больше никогда не будет, и снова сдувается. 

Хочется позвонить Вергилию, чтобы _пожаловаться_ ему на какую-нибудь незначимую чепуху, послушать, что он скажет, понадеяться, что он скажет что-то обнадеживающее — потому что они к этому почти приходят, потому что Вергилий, вдоволь наслушавшийся обвинений Нико, _хочет_ быть поддержкой для собственного сына, — и перевести эти слова на переживания покрупнее, о которых Неро никогда не расскажет вслух. Только почему не расскажет? Если Вергилий сейчас — единственный человек в мире, которому не нужно, чтобы Неро был сильным напоказ. Не нужно, чтобы он помогал решать проблемы в бюро или мастерской, из-за которых кто-то не спит, кто-то умирает в замерзшем пруду, а кто-то не выключает духовку, надеясь вкусной едой поднять настроение своей семье, намертво увязшей в работе. 

Вергилию, наоборот, будет лучше от самой возможности помочь своему непутевому сыну _хоть чем-то_ , потому что он почувствует себя нужным, необходимым… Может быть, начнет слишком сильно волноваться или снова скажет, что Неро стоило пойти другим, менее травмоопасным путем, но сам Неро вряд ли теперь воспримет эту кривую заботу в штыки. 

Он все-таки соскальзывает со стула и выходит в прихожую. 

Из приоткрытой двери комнаты Кирие снова доносятся приглушенные голоса и редкие смешки. Неро старается шуметь как можно громче, когда подходит к вешалкам, чтобы взять свой телефон, потому что ему кажется, что в противном случае сбежавшие от мужской компании девушки решат, что он подслушивает под дверью. Конечно, у этих двоих нет никаких тайн от лучшего друга и брата, но Неро краснеет и чувствует непонятный стыд, который наверняка ощущала никогда не показывающая своего смущения Нико, когда оказывалась рядом с двумя одержимыми друг другом придурками. 

Неро думает — это у него есть целый ворох тайн, с которыми он снова оказывается один на один. Он не рассказал никому, что помирился с Вергилием, что Данте теперь игнорирует не только его поползновения в свою сторону, но и его самого, что он на самом деле испугался, когда увидел этот замерший взгляд из-под толщи льда… Ему тоже очень сложно не одергивать себя, когда слова хлещут, как кровь из носа, и ничего не сделаешь — остается захлебываться, пока не образуется тромб. Раньше он все сливал на Данте, наверное, чересчур эгоистично, но без единой возможности остановиться. Его впервые кто-то _слушал_. Так неприкрыто _интересовался_ , что Неро позволил себе не просто _привыкнуть к этому_ , а действительно прикипеть намертво, что теперь никакой кислотой не растворить. 

И если Данте это стало настолько обременять, что даже сладкий запах не компенсирует нервотрепку от бесконечного потока слов и информации… Неро смутно понимает, что что-то не сходится в его собственных выводах, ведь Данте ни разу за все четыре месяца не повел себя так, будто уставал от всего этого. Да, иногда он затыкал Неро смазанными поцелуями или советовал остановиться, не думать больше ни о чем, кроме него самого, но их общение и вне постели _никогда_ не казалось вымученным или приносящим хоть кому-то из них трижды проклятый дискомфорт.

Только больше Неро ничего понять не может. Все мысли рано или поздно скатываются в одну — Данте хороший. Данте — очень хороший, окей? Просто, твою мать, лучший. 

Не соизволивший скинуть хоть одно сообщение своему уже _изнывающему_ от тоски человеку, но — лучший.

На телефоне высвечивается свистящая пустота на месте входящих звонков, и Неро жалобно вздыхает, но не позволяет себе слишком заморачиваться из-за этого. Данте решил, что они должны _сделать перерыв_ , значит, обойдется без постоянного напоминания, что Неро думает о нем утром, днем и вечером. Сам он названивать больше не станет. Ему вполне хватит тремора в пальцах, которые замирают над экраном, когда Неро выходит на теплый балкон, теснит на низкой деревянной скамье горшок с каким-то раскидистым и явно довольным жизнью кустом и набирает отца. 

Сердце пропускает удар больше по старой памяти, а не из-за настоящего волнения. 

Неро откидывается на стену и заполняет легкие свежим щекотным запахом зеленеющих листьев и цветущих прямо над его головой непонятных белых бутонов, налитых медовыми липкими каплями. Вергилий отвечает на третьем глубоком вздохе. У него на том конце Америки как раз наступает недетское время. 

— Привет, — голос Неро не дрожит, даже соскакивает в некоторое подобие улыбки, потому что его обладателю внезапно становится до смешного хорошо из-за самой возможности так легко справиться с чем-то, что совсем недавно оттягивало внутренности к земле. 

— Добрый вечер, — Вергилий с той стороны не знает, включать ли ему маску обезличенной серьезности или обеспокоенно выспрашивать у сына, о причинах очередного позднего звонка. Потому что Неро ведь не будет связываться с ним без веского повода? Или будет? — Снова вспылишь, если я начну выпытывать, что случилось, или сразу признаешься? 

— Даже я не успел бы вляпаться в неприятности за такое короткое время, не паникуй. Просто решил, что ты порадуешься, если я… — Неро прикусывает себя за язык. Почему он так решил, напомните? — Н-не важно!

Вергилий хмыкает _слишком_ довольно, будто с видом победителя. А потом говорит:

— Я тоже скучал, — по факту, просто возвращает долг.

И Неро срывается на тихий облегченный смех. Наверное, первый и единственный вывод, основанный только на сердечном импульсе, а не на долгих часах раздумий и метаний, оказывается так предельно верен. Он когда-то всерьез убедил себя, что отец давно разучился испытывать простые и понятные человеческие эмоции. Оказывается — зря. Оказывается, люди не могут просто отключить в себе способность чувствовать — плохое и хорошее. Только скрывать это под слоями штукатурки и _тромбов_. 

— Значит, ты не пьян, — кивает Вергилий, поудобнее перехватывая трубку. Кажется, он мыл посуду или готовил, когда Неро набрал его номер, но теперь отвлекается от всех посторонних дел и просто устраивается на одном из высоких стульев на кухне в далеком Портленде, закрывая глаза и обращаясь в слух. 

— Нет, — Неро тоже закрывает глаза, откидывая со лба длинный щекотный лист очередной пальмы. — Я ужинал у Кредо, моего _капитана_. Нико с Кирие приготовили что-то странное, с сыром и фаршем. Но было потрясающе вкусно. Как и все, что делает Кирие. 

— Кирие? — Вергилий, кажется, вспоминает, что о ней говорила предательница-Нико. Только хорошее, без трепетного придыхания, скорее — с боевой стойкой, с готовностью защищать милую Кирие от _любых_ нападок и претензий. — Она… она твоя девушка, верно?

Неро сглатывает и чувствует в глотке ледяной илистый рыболовный крючок — хотя бы не крюк мясника. Может быть, он вытащит его из-подо льда или хотя бы подцепит осточертевший ком обид и сдерживаемых слез.

— Нет, — говорит Неро, старательно взвешивая каждый звук. — Бывшая девушка. Мы расстались этим летом. И я рад, что она до сих пор считает меня кем-то вроде брата. Я рад быть для нее братом. Как и для Кредо. Они мне очень помогли, — он только надеется, что последние слова не звучат, как обвинения в адрес отца. И что Вергилий выдохнет с облегчением, когда узнает, что его сын _не был одинок_ все это время.

— Говоришь так, будто все еще любишь ее. 

— Кирие любит каждый, кто ее знает. Я — не так, как ты думаешь.

— Если у тебя действительно до сих пор нет татуировки на лице, странно, что девушка, которая явно хотела оставить тебя в своей жизни, рассталась с тобой, — Вергилий начинает думать. Совершенно не в том направлении, в котором Неро комфортно себя чувствует, но он определенно умеет задавать верные вопросы. И терпеливо ждет, пока сын отомрет и примет участие в дискуссии.

— Ты меня раскрыл, — Неро считает громыхания сердца и вспоминает — Кирие не рассталась с ним, это он расстался с Кирие, потому что не хотел чувствовать себя лжецом, — у меня громадное черное пятно на весь лоб. Неудачно выбрал тату-мастера.

— Неро.

— Я серьезно. Но в свое оправдание скажу, что это должен был быть крутой ацтекский орнамент.

— Неро.

Дыхание застревает в гортани, но Неро позволяет себе задохнуться. Как он собирается рассказывать отцу про то, что спит с инкубом, если прямо сейчас буквально умоляет его перевести тему? Вергилий, как и Кредо, не поддается и ломится вперед, не дав Неро отмахнуться от настойчиво долбящих виски слов и закрыться на новый виток переживаний. Вергилий во многом ведет себя _как Кредо_. И это важно. Потому что Неро сам нарвался, когда — полтора чертовых года назад — искал в охотнике даже не знакомые черты, а то, что когда-то было в Вергилии. И ждал от Кредо одобрения, которого недополучил от отца. 

И это важно, потому что нашел и дождался! И Кредо сказал, что Вергилий — старый охотник, понимающий, как устроены демоны, но ни черта не соображающий, как устроены люди — разберется, за что именно зацепился Данте, когда нащупывал швы на джинсах его сына. Какое паскудство думать об этом прямо сейчас.

Но еще важнее — Кредо так же сказал, что ему придется принять выбор своей сестры, каким бы он ни был. Потому что, вероятно, Кирие и ее счастье для него куда важнее, чем вообще все на этом свете. 

И, если заранее приписывать отцу негативную реакцию, проще с ним вообще не общаться.   
Неро _не хочет_ такого исхода.

— Пап? — с чего-то стоит начать. С какой-то тупой шутки в духе — «хей, как тебе Данте?» Потому что молчание затягивается, и неизвестно, о чем думает Вергилий, когда его сын едва дышит на том конце Америки.

— Я только сейчас подумал, что эта тема может быть для тебя бол…

— К-как тебе Данте? — вслух это звучит в разы хуже, чем в голове.

Вот сейчас от пропустившего добрый десяток ударов сердца утекает вся кровь, оставляя за собой ледяную пропасть, готовую словить любую реакцию отца и запереть ее в себе навечно. Но до Неро вдруг доходит — ему ведь придется рассказать и обо всем остальном. То есть, это еще цветочки. Белые и пахучие, раскинувшиеся прямиком над его пустой и звенящей головой. Следом навернется и глиняный горшок с дренажной прослойкой из каменного щебня.

Вергилий лишается дара речи на долгие тягучие секунды, но это даже хорошо, потому что мозг работает впереди языка и ищет слова. Отец ошибочно полагает, что его _уже_ прикладывают чем-то вроде кирпича. Но зато прекрасно понимает — Неро говорит это только потому, что верит — его реакция не полоснет по открытому обескровленному сердцу острым лезвием.

— Как мне Данте? — переспрашивает Вергилий, справляясь с первым шоком. Его сына не просто _привлекают_ наглые люди. По-видимому, самый наглый из них даже умудряется добиться от Неро чего-то большего, чем просто забота или дружеская поддержка. — Я не нашел информацию про него ни в одной базе данных бюро. 

— Я сам тебе все расскажу, — Неро кусает губы, с трудом не срываясь на еще более неуместные шутки про «хах, да ты не там ищешь, загляни в перепись демонов». Наверное, будет намного проще, если отец сам все найдет, переварит информацию, а потом скажет… Пусть что угодно, на самом деле, скажет. Пусть прочитает своего сына, как когда-то прочитала его Кирие, и примет таким невыносимым придурком, каким он и является. Неро так много просит? — Я _должен_ сам тебе все рассказать, — но что-то определенно меняется в Неро за четыре месяца спокойствия, тепла и одобрения. Он больше не хочет и не может страдать из-за невозможности раскрыть рот и поговорить. — Просто не по телефону. Дай мне возможность объясниться самому, хорошо?

Вергилий кивает больше для себя, а потом принимает правила игры и соглашается вслух. До тех пор, пока Неро готов ему что-то рассказывать, он готов слушать и принимать вообще все. Даже если какая-то часть из этого «всего» выльется в рассказ о наглом и громком охотнике, который почему-то показался Неро лучшим вариантом, чем нежная и заботливая сестра его капитана.

Вряд ли, правда, Неро руководствовался головой, когда «перебирал варианты», но он не звучит так, будто сожалеет о своем решении.

— Давай уточним, — Вергилий хочет услышать это еще раз, не прозрачным намеком с единственной трактовкой, а прямой фразой. — Ты состоишь в отношениях с Данте. Предположительно, охотником, о котором бюро даже не упоминает в официальных документах.

— Бюро не любит конкуренции.

— Неро.

— Я состою в отношениях, — паршивая формулировка, — встречаюсь… — еще хуже. Неро сдавленно рычит и ударяется затылком о тонкую стенку балкона. Еще полчаса назад он и подумать не мог, что будет разъяснять, что именно они делают с Данте, своему отцу. И что любое объяснение их отношений покажется кривым и не отображающим полной картины. Ну, может быть, кроме: — Я знаю, что кажусь сумасшедшим, но я по уши втрескался в мужчину старше меня в два раза, который _точно_ не ответит взаимностью, — вот эта тема _может быть_ болезненной. Но Неро давит до конца, потому что смутно осознает, что станет легче. — И к черту. Мне хватает того, что между нами происходит, — хватало. До прошедшей субботы, когда Данте перестал отвечать на звонки. 

Легче не становится. Вергилий молчит, но на этот раз в тишине буквально искрит его нервное напряжение и почти осязаемое желание объяснить своему непутевому сыну, почему он снова поворачивает свою жизнь не в том направлении, когда лезет в постель ко взрослому мужчине, который явно играет его чувствами. И еще немного — самому приехать в Бостон и, если не набить морду этому Данте, то попросить его держаться от Неро так далеко, как только позволяют длинные кирпичные улицы, битком набитые демонами.

— Поверить не могу, что ты позволил кому-то так с тобой обращаться, — Вергилий разочарованно выдыхает и уже готовится привычно продолжать лекцию, но Неро вскипает, как попавшая на сковороду капля масла, танцующая на раскаленном металле, и так же мгновенно вспыхивает, как будто следом заливают воду.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, _как_ Данте со мной обращается! Как ты вообще мог подумать, что кто-то, кто потащился за мной в бар в три часа ночи, может _плохо_ со мной обращаться? Да он единственный, кто оказался способен выдернуть меня из моих чертовых переживаний, кто захотел это сделать, от кого я смог принять подобную заботу! Данте помог мне помириться с Кредо, только из-за него я решился позвонить тебе, только из-за него я смог поговорить с тобой тем утром. Он всегда остается рядом, когда все летит к чертям, всегда отвлекает и… Боже, — Неро переводит дух и резко понимает, что пока не может рассказать отцу, как именно Данте отвлекает его каждый раз, когда мир осыпается к ногам и трескается, как первый лед на лужах. Не может рассказать, почему Данте кажется ему самым потрясающим _человеком_ , по которому не страшно и не жалко страдать от безответной любви. Но Вергилию, почему-то именно сейчас улавливающему эту недосказанность, оказывается достаточно кривых и поломанных слов. — Мне так спокойно, когда я знаю, что Данте… рядом. Со мной. То есть, практически всегда. Д-дьявол.

— Хорошо, если так, — он усмехается себе под нос и, кажется, начинает понимать что-то куда лучше своего сына.

— Только не смей звонить ему и… Не говори ему это все, — Неро краснеет до кончиков ушей и яростно трет полыхающие скулы, обжигая пальцы о собственную кожу.

— Ты _сам_ должен ему это сказать, разве нет?

— З-зачем? 

— Из того, что я понял о твоем Данте, можно сделать вывод, что его это… порадует? 

— Скорее, потешит самолюбие, — Неро нервно хватается за короткие волосы за ухом, явственно представляя, как заявится к Данте и будет запинаться, краснеть и прятать глаза, пока демон сам не поймет, какую оплошность Неро себе позволил. То есть, довольно долго. Целую трясущуюся вечность, после которой Данте будет смеяться, наверное, или обнимет его и мягким вкрадчивым рокотом вплавится в висок, успокаивающе проведет пальцами по холке, все еще улыбаясь и проваливаясь в бездну от яркого сладкого запаха. — Не то чтобы я не хотел тешить его самолюбие… — благодарность Данте за каждое нежное прикосновение, за каждое ласковое слово, даже неуклюжее и неуверенное, возвращается помноженной втрое. Но в этот раз ему нечем будет ответить, а Неро больше не сможет довольствоваться тем, что было раньше. Не теперь, когда без внимания Данте хочется лезть на стену, и только не отпускающие из своей стальной пасти, постоянно наваливающиеся события помогают отвлечься и не пойти маячить перед сходящим с ума демоном, схватив в охапку все свои горько-приторные чувства, раскрывающиеся на языке странным искрящимся жжением. 

Увидеть Данте хочется до цветных пятен под зажмуренными веками. 

Вергилий что-то постановляет исключительно для себя, но не делится мыслями и выводами с сыном, кажется, окончательно провалившимся в вечернюю усталость и меланхолию.  
Но прощаются они на очень правильной ноте. Конечно, Неро сдавленно кричит в подушку, потому что сболтнул _крайне много_ лишнего, но от ощущения, что отец готов принять практически любой его выбор, долгожданная легкость все-таки поселяется в подготовленной пустоте под ребрами. 

Легкие наполняются теплым воздухом гостиной, в которую из кухни все еще затекает запах свежей выпечки, а из ванной — персикового шампуня Кирие. Девушка ловко помогает Неро с постельным бельем, придерживая полотенце, обмотанное вокруг влажных волос. Нико спит в ее комнате, обхватив одну из пушистых подушек обеими руками и блаженно улыбаясь, совершенно не волнуясь о том, что она забралась на кровать своей драгоценной подруги в пыльных рабочих /не рабочих у нее просто не бывает/ джинсах. Кирие об этом тоже совершенно не переживает — она укладывается рядом с ней и оставляет дверь приоткрытой, чтобы беспощадные батареи не сожгли весь воздух в комнате.

Неро смотрит на них обеих, свернувшихся клубочком друг у друга под боком, и совсем успокаивается, не замечая, как сам утекает в темноту, представляя, как по холке гуляет влажное и щекотное дыхание. Ему ничего не стоит выдернуть это ощущение из памяти. Ощущение, что он не один, что Данте тоже всегда нравилось засыпать, зарывшись носом в колючие волосы и мурлыча от мягкого запаха, мгновенно погружающего его в сон.

***

Середина недели стекает, как загущенный физраствор в лабораторных колбах бюро. Неро нетерпеливо поглядывает на часы, пока два лаборанта пререкаются друг с другом и портят собранные улики. Данте не звонит, Кредо не дает отмашку подниматься в его кабинет из подвальных помещений исследовательского центра, девушка-лаборантка находит в себе достаточно безрассудства, чтобы попытаться поджечь осторожно соскобленный с фонаря пепел, и устраивает локальный взрыв, который приводит в восторг ее товарища и подталкивает Неро к незапланированному побегу.

Он вполне может тратить свое время не на бесполезное наблюдение за двумя незадачливыми учеными, которые ссорятся и строят друг другу глазки чуть ли не больше времени, чем проводят хоть какие-нибудь опыты. По крайней мере, ни черта не понимающему в этом охотнику так кажется. Хоть белая доска на всю стену и пополняется нестройными записями черным и синим маркерами, которые поэтапно перечеркивают или дополняют друг друга, но все еще не приходят к какому-то окончательному выводу. Неро хочется самому залезть за отгораживающую его от взрывов прозрачную стену и засунуть свой пока что не обгоревший нос в чужую работу, но сонливость и раздражение намертво приковывают его к скамье у самой дальней стены. 

Иногда компанию ему составляют старшие охотники, которые понятливо кивают и утешающе хлопают по плечу, не понимая, что Неро только больше распаляется и почти горит вместе с демонической золой, потому что события, отвлекающие его от мыслей об одном конкретном демоне, так некстати заканчиваются.

И _не звонить_ Данте оказывается едва ли не сложнее, чем каждый раз считать гудки, потом еще долго звенящие в ушах поверх чьей-то речи. 

Неро стучит пальцами по экрану, умудряется поссориться с Нико по какому-то пустяковому поводу и обещает себе пометку никогда больше не ссориться с Нико через сообщения, которые еще долго падают на раскалившийся от усердия телефон ее друга, поздно капитулировавшего из битвы.

Где-то наверху следом за Кредо ходят двое отчаявшихся взрослых, только что опознавших в груде обескровленного мяса своего дорогого сына и теперь желающих знать, как скоро бюро отдаст им останки на кремацию и какого черта охотники еще не перестреляли всех демонических выродков, шатающихся по ночным улицам и паркам и пожирающих чужих детей. Кредо пытается быть максимально дипломатичным и сопереживающим, но, видит бог, он тратит на это неприлично много эмоциональных ресурсов. Он только нависает над рыдающими родителями со своим несгибаемым позвоночником и упрямо обещает, что бюро это так не оставит. Кредо вообще отлично справляется с образом охотника, которому люди хотят доверять свои жизни и проблемы. Твердая походка и голос, идеальная выправка и манеры — вид человека, достойного доверия, знающего свою профессию и посвятившего ей свою жизнь.

К тому, что наиболее эффективными в охоте на проверку оказываются такие, как Неро или Данте, люди редко оказываются готовы.   
Поэтому Кредо и не спит ночами, когда отвечает на бесконечные заявки или напрямую предстает перед обеспокоенными пострадавшими. А Неро прячется по лабораториям, чтобы не попадаться на глаза переживающим потерю родителям, и мечтает прямо сейчас вытащить Данте из его квартиры в ближайшие катакомбы, чтобы вырезать всех рычащих, чвакающих и шаркающих тварей. А потом, сгорая от адреналина и возбуждения, елозить спиной по осыпающейся колонне, пока Данте будет с ловкостью, достойной лучшего применения — но потрясающе вписывающейся и в эту ситуацию, — вытряхивать его из одежды и яростно кусать влажную после битвы кожу, выпивая до дна перенасыщенную адреналином сладость.

Неро бьется затылком о каменную стену, а потом наконец-то подскакивает с чертовой скамьи и идет проветривать горящую голову. Хорошим планом будет повернуть в спортзал и потратить пару часов от рабочего дня на беговую дорожку. Или постоять под ледяным душем, остужающим слишком богатое воображение и прекрасно работающую память. Неро знает, что на нижних этажах ошивается пара-тройка суккубов — из тех, кого бюро по какой-то причине содержит за свой счет, — и маячить перед ними со сведенным от возбуждения животом по меньшей мере негуманно.

Особенно перед той девчонкой-полукровкой, которая вряд ли когда-нибудь снова сочтет запах заинтересованного в ней мужчины привлекательным. Интересно, есть ли какие-нибудь программы по реабилитации демонов похоти? Кредо ведь постарается найти ей толкового психолога? В конце концов, она больше человек, чем напавшие на нее придурки, поплатившиеся за свою мерзкую натуру. И нуждается в поддержке. 

Неро замедляется, когда проходит мимо комнат отдыха. Когда-то давно они были открыты исключительно для охотников, но некоторые обстоятельства заставили их делить жилплощадь с демонами. Сдержать любопытство не получается. В просторной комнатке, заставленной яркими бесформенными пуфиками, живо контрастирующими с облупившейся лепниной у потолка и всяческим отсутствием ремонта, царит безмятежная тишина, нарушаемая только шумом вентилятора и сопением охотника, раскинувшегося на длинном диване. Привалившийся к нему кто-то, смутно знакомый Неро по общим тренировкам, режется в карты с _чем-то_ , смутно напоминающим черное пятно. При детальном рассмотрении _что-то_ оказывается тенью второго охотника, и Неро мгновенно жалеет, что вообще зашел на чужую территорию. 

— Это подселенец, не паникуй, все так и задумано, — коротко и емко комментирует его замешательство бодрствующий охотник, резво закидывая тень своего товарища картами. — Молчалив, зато не имеет возможности спрятать туз в рукаве. Понимаешь, да? Потому что рукавов нет! — он тихо посмеивается своей шутке и полностью оборачивается на Неро. Тень заволакивается рябью, как вертикальная лужа, и придвигается ближе к своему предполагаемому хозяину. Неро что-то вспоминает про эксперименты бюро, направленные на более тесное сотрудничество людей и демонов, и только поэтому возвращает себе дар речи.

— Я мимо проходил, — Неро кивает на распахнутую настежь решетку, разделяющую общий холл от комнат демонов, которая никогда на его памяти не бывала закрыта. Может, именно поэтому и городские власти, и Клуб с большой неохотой сдают своих демонических преступников в руки бюро. Но побегов, вроде как, пока не было. — Хотел спросить про девчонку-суккуба, которую курирует Кредо…

— Я бы порекомендовал ей теперь спать либо с инкубами, либо с женщинами, либо с охотниками, но боюсь словить пощечину. Не подумай, что я хам. Просто Рея очень милая, и мне не хотелось бы, чтобы она дискредитировала всех предполагаемых партнеров. Правда, еще она очень умная, поэтому справиться со всем и без моего длинного языка, верно? — охотник раздает колоду повторно и даже затыкается на пару секунд, подмигивая своему молчаливому оппоненту. — Кредо приставил к ней какую-то девицу, которая выглядит так, будто днем преподает в колледже, а ночью нанизывает таких мудил, как мы с тобой, на свои длиннющие шпильки, но говорит она дельные вещи, так что я больше спокоен, чем нет…

— Да, я надеялся, что Кредо найдет способ ей помочь, — Неро получает необходимые ответы и уже пятится к двери, всерьез опасаясь, что его заболтают насмерть или, еще хуже, поймают за преследованием этой «милой» Реи. Потому что Неро не может не беспокоиться о ней, но и смущать своим присутствием не хочет. В конце концов, он мужчина и он сыграл не последнюю роль в том, что девушка просидела в одной комнате почти четыре месяца в компании не самых любезных охотников. Лучшие из которых наверняка просто не обращали на нее внимания, а худшие подкалывали за демоническую кровь или даже пытались шутливо или вполне серьезно подкатить к тонкой и нервной девчушке, пережившей то, что врагу не пожелаешь. 

Но заканчивается ее история не на самой печальной ноте. Неро чувствует почти оправданную гордость за то, что принадлежит к группе людей, не пустивших это дело на самотек, а потрудившихся ради справедливости. Маленькой, но такой необходимой. В такие моменты он лишний раз убеждается, что не зря отстаивал свои стремления перед отцом. Пусть это чуть не развело их навсегда… Но не развело же! И у Вергилия наверняка тоже есть бережно хранимая под сердцем — наравне с острыми осколками — коллекция моментов, которые каждый раз доказывают оставившему свой пост охотнику, что его карьера была оправдана в той же степени, что и опасна.

Неро улыбается сам себе и коротко машет на прощание булькающей в карты тени, а потом оборачивается к двери и касается теплой ручки, намереваясь дозвониться до Кредо и выпросить любое общественно полезное задание. Или вместе с ним присоединиться к лаборантам. Или засесть за новые заявки…

Решетка за его спиной жалостливо скрипит и впускает в общую комнату ураган на действительно длинных шпильках. И болтливый парень, и спящий на диване охотник, и даже его тень оборачиваются на обтянутые темной джинсой голени и неопределенно мычат, но довольно быстро возвращаются к своим прерванным занятиям. 

Неро же остается завороженно пялиться на рассыпающиеся по плечам пшеничные пряди, переживая целый спектр эмоций от крайнего смущения до холодной паники. 

— Давай, выходи, если он будет снова болтать без умолку, так и быть, вернемся к Портрету Дориана Грея, — женщина, знакомая Неро до полнейшего вакуума в голове на месте, где раньше были мысли, мягко придерживает за пальцы неуверенно ступающую девчонку и постепенно выводит ту из полумрака спален на яркий свет, от которого та забавно жмурится, только поэтому сразу не замечая у двери побелевшего мальчишку, которого тут явно не было каких-то полчаса назад. 

Но женщина? Это сестра Данте? Или совершенно другая, _та самая_ , облик которой полукровке приходится носить, чтобы заполучить чье-то внимание? Она помнит Неро? Запах Неро? Данте наверняка рассказывал ей что-то про того самого, больно и метко бьющего мальчишку, который теперь так гибко гнется под ним в постели, успокаивая свой клокочущий нрав в руках инкуба. 

Что делать? Как себя вести на незапланированной встрече с родственницей твоего любовника-демона, если эта встреча случается в самый неподходящий момент, когда рядом мнется ранимая и прячущаяся от лишних взглядов девочка?

— Где-то тут были шахматы, — женщина поворачивается, проскальзывая взглядом по наспех сколоченной из досок книжной полке, едва прикрывающей совсем откровенно облезшую кирпичную стену, и застывает, зачерпывая легкими тусклый сладковатый запах. Он точно кажется ей знакомым. — Погоди-ка…

— П-привет, — Неро вжимается спиной в дверь и проваливается наружу, в спасительную коридорную пустоту. — Не буду вам мешать. 

И позорно сбегает по лестнице, переводя дыхание только на втором этаже, у пустого кабинета Кредо, ни единым, черт побери, словом не обмолвившегося о новом суккубе-психологе, состоящем в родстве с Данте. С чертовым Данте, не отвечающим на звонки и занимающим _все_ закоулки разума Неро. И теперь, когда по бюро расхаживает его сестра, выгнать его хотя бы из раздела, отвечающего за попытки быть полезным на собственной работе, тем более не получается.


	10. Chapter 10

План по игнорированию Неро со скрипом доживает до четверга.

В Балтиморе шквальный ветер с залива яростно колотит по дребезжащим пластиковым окнам гостиницы, в которой Данте прячется от собственных порывов плюнуть на все и позвонить-таки мальчишке, чтобы только услышать его голос. Во время шторма ни один канал не соглашается занять его голову каким-нибудь, совершенно любым, фильмом или сериалом. За стенкой кто-то громко орет в телефонную трубку, в ванной угрожающе хлюпает, а по коридору за хлипкой дверью, громко стуча железной шваброй, семенит сгорбленная уборщица, уже третий раз получающая от Данте весьма убедительную просьбу свалить подобру-поздорову из его номера.

Странно, что кто-то вообще решается докучать Данте, явному демону, доведенному до подобного состояния — до темных тугих вен, выпирающих от плеч до запястий, заползающих на шею, как петля висельника, до острых белоснежных скул и когтей, прорезающихся даже на месте вырванного с корнем ногтя на мизинце. Либо подслеповатая уборщица не видит, что в этот раз комнату занимает не обычный человек, либо нестираная одежда, усыпанная каплями слизи и промокшей дорожной пыли, привлекает ее внимание куда успешнее. Грязный всклокоченный демон, всю ночь шатавшийся по прилегающей к городу лесополосе, валяется на чистом, белоснежном постельном белье, даже не сняв обувь.

У Данте есть запасные шмотки, целый ворох чистой одежды, пахнущей кондиционером для белья и затерявшимся в комоде куском травяного мыла, впитывающим лишнюю бостонскую влагу. Но — существенная мелочь — каждая футболка почему-то пахнет не хвойными иголками и даже не прелой травой, а Неро. Одним. Только. Неро. 

Когда Данте наспех заталкивал в рюкзак свои вещи, шарясь по ящикам шкафа, то наверняка прихватил парочку футболок, не до конца выполосканных от сладкого дурмана. Тех самых, в которых Неро путался, когда пытался как можно быстрее стащить с себя одежду, чтобы наконец-то прижаться полыхающей кожей, чтобы не ждать больше ни секунды… Это ни черта не значило в Бостоне, когда каждый угол квартиры пах мальчишкой настолько сильно, что хотелось лезть на стену, но в богом забытом Балтиморе, выветривающем все остальные запахи за считанные часы, это становится последней каплей. 

Это просто нужно перетерпеть. Всего один раз — а потом станет легче.

Во всяком случае, Данте не может потерять голову прямо сейчас, поэтому не открывает пропитанный сладким сиропом рюкзак, а просто забрасывает его в шкаф и закрывает на ключ, чтобы даже не появлялась мысль поддаться соблазну и позволить себе вспоминать, как Неро, сонный и мягкий, разгуливает по его квартире босиком, поджимая пальцы на холодном полу, и зевает, щурясь на тусклый утренний свет. Светлый, почти белоснежный, в его, Данте, черной футболке — и больше ни в чем, — с покрасневшими после бурной ночи глазами и искусанными, припухшими губами. Притворно недовольный, но отзывчиво реагирующий на каждое прикосновение, на каждую упрямую ласку, которые Данте дарит ему, даже не задумываясь. Будто заговоренный, касается упругих плеч, ведет выше, поддевает ворот футболки и вплавляет пальцы в каждую оставленную накануне метку, наслаждаясь, как кожа горит на особенно ярких синяках…

Нет ничего удивительного в том, что Данте периодически обнаруживает себя сидящим на полу около злополучного шкафа, любовно перебирающим самые яркие воспоминания. Как Неро смеется или пачкается в томатном соусе, когда отвлекается на беглые поцелуи и забывает про кусок пиццы в руке, или, захлебываясь от нетерпения, рассказывает последние новости из бюро, а потом выдыхается и расслабляется, требовательно тычется макушкой в раскрытую ладонь. Доверчиво. Доверчиво и лениво, будто не чувствуя опасности за полуприкрытыми веками подернутых одержимостью глаз. 

И если бы Данте не знал, что Неро далеко не глуп, решил бы, что тот действительно _иногда забывает_ , кого смог прикормить и привязать к себе, как цепного пса. Сбегающего из-за странного желания, не свойственного домашним зверушкам. Это желание яростно колеблется между отметками: разорвать в клочья, чтобы никто другой не прикоснулся, и посадить на цепь, чтобы ни с кем не делить мальчишку. Но когда демонический голод понемногу отступает, заглушенный отсутствием дурманящего запаха или сбитый с толку очередным хлестким обещанием Неро, который, кажется, действительно хочет рассказать своему отцу, что делит кровать с кровожадным инкубом… Тогда на первый план выходит трепетная и благодарная, сытая нежность, стремление оберегать Неро даже в ущерб себе. Чтобы ему не было больно подставлять гибкую спину, чтобы ему не было страшно терять контроль, полностью отдаваясь Данте.

И такие моменты — слаще всего.

За дверью раздается раздражающий шум, сбрасывающий с Данте пелену дремоты. Демон недовольно мычит, принюхивается и сразу же отплевывается от стойкого запаха табака, моментально перебивающего сладкие дурманящие огни, танцующие перед глазами все это время. Но не перечеркивающего ноющее тепло, застрявшее в переносице.

— Открыто, Моррисон, — почему связной никак не может запомнить, что демоны похоти ненавидят сигареты? — Только затуши свою отраву. 

В комнату заходит почтенный мужчина неопределенного возраста. Он сходу примечает на прикроватном столике дешевую стеклянную пепельницу с логотипом отеля и аккуратно стряхивает тлеющий пепел с широкой сигары, чтобы после уложить ее в маленький гравированный чехол. Данте поводит плечами и хмыкает. Теперь-то никакого толка в этом нет. Тяжелый табачный запах и без того будет стоять в помещении до следующего утра. 

— Ты совсем плох, друг мой. Не в твоем стиле морить себя голодом, разве нет? — Моррисон окидывает невеселым взглядом Данте, по-прежнему сидящего на полу, прислонившись спиной к дверцам шкафа, и поправляет полы плаща, убирая сигару в карман тщательно выглаженных штанов. — Как давно ты ел?

— Неделю назад, — Данте мотает головой, чтобы выбросить из памяти пузырящиеся и пробивающиеся наружу подробности. — Нет, восемь дней. Но могу ошибаться. Плевать, — он почти возвращает на лицо привычную ухмылку. — Просто забери эту херню, будь так любезен. Я хочу принять душ. 

Моррисон пожимает плечами и дважды ударяет костяшками пальцев по двери. Из длинного коридора мгновенно мобилизуются двое долговязых парней с кожаной защитой на руках. Подслеповатая уборщица, на свою беду оказавшаяся прямиком напротив дверного проема, не моргая смотрит, как мужчины обходят Данте — с его катастрофически выпирающими венами и белоснежными скулами, — кивают своему боссу, выглядящему так, будто за бокалом виски он между прочим вворачивает про связи с итальянской мафией, и скрываются в ванной, откуда снова разносится противное чавканье и истошный визг. 

Данте поворачивает голову к ошарашенной старушке, булькающе — не специально — усмехается в такт звукам из душевой кабинки и подмигивает, срываясь на громкий смех, когда женщина крепче перехватывает швабру и спешно ретируется, стараясь не поворачиваться к компании спиной.

— Крупная особь, — Моррисон на рефлексах вытаскивает сигарету, но под серьезным взглядом друга убирает ее обратно. — А у тебя интоксикация. Не знаю, кого именно ты покусал восемь дней назад, но впредь рекомендую склоняться к чему-то более… традиционному. Могу посоветовать одного человека. Он, вроде как, весьма успешно прогонял демоническую кровь через прибор для диализа, и получалось…

— Моррисон, я не траванулся. Я влюбился, — Данте замирает, наблюдая, как парни выволакивают маслянистое нефтяное пятно с обвязанными ремнями щупальцами, и кивает сам себе. 

Перед глазами так просто вырисовывается недовольно хмурящийся Неро. Нависающий так близко, что хочется поднять руку и привычно провести пальцем между сведенных бровей, легко щелкнуть по носу, вырывая с поджатых губ непроизвольный смешок, а потом зацепиться за ворот плаща и прижаться в поцелуе. Потому что на прощание Данте не позволил себе даже этого, потому что они оба задолжали друг другу еще немного нежности.  
Еще хотя бы одну каплю. 

Видение рассеивается, а Моррисон, все это время удивленно и недоверчиво рассматривающий своего сумасшедшего друга-демона, все-таки прикуривает, уже не заботясь о его легких.

— Знаешь, если бы у тебя отказали почки, было бы проще. 

— Было бы.

Данте отскребает себя с пола и, морщась от танцующих перед глазами темных пятен, заваливается в ванную с милым салатовым кафелем, равномерно покрытым черной слизью. Он совершенно не брезгливо стряхивает ее с раковины, чтобы беспрепятственно повернуть кран и подставить макушку под ледяную воду, блаженно массирующую пульсирующую боль в затылке. 

— Ты поэтому снова уехал из Бостона? — Моррисон приваливается к дверному косяку, к единственному месту, не загаженному слизистым демоном, крайне недовольным своим новым статусом «незаконной контрабанды». — Не понимаешь, что с тобой происходит, и держишься подальше от источника пламени?

— Я еще никого не сожрал, чтобы мне давали подписку о невыезде, дружище, — Данте трет виски, смывая с кожи усталость и сладкий запах, замещая его противным и склизким ароматом водорослей. Но приходится хотя бы мысленно согласиться. Побег от бушующего под ребрами пожарища — не его стиль. Слишком трусливо, слишком отвратительно по отношению к Неро, кажется, уже переставшему названивать ему каждый день. Данте не уверен, потому что все дни сливаются для него в тусклом калейдоскопе из демонических раззявленных пастей с гнилостными зубами и кислых лиц охотников, недовольно цокающих, клацающих предохранителями в его присутствии и кутающихся в капюшоны на сквозящем ветру. 

Слишком гадко, и так трудно думать, что все это —

Правильно. Данте ударяется лбом о белоснежный кафель и фыркает, когда боль проходит до гортани и разрастается там чем-то катастрофическим, щедро удобренным сгнившим цветком, обвившим легкие. От самоконтроля не остается даже призрачной дымки. Если Неро окажется в поле его зрения, когда очередная волна отчаянно сдерживаемого голода накроет с новой силой, — для самого мальчишки это закончится плохо. По-настоящему _плохо_ , а не как в тех шутках — одних на двоих — про то, что Неро _нравятся_ плохие вещи.

Данте не знает, что сделает, разрываемый желанием всего лишь вкрадчиво касаться его кожи, прикрыв глаза и уткнувшись лбом под ключицу, наслаждаясь ответной нежностью, пальцами в волосах и на шее, бесшумными смешками и гибкой поясницей, бессильно поддающейся его ласкам. Неро, податливым и разморенным, с грохочущим сердцем. Громким, почему-то — таким оглушающе громким.   
Не способным заглушить второе желание, порождаемое сладким удушливым запахом его похоти, от которого склеивается гортань, что хочется пить, не останавливаясь, теша себя надеждой, что на следующем глотке станет легче. Что следующий толчок в измотанное тело смоет с глотки приторную патоку, утолит эту жажду. Утолит искристым и чистым, что мерцает где-то на дне, на которое они оба опускаются каждый раз, когда Неро подается навстречу и _умоляет_ не останавливаться…

— Я видел влюбленных суккубов, и они выглядят менее плачевно, чем ты, — Моррисон не сдвигается ни на сантиметр, но перед глазами повернувшего голову демона он плывет в мутной черной дымке и сливается со слизью на стенах, с темным провалом комнаты за его спиной, с поднимающимся к потолку табачным смогом.

— О, я крайне оскорблюсь, если у кого-то получится попасть в ситуацию, которая будет плачевнее моей, — Данте вдоволь напивается ледяной, пахнущей известняком и железом водой прямо из-под крана и выпрямляется, намереваясь выгнать товарища и все-таки принять долгожданный душ. — Это будет доказательством моего непрофессионализма, а я и без того подкидываю тебе немерено этих доказательств, разве нет? В любом случае, сейчас я не откажусь от какой-нибудь подработки. Когда тебе еще так повезет? — из облупившегося зеркала на него смотрит взъерошенный и промокший человек, бесповоротно заблудившийся в себе. Хотя бы черные вены тускнеют и прячутся под футболку. И на том спасибо.

— Вообще, я как раз удивлен, что ты не в Бостоне. Обычно ты не упускаешь возможности поучаствовать в _таких_ делах.

— Каких «таких»? Я тут выпал на пару дней, когда ловил твоего демоненка… И в Бостоне есть, кому разбираться с делами. Состав бюро не безнадежен, — Данте выдавливает из себя ухмылку, которую предательское зеркало отражает звериным оскалом. 

По-хорошему, ему стоит сидеть под кроватью и не отсвечивать, пока организм устаканивается и вспоминает, как должны выглядеть приятные люди… Потому что суккубам жизненно необходимо выглядеть приятно, чтобы человеческий взгляд цеплялся за отточенный, располагающий к себе облик, и не находил его угрожающим. В исполнении Данте, правда, всегда присутствовала легкая перчинка опасности. Он любил саму возможность по-звериному рычать в закушенную кожу на холке, дразниться длинным раздвоенным языком, выпускать когти и демонстрировать нечеловеческую силу, оставляя на бедрах цепочки синяков, одной рукой удерживая мечущееся на грани эйфории тело.

Неро. Не-ро. Так легко ложится поверх рокота, сплавляется с клокочущими на языке звуками, выскальзывает вместе с дыханием…

Неро все ему позволяет. Не отстраняется, пугливо сглатывая и поглядывая на дверь. Не ненавидит себя, не ненавидит _его_. Не морщится, резко понимая, как низко его заводит грязная человеческая похоть. Надменно и брезгливо, потому что утром обнаруживает в своей постели лишь подтверждение собственного бессилия, готовую на все оболочку, которую принято считать пустой. Демона, вынужденного играть кого-то другого, чтобы просто существовать. 

Демона, внезапно ощутившего на себе, каково это — оказаться _бессильным_ перед безвозмездной нежностью, безоговорочным доверием. Перед чистым и искрящимся взглядом, видящим в нем только _Данте_. 

Перед Неро. Охотником. Хорошим охотником, замечающим многие вещи вокруг себя. Полностью принимающим его и человеком, и демоном. Не игнорируя и не прося выкинуть ни единого пазла, ни единой нервирующей привычки из _совсем не пустой_ оболочки, вмещающей в себя целого шумного, вечно голодного, дразнящего его по любому поводу инкуба.

Единственное, чем Данте может его отблагодарить в ответ, — не навредить. Не навредить, не сорваться, держаться на расстоянии, не целовать на прощание, не целовать вообще — проскальзывая языком так глубоко, как он только позволит, мечтая заполнить его только собой, присвоить только себе… Не мечтать присвоить его только себе. 

Все-таки закончить это, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Неро — умный мальчик. Он не будет вечно терпеть длинные гудки в трубке, он уже перестал звонить. Скоро заявится на квартиру своего любовника, намереваясь все расставить по местам, и не найдет там Данте. Жутко разозлится, наверное. После такого гордость точно не позволит ему подойти к инкубу на улице, если они когда-нибудь снова встретятся. 

Правильно. Это будет правильно.

И очень больно. Данте снова скалит зубы своему отражению в последней попытке горько пошутить — его самолюбие потешит, если не ему одному. Но он готов отказаться и от самолюбия, чтобы Неро проснулся завтра утром и вовсе не вспомнил, в чьих руках забывался все четыре месяца. 

—…бюро в полном составе туда выезжало, — голос Моррисона доносится через толщу шумящей воды, ударяющейся о стенки раковины. Данте склоняет голову набок, возвращаясь в реальность. 

— Что?

— Во вторник с утра бегуны обнаружили в центральном парке труп. Мне сообщили, что бостонское отделение выдвинулось туда в полном составе. Большая редкость. Обычно они предпочитают сидеть по комфортным кабинетам, — Моррисон терпеливо ждет, пока на лице демона отразится хоть какой-то аналог понимания. — И, учитывая погоду за окнами, могу им только посочувствовать.

— Что за труп? Тоже любитель утренних пробежек по свежему снегу? — Данте интересуется больше из вежливости. Он проходит в комнату, пошатываясь на негнущихся ногах, и замирает перед шкафом, все-таки собираясь вытащить из злополучного рюкзака сменную одежду. Надо ведь как-то прокладывать дальнейшую жизнь, наполненную слабыми призраками запаха Неро и лишенную его самого. 

— Похоже на то. Официально к телу никого не пустили, но мне сообщили, что это был совсем молодой парень. Жалко его, хоть кто-то и говорит, что он мог специально влезть в самое пекло, наслушавшись городских сплетен о Демоне в Центральном парке.

Данте замирает прямо напротив хлипких створок шкафа, чувствуя, как по шее вниз пробегают нехорошие мурашки. Холодные и липкие, цепляющиеся за каждый вздыбившийся волосок на холке.

— Не все молодые умирают по своей глупости, — почему-то любое упоминание горячей крови и юношеских ошибок автоматически встает в его голове в один ряд с воспоминаниями о Неро. У него и без того голова забита одним только мальчишкой, так что все прочие звуки вписываются как бы между строк, будто маловажные пометки.

Но сейчас они получают шанс выбиться на передний план. Потому что —

Когда Неро в последний раз ему звонил? Утром. Во вторник. Вот дьявол.

— Знаешь, как он выглядел? — Данте медленно, как в трансе, опускается на кровать и достает из тумбочки телефон, нарочно задвинутый в самый дальний угол, подальше от вечно натыкающегося на него взгляда. 

В коридоре слышится возня, и в комнату заглядывает один из рослых парней, вопросительно осматривающий своего босса, слишком надолго застрявшего с очередным поставщиком контрабанды. Моррисон кивает ему, невесело усмехаясь и в последний раз стряхивая сигару в полюбившуюся пепельницу.

— Ребята сказали, он был белым, как мел. Со светлыми волосами, светлыми глазами. Готов поспорить, при жизни был тем еще ангелом. До того, как ему отгрызли половину туловища и вморозили в пруд, конечно, — и ни черта не понимает, почему его собеседник сам с каждым словом становится еще бледнее. Хотя куда еще. — Сейчас там все оцепили, так что, при должном усердии, жертв больше не будет. И, раз уж ты так лестно отзываешься о бостонских охотниках, я готов на это поставить!

Данте сухо кивает и больше ничего не говорит и не спрашивает. Подрагивающие пальцы сами набирают на экране номер одного неугомонного мальчишки, способного ввязаться и не в такую херню, но…

Пожалуйста, не надо. Пожалуйста, Данте готов потерять Неро, если с ним все будет в порядке, но не готов терять его… Вот так. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Мысль, что что-то сделало _его_ Неро больно, просто стерло его существование в пару укусов, уничтожило его вклад в жизнь дорогих ему людей, уничтожило его жизнь, только начавшуюся собираться из острых осколков, уничтожает и самого Данте, замершего над равномерно-серым экраном.

Вот сейчас Неро возьмет трубку, наорет на своего демона, обвинит во всех смертных грехах, сорвется на едва сдерживаемые слезы, а потом, отдышавшись и прислушавшись к тишине на той стороне линии, раздраженно поинтересуется, какого черта Данте молчит. И все будет по-прежнему. Рваное биение встревоженного сердца угомонится от знакомого, полюбившегося голоса.

Неро почему-то не отвечает. Может быть, всего лишь испытывает его терпение или мстит за долгие дни игнорирования. Но Данте хватает двух десятков стонущих гудков, чтобы сорваться с места.

Необходимость прямо сейчас узнать, все ли хорошо с _его_ мальчишкой, разъедает такой хороший план, почти перечеркнувший четыре месяца их взаимной одержимости.

*** 

В Бостоне снег тает и стекает тонкими ручейками через сточные трубы, оседая в воздухе тяжелой влагой. Неро, сонный и озлобленный после добровольного ночного дежурства в парке, впустую шатается по коридорам, на каждом повороте хватаясь за телефон и порываясь лишний раз — так заучено, на рефлексах — позвонить Данте. Потому что раньше он всегда боролся с тоской и скукой его голосом, мягко усмехающимся под самым ухом. Но теперь гордость клокочет в висках и силком оттаскивает от телефона, не позволяя _навязываться_ демону — демону, который _обещал_ , что Неро может доставать его каждый день. 

Что ж, гордость остается в целости и сохранности, чего нельзя сказать о зудящем под сердцем беспокойстве. Чем руководствуется этот придурок, всегда казавшийся таким внимательным, напористым и ластящимся к рукам, когда так поступает со своим любовником? Даже если не выводит их отношения в ранг «чего-то серьезного». Это просто не в его стиле — плевать на чувства Неро.

Хотя бы потому, что ему нравится сладкий запах, не смешанный с абсентной горечью.   
Хотя бы ради него можно всего один раз ответить на звонок и сказать, что все в порядке.   
Что у них все по-прежнему.  
Если у них — вот черт — все по-прежнему, конечно же.

Неро снова обнаруживает себя у кабинета Кредо и баррикадируется от окружающего мира компьютерным столом и пачкой отчетов. Он просто дождется брата, докладывающего кому-то о провальном патруле, не выявившем ни единого, даже самого маленького, демона. А потом они поедут домой. Наверное, сразу лягут спать, не раздеваясь и не принимая душ, потому что усталость будет подтачивать изнутри ломкие коленные чашечки. 

Неро будет лежать, глядя в светлеющий потолок, и считать собственные судорожные выдохи, сваливая покрасневшие веки на попавшую в глаза пыль. И вспоминать, как Данте разминал его звенящее после вылазок и тренировок тело, как склонялся к самому лицу, щекотно сдувая со лба отросшие мягкие пряди, и успокаивающе касался губами распаленных нервных окончаний. И каменные мышцы мгновенно расслаблялись, до сладкой боли и судороги. Будто под мороком.

Неро закрывает глаза и опускает голову на стопку бумаг. Данте использовал на нем морок всего однажды, во время второй — случайной, черт побери, Неро не знает, кого благодарить за такие случайности — встречи в баре, когда не знал, почему Неро так разъедала горечь. И мгновенно получил совершенно не тот ответ, который мальчишка хотел ему дать. 

И с тех пор Данте выпытывал из него информацию только «честными» методами. _Ловил_ на слове, _переводил_ даже самую серьезную ситуацию в шутку, от которой Неро и сам усмехался в кулак и справедливо решал, что Данте все можно рассказать, что он не отвернется, не отмахнется, не сделает больно случайным неловким словом.  
Или _пытал_ его, упираясь локтем чуть ниже кадыка, прижимая к стене и закономерно лишая драгоценного воздуха, щедро выплескивающегося с распахнутых губ вперемешку с оборванными стонами. Оборванными предательски медленными, предательски сладкими движениями пальцев в расстегнутых джинсах…

Дверь неожиданно распахивается, звякая неплотно подогнанным стеклом, и впускает в кабинет цунами на черных лакированных шпильках.  
И почему Неро, мгновенно подскакивающий на стуле и опускающий руку на тяжелую кобуру, вообще был уверен, что сестра Данте не бросит свое благородное дело и не пойдет лично знакомиться с бедовым любовником собственного брата? Удивительно даже, что она не пошла его искать на место преступления. Это вполне вписалось бы в перечень их семейных привычек.

Но эта женщина — последняя, кого Неро хочется видеть прямо сейчас. Потому что мысли мгновенно слетают с приятных воспоминаний и болезненно бьют по затылку тяжелым тупым обухом. Данте здесь нет. Возможно, именно из-за того, что ему приелась роль нежного утешения, эмоционального якоря, удерживающего нестабильного ребенка в спокойных водах. Возможно, он просто решил, что с него хватит, и оборвал все связи с обременяющим его Неро.

Только не учел в формуле одну белокурую фурию — лишнее напоминание, что кто-то из суккубов может оставаться с одним единственным человеком долгое время. Только какая Неро разница до этих других, более сдержанных суккубов, когда ему хочется остаться именно с Данте?

— Вот ты где! — ликующе заключает девушка, вбивая каблуки в несчастный паркет и окончательно вырывая Неро из зыбких мыслей. Она одергивает длинные рукава черной блузки, потрясающе подчеркивающей тонкие запястья и острые локти, и скрещивает руки на груди, окидывая побледневшего мальчишку серьезным взглядом. — Ты меня вспомнил, да? Поэтому бегал по всему зданию вчера, — Неро не знает, признавать ли поражение сразу или отпираться из последних сил, поэтому неосознанно отводит взгляд и нервно усмехается. Что он вообще может сказать? 

«Ох, приятно с вами познакомиться, но не знаете, ваш брат там окончательно охренел игнорировать своих любовников, или у него есть свои соображения на этот счет?»

Наверное, не это. Наверное, стоит встать и, вежливо попрощавшись, в очередной раз сбежать под надуманным предлогом, чтобы отложить этот разговор на то время, когда соленая кислота не будет разъедать картинку перед глазами, застилая все мутной пеленой. 

Почему без уверенности в Данте простое общение с другими людьми, мнение которых о Неро является важным для него самого, становится таким болезненно невозможным? 

— Боже, я всего лишь пришла, чтобы извиниться? Что с твоим запахом происходит? — девушка склоняет голову набок, и пшеничные пряди ссыпаются с плеча мягким золотом. Неро заставляет себя смотреть на медовые блики, а не в обеспокоенные глаза, чем-то похожие — это действительно _невозможно_ — на глаза _Данте_. — Что-то не так?

— Извиниться? — Неро цепляется взглядом за темный вьющийся волос, почти незаметный на черной блузке. Принадлежащий Рее. Такой же Данте нашел на месте преступления. За полчаса до их чертовой встречи, до сладкого кофе и чернильных стрелок суккуба. До полыхающих полос на ягодицах и влажного ледяного полотенца, до крепких пальцев, ласкающих натянутые мышцы от шеи до разведенных локтей. До ставшего необходимым дыхания, по ночам щекочущего короткие волосы на холке, до упрямых разговоров с отцом и попыток объяснить самому себе, как все дошло до точки невозврата, когда жизнь без инкуба стала тусклой и невыносимой. — За что тебе извиняться? 

Спор слишком затянулся или…

— За моего брата, — девушка хлопает ресницами, все больше сомневаясь в своих словах. — Прошлым летом, в клубе, он принял облик твоего отца, да? Я понимаю, как это могло на тебе отразиться, и чувствую вину, потому что не подумала, что Данте настолько пьян, что не сможет… То есть, я прекрасно понимала, что он провалится со свистом, но не хотела, чтобы наше небольшое семейное пари задело кого-то еще.

— Он тебе не рассказал, — Неро даже не может поймать себя за язык, когда роняет эти слова и собственную голову на мягкую спинку рабочего кресла. А вместе с этим будто бы падает сам, только сжимая побелевшие пальцы на подлокотниках, стараясь унять ледяную дрожь. Не получается, ни черта у него не получается. — Все в порядке, — горло распирает горячим склизким комом, постепенно поднимающимся выше, до тошноты, до неподъемной тяжести в переносице. — Плевал я на твоего брата. И на ваши блядские демонические развлечения. Я должен был раньше догадаться, что суккубам ничего не стоит сыграть на чувствах людей. Хоть сейчас мне это предельно ясно. И на том спасибо.

— Что-то тебя не туда клонит, — в светлых глазах с тонкими, едва заметными линиями мимических морщин плещется болезненная обеспокоенность, выжигающая Неро до костей. — Просто мне рассказали, что именно ты старался выбить оправдательный приговор для Реи, и… Я подумала, что ты не питаешь ненависти к суккубам и примешь мои извинения. 

— Я не «питаю ненависти к суккубам», — Неро отодвигает визгливое кресло и поднимается во весь рост, стоически выдерживая почти осуждающее недоверие в глазах этой ни черта не понимающей женщины. — Я ненавижу только твоего брата. Так ему и передай. 

Девушка не пытается поймать его под локоть и выбить хоть какое-то объяснение только потому, что внезапно давится разрывающей легкие горечью. Неро давится ей тоже. Когда вылетает из кабинета, цепляясь кобурой за дверной косяк и срывая ее с пояса. Когда наклоняется за револьвером, не сразу нащупывая его на полу, пачкая влажные ладони в пыли, не видя ничего перед собой из-за заволакивающего глаза тумана. Когда врезается в кого-то на лестнице, не чувствуя боли от впивающихся под ребра перил. 

Когда прячется в абсолютно пустом спортзале, в самом отдаленном уголке душевой.

И когда выплевывает наконец-то раскаленные соленые слезы, моментально смываемые ледяной водой, никак не желающей нагреваться хотя бы до температуры его дрожащего тела, так отчаянно пытающегося согреться хоть обо что-нибудь.

В сброшенной на кафель куртке приглушенно звенит бесполезный теперь телефон. Неро запрокидывает голову и ловит губами тяжелые капли, желая захлебнуться, задохнуться, перестать дышать, перекрыть доступ кислорода к полыхающему разуму. Чтобы больше не думать и не чувствовать. 

Он не был для Данте _достаточно_ серьезной частью жизни. Даже для того, чтобы мельком похвастаться своей сестре за бокалом пива в баре, какого любопытного мальчишку он пристегнул к блядской перекладине в своей постели. Даже чтобы шутливо сообщить, что ею же и подаренная плетка одним тягучим и спокойным утром стала последней каплей в чаше одних странных, больных и болезненных отношений.

Все это было бы и втрое не так паршиво и обидно, если бы Неро _не хотелось_ быть для Данте _всем_. Если бы ему _не требовалось для существования_ занимать в его голове ровно столько же места, сколько Данте отвоевал у него своими наглыми и самоуверенными насмешками, глупыми шутками невпопад и совершенно серьезными попытками помочь, сделать так, чтобы ему, Неро, было так же легко и комфортно не только в его объятьях. 

Боже, пока Данте был рядом, он действительно ни разу не ощутил себя беспомощным, раздавленным или непонятым. 

Все хорошее имеет свойство очень не вовремя заканчиваться, оставляя под ребрами только тупую, ноющую пустоту. 

Неро выключает воду и заворачивается в тонкие полотенца из общего шкафчика. И уже не может определить, трясет его от холода и мокрой одежды, или… От единственной мысли, размеренно капающей на мозг будто из не до конца закрытого крана в душевой кабинке.

Он даже возненавидеть Данте никогда не сможет. 

Даже не потому, что сам понимает, как глупо требовать ответной любви от инкуба.  
Потому что Данте так много для него сделал, так долго терпел, даже если в душе только потешался над неразумным и неловким мальчишкой, с трудом раскрывающимся перед ним.   
Потому что Данте такой хороший, что даже гордость все это время молчала, позволяя Неро просто наслаждаться предназначенной только для него нежностью. Помолчит и еще немного, пока ее хозяин будет при любом удобном случае запираться в ванной и глушить неконтролируемые рыдания шумом воды. 

Потому что, черт побери, он _хотел_ получить Данте. Как маленький недолюбленный ребенок, только поначалу срывающийся на истерику, а потом постепенно смиряющийся с тем, что он, видимо, просто не достоин, чтобы на него обращали внимание. 

Телефон все звенит и звенит, отскакивая назойливым эхом от кафельных стен. Наверное, Кредо уже заканчивает с докладом и теперь ищет своего куда-то запропастившегося ребенка, чтобы отвести его в дом, где ему действительно рады. Но все это растекается прозрачными лужами под ногами засыпающего прямо на скамейках Неро, уже уставшего чувствовать что-то снова и снова.


	11. Chapter 11

Выспаться или хотя бы избавиться от пульсирующей рези в висках Неро не позволяют. Всего через пару часов бюро заметно оживляется и заполняется отстоявшими дежурство охотниками. Шумными, галдящими и хлопающими тяжелыми дверьми. Один из старших обнаруживает продрогшего мальчишку, свернувшегося комочком на жесткой узкой скамье, и безапелляционно расталкивает его, настойчиво рекомендуя отсыпаться хотя бы в комнатах отдыха.

Неро соскальзывает на пол, продолжая кутаться в тонкие отсыревшие полотенца, и недовольно ворчит. Обитатели комнат не очень-то обрадуются его обществу, и конкретно сейчас он без зазрения совести ответит им взаимностью.

Влажная одежда уже не липнет к коже, но при малейшем движении пускает по телу колючие мерзкие мурашки ледяного озноба. Но двигаться приходится. Неро хлопает себя по карманам и вспоминает про оставшуюся около душевых куртку с телефоном, совсем недавно разрываемым от непринятых звонков. Кредо наверняка будет ругаться из-за того, что он не дождался его и сбежал по своим, бесспорно, самым важным делам, никого не предупредив и даже не потрудившись ответить на звонок, чтобы сообщить, что все в порядке и не стоит его ждать.

Неро влезает в рукава куртки и разочарованно выдыхает. Сухая ткань даже не думает согреваться от его остуженного тела и согревать его самого, только елозит жестким воротом по шее. Но ряд неприятных ощущений на этом не заканчивается. Неро, привычный к тому, что даже короткий беспокойный сон раньше хоть ненадолго, но выметал из головы переживания, как будто оставляя их в прошедшем дне, оказывается до смешного не готов к тому, что оборванные внезапным бессилием мысли так быстро возвращаются в строй. И теперь опухшие нижние веки становятся единственным местом на теле, в котором — так бессмысленно — горячо печет от подступающих слез.

Плакать из-за Данте почему-то получается легче, чем по любому другому поводу. Возможно, из-за того, что демон все еще остается единственным живым существом, которому Неро смог показать свои слезы, которому настолько доверял, что в последствии ни разу не устыдился своей вымученной слабости. Многих своих слабостей, если говорить честно. Данте бережно укачал их в своих объятьях, дал Неро понять, что ни одна из них не делает его плохим человеком, а потом присвоил только себе каждый сладкий момент, когда они были отгорожены от остального мира, прячась в кольце теплых рук.

До недавнего времени Неро самого себя хотелось ему оставить — раскинуться на ломких простынях, дожидаясь его из душа, или забраться на высокий стул в баре, совершенно точно зная, что Данте проведет ладонью по пояснице, когда соскользнет со своего места. По привычке, не имея в голове ни единой мысли, до конца не осознавая этот собственнический жест. Что-то вроде — он мой, и он _остается_ здесь. Со мной.

Но _останется_ только неловкий след человеческих зубов на шее. Уже наверняка истлевший на сильном, пышущим жаром теле, срастившим и не такие шрамы. Неро чувствует, как у него внутри поднимается настоящая буря, кромсающая в щепки остатки сдерживающей слезы дамбы. Такие яркие воспоминания внезапно пробуждают не прежнее сладкое возбуждение — ему хотелось сберечь для себя только его, дьявол, ему этого хотелось, — а чистую, незамутненную злость.

Ему становится даже жаль, что у Данте не останется никаких шрамов после их отношений. Таких обескровленных кусков плоти, судорожно реагирующих на каждый порыв ветра, на каждое мимолетное напоминание, что все это было на самом деле. Что все это было _лучше не придумаешь_.

_Неро не скупится на сладость, когда он счастлив, но так же щедро раздает чистый абсент, когда его разрывает на части от смешанного с яростью отчаянья._

Он даже успевает порадоваться, что может чувствовать к Данте хоть что-то, кроме безграничной нежности и обожания, кроме больной одержимости. Хоть что-то, не перечеркиваемое тем фактом, что Данте был для него самым лучшим, что Неро не стал бы так убиваться, если бы до этого дня хоть на мгновение пропустил в себя мысль, что Данте втопчет в грязь его неозвученные чувства. Не прикладывая никаких усилий. Даже не попадая в поле зрения застланных слезами глаз.

Не получив шанса оправдаться. Неро готов выдать ему авансом сотню таких шансов.  
Потому что он живо представляет, как впечатывает инкуба в стену, вцепившись в ворот футболки, и разрывается между желанием еще хоть один раз прижаться к нему в поцелуе и желанием еще хоть один раз впечататься костяшками пальцев в виновато усмехающуюся физиономию.  
И не знает, от какой из фантазий сильнее полыхают легкие. Решение сделать все и сразу кажется наиболее привлекательным. Вспоминается их самая первая встреча. Темные и тягучие капли крови, стекающие по подбородку прямо под ноги пьяному, распаленному и взбешенному Неро, который спустя мгновение пожелает разодрать в клочья инкуба, если тот еще хоть раз посмеет так усмехнуться.

Сейчас Неро со звериным остервенением смахивал бы железную отраву, ликуя каждый раз, когда его язык, обожженный демонической частью соленого коктейля, натыкался бы на изогнутые в ухмылке губы.

Вот. Же. Дьявол.

Им надо поговорить. Последний — вряд ли — раз.

Телефон почти виновато сообщает своему обладателю о катастрофически низком заряде батареи. 

И о рекордном количестве пропущенных вызовов от Данте.

Вздох застревает в горле, упираясь в слизистый комок сдерживаемых рыданий. Видимо, свою сестру инкуб не решился игнорировать, и неловко брошенная фраза про ненависть все-таки дошла до своего адресата. Только сейчас Неро понимает, что жалеет об этом. Очень сильно жалеет. Ярость остается яростью, но ему никогда не хотелось говорить что-то — мерзкое и неверное, — чтобы специально сделать побольнее, чтобы _отомстить_ за все, что клокотало под ребрами из-за Данте.

Неро, прекрасно знающий, как легко слова проникают в голову и стачивают так старательно выстраиваемые опоры, на которых стоит все душевное равновесие, не должен был позволять себе бросаться такими заявлениями. Даже когда подступающая истерика срывала дыхание.

Он не чувствует к Данте ненависти. Наоборот, любит так сильно, что единственную боль, которую может пожелать испытать демону, хочет причинить сам — взрезая короткими ногтями верхний слой кожи, оставляя белые полосы, проминая зубами упругие мышцы. До лопающихся капилляров и ярких синяков. И рычать, рокотать, почти срываясь на горячие рыдания. Надеясь объяснить Данте на понятном ему языке, что… Неро нервно дрожит, даже когда размыкает губы, чтобы самому себе это сказать. Вслух.

«Я что-то для тебя значу? Потому что ты для меня…»

Даже гудки в телефоне утихают, не выдерживая дрожи в пальцах. Действительно, зачем Данте пользоваться зарядным устройством, если он все равно решил игнорировать всех и вся.

Его дом находится ближе, чем все остальные места, в которых Неро будет не стыдно отрубиться, уткнувшись обожженными веками в холодную подушку. И он не сможет уснуть, не узнав, как Данте отреагировал на его слова. Не извинившись и не обменявшись объяснениями. Точнее, в таком случае его сон будет рваным и беспокойным, а пробуждение не принесет ничего, кроме шума в ушах и новой порции душевных метаний.

Раньше Данте всегда помогал ему успокоиться и устаканиться. Может, расщедрится еще хоть на один раз?

***

Снег под ногами продолжает таять, чавкая и затекая в обувь. Неро мнется перед короткой лестницей и вглядывается в темные провалы окон, кажется, привлекая к себе очень много лишнего внимания случайных прохожих. У него создается стойкое ощущение, что Данте сидит на диване с той стороны стекла, закинув ноги на журнальный столик, и посмеивается над нерешительностью своего любовника. Есть еще вариант, что квартира пустует, и на Неро пялится только пожелтевший от тоски цветок, наверняка лишенный полива все это время. Или Данте вообще спит за рабочим столом, опасно накренившись и закинув голову на жесткую спинку.

Ощущение, что его ждут, всегда поселявшееся в сердце при взгляде на связку ключей, не предает Неро и сейчас. Ему кажется, он найдет именно эту замочную скважину слепым и пьяным. На самом деле, в мире есть и другие дома, в которых его принимают слепым и пьяным. Но только сюда действительно хочется приходить снова и снова, надеясь, что тебя не встретит…

Пустота.

Неро, так долго решавшийся открыть чертову дверь, ежится от несуществующего сквозняка и впускает в легкие поднятые клубы пыли, оседающие на языке затхлым привкусом отсутствия. Даже в раковине валяется всего одна тарелка. Та самая, на которой грелась заказанная пицца, пока Неро размышлял о жадности и старался справиться с жаром внизу живота, а Данте лежал на диване и вдыхал зараженный сладостью воздух, ни единым жестом не показывая, что следующий раз, когда мальчишка услышит его голос, будет… Будет ли вообще?

Он же звонил всего часа три назад. Когда Неро выл в сложенные ладони и мечтал задохнуться, чтобы больше ничего к нему не чувствовать. Что меняется сейчас? Почему его номер оказывается вне зоны доступа? Почему обезличенный голос диспетчера методично капает на обескровленные шрамы, сообщая, что телефон абонента выключен, или абоненту плевать, или абонент радуется, что его звонки остались без ответа, и теперь можно без зазрения совести сказать, что Неро сам виноват в том, что все заканчивается?

Что все заканчивается, и Неро снова не знает, куда загонять короткие ногти, чтобы удержать себя в вертикальном положении и удержать их отношения. Как все исправить, если ничего не ломалось? Ничего ведь не ломалось?

Входная дверь клацает, возвращая Неро в реальность. Он сам не знает, почему опускается на пол и прячется за кухонной стойкой. Ноги совершенно не держат, и, если это Данте возвращается в свою квартиру — кто же еще? — пусть сам ползет на горький запах получать заслуженные побои.

— Я без понятия, что он сделал на этот раз! — это оказывается не Данте. Его сестра раздраженно хлопает дверью, прижимая к уху телефон. И с того конца ей отвечает не инкуб, с которым Неро согласен связаться хотя бы так. — Я попыталась до него дозвониться, но сначала линия была занята, а потом этот придурок вообще вырубил телефон.

Неро подползает к самому краю своего укрытия и осторожно выглядывает, стараясь не дышать и ни о чем не думать, чтобы его запах, уже заполнивший помещение до высоких потолков, не изменился и не спугнул суккуба. Девушка слушает своего собеседника, абсолютно не меняясь в лице. Только метко закидывает сумочку на диван и аккуратно выскальзывает из туфель, придерживая их, чтобы те не упали и не оцарапали лаковое покрытие об песок, равномерно покрывающий весь пол в прихожей. Легко и грациозно, будто меняя кожу, а не избавляясь от громадных острых шпилек, наверняка стесняющих движение любой другой девушке.

— Ты же знаешь Данте, — она поводит плечами и слегка задирает кончик носа. Неро замирает, жадно вслушиваясь в каждое слово. Его обнаружение — лишь вопрос времени, поэтому надо узнать как можно больше вещей, не предназначенных для его ушей, прежде чем вылезти на свет с фразой «я Неро и, да, у меня есть ключи». — Он ни за что не поверит, что кто-то может за него беспокоиться, думать о нем и так далее, — девушка закрывает глаза и качает головой, усмехаясь как-то сокрушенно и горько в ответ на реплику из телефонной трубки. — Да, не беспочвенно. Да-да, сам виноват. Но… Забей, боже. Я не понимаю, что Данте нужно. Он сам не понимает.

А потом осекается и принюхивается, потому что Неро, изо всех сил сжимающий собственные колени и прижимающийся виском к холодной тумбочке, позволяет себе зажмуриться, чтобы не выпустить наружу прожигающую переносицу влагу. Он-то думает о Данте каждую секунду, больше не может жить, не представляя, как демон отреагирует на какую-нибудь мелочь, которая взрывается где-то неподалеку и привлекает внимание его любовника.

И Данте не замечает этого? Или Неро не тот человек, внимание и забота которого идет в зачет? Имеет для него вес и цену?

Неро сам хоть что-то для него значит?  
Потому что Неро — раньше представляющий, как Данте, получивший хлестким признанием по лицу, ошарашенно выдыхает и срывается на искристый смех — уже не согласится принять только благодарность в ответ на свои чувства. Ему кажется, может быть, до смешного необоснованно, что Данте — демон, он демон, иногда так сложно держать в голове, что ровно половина его крови может испытывать лишь голод — захочет дать ему что-то искреннее и теплее банальной благодарности.

Неро весь все еще нравится ему? Целиком нравится, а не только за сладкий запах? За упрямство, достойное лучшего применения, вспыльчивость и непреклонное желание заполучить для себя все, что стало важным и необходимым. А Данте стал для него важнее всех прочих. И Неро будет чувствовать себя трижды настырным, но не сдастся, пока не добьется своего или не получит окончательный отказ. Потому что Данте наверняка разозлится или обидится, если заранее приписать ему равнодушие и безразличие, если не спросить _его_ о _его_ же чувствах. Как бы ни было тяжело открыть рот и выпустить дрожащие слова.

Сразу после того, как его сестра получит необходимые _ей_ ответы и наверняка настучит двум идиотам по пустым головам.

— Триш, — коротко представляется демон, когда наконец-то находит вторгшегося в квартиру мальчишку и нависает над ним темной грозовой тучей. От нее пахнет не как от других суккубов, предпочитающих сладкие, почти съедобные ароматы, оседающие на языке фруктовым привкусом. Триш искрит смесью крепкого алкоголя, почти выветрившегося на холодном хлестком ветру, напитанном утренней влагой.

— Неро, — от Данте тоже всегда пахло чем-то похожим, и Неро не знает, что он вообще может сделать. Разве что закрыть глаза и разжать пальцы, демонстрируя чертов ключ, еще больше накалившийся от тепла его тела.

— Ты спишь с моим братом, — терять время на вежливость Триш явно не собирается.

— Уже четыре месяца, — и прекрасно. У Неро нет сил, чтобы тратить их на лишние эмоции. — И я думал, что ты в курсе.

У Триш на щеках мгновенно проступают темные ямочки от едва сдерживаемого негодования. Все, что она может сказать, Неро сам давно пережил и продумал. Но это вовсе не означает, что Триш в один момент все поймет и выберет молчание.

— Данте до сих пор выглядит, как… как твой отец. Ты сам-то что по этому поводу чувствуешь? — может, в самом начале этот возмущенный тон сбил бы его с прежнего курса, заставил бы серьезно усомниться в правильности их решений и отношений, но сейчас отзывается в голове только бессмысленным белым шумом. — Просто я в ярости.

— Он пытался раскопать в моей голове что-то менее… _травматичное_ , — слово не подходит, потому что единственный раз, когда Данте полусерьезно-полушутя предложил сменить облик, ему пришлось торчать у машины Кредо с двумя стаканчиками кофе и извиняться. — Наверное, я слишком быстро привык, что он выглядит именно так, — это звучит честнее. Почти как признание. Данте остается Данте в любом облике, но именно этот намертво закрепляется в голове Неро с самого первого дня.

— Я не буду спрашивать, как вы встретились после той ночи. Мне интересно, что он сделал, чтобы затащить тебя в постель, — еще Триш, являясь суккубом, совершенно не стесняется в вопросах и выражениях. — Данте не мог не знать, как ты будешь реагировать на его облик. Но все равно полез, да еще и пошел до конца… — она разводит руками и отступает на несколько шагов, порываясь метнуться то ли к чайнику, то ли на улицу. — Я, конечно, прекрасно знала, что мой братец не очень умен, но такой откровенный цинизм, еще и направленный на ребенка…

— Прекрати, — Неро снова закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть, как девушка вымещает злобу на кофеварке, наобум колотя по кнопкам, чтобы занять пальцы хоть чем-то. — Может, я соглашусь с тем, что я, окей, еще ребенок. Ни черта не понимаю в жизни, не сформировался, как личность, и моими чувствами легко манипулировать. Но еще я охрененно злой охотник, который не подпустил бы к себе демона, если единственное, что я получал бы от него в ответ — это вечные напоминания об отце и ощущение, что меня используют.

— Мой брат не самый галантный кавалер, как бы он ни пытался его из себя строить. Сложно поверить, что он был для тебя внимательным, ласковым и терпеливым, и этим компенсировал… Все остальное.

— Да и я не зефирный мальчик, — Неро хочется смеяться, потому что в руках Данте он плавится не только до состояния зефира. До тягучей патоки, горячей и покорной. Потому что знает наперед и предвкушает каждую импульсивную выходку, каждое вымеренное касание. — И _все остальное_ мне нравится едва ли не больше, чем… Чем когда Данте пытается быть сдержанным ради меня.

— Могу представить, как у него едет крыша от подобных заявлений, — кофеварка наконец-то поддается тонким пальчикам, и Триш заученным движением подхватывает чашку с сушилки и подставляет под тарахтящую машину. — Значит, это твоими стараниями холодильник забит прокисшим молоком. Ты, как минимум, знаешь, что делаешь. Хоть и сам не понимаешь, что твоя здоровая психика просто нашла лазейку, чтобы не резаться об облик Данте. Потому что тут только два варианта. Либо мой брат внезапно оказался целиком и полностью в твоем вкусе, либо все это время ты грамотно игнорировал, что его сходство с отцом устраивает тебя чуть больше, чем ты сам себе можешь признать…

— Кажется, я понял, почему Данте ничего тебе не рассказал, — Неро сам удивляется, почему до сих пор сидит на пыльном полу, а не скачет по квартире, яростно рыча и отчаянно пытаясь что-то кому-то доказать. Зато находит в себе приличную порцию ехидства.

— Не подумай, Данте — мой любимый младший братец, и я за него горой, — Триш упирается ладонями в столешницу и нервно барабанит ногтями по эмалированному дереву. Громко, ритмично, в такт стучащей в висках крови. Тук. Тук. Тук. Неро чувствует, как больной, лишенный нормального сна разум вибрирует на каждом ударе. Не то погружаясь в транс, не то выползая из темного озера неподконтрольных эмоций. — Просто мне очень хотелось, чтобы у него были здоровые отношения. В которых его бы не использовали в качестве сомнительного фетиша.

— Ох, я четыре месяца пытаюсь доказать Данте, что не вижу в нем своего отца. Можно я не буду то же самое расписывать тебе, пожалуйста? Я и без того зол, что до этого придурка никак не доходит…

— У него есть причины не доверять твоим словам. Сложно поверить, что не ищешь в Данте… Не знаю, если не своего отца, то хотя бы отцовскую фигуру, — она говорит спокойно и вымерено, вкладывая в слова все ровное дыхание без остатка. И мысли в голове Неро замыкаются в правильную последовательность.

— Я полтора года весьма успешно искал отцовскую фигуру в Кредо. И, знаешь, все-таки нашел. Так что сейчас в моей жизни предостаточно «отцов». А от Данте мне требуется кое-что другое.

Ноготки Триш наконец-то замирают, погружая квартиру в звенящую тишину, лишенную шума машин за высокими окнами.

— Даже если…

— Нет, не «даже если». Данте — не Вергилий. Они не похожи. Повадками, походкой, голосом, манерой поведения, манерой речи, да даже внешностью — два совершенно разных человека. Я знаю расположение каждого шрама на теле Данте, я знаю, как он улыбается, когда слышит мой голос в телефоне, как гримасничает перед зеркалом, когда думает, что я не вижу, и как — когда замечает мой взгляд. Я буквально могу угадать, что он скажет в следующую минуту, как пошутит, в кого будет стрелять в первую очередь на вылазках, как долго будет терпеть очередной репортаж про «пожирающих людей суккубов», прежде чем переключит его на что-нибудь другое. Я даже угадываю, на чем он остановится, когда будет листать каналы… Я не спутаю Данте ни с кем. Даже если он сменит облик, я узнаю его. Страшно разозлюсь, но узнаю.

— Разозлишься? — Триш всего секунду ошарашенно буравит стену, а потом все-таки расслабляет плечи, получив удовлетворяющий ее ответ.

— Да, разозлюсь. Суккубы не меняют внешность с нихрена, если ты не забыла, — Неро тоже успокаивается, отстояв свою точку зрения. Это никак не приближает его встречу с Данте, но растворяет шипящую в переносице влагу. Почему-то слова, сказанные вслух и принявшие форму, в первую очередь ему самому помогают чувствовать себя чуточку увереннее и комфортнее. Хоть девушка теперь почти не слушает его, блуждая в каких-то своих мыслях.

— Четыре месяца, твою мать, — она отходит ото сна и в первый раз за все время их знакомства осматривает Неро с ног до головы. Будто приценивается к подкинутой на порог невесте. Неро ежится и моментально вскидывается, готовясь прямо сейчас по новой доказывать, что он достоин внимания ее брата. — Хочешь кофе? — но Триш ведет себя в меру благоразумно. Ей даже начинает казаться, что Данте попадает в хорошие руки.

Прокисшее молоко летит в мусорную корзину. Триш с абсолютно непроницаемым выражением лица вытряхивает туда же добрую половину холодильника, пока Неро неохотно, маленькими глотками пьет свой черный и горький кофе, становящийся только хуже с каждой добавленной ложкой сахара.

А потом они заводят увлекательную игру под названием «обеспечь Данте наибольшим количеством непринятых вызовов». Неро проигрывает с разгромным счетом, потому что с каждым разом ему становится все сложнее смотреть на погасший экран и заново набирать знакомый до боли номер, чтобы услышать только равнодушную запись женского голоса. Триш, наоборот, неумолимо повторяет заученные действия через каждые пять минут, кусая губы и постепенно слизывая с них прозрачную мерцающую помаду.

Неро неосознанно впитывает в себя каждую мелочь — нервно дергается каждый раз, когда стул под обеспокоенной Триш в очередной раз угрожающе скрипит, будто входная дверь, или когда острая ветка дерева настойчиво стучит по стеклу, или в окно затекает смутно знакомый рев мотора, или раздаются приглушенные голоса со стороны улицы… Кто-то или что-то аккуратно подвязывает его нервные окончания, как излишне разросшиеся кустарники, и подвешивает под потолком, чтобы те ловили малейшее колебание воздуха, малейший сквозняк, малейший звук.

Тяжелая голова опасно накреняется к полу, и Неро просто не выдерживает. Ему действительно кажется, что Данте должен вот-вот завалиться в квартиру, скинуть промокший плащ на подлокотник дивана и с широченной улыбкой поприветствовать претензии, поджидающие его за высокой кухонной столешницей и моргающие двумя парами глаз. 

Но ничего не происходит. Вообще ничего. Голос инкуба даже не обрывает протяжные гудки и приевшийся бубнеж диспетчера.

Неро чувствует себя катастрофически перегруженным, катастрофически усталым. На дальнейшие эмоциональные переживания у него просто не остается сил. Мысли текут вяло и заторможено — и продолжают топтаться вокруг самой болезненной из всех.

Данте здесь нет, и вряд ли он звонил, чтобы поинтересоваться, как там Неро живется без его горячего дыхания на шее. 

Вряд ли его вообще интересует, как эффективно Неро доводит себя до ручки такими мыслями.

— Я пойду спать, — он все еще держится за телефон, как за спасательный круг, потому что больше не сможет позволить себе упустить ни единого звонка. — Если Данте вернется или ответит… Не говори ему, что я здесь. Сразу, по крайней мере.

— Почему же? — Триш отрывается от очень оживленной переписки с кем-то, не являющимся Данте, поэтому не представляющим для Неро никакого интереса.

— Он сбежит.

— Оу, за это можешь не переживать, — девушка резко склоняет голову на бок, и из идеальной прически все-таки выбивается одна единственная прядь. — Ни черта у него не выйдет.

— Положусь на тебя, — Неро кивает, как в трансе, и плетется по лестнице на второй этаж. Кажется, в миллионный раз. Надеясь только, что не в последний.

Прохладные подушки так приятно облепляют разгоряченную — так странно, его с самого утра лихорадило, а теперь бросает в жар — кожу, а огромное тяжелое одеяло накрывает все тело, даже если вытянуться в полный рост. Но Неро не вытягивается, наоборот, скидывает грязные джинсы с прицепленной кобурой прямо на пол и сворачивается в клубок, только поначалу прислушиваясь к звенящей тишине. 

На этой кровати так бессмысленно пытаться заснуть в одиночку, но можно представить, что Данте просто воюет с затупившейся бритвой в ванной, и сейчас вернется, чтобы уткнуться колючим подбородком в сползающую футболку на его плече.

Наверное, Неро должен хоть на минуту остановиться и оглянуться назад, на оставленную где-то в холодных душевых гордость, на едва знакомую женщину, перед которой пришлось оправдываться за собственные поступки и чувства… Или хотя бы на тот факт, что, если сейчас все оборвется, Неро никогда не придется смотреть в глаза отцу и подбирать слова, чтобы объяснить, насколько глубоко он увяз в отношениях, которые не сразу принимает даже более лояльный суккуб.

Можно будет не ломать себя, раздумывая над причинами, по которым Данте так запросто вычеркивает его из своей жизни, не отстаивать его честь перед лезущими не в свое дело охотниками, не замирать перед зеркалом в спортзале, обнаружив на самой холке едва различимый след демонических клыков, не вжимать подушечки пальцев в истлевающие метки на бедрах, чтобы они загорались по новой, чтобы снова воскрешали в памяти сладкое томление… Не упиваться нежными насмешками, не скалиться в подушку, задыхаясь от переполняющей грудь благодарности, задыхаясь от переполняющего грудь осознания — все эти чувства, этот шипящий, искрящийся и пузырящийся коктейль — лучшее и худшее, что могло с ними случиться.

А Неро всегда отдавал предпочтение крайностям.

Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, пока мысли беснуются в голове. Он даже остается не до конца уверенным, что действительно спит все это время, а не бредит наяву. Голова раскалывается, просто раскалывается. Будто мстит своему непутевому носителю за то, что он плотно набивает ее верткими болезненными сомнениями.

Но с первого этажа сначала слышится тихий щелчок, словно от схлопнувшегося капкана, и приглушенная ругань. А потом и очень громкая семейная ссора, надрывная и неразборчивая, едва пробивающаяся сквозь поволоку сна.

Неро мгновенно просыпается, но не может пошевелить даже пальцами, так цепко его удерживает страх, что Данте — дьявол, пусть на этот раз это будет Данте — все-таки сбежит, если снова обнаружит в постели свое личное искушение. Его далеко не первый раз посещает ощущение, что демон испарится как дымка — стоит только обернуться и проверить, кто лежит на второй половине кровати, обхватив тебя за талию неподъемной рукой. Наверное, это вполне оправданно. Инкубы, в изначальном своем состоянии, — всего лишь обретшая форму похоть, растворяющаяся еще до того, как первые солнечные лучи оглаживают промокшие за ночь простыни.

Но раньше Данте никогда не грозился по-настоящему исчезать из его жизни. У него, как у человека, и не получилось бы. Бесследно, по крайней мере.

Дверь бесшумно отворяется, впуская в комнату едва ощутимый порыв ветра, от которого волосы на холке против воли встают дыбом. Неро даже глаза не открывает, захлебываясь спускающимися по позвоночнику мурашками.

Данте замирает над ним и обреченно выдыхает, безошибочно проводя пальцами по вздыбившимся волосам, окончательно обездвиживая почти парализованного накатывающими ощущениями мальчишку. Желание встрепенуться и податься навстречу едва касающимся кожи ладоням становится жизненной необходимостью, и Неро откидывает голову, вжимаясь холодным носом в пульсирующее запястье.

— Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что ты жив, — Данте садится на колени и утыкается лбом в самый край кровати, не позволяя Неро увидеть, как под белой кожей горят переполненные вены, темные от демонической крови. Но Неро и без того ничего не видит, только жмурится от затекающего из коридора света и борется с желанием соскользнуть в объятья своего демона и обвить его руками и ногами, чтобы точно не сбежал, даже не подумал рвануть через открытую дверь, оставив его без объяснений.

— Если я съезжу тебе по лицу, радость очень сильно поутихнет? — но приходится довольствоваться только вплетающимися в волосы пальцами. Неро окончательно переворачивается на бок и сам тянется, чтобы ответить на безобидную ласку и лишний раз оттаскать провинившегося Данте за взъерошенные патлы, выбивающиеся из небрежного хвоста.

— Вряд ли. Я просто буду сидеть здесь и поливать тебя сомнительной по составу кровью, — демон горько усмехается и льнет к рукам даже против воли. 

Он хотел все закончить. А лишнее напоминание, насколько сомнительной и болезненной становится каждая попытка оттолкнуть от себя поселившегося в сердце мальчишку, проезжается по воспаленному самолюбию. Данте считал себя сдержанным, считал себя человечным, считал, что может контролировать рычащего, вечно голодного зверя, запертого в клетке ребер. Просчитался, что ж.

Только в этот раз Данте сорвался вовсе не из-за звериной жажды.

— Какого черта? — Неро сжимает зубы, чтобы удержать прочие слова, которыми он хочет бросаться в Данте, и только чудом не проваливается. Инкуб, конечно же, достаточно потрепал его нервы, чтобы терпеливо ждать от него приемлемых оправданий, а не бить наотмашь, но… Почему он выглядит таким непривычно растерянным? Будто загнанным в ловушку. — Данте?

— Не важно.

— Не важно? Ты издеваешься надо мной? — Неро вскакивает на постели и свешивает оголенные ноги, случайно проезжаясь острым коленом по виску замершего напротив демона и абсолютно не сожалея о своей неловкости. — Если я действительно ничего для тебя не значу — так и скажи. Не надо проверять, как долго я буду доставать тебя звонками по утрам!

Данте запрокидывает голову и уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то правильное, но момент явно оказывается безвозвратно утерян.

— Я всю неделю думал, что надоел тебе. Что ты больше не хочешь находиться рядом с человеком, запах которого ставит под сомнения твою способность к самоконтролю. Что ты никогда не считал наши отношения достаточно серьезными, даже чтобы рассказать о них своей сестре. Что ты больше не видишь смысла в том, чтобы терпеть мои истерики, мои бесконечные истории, мои домогательства, — голос спадает до сиплого кашля, но Неро не сдается, с трудом заставляя себя сделать новый вдох хотя бы ради того, чтобы продолжить выливать все, что плещется в глотке и попадает на язык обжигающей горечью. — Что ты не веришь ни единому моему слову, когда я говорю, что не вижу в тебе отца. Тоже считаешь меня чокнутым извращенцем, да? Жалеешь, что тратишь на меня свое время? — он тянется к потерявшему дар речи Данте, цепляется за ворот футболки и трясет синхронно с ломающей его дрожью. — Я думал об этом постоянно. Только об этом и думал, и не мог остановиться. Пожалуйста, Данте. Не оставляй меня одного. Не заставляй меня в одиночку разбираться с тем, что я к тебе чувствую. Пожалуйста. Данте.

Он все-таки сползает с постели и оказывает зажатым в тугом кольце подрагивающих рук. Данте притягивает его ближе. Еще ближе. Так, что остатки спертого воздуха со свистом вылетают из сдавленной грудной клетки. Слепо тычется губами под скулу, ловит срывающийся пульс и выпивает до дна знакомую горечь, которую когда-то отказался слизывать с выступающих ключиц. И какого черта он вообще решил, что Неро, чувствительному, с таким трудом подпускающему к себе людей, но так крепко _привязавшемуся_ к нему, не будет мучительно больно вычеркнуть демона из своей жизни? Почему счел самым лучшим решением именно то, в котором _его_ мальчишка будет снова сидеть на его коленях и бесшумно скулить, кусая губы, уткнувшись лбом в мокрую от слез футболку? 

Теперь — исключительно по _его_ вине.

Данте жалеет о каждой секунде, которую Неро провел, уверенный, что это _с ним_ что-то не так, что _из-за его_ поведения от него сбежал самый дорогой на свете человек. Сожаления разгораются только сильнее, когда Неро успокаивается и вздрагивает в последний раз, как и всегда, убаюканный теплом его тела. Убаюканный рассыпающимися по шее поцелуями, неосознанными поглаживаниями вдоль поясницы. Он откидывает голову на матрас и закрывает глаза, смахивая с ресниц соленую влагу. Безоговорочно доверяющий и неприкрыто наслаждающийся каждым прикосновением, которое Данте дарит ему.

Так сложно остановиться _вовсе не потому_ , что его запах, даже лишенный всякой сладости, кружит голову и сбивает с ног.  
Так сложно остановиться, оторваться, перестать смотреть, перестать прикасаться губами и пальцами _вовсе не потому_ , что демонический голод и похоть просыпаются каждый раз, стоит Неро появиться в поле его зрения.

Так сложно — просто невозможно, — потому что Неро, единственный человек, стоящий для Данте целого мира, жаждет только его внимания, думает только о нем. Потому что Неро на проверку оказывается одержим демоном в той же — совершенно запредельной — степени, в которой демон одержим им.

— Прости, — Данте вплавляет свой шепот поверх стоящего в ушах шума, и Неро мгновенно реагирует, прижимаясь виском к горячим губам. Он так давно мечтал о подобной близости, что даже на мгновение не пропускает в себя ядовитые мысли о том, что он снова устроил истерику, что снова позволил себе быть слабым, что снова залил футболку Данте слезами… — Прости, что заставил тебя так думать. Я полнейший идиот и творю полнейшую херь на основании паршивых выводов, ты же сам прекрасно это знаешь. Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что дорог для меня. Что нравишься мне. До чертиков мне нравишься.

— Можешь даже не сомневаться. В том, что я знаю, что ты полнейший идиот, — Неро обеими руками обхватывает его за шею и все-таки обвивается вокруг Данте, чтобы ни за что не отпускать от себя. Теперь ему на глаза попадаются темные вены, взрезающие тело демона на каждом изгибе. И когти, крепкие и острые, щекотно спускающиеся по пояснице еще ниже. Посылающие по позвоночнику горячую дрожь вместо ожидаемого в такой ситуации страха. — И все же, какого черта?

— Я схожу с ума от голода.

— Мне тебя с ложечки теперь кормить? — Неро фыркает и смеется, и Данте наконец-то сам расслабляется и обмякает, всем своим немаленьким весом придавливая его лопатками к матрасу и неосознанно поглаживая обнаженные бедра. Чувствительно задевая когтями дребезжащие нервные окончания.

— Зависит от того, что ты подразумеваешь под этой фразой, — теплая, даже горячая кожа обжигает пальцы, и Данте ведет.

— А у тебя так много вариантов? — мальчишка ерзает, с комфортом устраиваясь на его коленях, даже не касаясь пятками пола, и как-то подозрительно шарит ладонью по своей скинутой одежде, нервно поглядывая на приоткрытую дверь.

— Все, что у меня сейчас появляются, — сразу нет, Неро, — упрямство и голод сладко смешиваются в легких, что Данте почти мурлыкает — так серьезно хмурится этот несносный ребенок…

…нащупавший в наспех пристегнутой кобуре револьвер и без зазрения совести прижавший ледяное дуло к кривящимся в усмешке губам. Не всерьез, даже не отщелкнув предохранитель, но не дрогнув ни на мгновение. Неро всегда больше держится за оружие, чем держит его, и это… Возбуждает, да.

— Полезай в кровать, — в стальных глазах плещется маниакальная уверенность. Данте даже замирает, жмурясь от такого же отблеска на стволе револьвера.

— Знаешь, твои «домогательства» выходят на новый уровень.

— Тебе ведь нравится, — металл скользит по губам и утыкается в самый уголок, слегка оттягивая щеку. — И ты не навредишь мне, если _я_ пристегну тебя к кровати.

— О, да. Очень нравится, — Данте играючи высовывает кончик языка, перебивая наполняющую воздух сладость вкусом жгучего пороха. А потом коротко рычит и медленно обвивает ствол, обхватывает почти дважды, мокро скользя длинным, гибким, раздвоенным языком по ледяной стали. Неро тяжело сглатывает и неосознанно подается ближе, не в силах оторвать взгляда от разворачивающегося зрелища.

— П-полезай… — оглушительно краснея и крепче сжимая колени на чужой талии.

— Да. В кровать, — Данте не упускает возможности посмеяться над ним, когда оставляет в покое выскальзывающее из чужих рук оружие.

И пускает все на самотек.


	12. Chapter 12

От Данте пахнет чем-то странным — прелой листвой, водорослями и наэлектризованным озоном. Неро сам не знает, почему ему это так нравится. 

Они сидят напротив друг друга на кровати, и Данте предлагает всего себя на растерзание. Только /будто бы/ виновато опускает подбородок и пытается подцепить все еще оставшуюся на мальчишке футболку. Неро не позволяет. Он предостерегающе упирается ладонями в широкие плечи демона и массирует каменные мышцы. Данте, почти смирившийся, что больше никогда не окажется в его объятьях, покорно расслабляется, подставляясь под плавные касания. Такие приятные и _нужные_ , просто необходимые, чтобы чувствовать хоть что-то обветренной кожей. 

Чувствовать именно Неро.

— Не увлекайся, — шепчет Данте больше для себя, почти теряя связь с реальностью от теплых пальцев на шейных позвонках. Облюбовавший их Неро вздрагивает и отстраняется, будто выныривает из транса. — Я имею в виду, сначала обездвижь, а потом мучай. Сам ведь знаешь, — он проговаривает это таким назидательным тоном, будто всерьез видит в себе какого-то учителя, объясняющего своему подопечному, как оказывать первую медицинскую помощь. А не умелого совратителя. Который, на самом деле, неплохо справляется с подачей материала.

Неро недовольно закатывает глаза, а потом фыркает и искристо смеется, так трогательно жмурясь, что Данте не сдерживается и целует его в переносицу, предполагая, что это — последний раз за ночь, когда мальчишка позволяет ему коснуться себя. Данте сам отстраняется, почти утопая коленями в мягком матрасе. Вжимается поясницей в спинку кровати и притирается копчиком к железной перекладине. К чертовой перекладине, за свое существование получившей целый ворох проклятий от обездвиженного с ее помощью мальчишки. Она, наверное, треснет рано или поздно, не выдержав накала. Лишь бы не сегодня. 

Не хотелось бы сорваться именно от того, что Неро наконец-то находит в себе достаточно смелости и злости, чтобы ответить Данте за все непринятые звонки разом. И не только. За все те ночи, когда демон медленно терзал его чувствительное тело, спускаясь нарочито нежными поцелуями от обнаженной шеи к самой тонкой, самой уязвимой коже на внутренней стороне распахнутых бедер. Не пропуская ни единого сантиметра, упиваясь тяжелым влажным дыханием, скатывающимся в тихие, вымученные стоны.

Предвкушение сладкой мести клокочет где-то под ребрами, чуть ниже гортани. Неро роняет голову на плечо Данте и притирается к нему, в одно мгновение становясь гибким и плавким, как обожженная пламенем карамель. Повторяет каждый изгиб его тела. Прижимается грудью, животом, бедрами, трется пахом, дразнится и бессильно стонет на самое ухо, цепляя зубами покрасневший хрящик. Нарочно распаляя тягучее возбуждение, сжигающее весь воздух в спальне.

Данте ошарашенно усмехается ему в висок, порываясь толкнуться навстречу, забраться ладонями под тонкую футболку, слизать проступающую наружу сладость, но одергивает себя и покорно — не пряча плутовской ухмылки — заводит руки за спину. У мальчишки хорошо получалось опоясывать его ремнями от кобуры. С широкими, знакомыми до ноющей боли внизу живота, до надрывного скулежа, срывающегося с искусанных губ, наручами тем более проблем не возникнет. 

Конечно, ему хочется трогать Неро, чтобы извиниться за всю причиненную боль единственным знакомым демону способом. Приласкать выступающие ключицы теплыми губами, нырнуть языком в очерченную ямочку между ними, играючи прикусить натянутую кожу вокруг белеющих косточек. Вплавляя пальцы в напряженные ягодицы, наслаждаясь тем, как мальчишка трепещет и дрожит, прогибаясь навстречу его губам. Как в самый первый раз, когда он отдался жару и так запросто откинул голову, позволив себе получить долгожданное удовольствие. Но сейчас Данте просто не может позволить себе прежние упорство и несдержанность. Ему самому интересно посмотреть, что будет делать Неро, если перехватит инициативу. 

Какой способ мести придется по вкусу именно ему.

— Скажи сразу, — мальчишка нервно сглатывает, когда затягивает ремни на чужом запястье, — если будет туго. Я не смогу отпустить тебя, пока не закончу, — но звучит многообещающе. Очень многообещающе.

— Сейчас слишком свободно. Не стесняйся. Давай еще, — Данте терпеливо ждет, пока Неро закрепит наручи. Совсем плотно, чтобы влажные запястья не елозили по размягченной частым использованием коже, когда демон будет вырываться. 

Неро думает — определенно будет. Он отстраняется и завороженно осматривает творение своих рук. Данте, обнаженный по пояс, раздвигает колени и одним взглядом — наглым и насмешливым в одинаковой степени — приглашает Неро привычно обхватить бедрами его крепкую талию. Но Неро не спешит, он упивается самой возможностью безнаказанно гладить горячую кожу — вести вдоль ключиц, на упругие плечи, еще ниже, еще дальше, до заведенных за спину локтей. И обратно, переходя на острые лопатки, смыкая пальцы на сильной шее и звериных позвонках. 

Данте красивый. 

Неро не знает, почему вдруг позволяет себе именно такую мысль.

Данте красивый, как дьявол. С темными тугими венами, острыми косточками, утыкающимися в подрагивающую ладонь, и черными зрачками, залитыми такой же острой похотью. И красивый, как человек. С теплой лукавой улыбкой, заискивающей, заинтересованной покорностью и тяжелым дыханием, выдающим его возбуждение. Как человек, может быть, даже красивее. Данте-человек не скрывает своей реакции, когда Неро не сдерживается и снова льнет к нему. Утробно урчит и проталкивает колено между бедер. Жесткая ткань проезжается по тонкой коже, почти оставляя ожог, но Неро и без того горит, раздвигает ноги и трется оттягивающим эластичную ткань трусов членом. 

Он теряет равновесие, теряет голову, теряет протяжные стоны, давится собственной похотью, которой щедро делится с терзающим его демоном. Топит и его, захлебываясь рваными вздохами. Закрыв глаза, чтобы не видеть, а только чувствовать обескураживающий жар сильного тела еще и губами, но… Проваливается. Пальцы разжимаются, и Неро падает на одеяло. 

Ровно так, чтобы Данте мог только смотреть на него, но не касаться. Даже вывернув плечи и выгнув хребет. 

Неро остается проглотить пожирающее его смущение и совсем провокационно раздвинуть ноги, медленно — будто подкрадываясь к опасному хищнику — вжимаясь ягодицами в холодную пряжку ремня. Очень осторожно. Незачем лишний раз раздразнивать Данте. Он и без того разорвет Неро в клочья, если тонкие цепочки между двумя наручами не выдержат и спустят с поводка разъяренного демона.

Данте сглатывает, нависая над ним тяжелой тенью, и подло подается вперед, имитируя толчки. Тело Неро слишком хорошо помнит, как сладко может быть от этих нарочито медленных движений, и предает своего хозяина, заставляя его выгибаться в пояснице и жаться только плотнее, чтобы получить еще больше.

Он едва находит в себе силы, чтобы на очередном застрявшем в груди вдохе отстраниться и отползти. Никаких прикосновений. Ничего… вот _такого_. Не сегодня.

Им и без того будет очень сладко. Неро сглатывает и поднимает взгляд на Данте, будто спрашивает разрешения. Что-то вроде — позволь мне отомстить тебе за твое же блядское терпение самым развязным способом. И задыхается от этих мыслей, когда опускает руку и сжимает себя через тонкую, предательски тонкую ткань. Ему требуется разрешение вовсе не потому, что за четыре месяца он привыкает быть _послушным_ , привыкает быть податливым, ласковым мальчиком, избалованным и жадным до удовольствия. 

Он не будет спорить что привыкает, да.

Но сейчас Неро хочет поиграть в совсем другую игру и буквально чувствует, как дрожат руки, когда он подлезает пальцами под резинку трусов и стягивает их, насколько позволяет поза. Обнажая только твердый член и совсем немного белоснежной кожи. 

— Что ты творишь? — этот тихий, вкрадчивый шепот проходит по позвоночнику вспышкой электричества. Неро, ожидавший от Данте звериного рыка, давится жалобным стоном. 

— Я сказал, — дыхание сбивается, когда пальцы смыкаются под головкой и оттягивают влажную плоть, — что мне придется тебя «кормить». Это не означало... что я тебе отдамся. 

И смотрит — так же жалобно, как и стонет. Все остается по-прежнему, как и в первую ночь. Если Данте не нравится то, что он сейчас делает, в этом нет никакого смысла. Вся эта игра — только игра — исключительно ради того, чтобы наконец-то _показать_ на практике, как Неро изнывает без его прикосновений, как жаждет их каждый раз, когда Данте сбегает от него под сомнительным предлогом.

Но еще больше он жаждет, чтобы Данте смотрел на него именно так. С нежной насмешкой и неприкрытым вожделением, скользя взглядом по обнаженной коже, дергая заведенными за спину руками. Бессильно наполняя грудную клетку сладким удушьем, не имея ни единой возможности коснуться Неро там, куда раз за разом опускается голодный взгляд. Данте ласкал бы его целую вечность. Крепко и отрывисто, позволяя Неро несдержанно толкаться навстречу, выпивая его дыхание с влажных разомкнутых губ.

А вместо этого только жмурится и склоняет голову набок, лукаво улыбаясь. Ему _нравится_ открывающийся вид, _нравится_ , как Неро опирается бедрами на его тазовые косточки и разводит ноги еще шире, скользя влажной кожей по жесткому ремню. Как он кусает губы и ошарашенно наблюдает за собственными пальцами, испачканными в смазке, против воли еще сильнее сжимающимися на члене. 

Неро хочется остановиться, испуганно зажмуриться, закрыться, спрятаться от пронизывающего до костей взгляда. Светлого и теплого, не отрывающегося от него ни на секунду. 

Ему хочется никогда не останавливаться. Делать все так, как делал бы Данте. _Показывать_ , что он все помнит. Каждый жест, каждое нарочно неспешное действие, тягучее и выверенное, направленное только на то, чтобы ему было еще горячее. Еще хуже.

Неро дергается и все-таки закрывает глаза, пряча полыхающие скулы в сгибе локтя. Запала смелости хватает ровно до того момента, когда сворачивающееся в животе удовольствие становится совсем невыносимым. Он больше не смотрит ни на собственные пальцы, ни на Данте, все еще ощущая даже кожей его рокочущее дыхание. Сжимает себя сильнее и вскидывает бедра…

А потом останавливается и действительно прячется в топорщащемся одеяле, потому что ему внезапно начинает казаться, что он выглядит глупо и пошло, когда вот так раздвигает ноги и ловит ртом воздух, что его ярко-красное лицо, перекошенное от наслаждения, вообще не может понравиться демону, что он только дразнится, а не утоляет его голод, что вообще не стоило вылезать из своей удобной скорлупки, чтобы что-то доказать Данте и… Были же другие способы сделать ему приятно, не умирая со стыда?

— Неро, — Данте урчит совсем тихо, нависая над ним, неестественно вывернув плечи. И в его голосе — чистое обожание, от которого сладко поджимается пресс.

— Прости, — Неро сводит колени, пытаясь сжаться в комок, — я зря все это… 

— Неро, — но в такой позе мягкие звериные нотки только ярче простреливают поясницу мучительной судорогой. — Неро, ну же, не останавливайся. Я хочу видеть тебя, хочу видеть, как тебе хорошо. Хочу видеть, как ты распахиваешь губы, когда кончаешь. Ну же, позволь мне запомнить это.

Не подчиниться просто невозможно. Неро постыдно стонет и заставляет себя снова развести колени. 

— Вот так, хороший мальчик, — Данте облизывает пересохшие губы, скользнув по ним острым языком, именно в тот момент, когда Неро решается убрать локоть от лица и показать ему затуманенные глаза. Удерживать себя на коротком поводке на проверку оказывается так же сладко, как и срываться. По крайней мере, возможность дразнить мальчишку все еще остается при нем. — Тебе так нравится мой язык, да? А мне нравится, как громко ты скулишь, когда я ласкаю тебя им изнутри. Ты становишься таким покорным, таким жадным. Так плотно сжимаешься, когда я заполняю тебя до краев. 

Неро действительно скулит от одного воспоминания, как Данте отпускает его растерзанное тело, напоследок влажно мазнув по вздернутому копчику, и заменяет собственный язык каменным членом, распирающим расслабленные мышцы. Горячо, остро и совсем немного — больно. Всего на одну каплю. Именно так, как ему _нравится_. Именно так, чтобы выбивать рваные стоны на каждом вздохе. 

И несправедливо, что Неро приходится довольствоваться только воспоминаниями. В этот раз — по собственному желанию. 

Он толкается в ладонь, беспомощно елозя по одеялу, пока наконец-то не придвигается к Данте, чтобы чувствовать его между ягодиц. Демон пожирает его взглядом, впитывает каждый приглушенный стон, каждое движение дрожащих пальцев, и шепчет что-то на грани слышимости. О том, какой Неро красивый, черт, какой же он красивый — взмокший, с лихорадочным румянцем, потерявшийся в наслаждении…

— Данте! — Неро последний раз подмахивает бедрами и замирает, отпуская себя и выплескиваясь в судорожно сжимающуюся ладонь.

Он горит, снова и снова повторяя имя инкуба, задыхаясь от пронзающей позвоночник истомы, не позволяющей ему даже опуститься на одеяло. Данте вдыхает полной грудью и аккуратно подталкивает его коленом, даже в таком состоянии в первую очередь заботясь о Неро, помогая ему мягко завалиться набок. 

Данте, не настолько сытый, чтобы в полной мере понимать происходящее, чтобы одним движением разорвать тонкие, хлипкие цепочки, чтобы перестать впускать в себя липкую сладость, выдыхая ее ласковым шепотом. Возбужденный и неудовлетворенный, но, дьявол…

Ни разу за сегодня не назвавший Неро _сладким_. Нашедший целый ворох других слов, чтобы выдернуть мальчишку из заволакивающего его стыда. Почему-то это кажется важным. Катастрофически важным, звенящим под ребрами опустошающей эйфорией.

Неро сглатывает и поднимается на локтях, ведомый последним оставшимся в теле желанием — отплатить Данте хоть чем-то, разделить свою ломку с ним, заставить его так же задыхаться, хватая ртом спертый воздух. Именно с этого желания все и началось. 

Кажется, его можно считать единственным _правильным_.

— Что ты..? — Данте удивленно вскидывается, когда его самый правильный соблазн роняет его на постель и мокро целует в губы, но отвечает незамедлительно, позволяя Неро захлебываться клокочущей между ними нежностью.

— Не в твоих интересах меня останавливать, — он отрывается не сразу. Кивает своим мыслям, закрывает глаза, доверху наполненные шальным блеском, и опускается ниже, вслепую нащупывая языком холодный замочек на молнии его джинсов. 

***

Неро падает на кровать и зарывается лбом во влажные простыни. Уши и скулы полыхают, как выскочившие из камина угли, а грудь распирает от эйфории. Адреналин в крови все еще вспыхивает на каждом вздохе, сладко растекаясь по венам, но постепенно затухает, оставляя его один на один с накатывающей усталостью и долгожданной пустотой в голове. Он это сделал, вот черт. Не отступил, не сдался, не сбежал, оглушенный стучащей в висках кровью. И вышло… сладко, наверное.

Данте откидывает голову на спинку кровати и смеется, едва переводя сбившееся дыхание. Перед глазами танцуют яркие вспышки пережитого оргазма. Демонический голод затухает, как те же угли — еще пригодные, чтобы отдавать жар, но выброшенные под последний осенний дождь. Но желание трогать Неро, тормошить его, целовать и сминать губами расслабленные мышцы, с легкостью оставляя на теплой коже алые метки, никуда не уходит. Оно так прочно обосновывается в каждой клеточке тела, что сопротивление лишается всякого смысла.

— Вау, — фыркает Данте, переводя взгляд на спрятанную в подушках макушку Неро. Ярко красного даже в абсолютной темноте спальни.

— Мы не будем это обсуждать, — Неро сильнее сжимает одеяло и тянет на себя, норовя вытащить его из-под рассевшегося демона и закрыться полностью, чтобы дать себе хоть какую-то возможность вернуть лицо. — И ты не будешь это обсуждать. Ни с кем.

— Как скажешь. Оставлю это только для себя, — Данте мурлыкает и изворачивается, как может. Ему хочется ткнуться носом в горячую кожу на шее Неро, еще раз вдохнуть этот чистый, искрящийся запах и замереть так на целую вечность, чтобы ничто на свете не заставило его отстраниться от мальчишки. — Неро, — но звякающих цепочек не хватает даже на то, чтобы склонить голову хоть чуточку ближе, — иди сюда. Я тебя не съем. 

— Как же, — Неро читает между строк — «не смущайся, не переживай, ты хороший мальчик, ты все сделал правильно, мне очень понравилось». Только между строк, потому что сам запрещает Данте проговаривать это вслух. Хоть и отчаянно хочет услышать что-то подобное. 

Но все-таки тянется, чтобы освободить Данте. И чуть не обжигается. Кожа демона и сам наруч — катастрофически горячие, приятно полыхающие на подушечках пальцев. Неро прошибает странной дрожью. Он путается в застежках, торопясь отстегнуть их как можно быстрее, а потом перехватывает Данте за влажную шею и тянет на себя, заставляя выпрямиться на коленях и нависнуть над ним, опираясь только на одну ладонь, подернутую мелкими мурашками. Вторую Неро подносит к губам, бережно прикасаясь к покрасневшим бороздам, повторяющим контуры ремней. Похоже, их давно стоит заменить на что-то _более прочное_. Может быть, _более широкое_ , не соскальзывающее даже при самом яростном сопротивлении. Неро все еще трясет от одной мысли — он первый испытает каждое новое приобретение. На себе. 

Теперь, когда Данте больше не собирается от него убегать, даже не прерывает нехитрую ласку, благодарно вздыхая и наслаждаясь смазанными поцелуями, в этом можно даже не сомневаться. Неро может не одергивать себя, представляя, как они совершенно точно решат все проблемы с раскалывающейся головой и звериным голодом. Даже если не так скоро, как самому Неро, еще больше изголодавшемуся по прикосновениям своего демона — теперь уже по собственной вине, — хочется. 

Данте наклоняется ниже. Лицом к лицу к краснеющему и подрагивающему от адреналина Неро. На расстоянии дыхания от этого нежного ребенка, смущенно прячущего глаза, но не отрывающегося от выцеловывания каждой выступающей косточки, каждого прочного и сильного сустава, обычно с легкостью смыкающегося на его же бедрах. И Данте хотел добровольно от него отказаться? Такой идиот. Сам ведь уже не представляет жизнь без урагана его эмоций, без звенящего в ушах голоса и постоянного _присутствия_ мальчишки в поле зрения, без постоянного внимания Неро, направленного только на него. 

— Ты сказал, — Данте касается кончиком носа топорщащихся прядок, спадающих Неро на лоб, и щекочет его собственным теплым дыханием, — не оставлять тебя одного разбираться с твоими чувствами, — ведет губами совсем мягко, почти невесомо. Больше пробует на вкус проступившую на висках испарину, чем ласкает, но Неро все равно задыхается, отпускает его запястья и позволяет обнять себя, навалиться всем весом и так привычно устроить голову на плече. — Это мы тоже не будем обсуждать?

— Я рассказал отцу, что… Я рассказал ему, что сплю с мужчиной вдвое старше меня, — Неро сглатывает, потому что Данте, обволакивающий его собственным жаром с ног до головы, перестает даже дышать. — С самым наглым мужчиной, которого я только смог отыскать во всем Бостоне. А завтра позвоню ему и попрошу забронировать билеты на самолет, чтобы рассказать и все остальное. С глазу на глаз. Так что постарайся не бросить меня за эти сутки, пожалуйста, — он стискивает макушку Данте и запускает пальцы в пропахшие прелой листвой волосы. — Может быть, мне понадобится, чтобы кто-нибудь вот так сжимал меня в объятьях, когда он скажет, что разочаровался во мне. 

— Ты не обязан…

— Но я сделаю. Потому что думаю, что так будет честно, потому что тогда я не буду вздрагивать и бояться, что он узнает про нас в самый неподходящий момент. Например, когда я поссорюсь с кем-то, буду слишком зол или взвинчен. И не смогу правильно трактовать его шоковое состояние, не смогу дать ему время, чтобы разложить все по полочкам. Скажу какую-нибудь херню, вроде — «я ненавижу тебя», — Неро не знает, почему каждый раз, когда Данте оказывается так трепетно близко, его прорывает. Но слова текут легко и безболезненно. Как и должно быть. — Знаешь, я вполне смогу сказать что-то в этом роде, а потом сожалеть до конца жизни.

Данте снова усмехается — в миллионный раз за этот долгий вечер — и действительно сжимает Неро именно так, как ему требуется.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

— Который? — Неро не думал, что его сердце может колотиться еще быстрее, надрывно и гулко раздуваясь и лопаясь где-то в гортани. — Про мои чувства к тебе? Я планировал грамотно соскочить, но ты так сильно давишь мне на грудину, что, наверное, не получится.

— Я могу просто пойти в душ, — предлагает Данте, приподнимаясь на вытянутых руках.

— Так просто? То есть, ты не будешь мучать меня и заставлять краснеть, пока я не расколюсь?

— Нет, — в глазах демона плещется такая безбрежная нежность, что Неро тонет без малейшего сопротивления. — Я имею в виду, что не уверен, что смогу сдержаться, если ты сейчас начнешь распаляться, какой я классный и потрясающий, — он возвращает себе прежнюю плутовскую улыбку, но ничего не меняется. Просто с каждой секундой в груди застревает все больше слов, которые когда-нибудь придется ему отдать. 

Просто потому, что они, как и сам Неро, давно принадлежат Данте. С концами. 

Только теперь эта принадлежность кажется чуть более справедливой и понятной, чем раньше.

— Ты действительно классный, — Неро поджимает губы, пытаясь скрыть проступающую наружу улыбку. — Когда не игнорируешь меня неделями и не уезжаешь скакать по болотам на целый месяц. 

— Что ж, придется постараться, чтобы быть для тебя классным круглые сутки, — Данте садится на постели, застегивает джинсы и сладко потягивается до хруста костей, разминая затекшие плечи.

— Данте, — Неро хочется сгрести его обратно и снова провалиться в долгожданный сон, но приходится терпеть остывающие простыни и складывать мечущиеся в голове чувства в кривые слова, — я не хочу, чтобы ты прикладывал усилия и ломал себя, чтобы быть рядом. Просто… просто будь собой, окей? Мне… меня все устраивает, пока ты не пытаешься расстаться со мной таким вот способом.

— После таких слов тебе стоит хорошенько приложить меня о стену. Для контраста. И чтобы не зазнался. 

— Ты все равно зазнаешься.

— А ты и не против.

— А я и не против. 

Неро так и смотрит в потолок, смакуя растекающуюся по телу негу. Данте успокаивающе хлопает его по колену и встает на ноги, скрываясь за дверью спальни. За стенкой раздается размеренный шум воды, ударяющейся о кафельные стены. Приятный шелест оседает в ушах, не сбивая вялотекущие мысли. 

Так хорошо и так _правильно_ , вот дьявол, что хочется выть в сложенные ладони и скакать по стенам, но сил хватает только для того, чтобы лежать пластом, отсчитывая гулкие удары сердца, и надеяться, что тупая боль не вернется, как только он решит встать с кровати. Неро уже чувствует первые отголоски знакомой слабости, свившей гнездо в кольце вен на пульсирующих висках. Вдвойне обидно, что именно сейчас ему не хочется напоминать повеселевшему Данте о последствиях их одержимости. Пусть думает, что Неро ничего не стоит извиваться ужом под его горячим взглядом. Это будет не совсем честно, зато Данте всю ночь будет прихватывать губами чувствительную кожу на холке, обнимать его со спины, подлезая руками под тонкую футболку, и укрывать шероховатой ладонью сорванный сердечный ритм.

А Неро будет цепляться за него, всхлипывая от щекотки и скалясь от скапливающегося на пояснице томления. Обязательно заведет руку за голову и зароется пальцами во влажные волосы, мягко притянет еще ближе и, может быть, нарвется на что-то, что действительно компенсирует все потерянные за прошедшую неделю нервы. И снова убедит Данте, что, чтобы не сорваться, ему стоит держаться подальше от…

Неро поднимается с кровати, придерживая будто бы вываливающийся лоб. В полупустом холодильнике, опустошенном загребущими руками Триш, не обнаруживается даже банального сыра, которым можно было бы восполнить потраченную энергию. Самой девушки тоже не оказывается, но этот факт Неро скорее радует. Его все еще волнует, о чем Данте спорил со своей сестрой, и чем она убедила его подняться в спальню и хотя бы поговорить со своим неудачливым любовником, но Неро не знает, как будет спрашивать это напрямую.

То есть, он хочет узнать, что _про него_ рассказал сам Данте, и, возможно, попросить совета, что ему нужно делать, чтобы голова не гудела после совместных ночей. Триш ведь встречается с одним конкретным человеком, чтобы сохранять этот сногсшибательный облик? Она даже ведет себя так, будто ни на секунду не сомневается ни в своем будущем, ни в своем партнере. Собственный брат, возможно, внушает ей некоторые опасения, но Неро как раз собирается доказать, что уж с ним он, как неглупый охотник, сумеет совладать. Как только совладает с танцующими перед глазами темными пятнами. 

Входная дверь в очередной раз громко клацает, и Неро подпрыгивает на месте, вылезая из раскуроченного холодильника.

Девушка, по воле случая занимавшая его ленивые мысли, натужно вздыхает и сваливает на пол два пухлых пакета с провизией, а только потом выскальзывает из туфель и по-хозяйски опускается на диван, будто специально не обращая внимания на покрасневшего мальчишку, сверкающего белоснежными оголенными бедрами на кухне ее брата. 

— На будущее, — она вылавливает из пакета жестяную банку с вишневым криком и отщелкивает железную скобу, не опасаясь подпортить шикарный маникюр, — не пытайся ты прикрыть ягодицы футболкой. Мне плевать, какого цвета у тебя трусы, а так создается ощущение, что их на тебе вообще нет. 

— Ты… ты в магазин ходила? — Неро краснеет и заикается, но цепляться за края футболки прекращает. В пакете явственно проглядывается по крайней мере одна пачка молока, которая становится единственной причиной, по которой мальчишка вылезает из-за почти скрывающей его стойки в коридор.

— Ага, решила немного прогуляться, — Триш отхлебывает свой напиток и тактично не смотрит на копающегося в покупках ребенка, позволяя ему сохранить хоть каплю достоинства. — А что, тебя возбуждает вероятность быть кем-то услышанным? — с переменным успехом. Неро давится молоком и совершенно не соблазнительно проливает добрую часть пачки на диван. — Не парься, я купила два литра, — девушка посмеивается, сваливая в комок промокший плед, и отодвигается, предлагая абсолютно бордовому Неро сесть рядом, чтобы не маячить в поле ее зрения.

— Я про тебя совсем забыл, — оправдывается Неро, неохотно принимая предложение. 

— Не удивительно, — мурлыкает суккуб, хоть и звучит при этом слишком устало. — Выглядишь так себе. Конечно, бывало и хуже. По крайней мере, у тебя не месиво вместо шеи и…

— Пожалуйста, хватит, — Неро не хочется объяснять кому бы то ни было, почему в этот раз Данте не растерзал к чертям его многострадальную шею. Во-первых, потому что более глубокий оттенок красного на лице его кровеносная система просто не выдержит. И во-вторых, потому что лишенный возможности вгрызаться в его кожу Данте ему самому нравится чуть меньше, чем обычно. Намного меньше, на самом-то деле. — Не говори Данте, но…

— Голова болит? — фыркает Триш, приподнимая бровь и все-таки осматривая его боковым зрением.

— Я думал, что, — слова застревают в горле, но Неро слишком нуждается хоть в каких-то способах оставаться рядом с инкубом, чтобы отвлекаться на собственное смущение, — что, если не сильно усердствовать, то все будет немного получше, но…

— Но с Данте такие штучки не проходят, — со знанием дела заключает девушка. — Хотя раньше он успешнее справлялся с самоконтролем. Что бы это могло значить? 

Виновник торжества выходит из ванной в одном полотенце и окидывает спевшихся приятелей насмешливым взглядом, даже не собираясь спускаться на первый этаж. Вместо этого Данте кивает залипшему на его влажные мышцы мальчишке на дверь спальни и тепло улыбается, когда Неро коротко кивает и моментально поднимается с дивана. 

Триш покачивает жестяной банкой, придерживая ее за самый верх, перекатывая пузырящийся крик по тонким стенкам и дожидаясь, пока ее брат снова скроется за хлипкой дверью. На самом деле, плохо справляющейся с шумоизоляцией.

— То есть, ты не сможешь мне помочь? — Неро убирает открытую пачку молока в холодильник и замирает там же, прекрасно понимая, что у него вообще не остается запасных вариантов. Но сейчас блаженная пустота в голове не позволяет ему в полной мере осознать безысходность их положения.

— Нет никакого секрета в том, чтобы жить с демонами, и не получать ощутимого урона для своего здоровья, ребенок. Просто требуется колоссальная выдержка, которой, к сожалению, у моего брата днем с огнем не сыщешь. 

— Не надо выставлять Данте виноватым, — на ладонях все еще горят фантомные слепки кожаных ремней и холодной стали револьвера, и легкомысленно решать, что инициатива всегда принадлежит демону, не выходит. Да и Неро не собирается выставлять себя жертвой или _добычей_. — Я не облегчаю ему задачу. 

Ответа Неро не ждет — поднимается на второй этаж, чтобы не терять драгоценные минуты, которые можно будет провести в объятьях инкуба. Данте возится с постельным бельем и, посмеиваясь, кидается в Неро подушкой, чтобы тот не застывал каменной статуей в дверях. А потом сразу же заваливается на ломкие простыни, не дожидаясь очередной мести от отплевывающегося от бельевой пыли ребенка. 

— От тебя пахнет молоком, — сообщает Данте, когда мальчишка откладывает подушку на место и садится в ногах, не решаясь приближаться вплотную

— Потому что я пил молоко, — он пожимает плечами как можно более небрежно, но Данте все равно делает свои паршивые выводы. 

— Ладно, — хоть и решает отбросить их подальше на неопределенный срок.

Он поднимается и сгребает Неро в объятья, подлезая горячими пальцами под футболку. И падает на кровать вместе с ним, переплетаясь ногами, посмеиваясь и отфыркиваясь от лезущих в рот волос. Неро остается только надеяться, что эти мгновения не закончатся никогда, что Данте не взбредет в голову снова куда-то уезжать, что его теплое дыхание хотя бы иногда будет гулять по чувствительной коже, что он больше никогда не позволит Неро тонуть в собственных липких и навязчивых мыслях. 

Он нависает над Данте на вытянутых руках — ровно так, чтобы горячие ладони продолжали слепо гулять по выгнутой пояснице — и уже хочет рассказать ему все это. Еще раз объяснить, как ему тяжело и больно существовать без твердой уверенности в том, что, если случится хоть что-то, что выбьет его из привычной колеи, он сможет прийти к своему демону, сможет остаться у своего демона, услышать его голос в трубке или хотя бы вспомнить ощущение его пальцев, замирающих на пульсирующей коже под скулой, не сопровождая эти мысли горечью потери… Но замолкает, проваливаясь в светлые омуты сосредоточенных только на нем глаз. 

И замирает, завороженный танцующими на дне огнями, потому что Данте _выглядит_ так, будто хочет того же, будто понимает чувства Неро лучше самого Неро, и просто по-хорошему радуется, что эти чувства клокочут в беспокойном сердце по его вине.

И потому, что Данте _выглядит_ потрясающе, когда сквозь его привычную самодовольную насмешку пробивается это тягучее обожание, помноженное на благодарность за то, что Неро принимает его любым. Голодным демоном и несносным человеком. Принимает и — в это так сложно поверить, но Неро разозлится, если он хотя бы не попытается — не ограничивается простым принятием и пониманием. Неро вообще никогда не ставит себе границ и легко отдается без остатка. В любом деле. С друзьями, семьей или охотой. 

А с демоном и вовсе выходит из берегов, затапливая его скопившейся в сердце нежностью. Иногда она выбрасывает на свет застаревшие осколки, поднятые со дна и еще не успевшие обточиться об новые приливы. Но Данте не видит в этом ничего плохого. Как можно увидеть что-то плохое в том, как Неро обнажается перед ним, не скрывая ни слез, ни сомнений, ни неуемной жадности? Такие моменты доверху наполняются чем-то, что проникает сквозь кожу и вымывает из легких удушливую сладость. Заменяя ее прошибающим до костей электричеством.

Неро склоняется к нему и обрывает все мысли легким касанием губ. Данте дергается от неожиданности, поэтому он промахивается и прижимается в самый уголок, но не отстраняется, а только закрывает глаза и выдыхает. Ладони под футболкой скользят выше и останавливаются на лопатках. Разгоряченную поясницу обдает холодом из приоткрытого окна. Неро невольно ежится и заползает под пушистое одеяло, укладываясь виском на грудь Данте. И молчит, будто ему впервые не требуются ни слова, ни мысли.

Веки мгновенно наливаются тяжестью. 

Данте только усмехается, зарываясь пальцами в волосы мальчишки, когда его шумное дыхание затихает и успокаивается. И тоже проваливается в сон.

Триш на первом этаже заканчивает вторую банку вишневого крика и чихает от заполняющего квартиру запаха, размеренно отстукивая по экрану телефона длинными ноготками.

— Угомонились, надо же. Горячие головы.

***

Неро хочется верить, что он все держит под контролем, но сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то в этот бесконечный день не получается. Он звонит отцу рано утром, сразу после того, как вылезает из объятий Данте в ванную, со вчерашнего дня доверху заполненную запахом его древесного шампуня. И незамедлительно получает на руки электронную копию билетов на рейс. Ему даже кажется, что Вергилий купил их в тот же день, когда Неро согласился показаться ему на глаза. Но выяснять он не берется. 

Только мысленно воет, потому что у него внезапно появляется необходимость дожить до одиннадцати вечера и не сойти с ума от звона натянутых до предела нервов.

Неро отчетливо понимает, что не имеет на руках ни единого варианта, как рассказать отцу про Данте и не рассориться с ним по второму кругу. То есть, он морально готовит себя к негативной реакции, заранее — ну и плевать — приписав Вергилию именно ее, даже расталкивает разморенного инкуба и еще раз убеждается, что тот не планирует в ближайшее время накручивать себя и исчезать из его жизни. И берет с Данте слово, что тот хотя бы на этих выходных будет для Неро такой необходимой константой, человеком, которому он принесет свое горе… Пытается взять, по крайней мере. 

Данте тихо смеется, щурит глаза и снова роняет его на постель. Вдавливает сопротивляющегося мальчишку в подушку, утыкается носом в колючие волосы на затылке и лихорадочно шепчет, какой Неро терпеливый человек, раз дает вторые шансы людям, из-за которых совсем недавно так переживал. Шепчет, как Вергилий, должно быть, гордится им, и как радуется, что блудный сын наконец-то находит в себе силы, чтобы вернуться на порог родного дома… А потом замолкает и заставляет Неро поднять голову, чтобы совсем мимолетно коснуться губами извечной складки на переносице. 

— Приходи ночевать ко мне, когда вернешься в город, — Данте падает обратно на подушку, планируя поспать еще пару часов, пока мальчишка будет страдать на любимой работе. — Мне понравилось возвращаться домой и видеть тебя в моей кровати. 

— Кто бы сомневался, — фыркает Неро.

«Я люблю тебя, как же я тебя люблю», — почти панически перекатывает в своей голове, задыхаясь и упрямо бодая лбом Данте, по-прежнему ласково перебирающего его волосы. 

Но ничего не говорит вслух, сжалившись над теряющим контроль демоном. 

На самом деле, этот бесконечный день начинается просто потрясающе.


	13. Chapter 13

По мастерской в пятничный вечер слоняется только мечтающая напиться Нико, разобравшаяся с работой еще до обеда и теперь лишний раз прочесывающая гаражные полки на предмет завалявшихся чертежей. На самом деле, на выходные у нее никогда не выпадает много работы. То ли постоянные клиенты ценят гениального механика и специально оставляют ей дни на клубы и девчат, то ли Нико сама закрепляет за собой славу пятничной оторвы, когда каждые выходные ныряет из мастерской на неопределенный срок в неопределенное состояние. 

Не то чтобы ей нравится работать пятидневку — прямо как ненавистному офисному планктону или одному раздражительному охотнику, — но пятничными вечерами клубы и бары доверху заполняются готовыми к авантюрам людьми. А одной девчонке с гудящей частью демонической родословной в тонких венах только это и требуется. 

Но сейчас Неро не знает, радоваться ли тому, что подруга никуда не уходит и торчит в дверном проеме, с долей здорового скептицизма наблюдая, как он шатается по комнате и пытается отыскать хотя бы старые джинсы, не заляпанные собственной кровью или машинным маслом. У него была целая неделя на стирку, да. Но, надо сказать, голова была забита совсем другими вещами. 

Мысли и сейчас норовят соскользнуть к более приятным темам — к лучистым морщинкам в уголках смеющихся глаз, к шероховатым рукам, массирующим чувствительные шейные позвонки, к рокочущему шепоту, согревающему хрящик на ухе… Пальцы раз за разом ныряют в карман и ощупывают холодный корпус мобильника. Неро хочет проверить, не соврал ли Данте, когда пообещал никогда больше не игнорировать своего любовника. Чтобы ощутить то щемящее облегчение, когда гудки обрываются знакомым до боли голосом. Он давно его не испытывал. Очень давно.

Но… У него просто не получается заставить себя набрать номер Данте. В памяти все еще склизко извивается горькое воспоминание о собственном разочаровании, которое пришлось переживать снова и снова. День за днем. И Неро решает отложить новый звонок Данте на неопределенный срок. В крайнем случае, инкуб и сам может связаться с ним, если захочет лишний раз показать Неро, что тот все еще важен для него. 

Неро не сомневается в этом. В первый раз за четыре с чертом месяца он не сомневается, что Данте видит в нем не только белоснежный кубик рафинада, который можно легко закинуть в рот, когда захочется сладкого. Не сомневается, а значит — не будет проверять. Наверное, так будет даже легче. 

— И почему я узнаю об этом последней? — Нико плюхается на диван, от чего почти аккуратная стопка чистых вещей, прошедших тщательный отбор на предмет пятен и распоротых швов, угрожающе накреняется набок.

— Об этом знает только Данте, потому что именно из-за его слов я вообще решился звонить отцу, — устало оправдывается Неро, не ощущая, как у него трясутся руки. — И, вероятно, об этом догадывается Кредо, потому что я выпытывал у него, как старый охотник может отреагировать на то, что его сын спит с инкубом, принявшим его облик.

— Я надеюсь, Кредо честно сказал, что он охуеет, — фыркает Нико, но обижаться за сокрытие столь важной информации прекращает. Даже помогает своему неудачливому другу вытряхнуть из старого рюкзака все скомканные чеки и пустые упаковки от жвачки, чтобы утрамбовать туда чистую одежду. 

— Он сказал, что Вергилий все поймет, — Неро держится за эту мысль с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, и скатывается в ледяной озноб каждый раз, когда кто-то ставит ее под сомнение. 

— Но сначала он охуеет, — не сдается Нико, отнимая у него пакет со сменной обувью. — Расслабься, ты летишь на пару дней, тебе это не пригодится. 

Пакет тихо шмякается на пол, а Неро грузно валится на диван, будто ему делают подсечку. 

— Я должен все рассказать отцу, — повторяет он. — Может, он действительно ни черта не поймет и всю жизнь будет разочарован мной. Но это не повод молчать. Я не смогу так поступать ни с ним, ни с Данте. Смотреть на них и думать: хей, у меня есть секрет, который я буду хранить до самой смерти. Один будет думать, что я холоден из-за его прежних поступков, а второй решит, что я солгал, когда говорил, что не стыжусь наших отношений. Данте понравилась эта фраза. Данте важно наконец-то обрести человека, который не только будет честен с ним, но и… Дьявол.

— Я просто пытаюсь сказать, — Нико кладет ладонь ему на плечо и легко сжимает, успокаивая и помогая вынырнуть из вязких мыслей, — что это нормально — считать, что это не будет просто.

— Ты выбираешь паршивые формулировки, — в переносице першит, и Неро опускает голову, чтобы скрыть свое выражение лица. Жалкое, наверное. Наверное, нормально выглядеть жалко, стоя на краю пропасти. — Но спасибо. 

— Я вообще год водила отца за нос, когда обещала, что обязательно пойду учиться, — нервно посмеивается Нико, вытаскивая из кармана пачку сигарет. Неро только сейчас замечает, что она в последнее время курит намного чаще. И всегда тянется за зажигалкой, когда вспоминает об отце. 

— Не думаю, что он тебе верил, — он тоже принимает предложенную сигарету и впускает в легкие сизый дым, почти закашливаясь от раздирающей горло сухости. Но такое першение куда приятнее того, что гнездится и в его переносице, так что Неро прекрасно понимает свою подругу.

— Да, старик знает меня, как облупленную. Хоть и надеется, что я — не знаю — изменюсь, повзрослею или поумнею, не дай бог. 

— Ты к нему не ездила? — Неро решает — это именно тот шанс, которого он ждал всю неделю. Лучшего просто не будет. — Я имею в виду, он явно захочет…

— Ой, заткнись, — Нико крутит фильтр почти в труху и закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть, как он крошится под пальцами. — Не надо этого всего, — она неопределенно разводит руками и замирает, будто Неро просто обязан понять ее с полуслова.

— Чего именно? — он не понимает.

— Этого «увидеть тебя в последний раз». Звучишь, как мой старик. Честно, бесит. Увидит после операции, — она поджимает губы, и Неро становится жаль, что он вообще поднимает эту тему. — Пока он может набрать на телефоне мой номер, все в порядке.

— И все же. Ему будет приятно, — Неро кажется, что любой отец хочет как можно чаще удостоверяться, что у его ребенка, несмотря ни на что, все в порядке. Чтобы хоть иногда чувствовать облегчение. Именно для того, чтобы подарить это чувство Вергилию, Неро сейчас скатывается в ледяную дрожь и ломает себя, снова выползая из хрупкой, осыпающейся скорлупы, в которой так комфортно провел почти полтора года.

— Это далеко, — неуверенно отбивается Нико.

— Насколько? — и глотает крючок. 

— Его увезли в Нью-Йорк, в Центральную больницу, — Неро буквально видит, как у Нико в голове вертятся шестеренки, подталкивающие ее к замечательным часам в дороге. — Часов пять. При самом плохом раскладе, — а Неро с трудом сдерживает ликование. Это было и втрое не так сложно, как ему казалось. По крайней мере, Нико не подловила его сразу. 

Но девушка опускает голову и совершенно ошалело пялится на догоревшую сигарету, обжигающую пальцы через раздербаненный фильтр. И Неро осознает, что, наверное, чертовски сложно видеть дорогого человека, буквально вырастившего тебя с нуля, буквально сделавшего тебя главным достижением своей жизни, в состоянии полной беспомощности. В такой ситуации очень сложно удержаться и не говорить себе, что ты могла бы сейчас торчать в мастерской и делать все, чтобы исправить положение, а вместо этого просто стоишь, смотришь, говоришь ничего не значащие вещи, чтобы успокоить и ободрить… но никак не продвигаешься к решению проблемы. 

Нико пока не знает, что все ее проблемы только что решились стараниями одного не в меру нахального «должника», снова влезшего не в свои дела. Хоть его и настоятельно просили этого не делать.

— Позвони Кирие, она никогда не была в Нью-Йорке, — Неро самому хочется съездить вместе с подругой, чтобы поддержать ее в трудную минуту. Но он просто не может сказать Вергилию, что в последний момент передумал показываться ему на глаза. Отца это чертовски расстроит, наверное. Он решит, что Неро по-прежнему не хочет впускать его в свою жизнь или все еще не может простить за желчное детство. Наверняка сделает какие-то выводы… Неро ловит себя на мысли, что ненавидит взрослых, которые «делают выводы». Вернее, не ненавидит, никого он не ненавидит, дьявол. Просто иногда приходит в ярость от непонимания, какого черта все надо настолько усложнять. — Убьешь двух зайцев. Посмотришь, как ее щиколотки выглядят в зимних сапожках и навестишь отца. 

— А ты умеешь соблазнять людей, — хохочет Нико, почти соглашаясь на его условия.

— Я сплю с инкубом, — усмехается Неро. Он уверен — если приложить еще немного усилий, переступить через собственную гордость, через страх и нерешительность, все станет совсем просто. 

— Эй, это звучит почти гордо! — девушка вытаскивает свой телефон и смотрит на экран слишком нежно даже для себя. Ей все еще кажется, что Кирие, мягко улыбающаяся с фотографии контакта, вполне может отказаться от предложенной авантюры. В конце концов, она никогда не выходила из дома на столь долгий срок, но… Нико готова обещать, что будет оберегать Кирие от всего, что может испугать ее в огромном недружелюбном мире, способном влюбиться в нее только за эту улыбку. Возможно, это отвлечет саму Нико от душевных терзаний, связанных с состоянием отца. И от желания мгновенно прихлопнуть Неро, все-таки нашедшего способ вернуть несуществующий долг.

— Да, — но сам Неро только невнятно мычит, перекатывая на языке незнакомую прежде формулировку понятия «гордость», а потом коротко кивает, окончательно сбрасывая с себя холодный озноб. — Так и есть.

«Нью-Йорк, Центральная больница. Рок Гольдштейн» — сообщение вылетает к Вергилию гораздо раньше, чем сам Неро. У него остается достаточно времени, чтобы подготовиться к встрече с отцом. 

Почему-то все чистые футболки, не пропахшие куриными крылышками из ближайшего фастфуда, принадлежат — когда-то принадлежали — Данте. Неро натаскал целую кучу его вещей — и столько же оставил на полу в спальне демона, — когда приходилось вылезать из огромной и мягкой кровати прямиком на работу, едва успев принять быстрый душ и натянуть на мокрое тело хоть какую-то одежду. Эти воспоминания, в комплекте с ломкой тканью, приятно оседающей на теле, проходятся по нервным окончаниям дразнящими искрами. 

Неро уже скучает. Натягивает футболку до носа, вдыхая фантомный запах дождя, отскакивающего от листьев деревьев за окнами квартиры Данте. Будто пытается укутаться с головой, утолить жажду прикосновений только нечеткими фантазиями. И надеется, что Нико не вернется из гаража, где воркует со своей ненаглядной Кирие, и не поймает его на таком смущающем ребячестве. 

Разумеется, первое, что Неро сделает, когда вернется в Бостон, — заявится к Данте и заберется в медвежьи объятья демона. 

Что бы ни случилось, у него останется эта возможность. 

Неро хочется верить, что мысли о Данте и о скором воссоединении заглушат стучащую в висках панику или хотя бы помогут легче перенести полет, но с реальностью это совсем не вяжется. Нико с Кирие провожают его до аэропорта, готовясь сразу после этого отправиться в Нью-Йорк по чистым дорогам, и приходится из последних сил делать вид, что происходящее не сдавливает гортань пеньковой веревкой. 

Участливая девушка за стойкой регистрации проверяет его билеты, подробно разъясняет, куда идти и что где оставлять, и выжидающе оборачивается на сопровождающих. Кирие мнется, потупив глаза в пол, а Нико привлекает ее внимание какой-то сомнительной шуткой — девушка в ответ лишь слегка усмехается, приложив к губам нервно подрагивающую ладонь. Зато отводит взгляд от уже позабывшей о ней сотруднице аэропорта. 

Неро ничего из этого не слышит и не видит, отчаянно пытаясь разглядеть на бумажной копии билета хотя бы свое место. 

Он повторяет, как мантру, — _все будет хорошо_. Без плана и заранее продуманного текста, без танцев с бубнами и попыток что-то доказать отцу. Просто встреча не чужих друг для друга людей, просто возвращение в почти позабытый родной дом, доверху заполненный обрывками самых разных воспоминаний. Просто. Все должно быть просто. Так какого черта..?

— Скажешь ему, что ты отличный охотник, — внезапно подает голос Кирие, обхватывая своими до невозможности нежными пальчиками его локоть и прижимаясь виском к плечу.

— Или что ты никогда не давал себя в обиду, — фыркает Нико, пихая Неро под ребра, но тут же чувствительно приглаживая саднящую кожу.

— И никого другого не давал в обиду, — Кирие поднимает на него свои будто бы подсвеченные изнутри глаза и тепло улыбается.

— Особенно нас, — Нико становится совершенно серьезной и непривычно тихой, крепко обнимая его за талию. — Только не начинай разговор с Вергилием со слов «привет пап, я сплю с демоном». Я не найду себе соседа лучше, — хоть и не изменяя своей привычке сводить все к дешевому цирку. 

Неро смеется. Правда смеется. Притянув к себе обеих девушек и уткнувшись носом в пружинящие локоны, чувствуя в уголках глаз испаряющуюся влагу, уносящую с собой все тревоги. Равнодушный голос диспетчера объявляет посадку на рейс, и приходится неохотно разжать объятья, демонстрируя подругам широкую обнадеживающую улыбку.

— Напиши мне, когда вы доберетесь, — он коротко кивает Нико и забрасывает на плечо свою ручную кладь. — Я как раз уже буду в Портленде.

— Вряд ли, — девушка закатывает глаза и подталкивает Неро к металлическим рамкам, чтобы тот не успел соскочить с нужного настроения и накрутить себя до того, как самолет оторвется от земли. Тогда останется только надеяться, что неугомонный охотник не будет паниковать слишком громко, чтобы его вернули обратно в аэропорт. — Мы доберемся раньше. Ночью нет пробок, а я неплохо вожу…

— Даже не вздумай демонстрировать свои навыки вождения моей сестре, — Неро шутливо хмурится, но сдается и удаляется от активно машущих ему подруг. 

Теперь он повторяет себе уже совсем другую мантру.

_Что бы ни случилось, у него останется не только Данте. У него все останется по-прежнему. Все по-прежнему будет хорошо._

***

В Портленде, засыпанном снегом по самую макушку, переведенные часы показывают всего лишь начало третьего ночи. Сонный Неро, все-таки порядком потрепавший свои нервы, сходит с трапа и забивается в туалетную кабинку, только сейчас догадавшись включить телефон. Тот сходу мягко мигает, оповещая своего обладателя о принятом сообщении.

«Деньги перевел. Встречу тебя на выходе из аэропорта».

Отлично, шансов сбежать от себя и собственного отца у Неро не остается. Он нависает над раковиной и удрученно рассматривает побледневшую кожу и красные глаза. Он не плачет, просто не может перестать тереть свою заспанную физиономию грязными руками. Еще и мыло со стойким запахом метилового спирта не смывается сразу и успевает осесть на светлых ресницах. Неро еще раз десять споласкивает лицо, поправляет вывернутый наизнанку капюшон и торчащий карман джинсов. И только потом постановляет, что выглядеть лучше он просто физически не сможет. 

По крайней мере, сейчас ни на одном открытом участке кожи не алеют случайные следы зубов или куда менее случайные засосы. Но Неро оттягивает ворот футболки всего на пару сантиметров и сразу же натыкается на едва заметный синяк. След от вплавившегося в ключицы большого пальца. Остальные четыре давно истлели на более податливой и упругой коже плеча. 

Неро жалостливо выгибает брови. На этих выходных ему придется переодеваться только за закрытыми дверями своей комнаты. Потому что катастрофически сложно будет объяснить Вергилию, почему у его сына чуть ниже трахеи расцветают такие отметки. Будто всего неделю назад его грубо прижимали к постели, _почти_ перекрывая доступ кислорода.   
Такого ведь просто не могло приключиться! Даже своему обожаемому Данте он не позволил бы так с собой обращаться, хах. 

Данте никогда не пытался душить его _всерьез_.

И Неро пожалеет, что размышляет о его сильных руках с выпирающими венами, а не о том, что нужно будет сказать отцу при встрече. Зато четко осознает — конкретно сейчас он находится в трех часовых поясах от места, где действительно хочет быть. В трех часовых поясах от человека, рядом с которым не чувствует себя напуганным, непринятым или непонятым. 

Но это совершенно не значит, что следует сдаться. Что можно наплевать на ожидающего на улице Вергилия и забиться под раковину, подвывая и скуля. Неро уже не тот потерявшийся ребенок, надеющийся, что сейчас придут умные и добрые взрослые, которые в момент решат все проблемы, поглядят по голове и посадят смотреть криминальные хроники с тарелкой бутербродов. Это было бы неплохо, да. Но Неро только недавно понял, что мистических взрослых, способных сделать ему _как лучше,_ просто не существует. А те, что есть, очень часто ошибаются и сами принимают помощь, прощение и поддержку с не меньшей благодарностью. 

Широкие гранитные ступени, щедро засыпанные снегом, скользят под далеко не зимней обувью, но Неро ловко спрыгивает на асфальт, получая перегруженным рюкзаком по копчику, и замирает в последнем приступе нерешительности. 

Вергилий стоит на краю тротуара, даже не прислоняясь спиной к начищенному до блеска корпусу своего автомобиля, только прячет руки в карманах черного шерстяного пальто с высоким острым воротом. И смотрит — не отрываясь — на вылетевшего из здания сына с почти осязаемой растерянностью. Будто все часы, что Неро провел в полете, он отчаянно пытался поверить, что тот не растает по дороге, как первый осенний снег, а окажется на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Спустя полтора долгих года, за которые Вергилий успел смириться, что Неро никогда больше не захочет даже заговорить со своим непутевым отцом. 

— П-привет, — Неро едва не спотыкается, чтобы не сделать лишний шаг навстречу, почти рефлекторно опасаясь… чего-то. Осознание, что он _действительно_ не знает, как должен вести себя с собственным отцом, внезапно обрушивается тяжелой лавиной, перекрывающей доступ кислорода в ноющую грудную клетку. 

Вергилий выглядит… странно. Неро до последнего думал, что его сходство с Данте вдарит по затылку тяжелым глиняным горшком, но на проверку оказывается, что простой до безобразия человеческий мозг — удобно оснащенный системой распознавания лиц, неподвластной даже фотографам из бюро, ежедневно пропускающим через себя минимум дюжину различных демонов — всегда замечает сначала различия в ком-то, кто уже находится в памяти, кто гнездится там настолько прочно, что легко вылавливается не очень трезвыми инкубами.

И Неро сначала замечает залегшие под светлыми глазами темные пятна, будто Вергилий не спал по крайней мере последние сутки. Опущенный подбородок, утопающий в наспех обмотанном вокруг шеи шарфе, и глубокие морщины на переносице — Неро однажды сам до таких доиграется, — сейчас лишь слегка разглаженные, с трудом подчиняющиеся разучившимся расслабляться лицевым мышцам. 

Уже потом в глаза бросаются знакомые идеально выбритые скулы, стальной штырь в позвоночнике и медленно меркнущее сходство с развязным и взбалмошным Данте. Они все еще выглядят _похожими_ , будто слепленными по одному лекалу, но разными мастерами-скульпторами, работавшими с разным освещением и позволявшими себе достаточно вольности, чтобы подогнать материал под собственные вкусы.

Получилось у них — Неро радуется этой мысли, как маленький ребенок, которому позволили баловаться с материнским арбалетом — весьма самобытно. Настолько хорошо, что через мраморную кожу и россыпь поддернутых сединой волос без труда проглядывает ничем не омраченная индивидуальность, которую Неро бережно вылавливает из схожих образов и вплавляет на обратную сторону век, чтобы запомнить навсегда. Чтобы теперь не спутать двух важных для него людей даже мельком, даже краем глаза, даже вслепую. 

— Привет, — Вергилий наконец-то сбрасывает первое оцепенение, и мраморная скульптура оживает, еще прочнее закрепляя образ в голове Неро. — Ты повзрослел. По крайней мере, на вид, — он улыбается. Едва заметно, но улыбается. И Неро облегченно вздыхает, лихорадочно глотая ледяной морозный воздух, понимая, что все это время задерживал дыхание, боясь нарушить выстраивающуюся в голове картинку.

— Все дело в прическе, — он все еще чувствует себя неловким и несуразным, когда рефлекторно взъерошивает колючие волосы на затылке. Все еще не знает, что говорить и _как_ говорить о многих вещах, достойных огласки, но позволяет себе расслабиться в достаточной мере, чтобы хотя бы не показывать свое замешательство _настолько_ явно.

Наверное, Вергилий ждет от него чего-то — слов или обещанных объятий, — но не дожидается. Коротко кивает и отступает от двери машины.

— Садись. Здесь холодно, а ты, как обычно, нараспашку, — он забирается на водительское сидение, поправляя полы пальто, и больше не смотрит на переводящего дух сына.

Неро сам не замечает, что одергивает плотную футболку, почти не пропускающую колкий ветер, но согревающую его совершенно по другой причине. Он ловит себя на мысли, что это короткое замечание — не претензия, хоть и звучит довольно похоже. Скорее, неумелая попытка проявить отцовскую заботу, за которую Неро невольно цепляется, смущаясь еще сильнее. Ему хочется возразить, что ни черта не холодно, что он крепкий и закаленный охотой юноша, что он, к тому же, достаточно взрослый, чтобы самостоятельно определять комфортную температуру…

Но Неро только шмыгает носом и залезает на пассажирское кресло, решив напрасно не рушить тихую идиллию. 

Печка в машине работает на полную мощность и сразу же пускает в лицо поток теплого спертого воздуха. Вергилий, видимо, сам не находит особенного удовольствия в запахе нагретого пластика, поэтому выключает бесполезный аппарат и даже никак не комментирует открытое со стороны Неро окно. Только тянется за ремнем безопасности и так же молча пристегивает его к сидению.

Неро почти радуется, что не получает от Вергилия новых претензий или неудобных вопросов. Про Нико, отцу которой он буквально несколько часов назад оплатил операцию, про Кирие, которая не стала его сыну самой лучшей и самой нежной девушкой, про Кредо, так запросто принявшего в семью взбалмошного подростка. Про Данте, затащившего этого подростка в постель.

Но только почти, потому что Неро знает, насколько проще отвечать на вопросы — даже те, от которых полыхают уши и скулы, — чем самостоятельно вытаскивать правильные слова из запутанных мыслей, зарываясь раскаленными железными клешнями в самую сердцевину, где роятся первопричины всех сомнительных поступков. Самых замечательных поступков, самых сладких. Как раз тех, из которых и строится счастливый-в-меру-взрослый Неро.

Тех самых, за которые Неро не стесняется испытывать _гордость_. 

Вергилий водит мягко, как и всегда. Неро ощущает странное спокойствие, потому что точно так же в узкие колеи вписывался Кредо, умело сбавляя скорость на поворотах. За стеклом так же мелькали неоновые вывески с белыми снежными шапками, глаза сонно слипались, а повисшее в салоне молчание хоть и было неловким и напряженным, но вполне решалось одним откровенным разговором. 

Правда, в их с отцом случае одного разговора явно будет недостаточно.

— Ты не голоден? — Вергилий чуть крепче сжимает пальцы на руле, но даже не поворачивается в сторону сына. — Можем заехать в какой-нибудь ресторан. Я знаю пару мест, где и ночью хорошие повара работают. 

— Не стоит, — Неро отвечает излишне резко, даже вздрагивает от звука собственного голоса. — Не в таком виде, — он спешит оправдаться и окидывает себя взглядом. От любимых берцев с протертыми шнурками, держащимися на честном слове, до взъерошенных волос, промятых на затылке спинкой самолетного кресла. 

— Просто держи себя уверенно, — Вергилий не говорит «подобающе», но явно подразумевает что-то в этом роде, — и никому не будет дела, как ты выглядишь, — он не понимает, что внешний вид — далеко не последняя причина, по которой Неро не любит заведения, где официанты ходят в идеальных фраках, а натертые до блеска приборы никогда не лежат так, чтобы их было удобно использовать…

— Ты снова будешь жаловаться, что я не могу держать нож в правой руке, — наугад бросает Неро, вспоминая один из последних официальных обедов за длинным столом в гостиной. И прикусывает себя за язык. Разговор уходит не в том направлении.

— Ладно, — Вергилий соглашается чересчур легко. 

Неро стискивает пальцы на прижатом к груди рюкзаке и вздрагивает. Не так. Все происходит не так, как надо. И он совершенно не знает, каким словом все повернуть в прежнее русло. Неро может нелепо пошутить. Он лучше всего на свете умеет нелепо шутить, чтобы звонко хохотала Нико, задрав голову в потолок, чтобы застенчиво хихикала Кирие, забавно морща нос, чтобы Кредо качал головой, закрывая глаза и пряча смешки за тяжелым вздохом. Чтобы Данте смеялся в голос, скалясь в его распахнутые губы.

Но с Вергилием — ледяной статуей, сквозь которую не пробьешься до истинных чувств — такое просто не пройдет. Никогда ведь не проходило. Не то чтобы Неро когда-нибудь действительно пытался, боясь, что его снова упрекнут в несерьезности, ребячестве, дурости…

— Извини, — Неро хочет сказать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы тишина в звуконепроницаемом салоне не казалась такой оглушительной. — Я не имел в виду, что не хочу пойти куда-нибудь с тобой. Просто сейчас я хочу только спать.

— Я застелил твою кровать, — в обезличенном голосе Вергилия пропадают все ноты, по которым можно было бы прочитать его эмоции. — Приедем, и ляжешь.

И Неро сдается, перестав вжиматься в рюкзак, как в спасательный круг. Только закусывает губы и отворачивается к окну, чтобы Вергилий не увидел, как на его лице отчетливо полыхает раздражение, щедро смешанное с разъедающей переносицу досадой. 

Он пытался, окей? Возможно, недостаточно умело или упорно, но пытался. Неро с самого начала знал, что ему не хватит слов, чтобы говорить с отцом на одном языке, и что иррациональный страх загубить едва вставшие на ноги взаимоотношения не позволит ему поддаться эмоциям и озвучивать все то, что вспыхивает в голове… Но Вергилий мог бы и сам пойти навстречу. Он взрослее, у него больше — сомнительного, но — опыта. В конце концов, это он до сих пор не рассказал своему сыну вообще ничего про свою жизнь в эти полтора года. 

Вергилий только задавал вопросы — аккуратно, взвешивая каждый возмущенный вздох, чтобы не наступить на болезненную для Неро тему, чтобы не заставить его принять оборонительную позицию или снова замкнуться. 

Проблема только в том, что сейчас Неро _готов отвечать_ даже на самые неудобные вопросы. _Готов отвечать_ за свои самые необдуманные поступки, готов нести несусветную чушь, чтобы только не осталось недомолвок, чтобы только вылить скопившуюся в переносице воду, чтобы больше не таскать ее за собой туда, где и без его слез достаточно соли. Ему лишь нужно, чтобы Вергилий именно сейчас вооружился всей своей отцовской строгостью и пытливостью и _заставил_ его кричать, рычать, истерить и оправдываться, но не сидеть в гнетущем молчании из-за тупого страха выдать что-то не то. 

В условиях, когда нужно выдать Вергилию вообще все, его настороженность и обходительность ни черта не помогают.

Когда машина подъезжает к каменному дому, втиснутому в линию таких же низких двухэтажных строений, почему-то выглядящих вполне гармонично в обществе стеклянных высоток, Неро окончательно захлебывается своим бессилием. Он даже думает, что будет злиться на Вергилия оставшиеся два дня, а на себя — всю оставшуюся жизнь, но одного взгляда на старый _дом_ , оплетенный жухлым мхом и голыми ветками декоративного плюща, хватает, чтобы сердце под ребрами болезненно сжалось, заполняя легкие странной печалью. 

Ему никогда здесь не нравилось. 

Конечно, в далеком детстве, еще до того, как отец оставил карьеру охотника и получил первый стабильный доход, Неро представлял, будто живет в средневековом замке — которому совершенно не подошли стеклопакеты, пришедшие на замену деревянных оконных рам — со старинной мебелью, скрипящим полом и кованными перилами на широкой лестнице. Но со временем замок обрастал лакированной мебелью, белоснежной сантехникой и акционерами, которые собирались вокруг стола, не предназначенного для таких скучных разговоров, и обсуждали не охоту на демонов, а сделки и проценты, погружая и без того лишенный души дом в совершенную тоску.

Со смертью матери Неро в нем больше не осталось ничего хорошего. Наверное, им с отцом следовало сразу съехать из родового гнезда, а не поднимать из могилы каменного мертвеца, обвешивая его пластиком и дизайнерской плиткой. Может быть, тогда они отпустили бы прошлое и зажили настоящей семьей. 

Глупо, наверное, винить во всем самый обычный дом, имея передающийся по наследству скверный характер, но Неро все равно чувствует себя некомфортно, когда переступает высокий порог и оставляет на начищенном паркете две лужи от налипшего на обувь снега. 

Вергилий включает свет, мягко рассеивающийся по гулкому пустому пространству, и застывает на месте. Неро чувствует на себе его колючий взгляд, от которого в горле застывает холодный вязкий ком.

Неро хочет услышать — добро пожаловать домой. Но слушает только тишину, помноженную на количество каменных стен, покрытых светлыми панелями с фактурой живого дерева. Поглощающими все посторонние звуки. 

Он хочет сказать — ну, вот я и дома. Но боится получить в ответ закономерный упрек — ты же сам отсюда сбежал. 

Поэтому только развязывает шнурки, оставляет обувь на аккуратной подставке, за все это время не получившей в свое распоряжение ни единой новой пары, и проходит в гостиную, почти успешно игнорируя Вергилия, прячущего в шкаф свое строгое пальто. 

Ничего в этом доме не выбивается из привычного ритма. Те же ковры, раз в неделю посещающие химчистку с помощью учтивых и добродушных дам из клининговой службы, те же тяжелые занавески, тянущиеся от высоченных потолков к самому полу, те же шуршащие чехлы на мебели. Та же ровная картина, лишенная цепляющих деталей — лишенная магнитиков на холодильнике, желтеющих, великолепных в своем несовершенстве цветов на пыльных подоконниках, разбросанных по журнальному столику коробок из-под пиццы, кофейных пятен на кухонных стойках и забытых там же чашек. 

Неро останавливается посреди гостиной, напротив книжного шкафа с кристально чистым стеклом и ровным рядом невероятно важных архивов, и чувствует, что единственная деталь, выбивающаяся из привычного расклада жизни Вергилия — это он сам. Непутевый сынок, не оправдавший отцовские надежды, наплевавший на его стремление защитить единственного ребенка от судьбы, которую сам изучил вдоль и поперек… 

В стекле отражается мертвецки бледная гримаса, будто застывшая под толщей льда, и Неро ежится от внезапного холода, только сейчас нашедшего лазейку в защищающей мальчишку футболке Данте. Ему до ужаса хочется, чтобы Вергилий оборвал давящую на виски тишину словом, вздохом, скрипом проклятого пола. Но паркет европейского образца не издает ни звука, когда Вергилий поднимается на второй этаж, оставляя своего сына один на один с терзающими его образами. 

Неро остается только безвольно идти следом, надеясь, что в комнате, когда-то целиком и полностью принадлежащей ему, он перестанет чувствовать себя лишним в этом доме. 

Надежды не оправдываются. В его громадной, по меркам мастерской Нико, комнате почти все остается на прежних местах. Только книги и ненужные теперь учебники перебираются за непроницаемые двери шкафчиков и ящиков столов. Неро вспоминает — он оставил форменный беспорядок, когда собирал только самое нужное в маленький чемодан, едва вместивший теплую куртку и сменную обувь. На кровати, сейчас застеленной чистым постельным бельем, валялись отвергнутые рубашки, черные штаны с острыми стрелками. Бесполезный компьютер устало мигал оповещением о покупке билетов. 

Паршивый был день. Неро хочет сказать себе, что поступил правильно, что просто не выжил бы, ежедневно строя из себя приемлемого наследника и стоически терпя все нападки в свой адрес… Но сейчас все аргументы меркнут под тяжестью скопившейся в переносице влаги. Ничего не меняется. Этот дом и эта комната давят на него точно так же, как и полтора года назад. 

Только Вергилий, учтиво — зачем-то — не пересекающий линию, разграничивающую комнату его сына и длинный темный коридор, и спасает полыхающие нервы. Неро оборачивается на него и, наверное, снова выглядит жалко или, еще хуже, виновато. 

Он не хочет выглядеть виновато. Ему всю юность хотелось сбежать от чувства вины за то, что он не стал и никогда не станет хорошим сыном для своего излишне придирчивого отца. И возвращаться под старый гнет совсем не входит в его планы. 

Вергилию действительно все еще нужно, чтобы Неро был удобным ребенком, не подвергающим свою жизнь опасности? Или он готов принимать своего сына в том виде, в котором он сам остается счастлив? 

Неро не знает. У него просто не остается сил, чтобы думать об этом и дальше, чтобы приходить к каким-то правильным мыслям, чтобы читать людей, как читает их Данте. Не так мастерски, как ему самому кажется, но все же лучше, чем у запутавшегося и напуганного подростка. 

Пустота в голове смешивается со звоном в ушах, поглощая все эмоции, кроме болезненной тоски.

— Если захочешь есть, верхняя полка в холодильнике в твоем распоряжении. Синяя зубная щетка в ванной — абсолютно новая. Я буду в кабинете. Какое-то время, — Вергилий сжаливается над ним, в последний раз разрывая тишину тихим вкрадчивым голосом. Все еще разглядывая своего сына в таком привычном окружении и почему-то испытывая секундное желание вытряхнуть из ближайшего шкафа все выглаженные вещи. Секундное. Всего лишь. — Спокойной ночи.

— Да, — Неро отмирает и оборачивается на Вергилия, мечтая прямо сейчас набраться смелости, чтобы хоть ненадолго продлить разговор. — Хорошо. Спасибо. Спокойной ночи, — только мечтая.

Высокая дверь, обитая шумоизолирующей подкладкой, мягко закрывается за отцом, оставляя Неро мучаться с острым и воспаленным, как гноящаяся рана, чувством одиночества. 

Он опускается на плотный пружинящий матрас — прямо в грязных и пыльных джинсах — и закрывает лицо руками, пытаясь отгородится от прячущейся по углам тишины. Сквозь плотные стеклопакеты не просачивается даже шум машин, проминающих снег шипованной резиной, но, когда Неро открывает окно, ничего не меняется. Старый квартал спокойно спит, доживая свой век без сбежавших с этих пустых улиц детей, без ночных пятничных пьянок, без галдящих подростков и ревущих под окнами мотоциклов, способных вырвать обитателей из самых тягостных раздумий. 

Неро забирается под одеяло с головой, чтобы стучащая в висках кровь создавала хоть какие-то звуки, и вспоминает, что всегда так и делал. Неосознанно сбегал от царящей тишины, все больше увязая в клокочущих мыслях, чтобы слышать хоть что-то. Дурная привычка осталась с ним надолго. 

Только Данте, заполняющий все пространство доверху своим шумным сопением, гулким сердцем и шелестящим смехом, постепенно отучает своего любовника тонуть в эмоциональных лужах. Правда, думать о Данте, кутаясь в катастрофически медленно согревающееся одеяло и шмыгая носом от морозного воздуха, — до смешного больно. Неро вытаскивает свой телефон и жмурится от яркого света. Он хочет, чтобы Данте позвонил ему прямо сейчас, в четвертом часу ночи, чтобы просто спросить, не _изнывает_ ли Неро без его общества. 

Так ли постыдно использовать демона, чтобы прятаться от гнетущей тишины?

Глаза слипаются от усталости. Несмотря на общее чувство дискомфорта, вызванное возвращением в родной дом, прошедшим не так гладко, как Неро изначально хотелось.

И телефон, всерьез оживший под пальцами, звучит немой издевкой. Даже дважды ущипнув себя за запястье, Неро не верит, что его желание исполняется так быстро. 

— Еще не спишь, ребенок? — но насмешливый и бескомпромиссный голос Данте стекает сквозь динамики и мгновенно обволакивает его с ног до головы. 

— Нет, старик, детское время не распространяется на меня, — Неро остается только совершенно по-глупому растянуть губы в улыбке и прикусить себя за язык, чтобы по привычке не выложить все, как на духу. — Тут слишком тихо. Это… немного нервирует.

— О, я думал, вы с отцом сразу зададите жару соскучившимся по скандалам соседям, — Данте фыркает в трубку, а потом внезапно переводит дух — Неро прошибает дрожь от звука его дыхания, многократно усиленного и прижатого к самому уху — и добавляет уже совершенно серьезно: — Не думал, на самом деле. Может, будет лучше, если вы поговорите тихо. Знаешь, не упоминая демонов или…

— Данте, — Неро боится закатывать глаза, потому что тело легко и просто отъезжает в царство Морфея под мягкие раскаты любимого голоса, — мы уже говорили об этом. И я хочу сделать тебе приятно, — он не будет жаловаться Данте, что даже не знает, как подступиться к тому, что обещал сделать и ради него в том числе. 

— Есть и другие способы сделать мне приятно, разве нет? — демона, кажется, совсем не волнует, что Неро будет считать себя худшим человеком на свете, если возбудится в этом проклятом доме. Но как же _мало_ ему было вчерашних прикосновений!

— Я не очень хорош в этом, если ты не заметил, — Неро пытается соскочить с темы, но только покорно закрывает глаза. Он заснет, и этот несносный дьявол придет к нему во сне. В этом будет хоть какой-то смысл, если Неро прекратит смущаться рассказывать Данте о горячих фантазиях с его участием.

— Не заметил, — Данте незамедлительно парирует его ленивый выпад, — меня кое-что очень сильно отвлекало. 

— Вот как, — усмехается Неро, теряя нить разговора. — Я вырубаюсь, прости. Все из-за твоего голоса…

— Да, вот это ты скрываешь менее виртуозно, чем свой исключительный талант выгибаться подо мной в постели, — Данте совсем тихо хохочет в трубку, а потом замолкает, смакуя на языке сладость неожиданного /почти/ признания.

— У меня же получится поговорить с отцом? — Неро с трудом складывает слова, но ему кажется катастрофически важным услышать ответ на этот вопрос именно от Данте. Услышать от него такие необходимые слова поддержки. Еще раз.

— Разумеется. В дело ведь вступает твое знаменитое упрямство. Ничто не спасет этого зануду от серьезного разговора. 

— Хей, не говори так, будто это что-то плохое. Тебе нравится мое упрямство.

— Мне все в тебе нравится, ребенок. Я не объективен.

Неро смеется, уткнувшись носом в прохладную подушку, и все-таки проваливается в сон, чуть сильнее сжимая пальцы на нагревшемся корпусе телефона. Данте некоторое время вслушивается в ровное дыхание мальчишки, а потом отключается. 

В Бостоне уже начинается новый день.


	14. Chapter 14

Будит Неро тихий, но настойчивый стук в дверь. Мальчишка недовольно жмурится, пряча замерзший нос в подушке, и укрывается с головой тяжелым одеялом, до сих пор пахнущим стиральным порошком. Через открытое окно в комнату только сейчас начинает просачиваться однотонный хруст снега под колесами машин.

А вот стук больше не повторяется. Это кажется Неро очень странным. Обычно, если кто-то хочет поднять его с кровати в заслуженный выходной, его не останавливают ни двери, ни нецензурная брань. Да и двери, как таковые, присутствуют только в квартире Данте, а Неро совершенно четко осознает, что сегодня Данте ему _только снился_. То есть, было бы неплохо проснуться в объятьях демона и растормошить его поцелуями, заставляющими лицо полыхать, но…

Что-то не сходится.

Неро распахивает глаза и мгновенно понимает, что именно. Всего одну невыносимо болезненную секунду он действительно верит, что прошедшие полтора года на самом деле оказываются длинным тревожным сном озабоченного подростка, медленно перетекающим от эротических фантазий к бегству от маньяков и демонов. Но Неро запускает похолодевшие пальцы в волосы на затылке, с облегчением натыкаясь на короткий ежик, приятно колющий подрагивающую ладонь, и тяжело выдыхает, падая обратно на кровать.

Он находится в старом проклятом доме, обросшем стеклопакетами и дорогой сантехникой, за дверью, скорее всего, до сих пор стоит отец, от мыслей о котором легкие доверху наполняется ядовитым чувством вины, которое просто физически не получается в себе задушить. Но, по крайней мере, самые дорогие воспоминания Неро не оборачиваются истлевающим под утро сном. 

Хоть он и получает неплохой укол адреналина в самое сердце.

После короткой возни Неро вытаскивает из-под подушки телефон с вырванным из розетки штекером зарядного устройства и с горем пополам прилаживает его на место. Мобильник мгновенно вспыхивает по меньшей мере сотней сообщений, и Неро кривится, будто его с размаху ударяют в живот. За всеми своими переживаниями он успевает позабыть, что возвращение _домой_ для него может стать весьма травмоопасным занятием.

«ты выключил мобильник» — декламирует Нико в одном из последних сообщений, которому предшествуют около десяти-пятнадцати непринятых вызовов. 

«ты бля выключил мобильник. ты настоящий пидарас, Неро, ответь на вызов. Я знаю, это был ты то есть конечно спасибо и все такое но если ты сейчас не ответишь на вызов я напьюсь с твоей сестрой в нью йорке»

«на самом деле, я уже это сделала. у меня же теперь дохера лишних денег!!»

«эй, отцу назначили операцию на понедельник»

«но ты все еще пидарас»

Неро фыркает себе под нос и уже заносит руку, чтобы написать в ответ какую-нибудь не очень интеллектуальную шуточку про свою ориентацию, но вовремя одумывается. За окном вовсю горит поздний зимний полдень, засыпанный белоснежными сугробами, а некоторое дела, опрометчиво запоротые этой ночью, до сих пор ждут, пока Неро выйдет к ним из своего временного укрытия. 

Правда, дел в коридоре не оказывается. Неро осматривает пушистый ковер с продавленным ворсом прямо напротив двери — будто Вергилий долго стоял перед ней, не решаясь разбудить своего сына — и неуверенно выбирается наружу. Неро, до сих пор не сменивший вчерашнюю футболку и спавший в грязных джинсах, думает сначала заглянуть в ванну, но ноги упорно несут его к отцовскому кабинету. Почему-то он не сомневается, что Вергилий окажется там.

В окружении привычной кипы бумаг, с прижатым к уху мобильником и слишком серьезным взглядом, сфокусированным на экране рабочего ноутбука. 

Вергилий не сразу замечает своего взъерошенного сына, застывшего в дверном проеме. Но когда наконец-то замечает — Неро даже удивляется, как быстро разглаживается извечная складка между его бровей, — то без промедления сворачивает затянувшийся телефонный разговор.

— Доброе утро, — Неро рефлекторно улыбается, потому что теперь, на контрасте с промерзшей за ночь комнатой, окружающие вещи кажутся ему до странного _теплыми_. 

Длинные шторы, собранные махровыми кисточками по краям высоких окон, не мешают солнечным лучам скакать по ободку кофейной чашки, по длинному дубовому столу, заваленному бумагами и канцелярией, по спутанным проводам, высовывающим черные мордочки из-под продавленных стульями ковров. Вот здесь Неро находит отголоски привычного хаоса, в котором чувствует себя комфортно, поэтому почти без смущения проходит к излюбленному дивану, накрытому раритетным пледом, слегка выцветшем с той стороны, где мальчишка предпочитал сидеть в редкие вечера, не омраченные семейными ссорами. Сама возможность находиться в единственном _обжитом_ помещении этого проклятого дома всегда казалась Неро высшей степенью доверия — единственной, которую он когда-нибудь мог бы заслужить у Вергилия. Потому что больше отец никого сюда не впускал. 

— Добрый день, если быть точнее, — Вергилий не отступает от своей роли строгого отца — или просто понятия не имеет, какую роль он вообще должен играть в обществе своего сына, — но выглядит не так угрожающе, как раньше. Во всяком случае, у Неро не першит в переносице. — Ты так и не научился следить за режимом. Даже яркое солнце не в состоянии тебя разбудить.

— Я отвлек тебя от чего-то важного? — в голове образуется пульсирующий вакуум, с которым не получается бороться. Почему Вергилий говорит какие-то незначительные вещи, почти скатывается в, черт возьми, обсуждение погоды, но не переходит к тому, что действительно его волнует?

— Вовсе нет. Я отменил все дела на сегодня. Просто некоторые люди считают, что выходные — это такие дни, когда на дорогах с утра меньше пробок.

— Пап? — Пальцы зарываются в мягкую золотистую бахрому на пледе, а сам Неро зажмуривается, ловя под веками красные блики, и буквально заставляет себя расслабиться. — Мы будем говорить об этом? — и надеется, что это не звучит… _нагло или неуважительно_. Больше по привычке, на самом деле. 

Вергилий долго и вдумчиво молчит, буравя его колючим взглядом, а потом рефлекторно поправляет стопку бумаг между собой и Неро. Плохо справляющимся с тем, чтобы не выглядеть напряженным.

— Ты обещал, что _сам_ мне все расскажешь…

— Это не так просто, — Неро слишком сильно дергает на себя переплетенную нить, вытягивая ее из аккуратного полотна, и отворачивается к окну, чтобы скрыть нервную дрожь. Ему хочется побыстрее избавиться от вставших поперек гортани слов, а потом молча ждать расплаты, поддержки, криков или искривленных в омерзении губ. Потому что такое ожидание украдет у него всего минуту отмеренной жизни. Неумение открывать рот уже отняло полтора года.

— Значит, еще не пришло время. Подумай, что хочешь сказать, и только потом говори. Спешка никогда не приводит ни к чему хорошему, — Вергилий ни черта не понимает, строя из себя великого мыслителя, и Неро едва сдерживается, чтобы не уйти прямо сейчас. Он почти умоляет своего отца помочь ему, подтолкнуть к откровенному разговору, а в ответ получает вот это? 

Телефон Вергилия коротко вспыхивает и ползет по лакированному дереву стола куда-то вбок под недовольным взглядом своего обладателя. 

— Прими душ, — Вергилий сдается и берется за трубку, пока что не отвечая на вызов. — Потом сходим куда-нибудь. В ресторан или…

— Как скажешь, — Неро чувствует себя истеричным ребенком из прошлого, но ничего не может с собой поделать. 

Ему не нравится собственная беспомощность — та жалкая гримаса, искривляющая лицо каждый раз, когда в голове вспыхивает зудящая необходимость перешагнуть невидимую, но очень прочную стену, кропотливо выстроенную между ними. Неро действительно хочет хотя бы похвастаться, что стал хорошим охотником, но боится, что Вергилий затушит всю его гордыню очередной фразой про бездарно потраченное время, про бесполезные навыки, про неоправданный и неблагодарный риск для жизни… 

Да, у них уже был такой разговор, и Вергилий признался, что _гордится_ своим сыном — вот теперь у Неро начинают гореть уголки глаз, — но старые обиды, выжженные на сердце его словами, неловко брошенными в пылу бесконечных ссор, горят намного ярче. И Неро почему-то думает, что его хвастовство лишний раз докажет отцу, что он приложил столько усилий исключительно ради того, чтобы насолить ему. Чтобы все сделать наперекор, назло. Чтобы потом желчно рычать в лицо — смотри, мне наплевать на твое чертово мнение, на твои чертовы чувства и на твою блядскую заботу, которую ты, бесспорно, виртуозно прячешь под маской строгого воспитания!

Дьявол.

Неро забирается в широкую ванну, непривычно легко вмещающую его немаленькое тельце, включает горячую воду, едва сносимую покрасневшей кожей, и сворачивается в клубок, утыкаясь носом в холодные колени.

Он никогда не докажет Вергилию, что желание быть лучше назло ему потухло в тот самый момент, когда Неро в самый первый раз, налакавшись белого рома и абсента, пересилил себя и набрал его номер. Никогда не докажет и будет справедливо наказан за каждый выстрел на вылазках, безмолвно посвященный загибающемуся под бумагами отцу. Ему всего лишь хотелось, чтобы Вергилий гордился его успехами — его чертовыми успехами, а не стальным стержнем в заднице, не позволяющим сворачивать с намеченного курса! — потому что сам знал, как тяжело даже самым сильным людям дается охота на демонов.

И когда простая жажда отцовского внимания умудрилась мутировать в болезненного разжиревшего мутанта, пожирающего Неро изнутри?

Что ж, зато Вергилий не посмеет даже подумать, что один голодный инкуб зацепился за что-то пошлое, грязное и мерзкое в голове его сына. Как и сказал Кредо — старый охотник поймет, откуда росли ноги этого чувства и этого облика. Жаль только, что у Неро не получится рассказать про Данте, не объясняя, что, по его мнению, отец не смог ему дать, даже жертвуя последние нервные клетки обществу акционеров. И что Неро до сих пор хочет получить именно у него, а не у самого _лучшего_ на свете демона.

Неро не хочет ничего объяснять. Он хочет быть эгоистичным мальчишкой, достаточно удобным и безгрешным, чтобы на него никогда больше не смотрели с отвращением или осуждением. Он хочет однажды услышать от отца — я понимаю твой выбор, я принимаю тебя целиком, со всеми твоими демонами, со всей желчью, клокочущей у тебя под ребрами, и я горжусь тобой. 

И он не хочет ничего рассказывать. 

Вот так просто — не сидеть перед Вергилием, вытягивая пальцами золотистые нити из бархатного пледа, не жевать губы, захлебываясь слезами и горчащим на языке кислородом. А наслаждаться тем, что он уже получил от их отношений. Тем, как Вергилий успокаивается, глядя на своего сына, как он уважает его чувства, не _вытягивая_ болезненные воспоминания без наркоза, как терпеливо ждет, пока тот подберет слова… Потому что, если честно, самому Вергилию наплевать, каким образом он получит интересующую его информацию. Он уже тысячу раз мог разрыть все архивы бюро, чтобы унять беспокойство о сыне, но — чертово терпение. Снова. Единственное, что не передалось Неро по наследству.

Неро ведь может не рушить все это, не злиться, что Вергилий в первый раз за чертову вечность волнуется о его чувствах, а не о том, что подумает о их семье сборище каких-то важных шишек.

Он может молчать, дьявол, молчать в тряпочку, даже когда в благодарность за всё это слова начнут вырываться, как разбавленный алкоголем желудочный сок.

Дьявол, каким же трусом Неро себя ощущает. И каким же трусом он останется навсегда, если будет искать для своей трусости оправдания.

Неро натягивает джинсы и чистую футболку прямо на влажную кожу и вязнет босыми ногами в промокшем коврике, спасающем его разгоряченное тело от ледяного кафеля. И больше не позволяет себе поблажек, только болезненнее клонящих переносицу к полу, когда бескомпромиссно тащит собственные переживания Вергилию. Теперь окончательно уверяясь, что только выложив их, пусть и вскрыв собственную грудину в процессе, он поступит _правильно_. По отношению ко всем.

Вергилий стоит напротив настенного зеркала и отточенными движениями завязывает галстук, привычно хмурясь от солнечных лучей, слепящих светлые глаза, за прошедшую ночь так и не избавившиеся от залегших под веками теней. Он замечает отражающегося в зеркале сына, шатающегося по дому с мокрой головой, и ежится от скользящего по ногам сквозняка. Окно в комнате Неро, в которую Вергилий не стал заходить из-за нежелания вторгаться в его личное пространство, так и остается открытым настежь. Но оно беспокоит его в последнюю очередь, потому что сам Неро выглядит одновременно напуганным — на грани паники — и решительным — на грани одержимости.

— Все в порядке? — Вергилий опускает ворот рубашки, поправляя обхватывающий шею галстук, но к Неро не оборачивается, только внимательно смотрит, как его отражение злобно буравит взглядом ни в чем не повинный паркет, а потом плюхается на диван, оставляя на покрывале мокрые пятна. — Мне нужно будет уехать на пару часов… — он сразу жалеет, что вообще открывает рот, потому что Неро вскидывается и буркает что-то среднее между «ясно» и «черт побери», окончательно прекращая сдерживать лихорадочную дрожь. 

— Ясно, — Неро останавливается на этом варианте, потому что дыхание не позволяет расщедриться на что-то, содержащее большее количество слогов. И Вергилий заражается его паникой, закрывая глаза и отсчитывая до десяти. 

— Ты хотел поговорить о своем… друге, — он не видит, как Неро коротко кивает, поджимая губы и обессиленно откидывая голову на спинку дивана, но кожей ощущает искрящееся напряжение, прошивающее холодный воздух между ними. — Не нервничай, в этом нет необходимости. Неро, я уважаю твое право быть с тем, кого ты сам выберешь. И предполагаю, что ты достаточно зрелый, чтобы отвечать за этот выбор. Раз уж нашел в себе смелость посвятить в него меня, — звучит отточено и емко. Будто Вергилий долго продумывал, как скажет своему сыну именно это, но...

— Я будто попал на совещание, честное слово, — Неро горько смеется. Он бы безумно обрадовался этим словам каких-то полтора года назад. Да что уж там, он без задней мысли бросился бы в объятья отца и прошлым летом, если бы тот расщедрился на что-то подобное вместо «надеюсь, ты не совершаешь ничего, о чем будешь жалеть». Но сейчас все его старания кажутся Неро издевкой судьбы, решившей подарить ему понимающего отца именно в тот момент, когда у Вергилия действительно назревает весомый повод волноваться за сына и его возможность адекватно принимать решения. 

— Я не умею изъясняться по-другому. Это не значит, что я лгу или лицемерю, — Вергилий избавляется от галстука — исключительно, чтобы показать сыну, что он отказывается от своего первоначального замысла и остается с ним — и аккуратно усаживается на противоположный край дивана, от чего Неро крупно вздрагивает и сильнее зажмуривается. Такой неприкрытый страх у собственного сына болезненно режет по легким, но Вергилий замечательно контролирует дыхание, теперь радуясь гуляющему сквозь распахнутую дверь сквозняку. — Как… как вы с Данте познакомились? — раз уж Неро сам нарывается на этот разговор, Вергилий начинает с чего-то, как ему кажется, менее болезненного или провокационного. Не понимая, что любое упоминание этого наглеца Данте только подхлестывает панику, пузырящуюся в его легких. 

— Он… Нико привела меня в бар… — Неро прикусывает язык, до конца не уверенный, хочет ли он раскрыть все карты, отвечая на этот вопрос. 

Сказать что-то вроде: «о, ты будешь смеяться! Моя озабоченная подружка привела меня, продержавшегося год без секса, в толерантный бар, где меня облапал пьяный в стельку инкуб, которому я сломал нос, потому что он раскопал у меня в голове твою внешность». И захлебнуться последствиями. Хороший план. Неро не знает, есть ли у него время, чтобы придумать что-нибудь получше. Потому что никакие слова не заставят фразу «пап, я сплю с демоном, принявшим твой облик» звучать иначе. 

Молчание затягивается, но Вергилий замирает мраморной статуей с уверенным взглядом и ровным дыханием, не позволяя себе быть грубым или несдержанным. Не позволяя себе прежнего нарочитого _отчуждения_. Неро разглядывает каждую морщинку под темными веками и успокаивается. Немного, но успокаивается. Его терпение уже давно полыхает синим пламенем, а мысли, какими бы беспорядочными и паршивыми они ни были, остро жгут самый кончик языка, так и норовя соскользнуть с губ. 

В конце концов, Неро решает, что Вергилий его поймет. И, даже если Вергилий поймет его _неправильно_ , он найдет, кому принести свою печаль. И никого не обманет, никого не предаст. Данте будет улыбаться. Это сможет компенсировать вообще все.

— Нико привела меня в бар, где работает ее друг-демон. И куда пускают не только людей, — Неро внимательно следит за тем, как складка на переносице отца очерчивается и чернеет по мере того, как до него доходит смысл слов. — Данте… Данте счел мой запах очень… знаешь, _сладким_.

Тишина в залитом солнцем кабинете становится такой тяжелой, будто весь свет в одно мгновение оборачивается золотым песком, плотно набивающимся в трахею и намертво пригвождающим Неро к дивану. 

— Ты переспал с демоном, — констатирует Вергилий. И выглядит при этом… _никак_. Неро оборачивается к нему всем корпусом, почти касаясь коленями темных брюк, почти поднимая ладонь, чтобы прикоснуться, растормошить, растрясти, раздербанить, как чертов плед, чтобы получить хоть что-нибудь, хоть какой-то ответ, хоть какую-то реакцию на собственную душу, вывернутую наизнанку. 

— Не совсем, — но все силы уходят на попытки не сорвать голос, охваченный судорожной дрожью. На то, чтобы совладать с собой, чтобы заставить себя покончить с этим прямо сейчас. — В первую встречу я, если честно, сломал Данте нос, потому что он… Был пьян, и… — Неро сглатывает и снова закрывает глаза, не желая видеть, как Вергилий отреагирует на последнее откровение. — Потому что он принял твое обличье. 

Вергилий ошарашенно — наверное, именно ошарашено, а не с отвращением, но Неро не может думать об этом дольше секунды, потому что каждое мгновение, когда он _думает_ , а не _говорит_ , добавляет и без того полыхающей грудной клетке лишних углей — выдыхает, но сказать или сделать что-то не успевает. Неро распахивает искривленные губы, чтобы и ему не позволить _думать_ вместо того, чтобы _слушать_ , что он пытается донести.

— А переспал я с ним значительно позже. Не потому, что хотел получить от него отцовскую поддержку. И не по другому сомнительному поводу, выставляющему меня больным извращенцем… — в алой тьме под плотно закрытыми веками начинает солоновато жечь, и Неро опускает голову, чтобы смахнуть подступающие слезы, даже случайно не впечатав в свою память выражение лица молчащего Вергилия. — Такое ведь бывает, если в баре встречается пьяный демон похоти и пьяный охотник, у которого до сих пор юность играет в… То есть, я с самого начала думал, что в этом нет ничего плохого. В этом же нет ничего плохого? — каждое слово дается с трудом, но Неро выплевывает их, потому что интуитивно понимает — он замолчит, и воцарившаяся тишина сожрет его с потрохами, хрустко пережует белоснежные кости и осушит всю кровь. И эта боль будет лишь жалким предвестником той самой, которую Неро унесет с собой в Бостон, когда в очередной раз сбежит из дома. — Я сделал все, чтобы не предать Кирие, я никого не подставил под удар, когда просто сделал то, что мне хотелось… С тем, с кем мне хотелось. И не пожалел об этом. Не пожалел, честно...

— Ты сказал… — от сиплого, приглушенного голоса Вергилия волосы на холке встают дыбом, но Неро душит в себе порывы согнать ледяные мурашки. Потому что Вергилий говорит, дьявол, он больше не заставляет его делить свой страх со звенящей тишиной. Так ли важно, что именно он скажет? — Ты сказал, что это Данте заставил тебя позвонить мне?

— Он принял твой облик, потому что… Ты знаешь, мне никогда не хватало твоего внимания. Я все время пытался что-то тебе доказать, хотел, чтобы ты… — Неро не выносит клокочущего напряжения и подается вперед, почти непроизвольно, почти не заметно. И удивленно вздрагивает, наткнувшись макушкой на широкую ладонь, мягко приглаживающую его топорщащиеся волосы. И наконец-то выпускает прогоревший воздух из груди. — Хотел, чтобы ты гордился мной. А это чувство…

— Очень сильное, да, — Вергилий кивает, не прекращая гладить его по голове, аккуратно перебирая короткие пряди. И руки у него мелко дрожат, не поддаваясь контролю разума. — Я не из-за этого удивился. Я даже не это спросил.

— То есть, это тебя совсем не удивляет? — Неро чувствует, будто Вергилий подбирает универсальный ключ к его распахнутой грудной клетке, чтобы только не заставлять его вспарывать и пересиливать себя каждый раз, когда им понадобится поговорить. Неро все-таки открывает глаза и мгновенно роняет первые горячие капли, срывающиеся со светлых ресниц на идеально выглаженные брюки. У него с трудом получается в это поверить, но Вергилий понимает его _правильно_. И это стоит всех сожженных нервов.

— Я догадывался, что когда-нибудь мне аукнутся шесть лет, за которые я так и не понял, что остался единственным человеком на свете, от которого ты хотел получить поддержку. Я горжусь тобой, Неро, и всегда гордился. Только не знал, когда нужно было остановиться и просто насладиться результатами наших трудов, вместо того чтобы толкать тебя к мифической «идеальной жизни», — Вергилий замолкает, будто обдумывает, что еще он может сказать собственному запутавшемуся сыну, чтобы тот никогда больше не чувствовал себя непонятым, не думал, что сделал _что-то плохое_. — Ты не представляешь, сколько суккубов за последние лет семь посчитали, что принимать облик твоей матери будет хорошей идеей. 

— Хах, дьявол, — Неро тычется в него макушкой, а потом вскидывается и обхватывает за шею обеими руками, упирается подбородком в плечо и прижимается грудной клеткой так сильно, как только может. И содрогается в новом приступе рыданий, когда отец обнимает его в ответ. — Прости, что специально делал все наперекор, чтобы привлечь твое внимание, прости, что испытывал твое терпение, прости, что трепал нервы, что…

— Неро, все в порядке, — Вергилий чувствительно сжимает его до хруста в собственных сухожилиях и качает головой, когда Неро еще раз нервно усмехается, счастливо жмурясь от падающего прямо на них солнца. — Может, я должен был чуть чаще поддаваться на твои провокации. 

Неро смеется — уже в полный голос, отфыркиваясь от лезущих в рот волос. 

И все еще пытается осмыслить происходящее. 

Происходит что-то хорошее. Что-то, из-за чего крепкая стена осыпается камень за камнем. Медленно и неохотно, но с упорством, достойным их семьи.

— Правда?

— Да. Если бы я правильно реагировал на прочие твои попытки привлечь внимание, ты бы не сбежал из дома, решив, что даже говорить со мной бесполезно. И ты бы не пришел к демону в…

— Его зовут Данте, — режет Неро, елозя плечами и выскальзывая из объятий отца. Ему остается донести до Вергилия последнюю мысль, но теперь — без панического страха, окольцовывающего легкие. На место ему приходит фантомное ощущение родного тепла, оседающего на ребрах там, где Вергилий сжимал его подрагивающими руками. — И он не воспользовался мной, когда я пришел к нему _в отчаянии_. Данте — не средство, чтобы привлечь твое внимание, не замена и не провокация. Данте для меня… — Неро закусывает губу, потому что не знает, покажется ли аргумент «ну, он такой классный, я влюбился» достаточно весомым для отца.

— Мне показалось странным, что он подтолкнул тебя к примирению со мной, хотя явно предполагал, что в таком случае тебе больше не понадобятся услуги демона. Но, видимо, этот Данте уверен, что ты позволил себе привязаться к нему достаточно, чтобы…

— Нет, пап, пожалуйста, не говори так, — Неро мотает головой, чтобы вытряхнуть из нее ядовитые склизкие мысли. Про кубики рафинада, тающие и рассыпающиеся на языке демона, про его голод и собственную жажду, давно перешагнувшую понятие привязанности и зашедшую на территорию больной одержимости. — Данте не сделал ничего, чтобы ты так о нем думал. Он ни разу не сделал _мне_ ничего плохого. Даже наоборот, всегда поддерживал, помогал и…

— И ему это выгодно, — заканчивает Вергилий, устало хмурясь, будто объясняя что-то невероятно очевидное трехлетнему ребенку, упрямо хлопающему ресницами. — Ему выгодно, чтобы ты никогда не ставил под сомнения его кристально чистые намерения, выгодно, чтобы ты не видел своей жизни без вашей связи, чтобы самостоятельно вводил себя в заблуждение тем, что ни от кого другого ты бы не смог получить ничего подобного.

— Нет! — Неро даже вскакивает с дивана, путаясь в ногах и эмоциях. — Данте сам пытался разорвать «нашу связь» раз сто за последний месяц. Пытался. Трепал мне нервы своей заботой, игнорировал, настоятельно рекомендовал все закончить, отказывался от… Он дал мне намного больше, чем я ему. Данте _не заслуживает_ такого отношения к себе!

Неро хочет кричать, что Данте _заслуживает_ всей любви мира, а получает только невнятное мычание от смущенного мальчишки, но дыхание застревает в гортани от одной мысли — кажется, демону вполне хватает и его покрасневшей мордашки на уровне ширинки. Это могло бы послужить доказательством слов Вергилия. Если бы не все, что происходило последние месяцы. 

— Ты сам сказал, что он _точно_ не ответит тебе взаимностью. Что очевидно, если учитывать его демоническую природу. А теперь впадаешь в истерику, когда я ставлю под сомнение целесообразность ваших отношений. Неро, он манипулирует тобой и твоими чувствами. И весьма умело.

— Нет, — упрямо повторяет Неро, сейчас чувствуя только острые зубья капкана, в который он загоняет себя своими же неумелыми объяснениями. — Я ошибся. Насчет взаимности. Просто поверь мне, пожалуйста. Я знаю Данте. Я думаю, что он… ну, он может… самую малость… меня… — Неро задыхается, потому что все ласковые взгляды Данте действительно выглядят, как очень умелая манипуляция от хищника, осознавшего, что его добыча вот-вот вырвет окровавленную шею из бритвенно острых зубов. Но довериться Данте еще один раз — так просто. Особенно теперь, когда уверенность в нем почти равняется для Неро уверенности в себе. 

Наверное, Неро действительно выглядит, как утопающий, потому что обеспокоенный взгляд Вергилия смягчается, а сам он расслабляется, опуская плечи и позволяя сыну смотреть на себя сверху вниз.

Он признает, что у них обоих этот разговор съедает колоссальное количество эмоциональных резервов. И, если продолжать его до победного, все перерастет в очередную ссору. К тому же…

— Не спорю, — Вергилий мягко берет своего сына за запястье, успокаивающе поглаживая кожу на тонких косточках, и настойчиво сажает обратно на диван, — тебя может полюбить и бесчувственный демон.

— Ты так говоришь только потому, что я твой сын, — Неро скептически хмыкает, но охотно прижимается виском к отцовскому плечу. На затылок тут же опускается теплая ладонь, и шипящая внутри истерика понемногу отступает. Никто не обещал, что будет просто. Никто не обещал, что Вергилий прочитает его, как раскрытую книгу. Никто не обещал, что его реакция не полоснет по сердцу острым лезвием. Но Неро и сейчас не может сдержать улыбки, потому что начало они закладывают не самое плохое. По крайней мере, отец не клеймит его извращенцем или фетишистом, как та же Триш. 

А отстаивать честь Данте все же привычнее, чем собственную.

— А вот как ты умудрился влюбиться в этот экспонат, ума не приложу.

— Данте классный, — Неро все-таки скатывается в эту формулировку. — И я отдаю себе отчет, что втрескался в него не только из-за этого.

Вергилий обреченно вздыхает и наверняка закатывает глаза, на время останавливая поток нотаций. И Неро думает, что он уж точно не осудит его за излишнюю говорливость. Даже обрадуется любой крупице информации, которую сын сможет ему доверить.

— Хочешь, я буду примерно час-два распинаться, из-за чего на самом деле?

— На удивление, да.

Уже потом Неро закономерно воет в раковину, смывая с кожи подсохшие слезы. Потому что количество информации, которое он на радостях выливает на Вергилия, словно из сорванного вентиля, в какой-то момент переваливает отметку «боже, не про это». Он рассказывает, что Данте искристо смеется, тычется носом в тонкую кожу на холке, метко стреляет и предпочитает пить чистый виски. Рассказывает про каждое коллекционное ружье, честно отвоеванное у бюро и официально зарегистрированное на лицо, подозрительно напоминающее одного портлендского бизнесмена. Рассказывает про каждую вылазку в городские катакомбы, про каждого демона, клацнувшего зубами в опасной близости от дула его револьвера, про каждый одобрительный возглас, которым Данте награждал каждый выстрел своего любовника. Про каждый вечер, проведенный на почти таком же диване напротив телевизора. 

Неро страшно, как отчетливо память складывает разрозненные звуки в отголоски любимого голоса, а туманные образы — в совершенно уникальный, закрепленный за одного демона-охотника-на-демонов облик. И вдвойне страшно, что ни единое слово, сорвавшееся с собственных губ, не кажется ему лишним или несущественным.

Вергилий слушает его. Вергилий правда его слушает. 

И Неро кажется — может, действительно только кажется, — что отец улыбается самыми кончиками губ. Будто вспоминает что-то свое, личное, давно ушедшее, но навечно угнездившееся в памяти. Будто находит там подходящее объяснение слову "классный". 

Неро хочет спросить его про мать, про их самую первую встречу в бюро, про их влюбленность. Про те вещи, которые Вергилий видит, закрывая глаза и снисходительно усмехаясь каждый раз, когда Неро резко осознает, что не готов делиться с ним той частью истории, которая только что подошла к самому интересному месту… 

Ни в какой ресторан они не идут. Устраиваются за маленьким столиком на кухне. Неро добросовестно прочесывает все местные доставки еды, чтобы подобрать самую лучшую. А ненавидящий картонные коробочки Вергилий покорно вздыхает и соглашается на ризотто с тыквой, к которому привозят совершенно ужасные пластиковые вилки. Никак не портящие общее впечатление от теплого вечера, слишком быстро погружающегося в зимние сумерки.

В голове пузырится сладкое розовое шампанское, и Неро неожиданно обнаруживает себя приятно разморенным и абсолютно не смущающимся своего отца, между прочим, впервые наблюдающего его пьяным. Вергилий прикладывается губами к тонкому стеклу бокала так же часто, как и он сам, но кажется поплывшему Неро совершенно трезвым, таким же каменным, как и несколько часов назад. Когда Неро задыхался, чтобы поделиться с ним своими самыми страшными тайнами. 

И Неро отдает себе отчет, что Вергилий только ради него разыгрывает это ледяное спокойствие, когда-то очень сильно давившее на нервы и заставляющее думать, что, на самом деле, ему всегда было наплевать. Не было, дьявол, никогда ему не было плевать на своего сына. Распирающее чувство вины в легких выходит наружу нерастраченной нежностью — именно про нее говорил Данте, но по-другому, с болезненной жадностью, еще раз убеждающей Неро, что демон всегда был предельно серьезен и не играл с ним. 

Вергилий не осуждает его и не кривится от отвращения, даже не упоминает про Данте, когда они переходят на обсуждение непосредственно тех демонов, к которым его сын не испытывает столь светлых чувств. И Неро тонет в сладкой благодарности — такой знакомой и понятной, изученной вдоль и поперек стараниями окружающих его людей. Он наконец-то ощущает настоящий вес отцовской заботы — чувствует себя важным для Вергилия и растекается от этого чувства по столу, упираясь лбом в столешницу и тихо посмеиваясь. Хотя хочется кричать от ликования — неподъемный камень, полтора года впечатывающий его все глубже в землю, оказывается совсем не таким ужасным, а потом и вовсе рассыпается солнечным песком, тихо шелестящим пузырьками в бокале.

— Спасибо, — Неро бросает это неожиданно даже для себя, но больше не отступает и не жадничает. — Спасибо. За все. Я понимаю, что на самом деле ты сейчас в полном шоке, не знаешь, как реагировать на эту херню, и делаешь все, чтобы меня не задеть, но… Спасибо. 

— Вот сейчас _ты_ звучишь так, будто мы на совещании, — Вергилий колется, но благодарность принимает. Тепло — и теперь вполне заметно — улыбается и окидывает разомлевшего сына слегка поплывшим взглядом. — Но ты прав, от этой встряски я еще не скоро отойду, — он не говорит «от этой провокации», и Неро почти открывает рот, чтобы сказать спасибо еще и за это.

— Знаешь, — но находит другие слова, — сейчас я действительно счастлив. Надеюсь, это поможет тебе справиться с потрясениями. 

— Очень может быть, — Вергилий снова соглашается чересчур легко, а потом замирает, рассматривая разбросанные по столу картонные упаковки из-под заказанной еды. — Одна просьба, — он кивает собственным мыслям и не ждет, пока Неро окончательно вынырнет из алкогольного марева, чтобы прислушаться к нему. — Охота на демонов, связь с демоном… Твой выбор, за который ты сражаешься и к которому, я знаю, ты не относишься _легкомысленно_. Не вздумай менять этого отношения. Я не переживу, если потеряю еще и тебя.

Неро издает какой-то очень жалкий звук и сползает со стула. Только ради того, чтобы сократить расстояние между ним и Вергилием и снова уткнуться в сгиб его плеча. Он думает, что все потраченные нервы вполне компенсирует не только Данте, улыбающийся где-то в перспективе, а сама возможность просто так обнимать своего отца, притираться подбородком к вороту рубашки и заново запоминать родной запах. Такой странный, состоящий из привычной бумажной пыли и неброских духов, не вполне сочетающихся с ментоловым гелем для бритья. 

— Как скажешь, — Неро знает, что для отца эта возможность имеет не меньшее значение, и просто расслабляется, без сомнений обещая не только быть острожным, но и не исчезать из его жизни. Теперь, когда у него не остается тайн от Вергилия, он готовится перенести еще не один серьезный разговор. Не сбегая, поджав хвост, и не прячась на дне ванной, трусливо подвывая в сложенные ладони. — Но этого демона зовут Данте. Не забывай.

— Ах. Ну да. Завтра же раскопаю на него все, что смогу. Чтобы точно не забыть.


	15. Chapter 15

Неро заваливается на кровать удивительно рано. Дурманящее опьянение — такое легкое, отрывающееся от кромки напитка сладковатым дурманом — все же сбивает его с ног на третьем или четвертом бокале. Весьма кстати, потому что лопающиеся в голове пузырьки успешно разгоняют ватную тишину в комнате. 

Все-таки шампанское на проверку оказывается не таким противным и горьким, как Неро когда-то запомнил. И он видит в этом странную иронию, едва пробивающуюся на поверхность рассудка через алкогольную дымку и спертый, удушливый воздух.

Хочется подняться на ноги и открыть окно, но силы воли хватает только на то, чтобы смотреть, как по потолку медленно ползет искаженный стеклами отблеск фар, как под дверью на короткое мгновение загорается и гаснет плафон коридорной лампы. А потом мир за границами разума погружается в полнейшую тьму, не разрываемую даже размеренно мерцающим экраном телефона, в очередной раз принимающим сообщения от Нико. 

Уже завтра ночью Неро вернется в шумный Бостон, и вряд ли будет скучать по подавляющей все звуки снежной шапке на подоконнике. Во всяком случае, не долго — либо зима наконец-то заявится в квартиру Данте, либо сам Неро на следующих же выходных возьмет билеты обратно, чтобы лишний раз повидаться с отцом и выкроить еще один вечер, не омраченный собственными переживаниями и тяжелыми откровениями. У них будет много таких вечеров — это даже не обсуждается. 

Может быть, когда-нибудь он покажет Вергилию и демона-соблазнителя, так крепко привязавшего его к себе. Но, наверное, еще не скоро. Наверное, Данте будет крепче спать — и крепче прижимать к себе самого Неро, — если не узнает, с каким больным фанатизмом Вергилий разроет базу данных зарегистрированных инкубов, кропотливо выискивая в ней малейшие упоминания о демоне, посмевшем распускать руки на его сына.

Но Неро представляет — снова, — как Данте будет улыбаться, когда узнает, что его любовник рассказал об их отношениях всем людям, чье мнение так или иначе имело для него хоть какую-то ценность. Представляет, как демон уткнется носом ему в висок, устроит широкие ладони на острых тазовых косточках и будет целую вечность мурлыкать на ухо — посылая снопы мурашек гулять по позвоночнику, — какой Неро _хороший мальчик, честный, открытый, такой открытый, распахнутый перед ним, только для него, гибкий, горячий, такой хороший, отзывчивый, дрожащий, с трудом держащийся на ногах…_

А потом разорвет на атомы, распиная под собой. Потому что, дьявол, они оба в этом _нуждаются_.

Неро не звонит ему сразу — хотя поделиться реакцией отца хочется до зуда в солнечном сплетении — только потому, что хочет _видеть_ выражение лица Данте, наконец-то почувствовавшего ослепляющую сладость безоговорочного принятия. Настоящих _человеческих_ отношений, построенных на доверии и честности. С долей слепого обожания и обоюдной жажды. Весомой долей.

От предвкушения сводит бедра, но Неро заставляет себя перевернуться на живот и просунуть ладони под прохладную подушку. Ему не стоит срываться. Даже не так — ему _нельзя_ срываться в этом доме. Каменные стены, плотно набитые его самыми ядовитыми воспоминаниями, сожрут без соли даже такое горячее возбуждение, оставив вместо него стыд перед отцом, находящимся почти в соседней комнате, и едкое чувство одиночества. 

Паршиво, но у Неро хотя бы остаются яркие сны, заполненные фантомным присутствием Данте. Кроме того, это может послужить ему хорошей тренировкой. Триш сказала — весь секрет в сдержанности. А сдерживающийся — или сдерживаемый прочными цепочками, угрожающе звякающими каждый раз, когда инкуб на очередном глотке вбирает в себя щедрую порцию неутоленной похоти и толкается вперед, навстречу подрагивающим губам — Данте категорически не устраивает Неро. Значит, именно ему придется учиться не нарываться на близость и говорить «нет» хотя бы себе. 

О том, что после недели таких тренировок Неро будет грызть окружающих его людей и мгновенно срывать крышу своему персональному демону невыносимым запахом, его сонный разум благоразумно решает не думать. Хотя засыпать, представляя над собой изголодавшегося инкуба, выходит быстрее и приятнее, чем вслушиваясь в вязкое безмолвие старого дома.

На следующий день Вергилий позволяет своему сыну вволю отоспаться. И в этой поблажке, как ни странно, не предчувствуется буря.

Просто утром — действительно утром, часов в десять — Неро просыпается с раздирающей горло сухостью, головной болью от неплохой истерики и четкой мыслью, что, если отец не скребется в его дверь с наилучшими пожеланиями, значит — отец промышляет чем-то еще. И «что-то еще» очень вряд ли обозначает скучную работу или не менее скучные воскресные встречи с коллегами. Неро вообще полагает, что после его откровений Вергилий ближайший месяц не сможет прогнать из головы острое беспокойство о сыне, с комфортом устроившем свою голову в разинутой пасти инкуба.

Так все и оказывается. Неро прочесывает дом на предмет обеспокоенного родителя, но находит только остывшую яичницу-болтунью и записку, явно накарябанную в спешке на вырванном из блокнота листке. С расчетом на то, что Неро будет спать минимум до обеда и никогда с ней не ознакомится.

Яичница оказывается здорово недосоленной — с жирным намеком на пользу для организма, — а «скоро буду», выведенное перьевой ручкой и неловко смазанное рукавом пальто, не прибавляет терпения и усидчивости, так что Неро довольно скоро обнаруживает себя в кабинете отца. Сначала он просто хочет развалиться на диване в единственной комнате, в которой теперь не чувствует себя _лишним_ , но тишина жует нервные клетки, отец и не думает возвращаться, от вчерашней вкусной и вредной еды остаются только подсохшие коробочки в мусорном ведре… 

А разбросанные по столу Вергилия бумаги так некстати бросаются в глаза распечатанными сводками с маленькой фотографией растрепанного Данте в левом верхнем углу.

Неро думает секунд десять, прежде чем сгребает в охапку личное дело инкуба. В основном о том, что как-то быстро Вергилию ответили на запрос — бюро всегда неохотно шло на контакт с гражданскими, даже если эти гражданские когда-то числились в их рядах. Наверное, отцу до сих пор помогают старые знакомые. Очень работящие старые знакомые, не вылезающие из архивов по воскресеньям и имеющие доступ к закрытым базам конкретных штатов. 

Впрочем, любопытство пересиливает разгорающуюся паранойю, и Неро с головой ныряет в изучение подвернувшихся материалов. Данте всегда жадничает, рассказывая ему о себе и своем прошлом, а Неро всегда обижается, закономерно принимая это на свой счет. То ли они на проверку оказываются не настолько близки для откровений, то ли глупый инкуб полагает, что мальчишка в ярости хлопнет дверью, если узнает количество половых партнеров, на утро сбежавших из его постели, попутно выплевывая проклятья и оскорбления.

В личном деле, конечно же, не переливается неоновыми огнями счетчик соблазненных людишек, но Неро сам полыхает не хуже, когда на первой же странице обнаруживает собственное имя — с должностью в бюро и адресом, черт возьми, проживания — в графе «постоянный партнер». Но еще ему почему-то становится очень тепло от этого знания. Даже не тепло — лестно. Будто эта жалкая бумажка оказывается сертификатом победителя на каких-нибудь сельских соревнованиях, в которых неумелые рыбаки наперебой вытаскивали из замерзшего пруда колючих ершей и красноперок, а он, Неро, отличился и вытянул из узкой лунки выпачканную в иле акулу. Зубасто скалящуюся, приятно скользящую и проминающуюся под пальцами, одним взглядом обещающую мальчишке этой же ночью уточнить, кто из них займет место _добычи_.

Но что-то похожее на счетчик тоже обнаруживается на следующей же странице. Короткие и сухие бюрократические очерки — частые смены облика, пропуски процедуры регистрации, немотивированная агрессия… Неро живо представляет, как _его Данте_ после неудачного свидания тащится не в бар, чтобы забыть скривленную в отвращении рожу очередного ублюдка, а прямиком в объятья охотников с фотоаппаратами, отпускающих одни и те же шуточки про неразборчивого инкуба. Представляет и бесится, сминая ни в чем не повинную бумагу.

Ему снова хочется задушить всех недоумков, считающих, что кто-то другой виноват, что они поддаются похоти и выбирают легкий путь. Конечно же, так просто откликаться на флирт демона с мыслью, что утренние сожаления смоют с них ночные грехи. Главное — громче орать, что их совратили, чтобы честно влюбленный в однозначное согласие Данте чувствовал себя еще хуже. 

Так просто, дьявол. К суккубам ведь для этого и приходят. Чтобы было легко и просто, чтобы забыть обо всем, забыться на одну ночь, а потом вернуться к размеренной жизни, к недостижимым соблазнам и нежным образам, ради которых стоит стараться, стоит быть терпеливым, учтивым и понимающим.

Насколько же Неро стыдно, что он сам когда-то так думал. 

И самое паршивое в этом — Вергилий вряд ли сделал _хорошие_ выводы из личного дела Данте.   
С другой стороны, все эти выводы — чистая правда. Данте агрессивный и зубастый, не терпит грубости от лезущих к нему охотников, плюет с высокой колокольни на «официальные процедуры», на регистрацию и афиширование своей личной жизни — Неро готов поспорить, что он появился в этой анкете только из-за своей причастности к бюро, — лезет в дела охотников, заявляется на места преступления раньше них, ввязывается в нелегальную контрабанду и точно знает, какие бандитские группировки оказываются достаточно умны, чтобы не попасть собственному товару на ужин. 

Но ничто из этого не становится для Неро каким-то откровением. Ни единый пункт не раскрывает ничего нового, только в очередной раз поднимает со дна кипучую ярость, в равных пропорциях смешанную с искристым желанием целовать Данте в ответ на каждый тяжелый взгляд, цепляющийся и нежно обжигающий открытую шею. До ярких пятен под веками. Чтобы демон никогда больше не вспоминал о днях, когда перед глазами не мелькала белокурая макушка мальчишки. Чтобы думал только о Неро, представлял только его лицо, искривленное от едва сносимого наслаждения, чтобы…

В коридоре слышатся тихие шаги, приглушенные пушистым ковром, и Неро едва удерживает себя на диване, чтобы не начать хаотично метаться по кабинету, пристраивая все бумаги на прежние места, а собственный любопытный нос в любую другую комнату. Он же не боится собственного отца. Да. Даже не опасается. И Данте — его дело тоже. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы с ним ознакомиться.

Вергилий останавливается в дверях, окидывая тем же усталым взглядом краснеющего сына, и ослабляет галстук, слишком сильно затянутый под идеально выглаженным воротом.

— Я думал, — он даже не пытается забрать документы из рук сына, только проходит к своему привычному месту напротив него и садится на стул, наконец-то опуская напряженные плечи, — что ты уже давно вдоль и поперек изучил все материалы, которые бюро имело на твоего любовника. На Данте. 

— Н-нет, — Неро переводит взгляд на размытую фотографию демона и поджимает губы, ощущая укол стыда прямиком под язык. Вчера Вергилий почти хвалил его за отсутствие «легкомыслия» в отношениях с демоном, а сегодня узнает, что сын, на самом-то деле, даже не пытался разведать обстановку, когда нырнул под тяжелое одеяло под бок к совершенно незнакомому инкубу. — Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Но… Мы с Данте нормально представились друг другу… То есть, нас познакомил Кредо. Мы встретились на месте преступления, и он неплохо отзывался о Данте. А я тогда действительно считал, что добиться расположения и доверия Кредо почти невозможно. И что это что-то да значит. 

— Кредо, значит, — Вергилий кивает и очень непривычно отводит взгляд, но Неро слишком увлекается собственной тревогой, чтобы обращать на это внимание. — Он для тебя кто-то вроде неоспоримого авторитета, раз ты безоговорочно доверяешь _его_ мнению о людях?

Звучит не ядовито, но очень остро. Будто Вергилий пытается бросить своему сыну вызов, проверить на прочность его жизненные ориентиры.

Неро не сдается. Думает буквально секунду, прежде чем твердо отвечает.

— Да, — не позволяя сомневаться ни себе, ни Вергилию. — Именно так, как ты и сказал. Кредо для меня — неоспоримый авторитет, когда дело касается охоты, демонов, бюро или Кирие. Во всем остальном — он мой старший брат, к которому я всегда буду прислушиваться.

Он хочет сказать что-то еще. Вроде — попробуй и сам чаще полагаться на других людей, отец, тебе понравится. Но молчит, стоически выдерживая колкий взгляд, очень неохотно смягчающийся и отпускающий его из своих тисков. 

— Хорошо, если так. Я рад, что за тобой присматривал кто-то с головой на плечах, — всего на мгновение в голосе отца проскальзывают хорошо знакомые ноты, опасно граничащие с раздражением. Но Неро почти сразу понимает, откуда у этого болезненного тона растут ноги.

— Вообще-то, я всегда видел в нем тебя, — совсем неслышно признается Неро, виновато опуская голову. Ему действительно кажется постыдным собственное поведение — все-таки искать замену отцу в других людях, находить и в открытую признаваться в этом. — Если ты не возражаешь, закроем эту невероятно смущающую тему, — но какая разница, если и Кредо, и Вергилий оба находят свое место в его сердце? Отдельно друг от друга, — и вернемся к… к Данте. Он _не настолько_ плох, как здесь пишут.

— Разве? Как по мне, это еще неплохие показатели для демона. Обычно там присутствует раздел с пострадавшими или даже жертвами, — Вергилий остается непроницаем, но Неро не может не заметить, что его голос больше не сквозит морозными иглами, будто слова сына согревают его изнутри. — Но ты выглядел разочарованным, когда я зашел.

— Разочарованным? — Неро продолжает краснеть, сбитый с толку едва приобретенным даром подбирать правильные слова. — Нет, я не был разочарован. Я хотел узнать что-то новое про Данте, что-то, что он еще не рассказывал мне сам, но…

— Ты не разочарован, что знаешь про него больше, чем кто бы то ни был, — заканчивает за него Вергилий, понимающе кивая. — Ты подумал, что я сделаю неверные выводы из-за его личного дела. Но после вчерашнего я тоже знаю о нем куда больше вещей, чем все бостонское отделение бюро. 

Неро неопределенно булькает, вспоминая свой развязанный алкоголем и скатившимся с сердца грузом язык, и в который раз за последние дни радуется, что физиология не позволяет ему краснеть бесконечно.

Вергилий пристально изучает его полыхающие скулы, даже не моргая, будто сражаясь одновременно с отцовским беспокойством, охотничьим рационализмом и желанием не потерять сына, ограничивая его свободу выбора. Сложно определить, что именно в итоге побеждает, но сам Вергилий из этой схватки капитулирует. Закрывает глаза и переводит дух, а потом встает со стула и достает из кармана брюк маленькую деревянную коробочку, опускающуюся на лакированную столешницу с тихим металлическим бренчанием. 

— Ты знаешь что-то о методах «старых» охотников, — внезапно спрашивает Вергилий, не отрывая пальцев от истлевшей гравировки на деревянных гранях.

— Они не работали? — неуверенно тянет Неро, не понимая, к чему отец вообще заводит этот разговор. — И большая часть сейчас объявлена вне закона, потому что подобное отношение к демонам…

— Угомонись, — режет Вергилий. — Я не говорю про откровенные зверства. Я имею в виду… методы _защиты_. 

Выглядит он при этом так, будто пытается поговорить с так некстати выросшим сыном про контрацепцию. И Неро ошарашенно качает головой, отодвигаясь от него на дальний край дивана. Разве что руки вперед не выставляет, чтобы окончательно не закрепить образ смущенного ребенка.

Но Неро не смущается. Он злится так, что все-таки умудряется покраснеть еще больше.

— Я не буду _защищаться_ от Данте, — чеканит он, вздергивая подбородок и цепляясь за злополучный плед. — Особенно по методикам каких-то выживших из ума старперов, которые удовлетворяли свою жажду жестокости, прикрываясь охотой. 

Это никогда особо не афишировалось — а потом и вовсе стало уделом криминальных сводок в ночном эфире, — но каких-то двадцать или тридцать лет назад — Неро сатанеет, потому что вдруг понимает, что Данте вполне мог получить полную коллекцию людской ненависти еще до его, Неро, рождения — бюро было эпицентром неподконтрольного расизма. Охотники вовсю бесновались, испытывая на демонах любые пришедшие в их голову средства, которые, как им казалось, могли «упростить взаимоотношения между расами». Неро знает, что суккубам вырывали языки, потому что считали, что именно с их помощью они _слизывали_ с тел жертв жизненную энергию, на полукровок натягивали «смирительные рубашки» в виде металлической брони, не позволяющей им обращаться… Ломали хвосты и прочие, _лишние_ , отростки, а потом смотрели, как израненный демон выл, пытаясь втянуть в себя покореженную плоть. 

Выжигали на чешуйчатых телах странные письмена, лишающие живых существ зрения, слуха или… обоняния.

— Неро, — Вергилия самого передергивает — он с трудом вытряхивает из головы тусклые воспоминания. Жестокую науку, еще не до конца задохнувшуюся от своего же смрада во времена его охотничьей юности. — Я бы никогда не предложил тебе _что-то подобное_. Этих людей давно нет, а те, что еще каким-то образом живы и не угодили в лапы одержимым местью демонам, никогда не выйдут на свободу. И это заслуженный исход. То, что они делали, не подвергается никаким оправданиям, но… Как и все жестокие ублюдки, кое-что полезное они открыли. Методы влияния…

— Я. Не буду. _Влиять_. На Данте, — Неро сам рычит, как заправский демон, ощущая под пальцами треск натянутой ткани. 

Вергилий терпеливо ждет, стоически снося выплескивающуюся через край ярость, и тщательно подбирает слова. Стремление оградить своего сына от его же ошибок вынуждает идти на крайние меры, но далеко не те, о которых Неро думает в первую очередь.

— Не на него, — коротко поясняет Вергилий, когда Неро достаточно успокаивается и уже решает, что разговор окончен.

Неро удивленно вскидывается, когда в сознание мягко затекает клацанье замка на деревянной шкатулке. Ему все еще кажется невозможным, что чья-то прошлая жестокость может сейчас сберечь человека, ввязавшегося в отношения с демоном и не желающего этому демону вредить, но Вергилий держится уверенно. Как и всегда. 

Легко поверить, что он взвесит все риски, заранее просчитает реакцию сына на каждое выдвинутое предложение, а только потом будет рубить с плеча. Еще легче — проявить немного терпения и подкрепить свои громкие слова про сравнение с Кредо, про невысказанное обещание всегда прислушиваться и к его мнению тоже, хоть чем-то еще. Если уж Неро готов был терпеть охотника, когда тот несколько дней ходил гуськом за своим глуповатым младшим братом, умудрившимся вляпаться — с концами — в демона похоти, и методично вбивал ему в голову все возможные меры предосторожности, то не выслушать собственного отца Неро просто не имеет права.

Он протягивает ладонь и скептически хмыкает, когда из коробочки на нее вываливается холодная металлическая цепочка с аккуратной подвеской на конце. С двумя _птичьими_ крыльями, опоясывающими маленький круглый камень, напоминающий каплю багряной крови, только выступившей из раны. Фантомно дрожащей от оседающего на ней дыхания.

Подвеска, на первый взгляд, маленькая и хрупкая, но тяжелая и почерневшая от времени, мгновенно согревается от тепла тела и перестает ощущаться чем-то чужеродным, будто сплавляется с кожей и уже сейчас пускает в ход свой хваленый «метод влияния».

Неро не чувствует абсолютно ничего. Кроме неутихающего опасения, что эта любопытная вещь, так легко и _ласково_ прильнувшая к его ладони, вполне может навредить самому дорогому для него человеку.

— Надо ее почистить, наверное. Ей не первый десяток лет, гравировка могла пострадать, — Вергилий осматривает подвеску с напускным равнодушием, но Неро ощущает его любопытство и нервное напряжение, поэтому сам переворачивает приобретение камнем вниз и пробегается глазами по вдавленным в металл словам, скользящим по обратной стороне крыльев. — Хотя, дело ведь не в буквах, а в изначальном смысле, заложенном в эту вещь. 

— «Ты заберешь только то, что я тебе отдам», — читает Неро, хмурясь на отдельных символах, почти стершихся от частого соприкосновения с чьей-то кожей. — И это... работает?

— Не так поэтично, — Вергилий будто бы оправдывается, и Неро не может решить, почему. То ли отцу действует на нервы факт, что подобные артефакты всегда обрастают ненужной мишурой, морочащей голову не привыкшим разбираться людям, то ли он сам смущается, что невольно любуется этим мрачным романтизмом, сожалея, что на практике он рассеивается, как та же утренняя дымка.

— Зато справедливо, полагаю.

— И близко не стояло. Эта вещь никак не подействует на демона, даже если _он_ будет ее обладателем. Так что не волнуйся за… своего Данте. На практике именно тебе придется… Не _отдавать_ , но _лишаться_ , — это все равно звучит «поэтично», и Вергилий улыбается кончиками губ, потому что романтизм этого плана вряд ли испарится, если Неро откажется играть по его правилам. А Неро не откажется. Гордость не позволит. Наверное, именно гордость.

— Лишаться Данте я не стану, — он нетерпеливо ерзает и невольно сжимает в ладони отцовский подарок, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Затихшая под пальцами пустота не реагирует на его любопытство. 

Вергилий устало выдыхает, выдерживая паузу, чтобы слова аккуратно сложились в голове сына в правильные мысли.

— Этот медальон _лишит_ тебя твоего запаха. Практически заключит тебя в непроницаемый кокон. С крошечной брешью, — он сжимает руку Неро, проводя большим пальцем по алому камню, будто действительно пытаясь смахнуть с серебренной каймы каплю крови. Единственную уязвимость. Достаточно прочную, но омрачающую картину одним своим присутствием. — На время ношения. В прошлом веке такие вещи использовали церковники и некоторые охотники, чтобы демоны похоти не могли почувствовать запах и увидеть в них добычу. Но один мой знакомый нашел и другое применение. «Только то, что я тебе отдам» — означает, что даже демону, клюнувшему не на запах, будет намного сложнее осушить тебя до дна. Практически невозможно, если говорить совсем откровенно. Той энергии, что камень пропустит через себя, будет хватать на поддержание его жизни, но… 

— Данте не сможет навредить мне, даже если сорвется? — Неро едва сдерживает оглушительный восторг, поднимающийся изнутри обжигающей благодарностью. — Подожди. То есть, действительно не сможет? — он не верит, что все решается настолько просто. Что именно Вергилий подкидывает ему это решение. Так играючи и одновременно так серьезно, будто даря вместе с этой проклятой бижутерией и свое «отцовское благословение», будто безоговорочно принимая право Неро быть с тем, с кем ему спокойно и хорошо, даже если этот кто-то оказывается совершенно незнакомым демоном с неуемным аппетитом. Хорошим только со слов необъективного и объективно влюбленного по уши мальчишки. 

Да быть такого не может.

— Как демон — нет, — Вергилий все еще колется, специально ставя под сомнение адекватность Данте, как человека, но уже не так остро и болезненно, с явной обеспокоенностью и заботой. Которая проникает в сердце только глубже, если облачается в грубые замечания.

— Спасибо, — Неро пораженно осматривает собственные пальцы, все еще греющиеся об холодные руки отца, а потом поднимает глаза на Вергилия, подрагивая непонятно с чего. — Правда, спасибо. Я не знаю, что сделать, чтобы отблагодарить тебя, я…

— Ты же понимаешь, что это сработает только в том случае, если его в тебе интересует не только запах? — но больно резать Вергилий не разучивается. — Данте вынужден будет согласиться на подвешенное состояние, в котором он никогда не будет насыщаться в необходимой степени, в котором ему придется всегда находиться рядом с тобой, чтобы избавиться от чувства голода, которое будет приходить к нему не через месяц или два, а намного, намного быстрее. Демону, чтобы принять такие отношения, чтобы пытаться сохранять их, нужно видеть в тебе не легкий способ удовлетворить свои потребности и не глупого мальчика, привязавшегося к сладким словам. 

«Уверен, что будешь ему нужен? Уверен, что он не посмеется над тобой и не уйдет к более доступной кормушке, когда ты сам перестанешь быть для него неиссякаемым сладким источником?» — слышит Неро. И злится. Против воли. До белых пятен перед глазами.

— Что, думаешь, он не согласится на _человеческие_ отношения? — но теперь — исключительно на себя. Потому что он вдруг откапывает все сомнения, совсем недавно клубившиеся в легких, и выкладывает их перед собой. И закрывает глаза, предпочитая быть слепым и влюбленным. Совершенно не достойным отцовской гордости. — Данте _хочет_ быть человеком. Ему не нравится терять контроль, он боится навредить мне, он сдерживается. Каждый чертов раз. 

— Я пойму, если ты не решишься проводить своему любовнику тест на вшивость. В конце концов, все отношения строятся в первую очередь на доверии, — Вергилий соглашается. Кажется, именно соглашается, а не щедро ссыпает соляную щелочь на открытые раны на теле Неро, будто по листочку проговаривая заранее обдуманные реплики. — Но. Я не смогу перестать беспокоиться о тебе.

И от осознания, что эти отсортированные слова не являются ложью или нарочным лицемерием, лучше не становится. Неро опускает голову, позволяя себе секундную заминку, моментально затапливающую его легкие склизкой нерешительностью.

Он чувствует себя до смешного противно, когда в очередной раз сомневается в Данте, кажется, миллион раз подтвердившем свои кристально чистые намерения. Но тонкий лед под ногами все равно испещряется трещинами, даже если закрыть глаза и пустить все эмоциональные резервы на веру в то, что он не разойдется и не окунет разморенное нежностью тело в холодные объятья реальности. 

Что Неро сделает, если Вергилий окажется прав насчет инкуба? Еще совсем недавно он готов был оставаться с Данте, даже отдавая себе отчет, что демон может никогда и не испытать к нему тех же чувств, от которых ломает слабого, привязавшегося к нему человека. А теперь? Когда одна единственная мысль, что Данте может его _любить_ — не как любимое лакомство, а как человек человека, — поджигает кровь в упругих венах, заставляя сердце заходиться в истерике от предвкушения и эйфории?

Что он сделает, если все его догадки и надежды окажутся грамотно выверенным _мороком_? 

Оборвет. Дьявол. Он оборвет все связи с Данте, выкинет его из своей головы, сотрет из памяти и усвоит урок. Как его усвоили, наверное, тысячи людей до него. Потому что в таком случае блядская семейная гордость не позволит наслаждаться слепотой, не позволит избавиться от мысли, которая будет стачивать все хорошее, что раньше было в их отношениях, — его используют. Просто используют — как люди используют суккубов, так и суккубы используют людей. Все, что выбивается из этой системы, делает невыносимо больно одной из сторон, погрязшей в собственных заблуждениях.

Наверное, именно поэтому Неро не хочет разбираться, что на самом деле о нем думает Данте. Именно поэтому не хочет задавать вопросы в лоб. Он выигрывает только в том случае, если позволяет себе плыть по течению. Если он дорог демону — все отлично. Данте продолжит заботиться о нем, продолжит срываться, захлебываясь его сладостью, продолжит терзать себя чувством вины, но какое-то время — даже самым идеальным отношениям не выпадает длиться вечно — все будет хорошо. А если демон всего лишь пользуется глупым мальчишкой… Что ж, у Неро еще остаются честные года два на юношеский максимализм и самые постыдные ошибки, из которых будут извлечены те самые уроки, благодаря которым в дальнейшем соберется его стабильная личность, подготовленная ко взрослой жизни. 

В любом случае, разочарование расправится с Неро намного позже, чем если он прямо сейчас поставит Данте перед фактом — хей, я передумал отдавать тебе то единственное, чем я могу отблагодарить тебя за то, что ты для меня делал и делаешь! Как настроение? Может, потрахаемся, а то я конкретно изголодался по твоим прикосновениям! Кстати, тебя голод будет преследовать вне зависимости от того, как часто ты будешь вжимать меня в чертову столешницу! Зато мой отец будет спокоен, твою мать!

Вергилий будет спокоен. 

Тест на вшивость, хах? Да, это будет именно он. Вергилий просто не сможет позволить, чтобы его сын гулял по тонкому льду с собственноручно завязанными глазами. Его не устроит отсроченный конец, который обязательно разобьет Неро сердце, но перед этим хорошенько обваляет в грязи его чувства.

Такая участь — для любого другого дурака, отыскавшего в себе достаточно отчаянья для связи с демоническим ублюдком. 

Но не для его сына.

Неро снова поднимает взгляд на их переплетенные пальцы и кое-что вспоминает. Он летел сюда, чтобы подарить отцу это спокойствие от осознания, что с его ребенком _все в порядке_. И теперь, когда самое плохое остается позади, он просто не может пойти на попятную, отказавшись от его заботы. Продуманной и манипулятивной, заставляющей Неро ставить под сомнение многие вещи, до этого держащие его на плаву, но такой _желанной_.

Он разжимает пальцы и сглатывает твердый склизкий ком, разумеется, не упустивший возможности образоваться в пересохшей гортани.

В конце концов, вариант, в котором все чувства Неро оказываются полностью взаимны, все еще существует и греет его изнутри, не позволяя так уж откровенно трястись и дрожать от пронизывающего до костей холода.

— Поможешь… — но избавиться от ощущения, что он собственноручно подписывает себе смертный приговор, Неро не может. — Поможешь застегнуть?

— Да, конечно, — Вергилий плохо скрывает ликование и облегчение, когда опускается перед сыном на колени и аккуратно продевает цепочку на его шею, почти с первого раза справляясь с мудреной застежкой. Подвеска мягко льнет крыльями к коже чуть ниже яремной впадины, огибая выступающие ключицы. 

Неро успевает подумать, что это выглядит _неплохо_ и что Данте нравится красный цвет. Демон наверняка захочет подлезть языком под цепь и приласкать покрасневшую кожу, с непривычки раздраженную ее звеньями. Так просто верить, что он захочет именно этого. 

Вергилий будто читает его мысли, потому что не убирает широких ладоней с плеч, только мягко встряхивает поникшего сына, прячущего от него это паршивое, жалкое выражение лица.

— Зато, если Данте действительно влюблен в тебя, у него появится шанс доказать это, — Вергилий снова треплет волосы на затылке Неро, а потом мягко опускает его голову на свое плечо, даря необходимое утешение и опору, не позволяя проваливаться в отчаянье. — И ты будешь уверен, что он остается с тобой не из-за личной выгоды. 

— Я не сомневался в этом до вчерашнего дня, — врет Неро, впиваясь зубами в нижнюю губу. — И мне не требовались никакие доказательства.

— Врешь, — но Вергилий читает его, как раскрытую книгу. — Ты просто боялся, что он посмеется над тобой.

Фраза застревает под ребрами холодной сталью. _Посмеется_ , дьявол. Если после всего, что у них было, Данте _посмеется_ над ним, Неро будет чувствовать себя намного хуже, чем просто убитым.

— Ты специально все спланировал, чтобы Данте отвязался от меня, — он бодает Вергилия лбом, отчего-то ощущая странное желание доказать ему, что он очень сильно ошибается насчет Данте. Что демон на самом деле изо всех сил цепляется за свою человеческую часть крови, что он вполне может влюбиться в норовистого парня, согревающего ему постель по утрам. Вполне может принять его и без такого привлекательного, сладкого запаха, удобно и легко утоляющего голод. 

Наверное. Неро ведь умеет сомневаться, как никто другой.

— Да, — просто отвечает Вергилий, замалчивая длинную и витиеватую лекцию о юношеской глупости и вреде отношений с вечно голодными и коварными тварями.

— И ты знаешь, что я буду винить тебя, если сейчас потеряю Данте, — Неро понимает, что именно это он и сделает, когда перестанет выть в кафельные стены душевой в мастерской Нико. Это будет неправильно, и он пожалеет, но… Вряд ли он сможет остановить полыхающий разум, ищущий любые пути, чтобы вырваться из кольца боли и самобичевания.

— Да, — отцовские пальцы в волосах ни на секунду не замирают, не прекращая мягко перебирать короткие прядки. — Заранее возьму тебе билеты, чтобы ты высказал все это мне в лицо. И понадеюсь, что найду слова поддержки…

— Хороший план, — фыркает Неро, внезапно выпрямляясь и намертво вцепляясь в отца колким, немигающим взглядом. — Ты смиришься, если Данте останется со мной, несмотря на этот чертов металлолом, — он не задает вопросы. Просто ставит перед фактом, потому что считает справедливым получить признание отца после всего, что он сделает, чтобы Вергилий был _спокоен_. — Смиришься — это никаких лекций, никаких осуждающих взглядов, никаких «я разочарован в тебе» или… Без этого всего, пожалуйста.

Вергилий молчит, поджимая губы и испытывая его терпение.

— Может быть.

— «Может быть» — значит «нет, но мне нужно, чтобы ты сейчас поступил, как удобно мне».

— Нет, это значит — «посмотрим на его поведение».

— Данте не сможет быть идеальным, а ты лучше всего умеешь находить в людях несовершенства.

— Не спорю.

— Пап, я серьезно, — Неро возвращает голову на его плечо, почти ластится, почти подлизывается, выпрашивая обещанное ему одобрение. С Вергилием это почему-то срабатывает. — Я хочу получить свой идеальный расклад. Любимого человека, подругу, которая смеется, а не убивается из-за неспособности помочь собственному отцу, брата, спокойно полагающегося на меня в работе, сестру, которой будет комфортно жить в ее собственном мирке, заботливо отгороженном для нее дорогими людьми… И, если ты хочешь поставить что-то из этого под угрозу, тебе придется отвечать и в том случае, если все подозрения не оправдаются. Потому что в мой «идеальный расклад», вот чудеса, входит и отец, поддерживающий меня не только когда все летит к чертям.

Вергилий коротко вздрагивает и сильнее сжимает ладони на его плечах, чтобы эту дрожь скрыть. Но Неро все равно чувствует кожей, что отец обмякает и сдается. Ему становится теплее из-за мысли, что даже абсолютно не доверяющий Данте Вергилий всерьез допускает вариант, в котором демон не играет чувствами его сына. 

И даже в этом варианте он не собирается уступать. Ну конечно же.

— Может быть, — Вергилий повторяет это, как в бреду, но между строк уже не читается болезненное «ни за что».

— Упрямец, — посмеивается Неро, наконец-то обнимая его в ответ.

— Кто бы говорил.

До самолета Неро остается несколько часов, и, по крайней мере, они не оказываются растрачены за очередным спором. Только сердце испуганно замирает каждый раз, когда между ключиц щекотно трепыхается крылатый медальон. Он может стать решением, которое не смог найти Данте, а может стать причиной, по которой Неро действительно начнет испытывать к суккубам если не неприязнь, то крайнюю степень недоверия.

Для последнего у вселенной не находится решительно никаких причин. 

***

Данте сидит, привычно закинув тяжелые ботинки на крепкую столешницу, и отмеряет тягучие секунды стуком дождя в оконное стекло. На Бостон опускаются ранние зимние сумерки, а промежуток времени, лишенный сонного голоса Неро в медленно разряжающейся трубке, постепенно подползает к отметке «двое суток». Мальчишка не звонит, и Данте просто не может уберечь себя от преждевременных выводов.

Ни единым демоническим рефлексом он не может объяснить, какого черта в груди прорезается тянущая пустота, медленно заполняющаяся самыми худшими предчувствиями. Просто в какой-то момент Данте начинает думать, что у Неро, обещавшего принести ему свое горе, оказывается нечего приносить. Все наконец-то складывается хорошо.

То есть, по-настоящему хорошо. Именно так, как мальчишка и заслуживает.

Неро находит в себе смелость поговорить с отцом, и какие-то древние силы, именуемые вселенской справедливостью, вознаграждают его за это и даруют давно искомое душевное спокойствие. Ради которого ему больше не придется возвращаться к ждущему его демону. 

Данте никогда не упускал из внимания тот факт, что рано или поздно Неро остановится посреди дороги и спросит себя, какого черта он творит, когда сходит с ума от тоски по какому-то рядовому инкубу. Вообще, зачем он каждый раз выбирает именно Данте, когда даже самые милые девчонки оборачиваются, чтобы лишний раз оценить его шикарные плечи, переходящие в не менее шикарные запястья, потрясающе выглядящие под широкой перевязью кожаных наручей. Или гибкий позвоночник с очерченными мышцами, острые вывернутые лопатки, упругие ягодицы, которые любой другой мужчина раздвигал бы нежнее и аккуратней, без фанатичной жадности, без спешки и едва скрываемого голода. 

Все мысли Данте скатываются к этому голоду, потому что за двое суток он находит на простыне место, по которому Неро больше всего елозил сладко поджимающимся прессом, когда пытался отдышаться, не выпустив из влажного, горячего рта его член. 

Мальчишка ведь сам вцепился зубами в чертову молнию, по собственному _желанию_.

Запутавшийся мальчишка, испуганный реакцией собственного тела на чужую твердую плоть, упирающуюся прямо в глотку, не проникающую дальше, глубже, как бы он ни старался. У Данте так легко получалось, когда он делал это для него, и Неро опирается только на этот опыт, изучая его же тело дрожащими губами. Потому что _не знает_ , как правильно, но все равно хочет сделать приятно, хочет разделить с Данте собственное раскаленное возбуждение, каждый раз сжигающее его дотла. 

Каждый раз забывая, что Данте — демон, насыщающийся одной _его_ похотью, не нуждающийся в ином удовольствии. Каждый раз помогая и Данте забывать об этом. Толкаться в разморенное тело до разрядки, до собственного экстаза, до секундной слепоты, разрываемой надрывным стоном мальчишки под ним. Замирать на томительные мгновения, позволяя ему перевести дух, расслабить сведенные в судороге мышцы, уткнуться лбом во взмокшие простыни. 

И начать по новой, чтобы прочувствовать эту щемящую одержимость _еще_ раз, растянуть на целую чертову ночь, на целую демоническую жизнь.

У всего должны быть первопричины?

Неро сам приходит к Данте, даже когда ему перепадает только горячий чай и твердые колени в качестве подушки.

Почему Неро каждый раз приходит именно к нему? Почему так быстро смиряется с его обликом? Почему в его мечущихся мыслях в какой-то момент пропадают все прочие лица, за которые демон мог бы уцепиться, если Неро действительно однажды сказал бы «хватит»? Почему он сам никогда не просил нежности, каждый раз так благодарно принимая именно ее, безвольно прогибаясь под ласковыми касаниями? Почему всегда требовал хлесткой боли, алых росчерков на ягодицах, едва-едва не переходящих в красные кровоподтеки?

Пытался выпросить наказание? Сам того не понимая, считал себя достойным этого? Терзался чувством вины, запрятанным глубоко в подсознании, и поэтому ластился к Данте, проваливаясь в светлые омуты глаз? Всегда видя по ту сторону другого человека, или..?

Или Неро врежет своему неугомонному демону, если он еще хоть словом обмолвится, что мальчишка может видеть в нем Вергилия, даже не осознавая, как разум панически прячет это за сотней барьеров?

А что сам Вергилий скажет своему сыну про связь с инкубом? Поставит ультиматум? Впадет в ярость? По пунктам объяснит, почему такой херней никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не стоило заниматься?

Догадается, что психика Неро до сих пор учтиво прячет от своего обладателя?

Даже более лояльная Триш в собеседниках не оставляет Данте и призрачного шанса, чтобы дальше игнорировать эти вопросы. Не то чтобы у него с успехом удавалось избегать голоса совести и раньше, но… До этого побеги от себя компенсировало то, что Неро так охотно успокаивался в его руках, забывался и откидывался на подушки, лишь иногда испуганно дергаясь, когда наслаждение проникало слишком глубоко, пробирая его до костей.

Это каждый раз убеждало Данте, что у раскрытого нараспашку Неро не оставалось никаких скрытых мотивов, никаких психологических ям, никаких постыдных желаний. Но сейчас демон уже не может с уверенностью сказать, что сам не прятался от очевидных истин, пятная губами и без того растерзанную кожу.

Неро боялся быть откровенным, смущался, закрывался, сдвигал колени, но... Это ведь определенно был не тот страх, после которого стоило мгновенно остановиться и поговорить по душам? Им так редко выпадало просто _говорить_. Потому что Данте запускал пальцы в колючие прядки, закрывал глаза и смаковал каждое мгновение, не решаясь неловко брошенным словом разрушить воцаряющееся блаженство, доверху заполненное чистым и искристым запахом Неро. 

Не тем, что оседал на подушках, когда он уходил в душ, будто бы забирая очень важную часть композиции с собой. На подушках, покрывале, чертовых футболках и кофейных чашках оставалось что-то приторное. Ядовитое и броское. А притихший в объятьях демона Неро дарил ему что-то… необъяснимое. 

Данте искал сходства в других людях, в душных магазинах косметики, ходил по супермаркетам, фанатично обнюхивая каждую пластиковую упаковку с фруктовой нарезкой, даже увязался за Моррисоном в табачную лавку, еще в Балтиморе, пока яд из собственного рюкзака и прилипший к векам образ Неро не выбили из него последнее желание трепыхаться.

Тогда он даже не знал, на кой черт ему нужна была _замена_ Неро, если человеческий запах все равно никогда не повторялся и не повторял в точности что-то, уже существующее в иной форме... И если на самом деле причина его одержимости всегда крылась далеко не в запахе.

Теперь — знает. 

Данте думает — всерьез, черт побери, — что Неро не вернется к нему из Портленда. Точнее, вернется. Но не к нему. Потупит глаза в носы промокших ботинок и так честно, как только он и умеет, признается, что все это время _заблуждался_ , вымаливая близость у демона, так некстати принявшего облик его отца.

И это будет _справедливо_.

 _Правильно_.

Неро справится со всем, что терзало его больше семи лет, добьется внимания от своего отца, и ему больше просто не понадобится громадная говорящая провокация, по ночам едва ощутимо прикусывающая тонкую кожу на холке в _молчаливой_ мольбе — _ты мой, мальчишка, только мой, будь только моим, ты не пожалеешь, не разочаруешься, не задрожишь от страха, не заплачешь, я буду, кем ты захочешь, только дай мне возможность быть хоть кем-то для тебя, я так хочу, чтобы ты и дальше смотрел только на меня, смотрел и видел во мне человека, ну же, ну же, дьявол, что мне делать, чтобы заслужить это, что мне сделать, чтобы не потерять это._

Что сделает Неро, если он озвучит все эти слова ему в лицо? Смутится? Испугается? Скажет, что не желает _принадлежать_ инкубу?

Сбежит. Потому что одержимый демон, теряющий последние отголоски человечности, — это не плетки и не наручники. Придется всерьез тащить в кровать заряженный под завязку револьвер и не бояться отщелкнуть предохранитель. 

Данте не может придумать иного решения, не может уйти, оставив мальчишку страдать от собственной привязанности, чем бы она ни была обоснована, не может контролировать свой голод. Может только подняться в спальню и скоротать последние минуты выходных дней, надеясь, что Неро хотя бы зайдет к нему, чтобы расставить их общие заблуждения по полочкам. 

Что не поступит, как его персональный демон, выбравший банальный и трусливый побег. 

Хотя это будет…

Справедливо, да.


	16. Chapter 16

Пустые ночные аэропорты внушают Неро какую-то совершенно иррациональную тревогу. Еще больше его волнует только необходимость переводить время на телефоне на три часа вперед. Никакая человеческая логика не помогает справится с ощущением, что он теряет эти часы напрасно. При приземлении на дисплее заманчиво мигает половина первого — обещающая, что Данте вполне может не спать в это «детское» время, ожидая своего любовника со свежими новостями, — которую мановением руки приходится превратить в раннее утро. Промозгшее, чавкающее талой сыростью под ногами и пугающее полным отсутствием случайных прохожих на дороге.

Неро прячет подбородок в высоком вороте куртки, потому что готовый разразиться новым дождем Бостон кажется ему во сто крат холоднее погребенного под снегом Портленда. И направляется прямиком в квартиру Данте — выполнять его недавнюю просьбу оказаться в его постели. Конечно же, сама просьба состоит немного не в этом. По холке проходят мурашки, потому что между строк Неро читает что-то вроде _«конечно, я хочу, чтобы ты чаще оказывался в моей кровати, но еще больше я хочу, чтобы именно ты обрывал мое одиночество»_. 

И задыхается, загоняя себя в угол и окончательно разуверяясь, что он вообще приходит к верным выводам.

То есть, это звучит, как признание. По крайней мере, в голове растерянного и смущенного Неро. Данте так редко просит его о чем-то, и стремление выполнить любое его пожелание, даже промелькнувшее в очередной сомнительно шутке, упирается в гортань острой необходимостью, не затупившейся даже об соседствующие с ней сомнения.

Одно Неро знает точно — Данте его ждет. Не важно, с какими намерениями.

Дорогого стоит _не представлять_ его, вжимающегося носом под острые скулы, отфыркивающегося от настоящего запаха Неро, соленого и теплого, не такого привлекательного, как хотелось бы. Рычащего от непонимания, что же могло произойти с его любимым лакомством за такой короткий срок…

О, Данте пожелает выяснить это как можно скорее. И он вряд ли сделает скидку на то, что его любовник хочет спать, свернувшись у него под боком, а не выяснять отношения после ночного перелета.

Неро пытается думать о чем-то хорошем, но все мысли вылетают из головы и стекают по влажному асфальту через дренажные сливы под ногами. Он даже не сразу замечает, как первые капли ледяного дождя оседают в волосах.

Ноги сами собой несут его в единственное место, к единственному _человеку_ , рядом с которым он чувствует это ослепляющее, всепоглощающее счастье.

Прямо сейчас, после бессонных часов в самолете, хочется просто забраться на широченную кровать, тесня разлегшегося по диагонали Данте, и провалиться в беспокойную дрему на оставшиеся перед работой часы. Неро даже всерьез раздумывает, не снять ли ему медальон. Чтобы отсрочить неизбежный разговор всего на одно тоскливое утро. Оно ведь так или иначе ничего не изменит. А Неро в последний раз будет улыбаться в пушистое покрывало, когда сонный демон найдет его по запаху и уткнется лбом в поясницу, с комфортом устраиваясь в гибкой ложбинке, будто на самой мягкой подушке.

Он может позволить себе еще немного этого нежного беспамятства, не омраченного гнетущими сомнениями. Может ведь?

Медальон трепещет под пальцами, и Неро замирает посреди улицы, с трудом понимая, в какой именно момент он умудряется схватиться за этот металлолом. До дома Данте остаются считанные метры, и время на принятие решения угрожающе шипит и совсем испаряется, оставляя Неро метаться внутри собственного застывшего тела, одной рукой цепляясь за проклятый медальон, а второй за теплый — теплый, дьявол, согревающийся быстрее, чем окислившиеся перья, предназначенные для поглощения этого тепла — ключ.

Неро так и не отнимает пальцев от груди, когда входит в квартиру. Безвольно и неосознанно. Просто потому, что он делал это, кажется, тысячу раз за прошедшие месяцы, и иногда — с такой же неуверенностью, прижатой к ключицам изнутри. Не то чтобы Неро когда-нибудь разочаровывался, выбирая смелость. Только не с Данте. Он вообще _никогда_ не разочаровывался, раз за разом выбирая общество инкуба. Раз за разом выбирая самого Данте, занявшего всю площадь легких под дрожащими пальцами.

Данте ведь не насмехается над ним? Просто не имеет права. Он даже не хмурит брови, опускаясь до какой-то _взрослой_ усталости. До _взрослого_ пренебрежения, которое стоило ожидать от кого-то вроде него. От демона, повидавшего на своем веку множество похожих на Неро мальчишек, подсаживающихся к нему за барной стойкой и с интересом разглядывающих, что же знакомые бармены намешали в его бокале.

Интересно, какими были бы их отношения, если бы Данте в один вечер, свернувший с привычного плана, выпил бы на пару-тройку коктейлей меньше и остановил свой выбор на менее _провокационном_ облике?

Может, и хорошо, что Неро никогда это не выяснит.

Демон спит в своей постели, чуть склонив голову набок, в сторону подушки, на которой обычно лежит сам Неро, и от этого вида сердце сводит сладкой болью. Так приятно тешить себя тусклой надеждой, что этот неосознанный жест Данте позволяет себе не из-за инстинктивного стремления к его запаху, а из-за той привычки притираться виском к плечу мальчишки во время совместного просмотра фильмов. Привычки, заставляющей Неро часами сидеть, подогнув под себя затекающие ноги, боясь пошевелиться и спугнуть поселившееся под ребрами томление.

И как Неро сразу не понял, что оно означает? Какого черта называл его _спокойствием или комфортом_ , если сейчас так явственно ощущает острую ломку от невозможности подлезть под тяжелую руку и устроиться в самой неудобной позе, но — в самых удобных объятьях?

Все из-за проклятого медальона, мягко щекочущего ключицы под воротом футболки. И из-за отцовской заботы. Приятной и долгожданной, но… Заблуждаться и не думать ни о чем, прижимаясь щекой к ласкающей ладони, было куда приятнее.

Даже призрачный шанс быть отвергнутым застревает в переносице назойливой паникой. Которую просто не выходит игнорировать. 

Данте не поворачивается в его сторону, ведомый знакомым запахом. Не раздувает ноздри, по-звериному припадая к следам, оставленным мальчишкой в воздухе. Не мычит и не просыпается, когда Неро склоняется близко-близко к его лицу — прощупывая новые границы, проваливающиеся между ними глубокими рвами-ловушками с острыми кольями на дне. Демон все так же размеренно сопит, разомкнув пересохшие губы, которые можно так легко смочить юрким языком, щекотно проведя им по самой кромке, не углубляя и без того возбуждающего, влажного поцелуя.

Ничего не выдает в Данте прежней реакции на его соблазн, прямо сейчас заходящийся в сладких фантазиях на его счет, и от этого тревога только сильнее напирает на раздраженный разум. Хочется как можно скорее вырвать демона из глубокого сна, добиться хоть какой-то реакции, слов или действий, и Неро не видит ни единой причины, чтобы не поддаться искушению.

Происходящее в его жизни довольно доходчиво объясняет: вариться в собственном соку из тревоги, неизвестности и неверных домыслов — худшее, что вообще может произойти с неугомонным подростком, и без того имеющим под копчиком острый клин, отметающий все варианты поведения, включающие в себя хоть какие-то зачатки терпения.

Данте всего лишь тихо хрипит, когда на его бедра взгромождается далеко не легкий Неро, неуклюже и болезненно упирающийся пальцами прямиком в расслабленные мышцы живота и сразу же подлезающий холодными ладонями — с рукавов куртки капает дождевая вода, а Неро не догадывается раздеться — под задранную футболку. Пресс рефлекторно поджимается от ласковых касаний, но его обладатель даже не думает просыпаться, и Неро недовольно ерзает, распаляясь от дребезжащего страха быть пойманным и вязкого предвкушения этой поимки.

Какого черта Данте спит в штанах? Какого черта он не просыпается? Какого черта так успешно игнорирует своего любовника, возбуждающегося от одного только ощущения собственной развязности, подхлестываемой жесткой пряжкой ремня, привычно вжимающейся между разведенных ягодиц?

Если опуститься еще ниже — аккуратно, неторопливо, вот так, не отрываясь от горячего тела ни на миллиметр, путаясь в полах чертовой промокшей куртки, упираясь ладонями во вздымающиеся грудные мышцы, плавно покачиваясь, накрывая собой, не оставляя и шанса избежать обоюдного жара, простреливающего поясницу электрическими импульсами…

Ох, черт.

В задницу упирается уже не пряжка ремня, и Неро стыдливо кусает губы, потому что _вспоминает_ , откуда он сейчас достает эту пошлую, бескомпромиссную науку, которая просто не может не сработать. Данте коротко рычит, не открывая глаз, и подается вверх, чувствительно проезжаясь между упругих бедер. _Джинсы чертовски мешаются_. 

Хорошая новость — инкуб все еще возбуждается от его неумелых маневров, подсмотренных в не самых благоприятных обстоятельствах у других суккубов.  
Плохая — Неро задушено стонет, когда сильные пальцы грубо смыкаются на его бедрах и притискивают еще ближе, заставляя прочувствовать каждой клеточкой изголодавшегося именно по _таким_ касаниям тела очертания каменного члена. Который Неро хочет принять внутрь, а не чувствовать через два слоя одежды.

Наверное, Данте просыпается именно от его голоса, срывающегося с кромки искусанных губ.

Он распахивает затопленные манящей темнотой глаза и недоверчиво осматривает покрасневшего до кончиков ушей мальчишку, испуганно вздрагивающего в попытке соскользнуть на кровать. Но пальцы рефлекторно сжимаются еще крепче, не позволяя добыче увернуться и сбежать до того, как демон впустит в легкие подтаявшую уличную сырость, теперь не перебиваемую ядовитой сладостью.

Неро дергается еще раз, не выдерживая этого пристального взгляда, так долго не сменяющегося привычной нежной насмешкой или возбуждающей заинтересованностью. 

Не сменяющегося вовсе.

Данте смотрит на него с плохо скрываемой угрозой. Смотрит так, будто видит перед собой размытое пятно, почему-то взобравшееся на его колени, а не собственного любовника, изученного вдоль и поперек, всего лишь лишившегося одного из опознавательных признаков. Всего одного — это не так много и критично, чтобы мучать Неро неприкрытой яростью, поднимающейся под мерзнущими ладонями, все еще легко касающимися обжигающей кожи демона прямиком над солнечным сплетением.

— Хей, — Неро выдавливает из себя нервную усмешку и едва ощутимо проводит подушечками пальцев по очерченным мышцам, излишне напряженным, будто подготовленным к рывку. Он хочет как-то глупо пошутить. Про ситуацию в целом, про собственную персону, ерзающую на коленях голодного демона, про его замешательство… «До тебя никогда не домогались по ночам? Что ж, они многое упускали!» — Я…

Но все слова застревают в горле, упираясь в болезненное осознание. Данте не испытывает ни капли довольства, рассматривая простого человека, лишенного прежней прелести, так провокационно и доверчиво нависающего над ним, даже не жалующегося на наверняка синеющую кожу, зажатую в стальной хватке. Он только звереет с каждой секундой, проведенной в звенящем молчании, и Неро совершенно точно не знает, каким словом нарушить эту осточертевшую тишину.

Под ключицами печет и саднит. Но не от медальона — совершенно не от медальона.

— Это. Не. Смешно, — Данте сам обрывает затянувшееся молчание, и от его ледяного тона, рокочущего и поднимающегося будто из самых темных глубин бездны, у Неро внутри тоже что-то обрывается.

В той части рассудка, что не прогорает в агонии от ярости в когда-то самых нежных глазах, мелькает смутная мысль, что Данте слишком свирепо реагирует на все это. Неро ведь озвучивал ему желание отказаться от запаха — он смутно помнит эти слова, но опустошающее отчаянье, так похожее на то, что Неро испытывал в ту ночь, воскрешает хоть что-то. И Данте не возразил тогда. Ни единым словом не обмолвился, что действительно был бы против, если бы их проблемы разрешились… Вот так.

С другой стороны — что он вообще мог сказать, чтобы не потерять чертову кормушку? Но он ведь сказал что-то? Он даже прижался к своему человеку, отвлекая от горьких мыслей?

Неро не помнит. Даже не старается. Разливающееся по языку отчаянье заполоняет все тело, отравляет и заражает его судорожной дрожью.

— Что — не смешно? — его перетряхивает, но голос звучит на удивление четко.

— Вот это все, — в мышцы впиваются острые когти, чудом не вспарывающие плотную джинсовую ткань, но демонический рокот справляется с преодолением хлипких барьеров куда лучше. Неро буквально чувствует вибрацию костным мозгом. — Какого черта ты здесь забыл? — а после этих слов эмоции и вовсе затухают, как взорвавшаяся от напряжения лампочка.

— Ты… — воздуха в легких, в комнате, во всем чертовом Бостоне оказывается недостаточно. — Ты сказал, чтобы я пришел. Ты _попросил_ меня прийти сюда!

— Ты так думаешь? — усмешка Данте выходит непривычно обреченной, но разрывающая тело боль, натянутая между сходящим с ума сердцем и пронзенными бедрами, не позволяет сконцентрироваться ни на чем, кроме собственной агонии. — С какой стати мне было звать кого-то, вроде _тебя_?

Данте заходится новым рыком и опрокидывает Неро на кровать, погребая его под пушистым вздыбившемся одеялом, закрывающим обзор и закрывающим его собственные покрасневшие глаза от дегтярно-черных глаз демона. Но это совершенно не помогает, потому что беззащитную шею накрывает и с усилием сжимает тяжелая ладонь, испещренная выступающими венами. А под скулу — в самую нежную, самую тонкую кожу, едва защищающую пульсирующие артерии — упирается бритвенно-острый коготь. Обещающий, что человеческую плоть он преодолеет куда легче, чем плотную ткань.

Неро боится даже сглотнуть скопившуюся у самого нёба слюну, едва справляясь с нехваткой воздуха и подступающей к горлу тошнотой. Он хватается обеими руками за запястье Данте, подлезает пальцами на ладонь, ощутимо давит в самый центр, хрипит и отвоевывает для себя всего один жалкий вздох.

— Данте! — и тратит его совершенно бессмысленно.

То есть, съехавший с рельсов демон вряд ли вслушается в какие-то там всхлипы пришпиленной к кровати жертвы, разве нет?

Но Данте вслушивается. И вздрагивает от собственного имени, снова произнесенного этим срывающимся — не по той причине, по которой ему бы хотелось — голосом. Хватка медленно слабеет, и Неро заходится кашлем, самостоятельно вжимаясь в раскаленные пальцы. Перед глазами танцуют яркие вспышки, под грудиной жжет от растекающегося по легким кислорода, а на шее отчетливо горит медленно проявляющийся слепок.

Неро закрывает глаза, все еще не отпуская запястья демона, считая рваный пульс и переводя дух после жестокой встряски. Он тоже хочет бросить — _это не смешно! какого черта?_ Но молчит, ни черта уже не соображая.

Крепкий коготь аккуратно скользит по скуле, разгоняя по телу ледяные мурашки почти первобытного страха. Мышцы Неро тоже натягиваются, как дребезжащая пружина, которую он не решается отпустить, выбрав подходящий момент для побега. Но мысли о том, что это — все еще Данте, его ласковый Данте, всегда отмеряющий ровно столько боли, сколько его любовник сможет вытерпеть, не позволяют окончательно впасть в панику.

Прикосновения к тонкой коже чуть ниже мочки уха кажутся почти такими же нежными, как и раньше. И Неро думает — сейчас Данте подцепит цепочку и вытащит сбившийся куда-то под затылок медальон. Наверное, скажет что-то вроде — _да брось, это было почти весело, мне было весело и удобно, тебе — приятно, зачем идти на крайние меры? Чего ты добиваешься, ребенок?_

Неро душит в себе постыдный скулеж, и наконец-то разжимает пальцы. Данте вздрагивает и будто бы приходит в себя. Со своей позиции Неро может видеть только его трясущиеся руки с нечеловечески сведенными сухожилиями, но и этого ему хватает, чтобы болезненно закусить губу.

Все ведь оказывается в точности, как предсказывал Вергилий? Кровожадный демон сатанеет и показывает истинное лицо, когда его добыча вырывает трахею из сомкнувшейся под скулами челюсти, а сама жертва тихо воет от боли в поврежденных тканях и, совсем немного /просто колоссально/, в надорвавшемся сердце.

Только какого черта Данте ведет себя _настолько_ странно?

Не то чтобы у Неро хватает сил, чтобы выяснять. Ему хочется разрыдаться, оглушительно громко воя в подушки, пропахшие блядским древесным шампунем и коллекционным виски, но теперь общество Данте, его безмолвной тени, накрывающей дрожащее тело на постели, не позволяет проявить ни единой эмоции.

Не дождется. Никогда и ни за что он больше не дождется ни единого проявления чертовой человеческой слабости от глупого влюбившегося Неро.

Странно. Странно. Почему ему так хочется верить, что все происходит слишком странно, скомкано, будто кто-то из них спит и видит самый страшный в жизни кошмар. 

Неро не спит — ему слишком больно, чтобы это могло быть простым сном.

— Проваливай, — Данте, как всегда, успешно множит эту боль одним этим нарочито небрежным тоном. — Не знаю, чего ты хотел добиться, — он взвешивает вздохи, но не слова, и все равно скатывается на звериный рык, — но я не хочу видеть таких… Таких, как… не в этом об… Не смей, ясно?

— Ясно, — хныкает Неро, ненавидя себя и собственную глотку, рождающую эти предательские звуки. — Ясно, все мне ясно.

Он сползает на пол, придерживая горло так, будто тонкая резьба его тела может свинтиться от неловкого движения. А этих движений оно позволяет себе куда больше, чем стоило. Пережатая шея ноет, так что каждая попытка сглотнуть слюну отзывается режущей болью — не такой сильной, чтобы отвлекаться на нее, врезаясь в дверной косяк из-за ватных, подрагивающих коленей, но маячащей на границе рассудка немым напоминанием.

Неро не хочет лишний раз проговаривать — _чего именно_. Не хочет в последний раз оборачиваться на притихшего демона, не хочет прямо сейчас пытаться устоять на ногах и слепо искать ладонью деревянные перила, смаргивая непрошенные слезы. Жаль, что последнее ему приходится делать, чтобы самому не считать себя за беспомощного и разбитого _ребенка_. Почти спотыкающегося — сначала на последней ступеньке лестницы, потом на задранном по бокам ковре, потом — еще раз — на собственном пухлом рюкзаке, наспех брошенном у кофейного столика. На котором все еще стоят смятые банки из-под вишневого крика и две прозрачные кружки с подсохшим сахарным сиропом на самом дне.

Испаряющую слезы ярость Неро встречает, как старого друга. Он рычит, окончательно ослепнув от белого марева, застилающего глаза, и врезается тяжелым ботинком в хлипкий столик. Намеренно. Деревянная ножка трещит по волокнам и подгибается, но не падает окончательно. Только жестяные банки шатаются, падают и перекатываются под диван, а более устойчивые кружки скользят по накренившейся столешнице аккурат в руки разъяренному мальчишке.

В темноте он видит только тусклые блики на стеклянной кромке, которая обжигает пальцы щадящей прохладой и так же легко срывается с ладони — сверкает совсем далеко и рассыпается на сотню бликов, метко схлопнувшись об закрытую дверь спальни. Звон врезается в память почти приятным для слуха шелестом, когда осколки оседают на паркет, как дождевые капли.

Вот это вполне сходит за провокацию.

«Ненавижу тебя, дьявол, как же я тебя ненавижу», — Неро замирает, простреленный этой мыслью, но почему-то не может разомкнуть сжавшиеся зубы и выпустить из себя хоть какой-то звук, кроме звериного рычания. Ни черта он его не ненавидит. Просто не получается. Жалость к себе перекрывает все прочие эмоции, но и без жалости, Неро в этом уверен, он нашел бы, за что зацепиться.

За предательскую надежду, что все это сон или какая-то глупая шутка, а сейчас они оба перебесятся и очнутся в теплых объятьях под одним одеялом.

Но пока что Неро только нащупывает в кармане связку ключей и дрожащими пальцами отстегивает один единственный, ставший для него самым важным. Это кажется неправильным — именно Данте прицепил его так, чтобы пришлось возиться, пытаясь избавиться от символа их болезненной связи. И именно Данте должен был ломать ногти, подчеркивая _свое_ решение все оборвать.

Но ломает Неро. И рвет тоже Неро. До него только сейчас доходит боль в ноге, отвлекающая от саднящего горла, но не заглушающая вкрадчивый лязг металлического ключа, соскользнувшего со столешницы на диван и утонувшего в складках пледа. Время будто замирает, но, на самом деле, это просто дверь спальни не собирается открываться после встреченного удара.

Данте не принимает вызов и не выползает выяснять, какого черта один неугомонный ребенок колотит его личную собственность.

Да и плевать. Неро чувствует, что это он сам — пустая прозрачная чаша, скрепленная сладостью на самом дне — разбивается на осколки. И он не видит больше смысла находиться здесь.

Хлопок входной двери и ливень, отстукивающий по черному асфальту, не доходят до оглушенного разума. Ничего больше не доходит.

***

Неро не помнит, как и зачем, но приходит он именно в бюро. Наверное, ему не очень хочется сейчас видеть людей, слышать чей-то голос, самому отвечать на вопросы, объяснять прежние поступки, рассказывать, как прошла встреча с отцом, или оправдываться за красные глаза и промокшую до нитки футболку. Он даже не до конца уверен, что сможет открыть рот и выдавить из себя хоть какой-нибудь звук, если его припрут к стенке — он предполагает, что Нико имеет право припереть его прямиком к железной двери гаража и объяснить смысл фразы «ты мне ничего не должен» — и заставят напрягать голосовые связки.

А старое доброе бюро встречает его пустым холлом с одним единственным дежурным охотником, сонно залипающим в планшете в какие-то гонки. Он даже не спрашивает, зачем Неро приходит на работу в пять утра и почему выглядит так, будто добирался до места назначения вплавь, только коротко отмахивается и что-то зачеркивает в журнале учета, спеша вернуть пальцы на сенсорный экран.

И такой прием Неро более чем устраивает. Он надеется, что сегодня сумеет отоспаться в комнате отдыха или за столом в кабинете Кредо, а уже потом вернется к мыслям, что его хренов мир только что обвалился под собственным весом, и теперь горячие слезы так и норовят при любом удобном случае прорваться наружу и закрыть окончательно потерявшие цвет серые радужки тонким соляным раствором.

Но в кабинете Кредо — вот неожиданность — оказывается сам Кредо, растрепанный, уронивший голову на сложенные на столе руки, подпирающий ногой свалившуюся на пол неразобранную папку. В общем — вполне будничный капитан отряда, не успевший закрыть осенний сезон до первого снега /и до первого убийства/ и оставшийся обрабатывать материалы расследования на ночь. На воскресную, черт побери, ночь.

Что-то щелкает в голове Неро, но он даже не старается ухватиться за прыткую мысль. Только аккуратно придвигает стул к рабочему столу и пристраивается напротив брата, подложив под голову самую мягкую из предоставленных папок. Наверное, вариант с комнатой отдыха подошел бы ему больше, но Неро представляет, как оказывается в полном одиночестве и ловит новую порцию тупой, обжигающей боли в переносице. И решает остаться здесь.

Кредо мычит и неохотно отрывает щеку от смятой бумаги. Чуть ниже виска у него красуются симпатичные слепки от пуговиц на манжете, но Неро не собирается придумывать шутки на этот счет. Мужчина осматривает его с ног до головы и наверняка силится сообразить — _Данте или Вергилий_ , — кто именно в этот раз доводит до взвинченного состояния его названного брата.

Но ничего не спрашивает. Вообще. Ничего. Не спрашивает. Твою мать, Неро так нравится для разнообразия давиться благодарностью, а не тем, что он против воли глотал последние часы своей трижды проклятой жизни.

— В шкафу сменная одежда, — Кредо опускается обратно, протяжно зевая в ладонь. — Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты простудился и вышел из расследования.

— Спасибо, — Неро хватает только на то, чтобы стянуть с себя все мокрые шмотки и пристроить на едва работающем обогревателе хотя бы джинсы.

Футболка Кредо — пахнущая персиками, как и все вещи, когда-нибудь побывавшие в ванной комнате, в которой господствовала милая Кирие — идеально подходит по размеру, но не помогает скрыть наливающийся над кадыком синяк. Слишком характерный, чтобы открещиваться или пытаться объясниться. Наверное, никто даже вопросы задавать не станет. А если начнут свистеть за спиной… Что ж, Неро с огромным удовольствием выместит злобу на ком-то, кто будет обладать таким паршивым чувством юмора.

Хотя, скорее всего, ему будет наплевать. Потому что ему уже наплевать. На самом деле, ха-ха. А предательские слезы, от которых слипаются ресницы и опухают глаза, — всего лишь побочный эффект блядской магии медальона, которая… эм… Пока что отвергается его телом! Но вот-вот она заработает, и ни один инкуб больше не увидит в Неро свою жертву.

Ему не очень хочется в это верить.

Беспокойный сон накрывает веки тяжелым дребезжащим куполом, заполненным вспышками света и шумом шагов по ту сторону каменных стен. Неро просыпается чуть ли не каждые полчаса до начала официального рабочего дня, и гораздо чаще — после. Охотники шастают по коридорам, гремят дверьми и отвлекают от незаслуженного, но такого необходимого отдыха.

У Неро, упрямо балансирующего на стуле, не хватает эмоций, чтобы смущаться своего «неподобающего» поведения, сна на рабочем месте или белоснежного плаща, прикрывающего голые коленки. А когда за окном окончательно устанавливается короткий световой день, его будит Кредо, пытающийся вернуть свою форму и, видимо, свалить по какому-то очень важному делу, способному отвлечь и Неро от его душевных страданий.

— Со мной связались дежурные из парка. Там происходит что-то странное, — мужчина застегивает пуговицы на воротнике, с трудом скрывая беспокойство о поникшем брате. — Но ничего серьезного, как я думаю…

— Я с тобой, — режет Неро, натягивая на лицо хоть какую-то гримасу.

Выходит, должно быть, не очень красиво — опухшие глаза плохо сочетаются с нахмуренными бровями, — но о собственной внешности мальчишка печется в последнюю очередь. То есть, его шикарные скулы подчеркивает здоровенный синяк. Есть ли смысл вообще заботиться о чем-то еще? О причинах этого синяка? Может быть. Может быть, не сейчас. Сейчас он не может позволить себе думать об этом.

— Пожалуй, я отдам тебе свой шарф, — Кредо читает его мысли. Или тоже не может игнорировать слона в комнате. — И твой револьвер в сейфе. Не оставляй его больше в лаборатории, иначе разберут на составные части, а извиняться перед Нико придется тебе.

— А кобуру ты оттуда не забрал? — это не имеет значения, но Неро чувствует необходимость хоть как-то поддерживать диалог, чтобы Кредо не решил заполнить воцаряющееся молчание неудобными вопросами.

— Нет, — но Кредо снисходительно жмурится и не нарушает правила их игры, — положишь его в бардачок машины. Может, оружие и не пригодится.

Неро рефлекторно отщелкивает барабан револьвера, проверяя дожидающиеся своего часа гильзы. Огнестрел в собственных руках не кажется ему хорошей идеей, но возможность поквитаться с причастным к убийству подростка демоном имеет неплохие шансы ненадолго завлечь его, помочь перевести негативные эмоции в правильное русло. И, даже если в парке на самом деле не происходит ничего серьезного, у Неро не будет свободного времени, чтобы оставаться наедине с собой.

— Спасибо, — он кивает собственным мыслям и еще раз благодарит Кредо, но уже более осмысленно. — Ну, за то, что берешь меня с собой, — за молчание и такие нужные, практически ненавязчивые попытки помочь

— Мне все еще нужен кто-то с головой на плечах, не забывай, — Кредо отшучивается. Наверное, он прикладывает титанические усилия, особенно с учетом последних напряженных недель, чтобы концентрироваться на работе, не выспрашивая у Неро, какого черта он выглядит так, будто рассыпется стеклянным фейерверком, если кто-то коснется его или врежется плечом. И Неро сам старается быть чуточку крепче, потому что сейчас это требуется не только ему. Это удивительно и странно, но помогает держаться. Так что жаловаться не приходится. — Даже если эта голова горит.

— Так заметно? — совсем без этого Кредо не может, но Неро, так и быть, прощает ему его же заботу.

Мужчина скользит быстрым взглядом по туго затянутому шарфу, который не скрывает самый край синяка под покрасневшим ухом и оттого становится совершенно бесполезным, только привлекающим ненужное внимание любопытных и не самых тактичных охотников… И качает головой.

— Нет. Вовсе нет. Пошли. Немного проветриться тебе не помешает.

Неро согласно кивает и выскальзывает из кабинета, совершенно не запоминая свой путь на улицу. У него на теле оказывается не так много мест, не простреливаемых старой доброй болью: виски, плотно набитые выплескивающейся щелочью, ноют сильнее всего, но синяки на шее и ягодицах ни в чем не уступают лидеру гонки. На этом фоне поясница, сообщающая своему обладателю, что в следующий раз стоит отдать предпочтение удобному дивану в любой квартире, в которой Неро все еще ждут с распростертыми объятьями… На этом фоне поясница идет на хер — вместе с воспоминаниями о приятной тяжести от чужих прикосновений, раньше всегда разгоняющих незначительную боль, подобную этой.

А теперь пробуждающих что-то колоссальное, тревожащее почти затихшие в переносице темные воды и смывающее призрачное спокойствие ко всем чертям.

Даже прохладный ветер и солнечные лучи, просачивающиеся сквозь тяжелые облака, не отвлекают от осознания, так тщательно игнорируемого, но маячащего прямо перед носом, как наброшенное на голову влажное полотенце.

Неро не станет об этом думать. Не станет делать выводы, не станет никому жаловаться и ни с кем делиться. Он заберется в самый дальний угол и позволит себе всего один раз вспомнить это утро, выражение лица Данте и… Всего один раз. Который подождет своей очереди до вечера.

Неро прекрасно умеет закрывать глаза на очевидные вещи, чтобы тешить себя надеждой, что этим разом все и ограничится.

В машине Кредо привычно пахнет нагретым пластиком, но от самого охотника за милю несет недосыпом — если бы Неро спросили, чем пахнет недосып, он бы без заминки припомнил лимонные химикаты, которыми ночные уборщицы драили бессмертные полы в бюро, — и это на удивление не бередит его свежие шрамы. От Данте не пахло ни лимоном, ни пластиком. И Неро позволяет себе забыться, очень живо представляя, как он вжимался в ворот кожаного плаща под этим самым каменным навесом и так не хотел выскальзывать из теплых объятий…

Влажные ветки деревьев, прелая листва, не убранная с огороженных литыми заборчиками клумб, давно заросших колючим кустарником, оглушающий виски с привкусом дубовых бочек. И выделанная кожа, оседающая в памяти наравне с жгучим холодом пряжки ремня или молнии на плаще, елозящей по чувствительному животу под задранной футболкой.

Никто не обещал, что будет легко. Еще раз. Этот _никто_ мог бы и пожалеть едва держащегося мальчишку, только сейчас осознающего, что его не самая подростковая, но, несомненно, самая первая настоящая любовь ускользает у него из ладоней, как фантомная шероховатая ткань, зажатая сведенными пальцами.

И беспокойный сон не помог, надо же. Неро все еще не отпускает ощущение, что он видит и слышит мир, как через толщу воды. Как в каком-то ярком кошмаре, заполненном обрывками произошедших днем вещей. Вот он обнимает отца перед отлетом, вот отстукивает по подлокотнику кресла заевшую мелодию из наушников, вот сжимает в ладони медальон, щекочущий ключицы. Вот прижимается ягодицами к горячим бедрам Данте, утопая в его дегтярно-черных зрачках.

А дальше происходит какая-то нереальная херня, в которую — все еще — не хочется верить. Можно будет списать это на нежелание расставаться с мыслью, что Данте _мог_ его любить? Что Данте _любил_ его? Тогда какого черта он так себя повел? И будет ли слабостью заявиться к нему, чтобы _поговорить_? Их предыдущий _разговор_ разве не расставил все по местам? Теперь Неро нужно будет смириться с тем, что они использовали друг друга — потому что признавать, что он был единственным дураком, будет катастрофически стыдно — и разошлись, разорвав эти болезненные отношения?

Какого черта Данте вел себя так странно? Какого черта? Какого, блять, черта? Ему кто-нибудь ответит хотя бы на этот вопрос?

Неро все-таки проваливается в эти обрывочные мысли, потому что недосып не помогает концентрироваться на происходящем в реальном мире. Да и сам мир не подбрасывает ему ничего интересного. Тихо _урчит_ заведенный двигатель, Кредо проворачивает звенящие _ключи_ в зажигании, а в закрытое окно с его стороны _кто-то_ тихо и настойчиво стучит. Коротко — ровно два раза. Охотник качает головой и что-то неразборчиво шепчет, а Неро не может заставить себя поднять голову от влажных рукавов куртки.

Наверное, очень зря.

— Я потом об этом пожалею, — сокрушается Кредо, а потом снимает блокировку на задних дверях машины.

До того, как Неро успевает подумать хоть что-то, в салон буквально вваливается почему-то промокший Данте, мгновенно продевающий руку между его сидением и дверью и ударяющий кулаком по автоматическому замку. Раздается едва уловимый треск, в ответ на который Кредо снова качает головой и бормочет что-то про то, что он вполне мог и сам закрыть все выходы, раз уж его попутчикам понадобилось закатать друг друга в герметичном пространстве. Которое за одну секунду умудряется превратиться в пороховую бочку.

Неро неверяще оборачивается, чудом не задевая коленом коробку передач. Правда, машина трогается с места не из-за этого. Кредо требуется попасть в центральный парк и помочь младшему брату — если не решить проблему, то хотя бы выместить злобу на одном конкретном демоне, эту проблему образовавшем. И он не видит причины, чтобы не совмещать два полезных занятия.

— Какого черта? — у Неро получается вытолкнуть только эти слова. И надеяться, что радость на его лице не так сильно бросается в глаза наглому, самоуверенному и самовлюбленному демону, чья рука соскальзывает со спинки сидения и вздрагивает в опасной близости от полыхающей шеи.

Данте спотыкается об неудачно скрытый синяк, и его пальцы так и остаются висеть в воздухе. Неро борется с желанием прильнуть к горячей ладони, _всегда_ избавляющей его от любой боли. Стыдно, жалко, ниже его достоинства и гордости… Но Данте приходит к нему! Данте приходит, чтобы _говорить_ , и у Неро не получается винить себя за готовность дать ему сотню вторых шансов и столько же попыток объясниться.

— Я идиот, — а Данте не знает, с чего начать, обескураженный и пришпиленный к скрипящему сидению этой самой готовностью. Снова.

— Скажи мне что-то, чего я еще не знаю, — Неро закрывает глаза, чтобы скрыть потрескавшиеся капилляры. И потому что вид раскрасневшегося и взволнованного Данте и без того впечатывается на внутреннюю сторону век и застревает там навечно. Сердце против воли трепещет напуганной птицей. Как и всегда, черт побери.

— Я перепутал… Я подумал, что… — Данте промаргивается, тоже прикладывая неимоверные усилия, чтобы не скользнуть пальцами под колючий шарф, как будто ему не хватает одного только зрения, чтобы _видеть_ мальчишку. — Я не почувствовал твоего запаха и решил… Решил, что ко мне пришел суккуб.

— Что? — Неро сбрасывает оцепенение и отстраняется. Машину подбрасывает на кочке, и это получается чуть резче, чем он изначально планирует. — Да как..? Какой в этом смысл? Какой суккуб вообще припрется к себе подобному? Демоны ведь не жрут друг друга?! — он не верит, что в этот раз все выходит _настолько_ глупо.

— Вообще-то, очень даже жрут, — вклинивается Кредо, просто чтобы напомнить этим двоим, что они все еще находятся в его машине, несущейся по пустым дорогам на место преступления. — От скуки или безнадежности.

— Мои знакомые иногда маются дурью, — Данте явно не собирается рассказывать что-то еще. — Не могу их в этом винить, но…

— Но что? — Неро окончательно отворачивается от демона и скрещивает руки на груди, но все еще продолжает тайком поглядывать на него в зеркало заднего вида. — _Ты сам позвал меня_! Я думал, что ты ждешь меня, я _надеялся_ , что приду к тебе, покажу этот чертов медальон, и мы поговорим. Нормально! Я надеялся, что отец ошибался на твой счет.

— Медальон, — выдыхает Данте. — Точно, я уже и забыл, что что-то из этого древнего хлама могло работать.

— Ага, радуйся, мой отец нашел способ мне _быть с тобой_ , почти дал родительское благословение, черт побери, а ты… 

— Я не надеялся, что ты захочешь и дальше _быть со мной_. То есть, твои проблемы с отцом разрешились — разрешились ведь? — и теперь нет никакого смысла держать при себе его точную копию. Ты вполне мог осознать, насколько неправильно, с человеческой точки зрения, то, чем мы занимаемся, — на лице Данте снова отражается эта болезненная обреченность. — Поэтому моей первой мыслью, когда я увидел _тебя_ и не почувствовал _твоего_ запаха, было... Я подумал, что Триш проболталась кому-то из наших старых знакомых и… 

— О, последующие твои мысли тоже далеко не ушли, — Неро режется об это «не надеялся», как о самое острое лезвие. Ему хочется перелезть на задние сидения прямо на ходу и не то набить морду снова сделавшему свои паршивые выводы демону, не то все-таки зацеловать его до ярких пятен перед глазами, чтобы выбить из пустой головы саму способность думать в этом направлении.

Что-то же заложило в него такую манеру мышления? Что-то же заставляет его раз за разом нарекать себя бесполезной «заменой», которую выбрасывают после использования?

— Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то _использовал_ твой облик, — Данте пожимает плечами. Ему его хреновы выводы не кажутся странными и беспочвенными. — Прости. Я должен был встретить тебя иначе. Я бы хотел встретить тебя иначе. Я бы встретил…

Что угодно отдал бы, чтобы переписать эту ночь с чистого листа. Чтобы снова коснуться Неро ласково и нежно, как он и заслуживает. Чтобы еще раз убедиться — это он, это именно он — без запаха и терпения, но с тем же запалом гордости и ярости. В его кровати — с теми же намерениями и чувствами, что и раньше. Глазам своим Данте верит с трудом. Ушам — тем более.

— Вергилий сказал, что с этим медальоном ты больше не сможешь утолять с моей помощью свой голод. Не вообще, но так эффективно, как раньше, — точно нет. И я решил, что ты пришел в ярость, что твоя добыча сматывается от тебя _таким_ образом. Это ведь буквально… как проверка, и… — Неро поднимает глаза на зеркало и давится вздохом, потому что Данте наконец-то тоже осознает, что может смотреть на его лицо, а не любоваться затылком и покрасневшими ушами. — То есть, что я вообще мог подумать? 

— Неро..? — на плечо опускается тяжелая ладонь, еще совсем недавно загоняющая когти ему под кожу.

— Это ведь так весело, — фыркает Неро, подрагивая от воспоминаний. Тускнеющих медленно и неохотно, но тускнеющих, постепенно становящихся не важными, ошибочными. Совершать ошибки вместе с Данте почему-то не кажется чем-то постыдным. — Давай ты и дальше будешь считать, что я вижу в тебе только своего отца, проецирую на тебя те эмоции, которые не могу донести до него, и вообще не понимаю, что чувствую к своему родителю, а что — к своему любовнику. А я буду считать, что ты используешь меня, как доступную кормушку, и играешь моими чувствами, чтобы я не соскочил с крючка. Мы же не сможем просто наконец-то услышать друг друга!

Автомобиль останавливается у высоких литых ворот парка, а чересчур серьезный Кредо — чувствующий себя максимально лишним в этом разговоре — осматривает притихших любовников и отстегивает ремень безопасности. 

— Это все еще моя машина, — коротко поясняет мужчина, ни на что конкретно не намекая. — И мне все еще нужны охотники с головой на плечах. Минут через десять.

Он выходит на мокрый асфальт, оставляя двух идиотов в шелестящей тишине, в закрытом, предательски маленьком пространстве, в котором так просто слушать сорванное дыхание за собственным плечом. Неро нащупывает правой рукой маленький рычаг под креслом и опускает спинку, пытаясь то ли окончательно прибить затихшего Данте к сидениям, то ли отклониться в его объятья.

Выходит второе.

Неро ложится и поворачивает голову набок, чтобы было удобнее наблюдать эту потрясающе прекрасную растерянность на лице Данте. На чертовски _красивом_ лице, надо сказать. 

— Долго ты ждал, пока мы выйдем? — Неро кивает на промокшую куртку инкуба, потому что больше у него не остается никаких слов. Либо он попадает в цель, предполагая, что действительно значит для Данте не меньше, чем он значит для него, либо… 

Второго варианта просто не существует, так ведь?

— Не знаю, — Данте пожимает плечами и привычно нависает над ним, упираясь локтем в спинку своего сидения. Так близко, что можно протянуть руку и провести по отросшей щетине, зацепиться за растрепанные волосы и притянуть к себе, обжигаясь раскаленным дыханием. — Всего часа четыре, не больше. Сидел на ящиках у соседнего дома и пялился в каменную кладку. Знаешь, меня всегда интересовала архитектура. Эти трещины на всю стену, торчащие из балкона арматуры…

— Я думал, тебя интересовало, не пошлю ли я тебя к чертям сегодня, — Неро закрывает глаза, наконец-то заполучив нежный насмешливый взгляд, который Данте задолжал ему этим утром. Сердце стучит где-то в гортани, а тело становится мягким и безвольным.

— Ты не послал, — тихий голос в очередной раз обволакивает его пуховым одеялом. — Очень опрометчивый поступок.

— Не беспокойся, на самом деле, я все хорошо обдумал. Я доказал собственному отцу, что не вижу его на фотографии в личном деле одного паникующего демона… Значит, и этому демону смогу что-нибудь доказать, — Неро не понимает, почему Данте все еще не склоняется к нему сам, чтобы запятнать шею и скулы новыми щадящими метками. И это немного нервирует. — Если ты согласишься _быть со мной_ , конечно же… Не в отношениях демона и человека, взаимно использующих друг друга. И если ты не будешь слишком сильно сопротивляться, сбегая на болота или принимая меня за своих сомнительных друзей.

Данте молчит, испытывая на прочность его терпение. Но Неро не поддается и не открывает глаз, будто прячась в багровой темноте под веками от жестоких разочарований. Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, потому что невыспавшийся организм, принявший горизонтальное положение и наслушавшийся успокаивающего урчания от пристроившегося так близко демона, так и норовит провалиться в гостеприимные объятья дремы. Выныривая только за новой порцией шелестящих звуков по ту сторону их крохотного железного убежища.

— Могу я..? — Данте шевелится, и чертово сидение снова так некстати скрипит под его промокшей одеждой. 

— Да, — Неро отвечает, даже не уточняя, что именно он имеет в виду. 

Колючий шарф наконец-то соскальзывает с шеи, а вместо него по коже в паре с мурашками прокрадываются раскаленные ладони. Неро шумно выдыхает и подставляется, запрокидывая голову и закусывая губу. Он так этого хотел — немного не в таком контексте и уж точно не в этом месте, но… Каждый вкрадчивый поцелуй, опускающийся на тонкую кожу под челюстью, проходит по позвоночнику чистым электричеством. 

Это считается явным согласием или позже придется переспрашивать?

Данте гладит его. По шее, по выпирающим ключицам, за ушами, по холке, почти подлезая на лопатки. Ни на секунду не отрывая влажных губ от горячих меток, извиняясь за каждую по отдельности и за все разом, не жадничая на ласки и распаляясь только сильнее с каждым оборванным вздохом. Неро привычно плавится горячей патокой, запуская руки во влажные волосы Данте, чтобы прижать его еще ближе.

— Я тебя будто не вижу, — рокочет Данте, ластясь виском к подрагивающим пальцам. — Будто глаза завязали, только не глаза, а… Демоны очень во многом полагаются на запах. Я не чувствую твое настроение, я не чувствую, что тебе нравится, что для тебя будет слишком сильно, а что…

— Неплохая идея, — Неро выгибается в пояснице и заставляет неугомонного демона вернуться к чувствительной области под мочкой уха, так сладко улавливающей каждую ноту этого звериного рычания. — Я про повязку на глаза.

— Тебе или мне? — Данте урчит, поддаваясь на провокацию и послушно проскальзывая языком по соленой коже. Упиваясь новым вкусом, не лишающим его самоконтроля. Нет, теперь эта привилегия целиком и полностью принадлежит мальчишке, и Данте вверяется ему без малейших сомнений.

— Можно, — Неро смеется, сильнее зажмуриваясь и вздрагивая от особенно ярких искр, сосредотачивающихся почти у самого копчика, — вместе. Будем тыкаться друг в друга носами, как слепые котята.

— Это будет самый странный секс в моей жизни, — Данте не может не смеяться в ответ. В груди бесконтрольно растекается странное чувство, опасно граничащее с беспамятством, одержимостью и полным и безоговорочным счастьем. Даже страшно, насколько оно приходится по вкусу не верящему в него демону.

— Значит, — длинные волосы снова лезут в рот, но Данте, устраивающийся на груди своего человека, почти под самым медальоном — и близко-близко к трепещущему сердцу, с успехом компенсирует секундный дискомфорт, — ты согласен… Ты согласен на меня без сладкого запаха? И согласен на голод? И ты не видишь во мне глупого ребенка, прекрасно подходящего на роль кормушки? Мне нужно убедиться. В последний раз. Честно.

— Глупого ребенка — может быть, — Данте сильнее сжимает его, проскальзывая рукой под куртку, на чувствительную поясницу, не решаясь вслух признавать, что от глупости они страдают тоже вместе. — И «согласен» — немного не то слово. Я рад, что ты… — он поджимает губы, но Неро сам считывает с них все, что ему требуется.

«…будешь моим».

И краснеет, потому что перспектива принадлежать демону кажется ему самой сладкой судьбой на свете. 

За пределами их маленького мира что-то оглушительно громыхает и взрывается, заставляя обоих охотников подорваться на своих местах, чудом не сталкиваясь крепкими лбами, и схватиться за оружие.


	17. Chapter 17

Из парка доносятся звуки выстрелов, разносящиеся по пустым улицам со скоростью, присущей только неразрешимым проблемам. А потом все мгновенно затихает, будто ничего и не было.

Неро с силой толкает дверь, бросая укоризненный взгляд через стекло на уже выскочившего наружу инкуба — сломавшего хренов замок, — шустро прошмыгнувшего под желтую ленту, обмотанную вокруг литых парковых ворот. Приходится перелезать через водительское сидение, пересчитывая дулом револьвера все металлические элементы в салоне и матерясь на обвивающийся вокруг щиколоток ремень безопасности.

Сердце колотится где-то в горле, и Неро чувствует острую опаляющую вину из-за того, что он позволяет себе забываться в объятьях Данте в машине, когда Кредо почти прямым текстом просит его не терять голову и помочь разобраться с последним демоном, мешающим ему и половине бюро спокойно спать, сладко сопя в подушку. Эта тревожная осень порядком затянулась, а работающие сверхурочно охотники давно заслужили зимнее затишье, раньше всегда наступающее после первого снегопада.

Но первый снег успевает дважды растаять, оставляя вместо себя хлюпающую слякоть и глубокие лужи, покрывающие парковые дорожки длинной полосой препятствий, а из парка больше не доносится ни единого звука. Ни рева, ни треска веток, ни выстрелов или голосов. Совершенно спокойный Данте маячит своим кроваво-красным плащом где-то впереди, не испытывая ни капли дискомфорта от грязи, толстым слоем налипающей на его тяжелые сапоги. Неро, пытающийся обходить каждую лужу, чтобы не намочить берцы, сразу представляет, сколько раз он сменит мыльную воду в ведре, прежде чем в очередной раз отдраит его квартиру после этого сезона. И почти мгновенно краснеет, действительно ощущая себя «идеальной демонической женушкой». Но от этого смущения он не хочет избавляться так быстро, наслаждаясь теплым томлением, против воли поселяющимся где-то под ребрами. 

Неро не сразу замечает, что его персональный демон оборачивается на него чаще, чем стоило бы, и прекрасно видит покрасневшие уши и блуждающий взгляд, точно не высматривающий среди голых деревьев еще одно плотоядное существо, которое как раз _должно_ занимать мысли охотников этим тусклым днем. Только теперь в ответ на его нежную усмешку не хочется вскинуться или принять оборонительную позицию, наоборот — хочется поскорее разобраться с делами и сократить расстояние между ними, прижаться раскаленной кожей, испытать на прочность чертову подвеску, саднящую где-то в области ключиц. 

Каким-то неведомым образом Данте считывает его настроение и без пресловутого запаха, потому что перехватывает совсем не сопротивляющегося Неро за капюшон и подтаскивает к себе. Впечатывает в ближайшее кривое дерево — почти не провокационно пропихивая колено между податливо разъезжающихся бедер — и упивается чистым электричеством, звенящим в светлых глазах мальчишки.

— Неро, угомонись, — Данте склоняется к самому уху, прикасаясь влажными губами к чувствительному хрящику. — Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты нарвался на неприятности только из-за того, что я тебя завел.

Неро давится воздухом и упирается револьвером под ключицу распоясавшегося инкуба, не сдвигающегося ни на сантиметр.

— Иди ты, — впрочем, ему хватает ума не открещиваться. Кровь горит в тугих венах, умоляя выпустить клокочущее напряжение любым возможным способом. — Раньше тебя не волновало, что я скакал перед демонами… В таком состоянии.

— _Этот_ демон нам обоим нервы потрепал, — Данте совсем легко проскальзывает вперед и останавливается, только уперев колено в ствол дерева между ногами Неро, а потом привычно оглаживает беззащитную поясницу, будто стремясь укрыть его, уберечь от любого посягательства извне, лишний раз убедиться, что он не растворится утренней дымкой, не оставив на прощание сладких следов на подушке. — Не знаю, как ты, но я еще помню, как представлял тебя на месте утонувшего парня.

По позвоночнику пробегают холодные мурашки. Неро вздрагивает и зажмуривается, пытаясь выкинуть из головы слишком яркий образ остекленевших глаз подростка, погребенного под толщей льда. Его белоснежные ладони, искаженное от ужаса лицо, торчащий хребет и… Руки Данте подлезают под одежду, мягко стряхивая угнездившуюся в костях тревогу.

— Просто пообещай, что будешь вилять ягодицами в поле моего зрения, окей? — демон умело отвлекает его от посторонних мыслей. Но и сосредоточиться не помогает. Внизу живота горячо тянет, требуя уделить внимание своему _человеческому_ голоду. — Моя потребность следить, чтобы с тобой ничего не приключилось, в отличии от твоего запаха, никуда не исчезла, — тихий вкрадчивый рокот звучит, как очередное признание, и Неро против воли кивает, зачарованный теплом, окутывающим его от висков до подрагивающих колен, так и норовящих подогнуться и окончательно отдать тело во власть обжигающих прикосновений.

— Хорошо, — Неро кусает губы, обещая _себе_ , что этим вечером Данте будет ждать очень горячая месть, — обещаю.

— Послушный мальчик, — Данте посмеивается, притираясь носом ему под скулу, будто все еще _чувствует_ искрящуюся похоть, разгорающуюся в теле _его_ мальчишки от каждого вкрадчивого касания. И охотно отстраняется, когда взвинченный Неро отпихивает его от себя, чтобы наградить очередным яростным взглядом. 

Он продолжает сердито хмуриться, угрожающе постукивая револьвером по стальной застежке на кожаном плаще, а потом замирает, цепляет Данте за пряжку ремня — чувствуя, как предательский жар растекается от ушей по шее — и тянет на себя, еще ближе. И кусает демона прямиком в ухмыляющиеся губы. Совсем не нежно впивается в кожу, порыкивая от одной мысли, что покрасневшая метка — предательски тусклая, если сравнивать с его собственной горящей шеей — будет видна по крайней мере ближайший час. 

И вредным охотникам, собравшимся около круглого пруда в центре парка, даже не придется прикладывать умственные усилия, чтобы сложить дважды два.

Данте рокочет, проскальзывая языком по сжатым зубам, прося ослабить хватку и впустить его внутрь. Горячо и влажно, заставляя забыть и об охоте, и о собственном напряжении. О целом мире, притихшем за пределами их шумных вздохов.

Где-то вдалеке хрустит ветка, и охотники второй раз за этот проклятый день отшатываются друг от друга, хватаясь за оружие. 

И снова все затихает еще до того, как Неро — славящийся молниеносной реакцией — успевает понять, что вообще происходит. Он осматривается по сторонам и нервно фыркает, для себя решая, что в следующий раз он сначала выстрелит, потратив два из оставшихся четырех патронов, а уже потом будет разбираться, кто и на кой черт шастает по логову кровожадного демона. 

— Идем, — Неро оборачивается на Данте, все еще держащего пистолеты наготове, и облизывает губы, влажные от его слюны. И краснеет, надеясь, что этот невольный жест ускользает от потемневшего взгляда. — Н-нас… Нас там уже заждались.

Они и без того тратят непозволительно много времени друг на друга. Неро кажется — _недостаточно_ много. Он почти две недели не _ощущал_ Данте так, как ему хотелось! Такая мелочь, если бы ей не предшествовал бесконечно долгий месяц, после которого Данте сорвался всего единожды. Теперь сама возможность получить _все и сразу_ — без сдержанности, без последствий, но чуть позже — поджигает тугие вены, впрыскивая в напряженное тело чистый яд, настоявшийся на их обоюдной одержимости.

— Слишком тихо, — Данте качает головой, внимательно разглядывая следы тяжелой охотничьей обуви, спускающиеся по дорожкам к самому центру парка. — Сколько их там? Ночной патруль, Кредо..? Не многовато на одного демона?

— Мы не знаем, с чем столкнулись. Наши лаборанты несут какую-то противоречивую чушь, а вживую его никто не видел. 

— Может, не туда смотрели? Это вполне в вашем стиле.

— Что именно? — Неро злится. Больше из-за того, что прямо сейчас ему хочется снова разомкнуть губы и впустить в себя слишком длинный и колкий язык Данте, а не выслушивать его заслуженные претензии в адрес бюро. Насколько по-детски будет огрызнуться чем-то официальным, вроде — «мы делаем все, что в наших силах»? Данте ответит, что они занимаются немного не тем, чтобы получать шоколадные медали и зарплату за одни только старания, и будет прав, но… — Я видел твое личное дело, — Неро опускает взгляд и бескомпромиссно поворачивает в сторону пруда. Под ногами противно чавкает грязная жижа, разрывающая воцарившуюся между ними тишину.

— И что? — Данте не понимает, зачем мальчишка поднимает эту тему прямо сейчас. Конечно, Неро имеет полное право предъявить ему за излишнюю скрытность, спросить про частую смену обликов или еще про какую-нибудь хрень, изложенную в грубой и сухой бюрократической манере. Просто время он выбирает не совсем подходящее. — _Разочаровываю_?

Ответить Неро не успевает. Между голых деревьев наконец-то начинает мелькать серая гладь обложенного гранитными плитами пруда, отражающего громадной линзой пустое бесконечное небо. На одной из скамеек отчетливо виднеется фигура сгорбленного мужчины в белоснежной форме, сидящего на собственной оранжевой жилетке… 

…и придерживающего разодранное в мясо плечо. 

Неро бросается к нему, чувствуя, как кровь мгновенно оттекает от холодеющего сердца. Пострадавший поднимает голову и ухмыляется, болезненно кривя синеющие губы.

— Твой капитан по ту сторону пруда, парень. У него побольше мозгов, чем у меня, не паникуй, — мужчина, так катастрофически похожий на Кредо, пытается куда-то указать и чуть ли не заваливается в том же направлении. Только потом Неро замечает испуганную девушку — капитана с ночного дежурства — в одной блузке, залитой кровью собственного подчиненного. На фоне багровеющих пятен ее стеклянные синие глаза с черными точками зрачков кажутся просто громадными, болезненно въедающимися под кожу.

— Извини. Извини. Прости, я… Вот, возьми, — Неро пытается снять с себя куртку, чтобы отдать ее продрогшей девушке. Та отказывается, но Неро слабо соображает, что происходит вокруг, и упрямо тычется в нее трясущимися руками. 

Сердце оглушительно грохочет где-то в гортани и никак не может угомониться. Он мог опоздать. Он мог опоздать. Он _уже_ опоздал, подставив кого-то под удар только из-за собственного мальчишеского легкомыслия. Одна из многих причин, по которым Данте недолюбливает охотников с их пустыми головами, набитыми только беспечностью и устаревшими методами.

Сильные руки подхватывают Неро под локти и хорошенько встряхивают, выдергивая из ледяного оцепенения. 

— Дыши, ребенок, — Данте обнимает его поперек груди, игнорируя косые взгляды охотницы, все-таки просунувшей запястья в теплые рукава предложенной куртки. — Все это явно произошло не за последние двадцать минут. Ты ни в чем не виноват, — он набирает в легкие воздуха и прижимает губы к пульсирующему виску. — _Неро, Неро, Не-ро. Слушай меня. Дыши_ , — голос пронизывает тело насквозь, отдаваясь рокотом в напирающих на грудную клетку легких и рассыпаясь по телу знакомыми мурашками.

Неро хватает воздух ртом и позволяет себе расслабиться, повиснув на своем демоне. Ноги подгибаются, а разум с готовностью падает в бездну следом за этим сладким рычанием. Что этот голос еще попросит у него? Что еще он ему _прикажет_? Что угодно. Что угодно. Почему же он замолкает и не требует ничего больше?

Почему хренов медальон не может защитить его от желания отдать Данте все, что в нем клокочет? Потому что на самом деле Данте не использует морок?

Мир неохотно собирается из разрозненных осколков, возвращая себе цвета и звуки. Но странное желание _подчиняться_ никуда не исчезает. Неро сглатывает скопившуюся во рту слюну и мотает головой, фокусируясь на высоких фигурах, приближающихся к ним с обратной стороны зияющей дыры в земле, почему-то принявшей вид небес, а не черной пропасти. Неро кажется — на тонкой границе между реальностью и чужой волей, — что он видит что-то _живое_ , мягко скользящее по водной глади. Но иллюзия быстро рассеивается, сбегая от шумных и тревожных охотников.

— Вот так, — горячая ладонь Данте опускается на лоб мальчишки, справившегося с подступающей истерикой и теперь ищущего пятками устойчивую позицию на уходящей из-под ног земле. — Порядок?

— Да, — Неро не сразу понимает, что он вообще должен отвечать. Зато четко осознает, что не хочет поворачивать голову, чтобы _запомнить_ выражение лица Данте, с придыханием шепчущего его имя. Некоторые вещи, решает он, лучше узнавать на мягкой постели с несколькими выходными днями в запасе, а не на месте преступления, после пережитой паники из-за мысли, что собственный брат мог погибнуть или получить серьезные увечья из-за его просчета.

У подошедшего Кредо, хмуро поглядывающего на двух копошащихся вокруг него ребят из бюро, на белоснежном рукаве формы отчетливо выделяются подсохшие капли чужой крови. И Неро сразу же понимает — что бы ни стряслось, пока он прохлаждался в объятьях своего инкуба, Кредо находился в непосредственной близости от эпицентра событий. Но, в отличии от хмурых охотников с ночного патруля, ни на него, ни на Данте капитан не смотрит осуждающе. Только вглядывается в побелевшее лицо брата и вопросительно изгибает бровь. Неро качает головой, окончательно успокаивая сбившийся сердечный ритм. Прямо сейчас не происходит ничего, что угрожает жизни дорогих ему людей, и волнение медленно отступает.

Подобная ситуация у них повторяется не в первый и даже не в сотый раз. Сейчас Кредо оценит обстановку, пересчитает вверенных ему охотников и проведет инструктаж, а потом они общими усилиями выманят демона, так долго морочащего головы бюро. 

— Твой подопечный, — но недовольный голос девушки-капитана не вписывается в идеальный план дальнейшей операции, — притащил сюда демона!

Неро мгновенно вскидывается и почти открывает рот, чтобы прорычать что-то в защиту этого «демона», но Кредо своевременно опережает его.

— А твой влез ему в пасть, — он отбивается почти лениво, не обращая никакого внимания на возмущение коллеги. Только предупреждающе буравит крайне серьезным взглядом взъерошенного брата, готового бросаться в бой совсем не в том направлении, в котором следует. — Хорошо, что вы здесь, — это он говорит уже неразлучной парочке, надеясь, что его голос звучит мягко, а не устало. — Плохо, что мы без понятия, что дальше делать. Я вызвал еще отряд, но уже с амуницией. Вопрос только в том, когда они прибудут.

За его спиной мнутся два охотника, которые недовольно ворчат явно не из-за затянувшегося ночного дежурства, а из-за расхаживающего по _их территории_ Данте, на которого почему-то обращают больше внимания, чем достается им. Но один из них, выше Неро почти на полголовы, пялится далеко не на инкуба, а на провокационный росчерк на шее своего вынужденного напарника. И Неро может поклясться, что считывает с его искривленных в омерзении губ какую-то хлесткую фразочку, после которой его товарищ глумливо усмехается, осматривая мальчишку с ног до головы.

Слух Данте, к сожалению, позволяет ему узнать чуть больше.

_Демоническая подстилка._

Ха. Данте надеется, что эти придурки струсят упражняться в язвительности на широкую публику и не заставят его ввязываться в драку в логове плотоядной твари, только что почти разорвавшей в клочья их товарища. Но кулаки все равно чешутся подправить им форму носа. А еще хочется смеяться, потому что импульсивный Неро и без его помощи справится с защитой своей — и не только — чести, если кое-кто решит уточнить, уяснил ли мальчишка предыдущую колкость.

Данте не хочет признаваться, но… Это чувство, когда мальчишка приходит в ярость, когда кто-то косо поглядывает на его демона… Оно нахрен сбивает с ног. Оглушает нереальностью, непривычностью происходящего. Заставляет сдаваться без боя. Не жалея, что сходящее с ума демоническое сердце оказывается в его руках.

— Кредо? — Неро неосознанно вжимается поясницей в широкую ладонь Данте, только закрепляя эффект. То ли в поисках поддержки, то ли желая поддержать его самого. Показать, что он всегда будет на стороне инкуба, даже если ради этого придется грызться с кем-то из бюро. — Что произошло? Мы опоздали?

— Нет, — Кредо качает головой и подзывает их к себе. Охотники тоже следуют за назначенным им капитаном по пятам, чем чертовски нервируют Неро. — Они вызвали подмогу, а потом решили активировать… Клеть для демона.

— Оу, — голос Данте буквально сочится разъедающим литые оградки ядом, но демон нарочно не обращает никакого внимание на кривящихся на него парней, — они предположили, что наш друг может быть бесплотным? Серьезно?

— Это предположили лаборанты, — оправдывается один из охотников, сжимая челюсть до темных пятен на скулах и скрещивая руки на груди.

— Ага, — Неро ершится, уже представляя, как будет успешно отбиваться от всех дружков этих придурков в какой-нибудь солнечный зимний день на заднем дворе бюро. Как в старые, мать его, школьные годы, — а еще они предположили, что ему не больше двух-трех сезонов, но живет он уже половину века, оставляет за собой оплавленные следы копоти и прекрасно чувствует себя в сугробах или под дождем, относится к классу громадных и шумных тупоголовых хищников, но достаточно умен, чтобы прятаться в самом оживленном парке города. Давайте _опытным_ путем проверим каждую догадку, да? Добровольцы будут?

— Неро прав, — Кредо, слишком уставший, чтобы улавливать накаляющуюся атмосферу между пустоголовым демоном, пустоголовым братом и пустоголовыми подростками, за которых он несет полную и бесповоротную ответственность, совершенно неожиданно соглашается с ним, — мы не можем рисковать, тыча пальцем в осиное гнездо. 

— Так что с клетью? — встревает Данте, замечая про себя, что их диалог при любом раскладе скорее приведет к драке, чем к эффективному сотрудничеству и решению общих проблем. — Она сработала? Или только разозлила пациента? — и решает подливать масло в огонь. 

Эти придурки назвали _Неро_ … Они назвали _его Неро_ … Да твою ж мать. Почему каждый новый охотник, встреченный Данте на своем пути, умудряется обскакать прежние рекорды коллег по цеху в скорости доведения его персоны до каленой ярости?

— Частично. По крайней мере, теперь мы знаем масштабы проблемы, — Кредо позволяет привычной усталости накрыть его лицо серой тенью. Кажется, его единственного в этой компании волнуют действительно значимые вещи. — Он громадный, очень злой и очень древний. И наши пули проходят сквозь его… тело?

— Но он не бесплотный? — Неро подрагивает, потому что револьвер, за который он привычно держится, чтобы унять разболтанные нервы, внезапно превращается в пустышку. А двое людей, которых он больше всего на свете желает уберечь от чьих бы то ни было клыков, оказываются заперты в зоне охоты чего-то по-настоящему опасного. — Бесплотные не жрут людей, им незачем! А у нас был как минимум один обглоданный труп.

— Именно поэтому так смешно, что ваши ребята полезли дразнить его всякими приблудами. Для обычных демонов эти игрушки — как раскаленный паяльник. Да, не слишком приятно, но даже самый пустоголовый поймет — чтобы избавиться от дискомфорта, нужно всего лишь отгрызть пару-тройку конечностей, — нараспев проговаривает Данте, косясь на взбесившихся от его слов охотников. 

— О, а если тебя прижечь чем-нибудь горяченьким, — тем буквально срывает крышу, — будешь шипеть или попросишь добавки?

Неро рычит и дергается вперед, намереваясь воспользоваться своим ростом и хорошенько вдарить по челюсти одного говорливого ублюдка, чтобы буквально заставить его прикусить язык… Но его левую руку молниеносно и весьма предусмотрительно перехватывает Кредо.

— А этот, — нарочито небрежно тянет чересчур смелый бугай, чуть ли не сплевывая в сторону закипающего Неро. — Ловишь кайф, когда с тобой обращаются, как с дерьмом? Это мы устр…

— Заткнулись оба! — голос Кредо почти не пробивается через заложенные яростью уши. К тому же, охотники не выглядят _пристыжено_ , только глазеют на чужого капитана со смесью пренебрежения и брезгливости из-за того, что тот не только позволяет себе хоть одну мысль, чтобы его подчиненные ложились под их _кровных_ врагов, но и, судя по всему, всячески поддерживает подобные связи.

К холке Неро прикасаются теплые пальцы, но он слишком зацикливается на своем раздражении и отшатывается, сбрасывая с плеч колючие мурашки. И тут же об этом жалеет. Данте смотрит на него абсолютно пустым, нечитаемым взглядом, и только его одного хватает, чтобы щедро хлебнуть ледяной и вязкой вины. Неро пытается дернуться навстречу, заслужить еще одно прикосновение, но добивается только ничего не значащей улыбки. Которую Данте всегда держит наготове для таких ситуаций, когда у него из-под ног тоже выбивают устойчивую опору. 

Кредо еще что-то кричит своим вынужденным подчиненным, истрепавшим ему последние нервы, подключает к разбирательству девушку, взрастившую в своих ребятах такие паршивые и недостойные взгляды и все еще пачкающую кровью куртку Неро, пытаясь кое-как перевязать раненого до приезда медиков. А сам Неро только глубже погружается в удушающее оцепенение, совершенно не следя за происходящим за пределами его разума.

Разве что на отошедших в сторону охотников он пялится, не отрываясь. Совершенно неосознанно. Считая, что именно по их вине Данте так осторожничает с ним. Именно из-за таких выкриков и насмешек их отношения напоминают минное поле, перетянутое колючей проволокой закономерного недоверия. Парни замечают его взгляд и снова кривятся, а потом и вовсе откровенно смеются над тем, как тоскливо мальчишка поглядывает в сторону своего демона. Наверняка именно над этим. А еще над синеющей дугой на его шее. 

Неро оглядывается по сторонам. На Кредо, устало разъясняющего что-то капитану, на покалеченного охотника, задравшего голову к серым небесам, на стоящего поодаль Данте, играючи вертящего на пальце один из пистолетов. Даже парковый демон не ломает ветки за деревьями у них за спиной, кажется, наслаждаясь распрями неудачливых и неуравновешенных ищеек, напавших на его след. В общем, Неро решает — никто не остановит его _сразу_ , если он прямо сейчас зацепит револьвер за карман джинсов и перекинется парочкой слов с оборзевшими придурками.

Охотники встречают его приглушенным улюлюканьем, а высокий с готовностью выходит навстречу, упирая громадные руки в такие же громадные бока. Неро прикидывает, как и куда тот будет бить — если он не струсит получить нагоняй от Кредо, — и удобно выставляет правую ногу вперед, — по гранитным плитам в пруд скатывается мелкий камешек, разгоняющий по водной глади неспокойные круги, — чтобы выгодно увернуться и сразу же впечатать кулаком по ухмыляющейся морде. Этот идиот уже догоняет, что Неро — левша, или для него будет полным сюрпризом развитие их потасовки?

Но пока они только стоят и прожигают друг друга ни черта не значащей ненавистью, косясь на спорящих капитанов.

— Что, — у парня первого сдают нервы, — не нравится, когда тебе напоминают, какой мерзостью ты занимаешься? — Неро невольно фокусируется на его кривоватых клыках, выступающих вперед из-под оскала, и глухо хмыкает — раздумывая, сможет ли вправить оба одним ударом, — не желая сдавать позиции. Он чувствует спиной тяжелый взгляд Данте и просто не может оставить своего демона с мыслью, что хоть какие-то слова, сказанные этим ублюдком, имеют для него блядский вес.

— Как у тебя еще зубы на месте остались. С таким-то неуемным желанием всем все «напоминать», — в тайне Неро надеется, что кулак полетит _ему_ в лицо как можно раньше, чтобы этот спор быстрее перешел в драку и не перешел черту, за которой он будет выплевывать совсем смущающие реплики. За которые его будут бить куда сильнее и усерднее. Немного в другом составе группы. С меньшими шансами на успех.

— Да ну, беспокоишься за меня? — но оппонента, кажется, вполне устраивает возможность вволю поиздеваться над ним. — Обычно я паинька, но такие, как ты, меня просто вымораживают. Я знаю, что некоторым нравятся _унизительные_ вещи, но это же просто максимально отвратное комбо. Демон, мужик… О, я понял, ты искал себе папочку, поэтому он выглядит, как развалюха с циррозом печени! — у Неро прогорают все внутренние резервы, а костяшки пальцев белеют в предвкушении того, как они лопнут от натяжения, выпуская алую кровь, когда хорошенько приложат этого подонка об ближайшее дерево. Подонок, правда, с ним не заканчивает. — Интересно, что твой настоящий папочка думает на этот счет! Или, может быть, он тоже подыскивает себе демона с твоим милым личиком? Знаешь, если бы вы не выносили все это из семьи, это было бы и втрое не так мерзко, как сейчас.

— Мой настоящий папочка пристрелил бы тебя за такие слова, а он очень терпеливый человек, — Неро помнит, что буквально для всех — кроме него — будет лучше, если они не сцепятся прямиком в логове кровожадного демона. Но лодыжки все равно сводит от напряжения перед рывком. — И, не волнуйся, он обо всем знает. Я выслушал блядское мнение всех людей, у которых спрашивал. А ты можешь валить и дальше дрочить в туалете на квартире _своих_ родителей, — судя по всему, он попадает в цель, — и делать вид, что твоя болтовня ебет хоть кого-то, кроме тебя. 

Охотник нервно хохочет, срываясь на рычание, и дергается вперед. Всего на сантиметр. Со спины Неро окрикивают всполошившиеся капитаны, но он отчетливо понимает, что примет команду _стоп_ только от одного _человека_ , упивающегося его яростью, впитывающего каждое его слово, каждую его реакцию. Данте ведь так и не услышал от него эту фразу — я рассказал про наши отношения всем, кто был мне дорог, — не рассмеялся, не задохнулся от болезненной нежности, не впечатал его в стену… Лишь бы он не начал обдумывать слова этого уебка вместо тех, что пытается взвесить сам Неро. Лишь бы он не пустил их обоюдные сомнения по второму кругу.

— У вас-то кто кого ебет? Он тебя? Или, — ублюдок снова пренебрежительно усмехается, заглушая какой-то посторонний звук, который Неро отгоняет, как назойливую муху, — ты его?

— Он меня, — вот над этим Неро не позволяет себе задуматься. Ни секунды. — Это классно. Еще вопросы? Или дальше твоя фантазия сама все разукрасит?

— Ах ты мелкий…

Со стороны деревьев доносится размеренное клокотание, и Неро мгновенно оборачивается, рискуя словить прямой удар от, кажется, задетого за живое охотника. Он не сразу _видит_ то, что прячется буквально в десятке метров от них, высовывая плоскую морду — будто витую маску, надетую на поднимающийся от чайника пар — из голого кустарника. Сливающуюся с этим кустарником. _Являющуюся_ им.

Бесплотное тело существа замирает в одном рефлексе от прыжка. И прыгать оно собирается совсем не на Неро. Он думает — вот черт, ему хватит короткого шага назад, чтобы не попасться в объятья когтистых лап, переливающихся чем-то черным, будто выступающим на талом снеге городским смогом. Ему хватит одного шага, чтобы предоставить ненавидящему демонов ублюдку неплохой шанс показать, чего стоят его слова, когда дело доходит до реально серьезных, реально _опасных_ и мерзких тварей.

Он думает. 

На самом деле, ни хрена Неро не думает. 

Напряженные лодыжки толкают его вперед ровно в тот момент, когда кустарник хрустит ломающимися ветками, а охотник-неудачник ошарашенно оглядывается на звук, вмерзая ступнями в вязкую грязь. Неро врезается в него спиной, налегая всем весом и сбивая с ног. Ему везет, что этот идиотский ступор, обычно искореняемый в первые месяцы охоты, не мешает им обоим завалиться в лужу под оглушающие звуки пальбы и бессвязных приказов.

Судя по всему, свинец с порохом даже не замедляют демона, потому что тот, перелетев первоначальную цель, пропахивает землю до самого пруда и моментально проворачивается на когтях, не взирая ни на что намереваясь получить свою порцию молодой крови. Неро грубо подхватывают подмышки и ставят на ноги, и он даже не успевает удивиться, как быстро говорливый мудак превращается в понимающего напарника. Демон еще раз бросается на них, расставив в стороны громадные лапищи, обрамленные зазубренными когтями.

Между попытками выстрелить и попытками увернуться Неро выбирает второе. Даже не тянется за револьвером, боясь, что прицел зацепится за ткань джинсов и украдет у него жизненно необходимые секунды. Они с охотником прыгают в разные стороны, дезориентируя тварь. Но на самом деле только предоставляют ей более щедрый выбор. Неро вслух матерится, когда обувка скользит на очередной луже, и на одно мгновение отводит взгляд от рычащего демона, казалось бы, находящегося от него на приемлемом расстоянии. Он едва успевает подняться на ноги, прежде чем расплачивается за эту промашку. Что-то, совсем не эфемерное, состоящее далеко не из пара, врезается ему в грудь и отбрасывает на лопатки. Прямиком в озеро. Заставляя проехаться выступающими костями по ребристому льду.

Неро пытается не жмурится и не скулить _слишком_ громко, но от боли сводит мышцы, а сверху в глаза сыпется подсохший смог, клубящийся в теле демона. А сама тварь поднимается на задние лапы и оглушающе вопит, намереваясь обрушиться на жертву всем своим весом. С ужасом Неро понимает, что не успевает сделать ничего — ни вытащить револьвер непослушными руками, ни откатиться в сторону — демон запросто переломает ему ребра. И они вместе провалятся под чертов лед. 

Какая-то странная мысль маячит на границе восприятия, но Неро слишком фокусируется на неминуемой угрозе, чтобы думать _еще_ о чем-то.

К тому же…

Чья-то пуля прошивает сплетенную из веток маску — непозволительно близко от самого Неро, — и демон дергается, будто это причиняет ему _хоть какую-то_ боль, что дает парню временную передышку. Когда он находит в себе силы отползти с линии огня, опираясь на ребро почему-то кровоточащей ладони, за первым пробным выстрелом сразу же следует целая череда, наверняка перегревающая оба пистолета Данте. Неро не оглядывается, чтобы не выпускать демона из поля зрения, но он узнает эту хаотичную стрельбу, даже будучи слепым и глухим одновременно. Револьвер Неро все-таки вытаскивает, но больше по привычке, предполагая, что он _действительно_ — как и предсказывал Кредо — может не понадобиться. 

Два пустых магазина громко звякают об гранитные плиты за спиной, а один даже проскальзывает по льду и упирается под ноги твари в изрешеченной маске. Которая спокойно дожидается, пока выстрелы прекратятся, упирается мордой себе под ноги и мотает головой, выгибая фантомный хребет. 

И зарастает ветвями по новой. 

Неро снова матерится, наблюдая эти метаморфозы сквозь прицел. Он пытается высмотреть хоть что-то. Эпицентр этой потусторонней магии, «мозг», сердце, любую уязвимость. Он думает — вряд ли ее можно задеть шальной пулей, а его разрывные патроны лучше всего умеют разрушать всякие эфемерные материи. Еще — вряд ли кто-то когда-нибудь подбирался к этой полу-невидимой херне так близко, как умудрился он. Еще — хах — вряд ли он переживет следующий прицельный рывок чудовища, если прямо сейчас не придумает что-то стоящее.

Данте что-то кричит ему — «двигайся» или «отморозишь задницу», — но Неро только недовольно фыркает и упорно пялится между острых клыков-шипов, надеясь на удачу.

Что-то все еще не дает ему покоя. Врезается в рассеченную ладонь тупой пульсирующей болью, колет потерявшую чувствительность кожу под джинсами, закупоривает пылью и песком слезные каналы. Демон выпрямляется во весь рост. Его прозрачное тело проходит кругами от точных, но бесполезных выстрелов. Маска трещит и осыпается, на непрозрачную линзу озера падают обломанные ветки, мгновенно истлевающие до уже знакомой Неро копоти. Не плавящей прочный лед. 

Громадная пасть раскрывается, когда тварь припадает к земле, готовясь к новому прыжку. И Неро всего на мгновение кажется, что ветки, сходящиеся на месте, образовавшем демоническую глотку, готовую разразиться новым воплем или клекотом, полыхают, как угли на жаровне. Если бесплотные существа не переваривают свою добычу, они вполне могут ее сжечь, расщепляя на ту же энергию, которой раз за разом захлебывался Данте, на дьявольском подобии жертвенного алтаря. Неро не спорит — даже с медальоном — из него эта энергия бьется, как из пожарного шланга. 

Не спорит, но становиться чьим-то обедом не собирается.

Он целится прямиком в раскаленные ветви. Демон припадает на лапы и легко шкрябает по льду когтями — этот звук пронзает тело сильнее, чем привычный грохот выстрелов, — когда мягко и пружинисто отрывается от земли. 

Неро чувствует, как у него в груди застывает сердце. Видит каждый вихрь чистой демонической энергии, подхватывающий крупицы черной копоти внутри плотной оболочки. Видит, как распахивается громадная пасть, намеревающаяся сначала порвать сухожилия на выставленной вперед руке. Видит мерцающую картинку, разделенную на две равные доли, между которыми черной слепой зоной замирает мушка прицела.

И думает, что, если его глупая теория — первый пришедший в голову вариант — окажется неверна, он либо будет расхаживать без руки всю оставшуюся жизнь, либо через пару суток окажется в закрытом гробу.

Отец, наверное… Неро не может подобрать ни слов, ни эмоций, чтобы описать зияющую пропасть, внезапно ощущающуюся на месте легких.

Прицел не смещается ни на миллиметр.

Выстрел гремит в ушах, привычно отгораживая Неро от прочего мира, населенного едва различимыми звуками.

Но запах пороха, выплюнутый выскочившими из барабана гильзами, внезапно врезается в лоб вместе с порывом горячего ветра, сбивающего Неро обратно на лед. Следом на него осыпаются тлеющие угольки, прожигающие злополучную футболку и оставляющие на коже едва различимые — пока что — ожоги. Неро пытается отряхнуться. Подняться на ноги. Не выдав при этом, что его жгут не только остатки неудачливого демона, но и мелкие порезы на локтях, длинная рана между указательным и средним пальцем, заливающая револьвер липкой кровью, и что-то горячее, стекающее по спине от лопаток, неприятно забивающееся под пояс джинсов.

Он пытается обмануть себя, представляя, что талый лед просто намочил его одежду, пока он лежал пластом, ожидая удара по ребрам. Но получается, если честно, очень криво. 

Кто-то пытается подойти к краю пруда, вокруг раздаются ликующие возгласы, с трудом пробивающиеся сквозь вату в ушах. Все закончилось, вот черт. Все действительно закончилось, а он откупился парой-тройкой царапин. Подумаешь. На первой такой вылазке Кредо тащил его по крайней мере три мили до ближайшего шоссе, потому что новоиспеченный охотник собрал на себя все медвежьи капканы в округе. Вернее, всего один, и Кредо обещал никому не рассказывать эту историю…

С револьвера срывается единственная капля крови. Неро только сейчас замечает красную полосу, оставленную им на льду, и у него в голове в третий раз что-то щелкает. 

Какой, к черту, лед?

— _Неро!_ — голос Данте пробивает все барьеры. — _Иди сюда, ну же, иди ко мне!_ — тело почему-то само бросается к краю пруда, а перед глазами растекается знакомая мгла морока. 

Только из-за отсутствия необходимости управлять своим телом, Неро и успевает понять, что вообще происходит.

Темная стеклянная гладь под ногами приходит в движение, и Неро едва удается хлебнуть воздуха и задержать дыхание, прежде чем громадные когтистые лапы — так похожие на лапы подстреленного демона — обхватывают его за лодыжки и погружают в толщу ледяной воды. 

Обжигающей кожу и мгновенно пробирающей мышцы до болезненных спазмов.

_Холодно!_

Неро рвется вверх, пока стремительно коченеющие конечности еще подчиняются сигналам мозга, но что-то яростно дергает его за джинсы, легко разрывая голени и выскальзывая из кровоточащих борозд. Боли Неро не чувствует. Только испуганно таращится то на сомкнувшийся над головой капкан, пропускающий тусклые солнечные лучи, то на уходящие в никуда лапы, копошащиеся на самом дне. 

Для полной картины ему не хватает только прижать ладони к идеально ровной поверхности изнутри и отыскать на берегу одни серые глаза, доверху заполненные ужасом, но…

Но он умоляет себя не впадать в панику. Не дышать — даже от страха, — не убирать палец со спускового крючка, считать гулкие удары сердца в гортани и не отводить взгляда от мутных вод, струящихся вокруг призрачного тела чудовища. Неро думает, что найдет пасть — или хотя бы голову — и попытается выстрелить. Больше для того, чтобы не умереть, признав свою беспомощность, с двумя последними пулями в барабане. Но умный демон кружит вокруг него и не ловится в прицел. 

И Неро с каждым ударом постепенно замедляющегося сердца все сильнее хочется спать. Отдаться этой бесшумной бездне, чем-то напоминающей самый первый морок, навалившийся на его веки и плечи неподъемным грузом. Он ведь прекрасно знает — сопротивление бесполезно. Без чужой помощи путы не оборвать, а помощь не пробьется сквозь прозрачную кромку льда.

Тело уже не чувствует холода, а легкие выпускают последний воздух, готовясь вот-вот впустить в себя обжигающий холод. По венам растекается совершенно иррациональное тепло, и Неро закрывает глаза, продолжая считать, каждый раз ожидая и вовсе не услышать следующего удара сердца. 

Только тогда вода вокруг него приходит в движение. Неро чувствует это на каком-то нечеловеческом уровне, на демоническом или _зверином_. Что-то бьется и клокочет между ключиц, не давая окончательно провалиться в беспамятство. Неро уже хочет отмахнуться от этой щекотки, вернуться в состояние, когда его тело могло чувствовать только всепоглощающее тепло, почему-то отдающееся болью в костях. Но ему не позволяют. Что-то прошивает яремную впадину тонкой иглой, перекрывающей трахею от подтачивающей ее воды.

И мир под веками Неро заливается алым светом.

Он _видит_ те же косые лучи, те же мутные воды, но теперь — в гранатовом свечении. Не открывая глаз.

И он _видит_ демона, сплетающего себя из того же смога, все лето поглощаемого ровной линзой пруда. Медленно — Неро насчитывает три удара, наверняка растягивающиеся на самоубийственные минуты — обрастающего вокруг льдинки, преломляющей алые лучи, жмурящей тонкие щели глаз на свою недвижимую добычу. Такой хрупкой. Такой тонкой. 

Неро дергается из последних сил. Не своих. Одолженных у кого-то.

И спускает курок. 

Красное свечение пропадает, вновь погружая тело в ласковую мглу, а откуда-то сверху раздается громогласный скрежет. Ледяная линза расходится трещинами и взрывается, выталкивая на поверхность галлоны мутной ледяной воды. Неро задирает голову, меланхолично раздумывая, как скоро его безвольное тело всплывет, а странная сила снова позволит ему заполнить полыхающие легкие кислородом. 

К счастью, охотники, толпящиеся по краям пруда и не скованные ледяным бессилием, не собираются дожидаться, когда Неро наиграется в незадачливого утопленника. Кто-то бросается к нему, как только разрушающаяся полынья расширяется настолько, чтобы сквозь нее могли протиснуться двое мужчин. Неро чувствует, как его обхватывают со спины, чувствует, что они стремительно опускаются на дно, а потом отталкиваются и взмывают вверх. Он сам дергает рукой и задевает кромку льда, мелко крошащуюся под пальцами. 

Когда его голова наконец-то оказывается над поверхностью, игла мгновенно выскальзывает из гортани, и Неро судорожно хватает непослушными губами такой же ледяной воздух, едва не зачерпывая ртом новую порцию воды.

— Н-никогда, — дрожащий голос Кредо за спиной звучит чуть ли не угрожающе, — никогда так больше не делай, тебе ясно?!

— Яс… я…

— Да молчи уже. 

Их обоих хватают за шкирку и пластом вытягивают на скользкие гранитные плиты. Кредо, оставшийся в одной рубашке, еще как-то барахтается, самостоятельно подтягивая себя к ближайшей скамейке, а вот Неро, все еще не открывшего глаза и выдающего свою жизнеспособность только сиплыми вздохами, переносят чьи-то сильные руки. Ему кажется, что их в пересчете оказывается не меньше шести, но вытряхивает его из одежды только одна пара. 

Вот теперь Неро чувствует настоящий жар. Болезненное жжение, поселяющееся в его теле вместе c судорожной дрожью. Его раздевают почти догола, плотно укутывая в собственную сухую куртку, липнущую к промытым ранам на лопатках, в чей-то громадный шуршащий пуховик и в кожаный плащ, скрипящий от попавшей на него воды.

Неро подается вперед, когда его с ног до головы обволакивает привычный древесный запах, и так же привычно тычется холодным носом в раскаленную кожу под скулами Данте, прижимается губами к шее, подлезает пальцами под футболку и подгибает ноги, чтобы собственное тело, завернутое в сухой согревающий кокон, целиком оказалось в любимых руках. Чтобы только Данте видел и чувствовал, как сильно его трясет и лихорадит.

— Тише, ребенок, тише, — Данте хаотично гладит Неро по пояснице, постоянно поправляя одежду, чтобы ни клочка его тела не оставалось на холодном ветру. — Сейчас мы тебя отогреем, жить будешь, — а потом он прижимается к самому уху и оставляет смазанный поцелуй, переходя на едва различимый срывающийся шепот: — Неро, как же ты меня напугал. Неро, я не хочу тебя терять, я не готов тебя терять. Неро. Неро.

— Дан… Данте, — Неро разлепляет глаза и пытается выдавить из себя подобие улыбки, судорожно хватаясь пальцами за горячую кожу. 

Откуда-то сверху ему подсовывают маленький фиолетовый термос, и Неро прячется вместе с ним под капюшон подозрительно знакомой куртки. Только потом он понимает, что на звуки выстрелов набегает целая толпа зевак, и оставшиеся охотники теперь во всю матерятся, пытаясь вытолкать их самих с их самыми благими намерениями хотя бы за желтые ленты. Но небезразличная девчонка с тканевой сумкой подсовывает им свой горячий чай в милом термосе, а какой-то парень — наверняка только ради того, чтобы произвести на нее впечатление — бегает в ближайшее кафе за безалкогольным пуншем. И уже через десять минут, когда по самой широкой аллее парка подъезжают две машины медиков, Неро начинает тыкаться в шею Данте вовсе не потому, что у него мерзнет нос.

Кредо, стащивший обувку у раненого охотника, не собирающегося ближайшие сутки передвигаться без носилок и парочки врачей, уже вовсю бегает по парку, докладывая ситуацию запоздалому подкреплению. А потом возвращается к неразлучной парочке и теснит Данте на скамейке, поглядывая на Неро со смесью почти отеческой заботы и такого же отеческого негодования. И это было бы смешно или, по крайней мере, немного иронично, если бы Неро не занимался самоубийственными штуками _каждый_ раз, когда выходил на охоту.

— Долго… — Неро боится, что после этой выходки чаша терпения переполнится, и следующие полгода ему действительно придется торчать в архиве, — долго я там пробыл?

— Минуту, — но взгляд Кредо смягчается, а сам он осматривает брата на предмет повреждений, связанных с критическим переохлаждением, — может, полторы. Не больше, — и заметно расслабляется, когда не находит. 

— Странно, — Неро снова склоняет голову на плечо Данте. Глаза слипаются. Организм, потративший всю энергию без остатка и теперь оказавшийся в самом безопасном месте на земле, так и норовит провалиться в сон. — Мне казалось, что это длилось целую вечность.

— Да, — Данте трется щекой о его висок и прижимает к себе еще сильнее, — нам тоже так показалось.

В машине скорой помощи Неро перевязывают лопатки — хотя кровоточат они не так сильно, — обе лодыжки и ладонь, а Данте ошивается на соседней кушетке, не отводит взгляда и снова обращается с ним, как с фарфоровой куклой. Разве что на руках не носит, потому что дающий о себе знать демонический голод даже в стрессовых ситуациях не награждает его привычной силой. Неро невольно сжимает медальон, торчащий из-под ворота одолженной у кого-то футболки, и прикусывает губу. Ему становится самую малость жаль, что он никогда не получит Данте во всем его демоническом великолепии. С бескомпромиссной мощью, заставляющей трепетать и подчиняться, и обманчиво ласковым мороком, расправляющимся с его покорным телом и полыхающим разумом за пару раскатистых нот. 

Но эта железка определенно останется на его шее надолго. Если не навсегда. Неро все еще чувствует эту сосущую пропасть в груди каждый раз, когда задумывается — Вергилий всегда знал, что его сын рано или поздно вычеркнет себя не только из его жизни, но и из этого мира, если пойдет путем охотника на демонов. И это не было _предвзятым отношением_ , _обесцениванием_ или, еще хуже, _полным непониманием и нежеланием слушать своего ребенка_. Вергилий, наоборот, прекрасно понимает Неро. Знает на вкус, каким чистым и наэлектризованным бывает воздух на волоске от смерти, как приятно саднят полученные в бою раны и как сладко сводит гортань, когда весь чертов город спит, даже не ведая, как под их ногами клацают жвалами подрастающие на их крови демоны. 

Но еще он знает, что некоторые демоны, особенно павшие от твоих рук, пробираются в самые светлые сны, скрадывают самые светлые воспоминания, щекочут пятки, когда ты стоишь на непрочной почве, готовясь вот-вот провалиться под лед. А потом оставляют тебя в кромешном одиночестве, один на один со списком потерь. И эта история никогда не меняется. Никогда не становится _лучшей_ версией самой себя. Красивой сказочкой о герое в сверкающих латах. 

Неро и сам это знает. Просто иногда, налакавшись адреналина или пьянящего спокойствия, забывается. Исключает эту переменную из своих расчетов. Оно и ясно — никому не понравится жить с постоянной мыслью о собственной смерти. Особенно когда тебе даже нет двадцати лет.

Данте легко считывает его настроение. Но теперь не пытается вырвать Неро из темной меланхолии, только сам роняет голову ему на плечо и позволяет себе вздрогнуть всего один раз. Данте всегда верит в худшее. Только принимает его, как старого друга, — с обескураживающей улыбкой на лице и полным магазином патронов, потому что вера в то, что демон не получит иного исхода, каким-то образом помогает не скулить в подушку — «какого черта? Я, что, заслужил этого?» — слишком часто. 

Поэтому, когда он наконец-то получает свою _компенсацию_ , то оказывается к этому совершенно не готов. Шутит невпопад, прощупывает границы дозволенного и так же легко выходит за них в первую же встречу. Следует за Неро по пятам, не принимает четкого отказа, почти выпрашивает свое «однозначное согласие», ни на что конкретное не надеясь. Только раздумывая — _может, у них выйдет что-то правильное, что-то справедливое, было бы неплохо, если бы у него вышло что-то правильное с этим несносным мальчишкой, таким красивым в ярости, таким красивым с алеющими скулами, таким, черт побери, честным, подпустившим его так близко, давшим ему второй, третий, сотый шанс больше раз, чем он сам может вспомнить_. Поэтому Данте срывается каждый раз, вбивает теряющегося в наслаждении Неро в кровать, кусается, с трудом не переходя на шикарную шею, обнаженную и предоставленную на растерзание будто в немой издевке.

Ему бы хотелось видеть на шее Неро свои метки. Не синеющие следы собственной ярости и отчаяния, а безусловные обозначения принадлежности этого мальчишки ему одному. Так уже было однажды, и мальчишка бесился. Краснел и страшно реалистично дулся на него весь следующий день. А потом при каждом удобном случае касался саднящего засоса под ухом, когда думал, что демон этого не видел. 

И у Данте не хватало опыта, чтобы понять, что это значит. Даже сейчас, когда Неро льнет к его рукам, судорожно потребляя принесенный кем-то шоколад и пытаясь подлезть пальцами под повязку, расчесывая зудящую от антисептика царапину, его демон не понимает, что Неро нравятся следы, оставленные на его теле. Они _всегда_ вгоняют его в краску, потому что каждый раз напоминают, _как именно_ Данте поднимает его бедра над покрывалом, намертво фиксируя ягодицы демонической хваткой, не оставляя даже призрачной возможности соскочить и избежать ошеломительного удовольствия от двигающегося внутри члена. 

Но это всегда был хороший стыд. Без ощущения, что они занимались чем-то _неправильным_.

И сейчас Данте окончательно убеждается в этом. Потому что Неро почти буквально грызет за него всех несогласных. И не стыдится его — теперь не только на словах. Даже не смущается, когда выплевывает это… «Он меня». Хах. Данте не знает, что сделает с этим несносным ребенком, когда он оправится от ран. Все, что Неро попросит, вероятно. Если после всех просьб он сможет связно прохрипеть хотя бы одно слово. 

Распахнутая дверь машины тихо хлопает, когда за ручку хватается тот самый бугай-охотник, вот теперь выглядящий _пристыженным_ в нужной мере. Настолько, что Неро не только не вскидывается, готовясь продолжать прерванную ссору, но даже не отстраняется от Данте, ласково гладящего его вдоль скулы. 

Охотник молча стаскивает со второй кушетки _свою_ куртку с громадным удобным капюшоном и пытается так же тихо свалить. Но в последний момент почему-то передумывает.

— Эй, вы оба, — он опускает голову, не желая сталкиваться ни с кем из любовников взглядом. — Извините, — но потом все-таки коротко кивает Неро и сбегает за высокую железную дверь, оставляя того удивленно хлопать глазами.

— Мне послышалось, или…

— Больше трех слов, надо же! — Данте фыркает и пихает его под бок, припоминая почти забытую шутку.

— Ты засчитал «эй» за слово? Серьезно? — Неро закатывает глаза, не желая показывать самовлюбленному демону, что ему льстит, что он помнит такие пустяковые вещи. И что он откровенно млеет, когда горячая ладонь пробирается под футболку и поддевает самый край обхватывающей лопатки повязки, разгоняя надоедливый зуд.

— Учусь всепрощению у лучших.

— Считаешь меня лучшим? — Неро выгибает позвоночник, подставляя под короткие ногти новый участок кожи.

— Безусловно. А ты меня?

Неро тихо смеется, склонив голову к груди, и почти открывает рот, чтобы сказать — да, да, вообще-то считает. Вообще-то, когда-то он считал Данте просто «хорошим парнем», а потом втрескался по уши и понял, что, да, слово «лучший» подходит ему больше всех прочих.

Но потом решает, что такие откровения лучше оставить для более романтичной обстановки. Любая обстановка будет романтичнее той, где он, замотанный в шуршащее термопокрывало, сидит в трусах и чужой футболке в обнимку с булькающей грелкой на кушетке в машине скорой помощи, все еще лихорадочно подрагивая и скептически рассматривая собственную краснеющую кожу. 

А на горизонте уже маячит Кредо, видимо, намеревающийся вести их _к себе_ домой. Без компромиссов.


	18. Chapter 18

У Кредо после вынужденного купания — по крайней мере, оправдывается он именно этим — в ледяной воде тоже дрожат руки, поэтому он вручает Данте ключи от своей машины и помогает истощенному и хромающему Неро с комфортом устроиться рядом с собой на заднем сидении. Передняя пассажирская дверь все еще не открывается, так что Кредо недовольно ворчит, подставляя сонному брату плечо, и мягко придерживает его всю дорогу, пока Данте, отвыкший, если честно, от громадных машин, скользящих на мокром асфальте, заново учится ловко вписываться в повороты.

Каждый раз, когда Неро, подскочив на очередной кочке, разлепляет веки, он поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть в зеркало заднего вида и встретиться взглядом с виновато усмехающимся демоном. Неро не знает, что на самом деле Данте чаще смотрит на него, чем на дорогу. Потому что до сих пор не может успокоиться, представляя идеально ровную кромку, сомкнувшуюся на том месте, где секунду назад стоял _его мальчишка_ , напуганный и обескураженный, перепачканный собственной кровью. Оставивший лишь багровые разводы на неприступной ледяной могиле.

Данте хочется снова сжать его в объятьях, уткнуться переносицей в сгиб шеи, коснуться губами острых ключиц и отгородить мальчишку от остального мира на целую вечность. Пока громыхающее сердце не успокоится и не перестанет замирать, растекаясь по груди ломким холодом на каждом глубоком вдохе. Пока собственный разум не перестанет мучать его болезненными «если бы». 

Но приходится следить за светофорами и разряжающимся навигатором, терпеливо дожидаясь своей очереди и с теплой завистью поглядывая на уставшего Кредо, опустившего голову на влажную макушку названного брата. Данте признает, что охотник натерпелся не меньше него, когда Неро ушел под воду. Более того — Кредо почти задохнулся от паники, почти кинулся на лед сразу же, как только понял, что произошло. Буквально онемел, когда девчонка в окровавленной рубашке подхватила его под локоть, не позволив совершить столь опрометчивого поступка. И не выбил из себя ни единого приказа. Как ни старался. Только с мольбой глядел остекленевшими глазами на быстро затягивающиеся трещины от пуль, неохотно расходящиеся по крепкому льду. 

Не удивительно, что Кредо скинул куртку, нервно оттолкнув от себя чересчур обеспокоенного капитана, как только сквозь полынью наружу с шумом и треском прорвался поток мутной илистой воды.

Данте кажется, что он должен чувствовать вину или, может быть, ревность из-за того, что он сам не рванул под лед, чтобы вытащить мальчишку. Но вместо этого он ощущает, будто с плеч с тихим шуршанием сползает тяжелое, неподъемное покрывало, тянувшее его к земле уже очень, очень давно. Данте позволяет себе расслабиться, может, слишком быстро и слишком сильно. Не улавливая грань между облегченным вздохом, сорвавшимся с губ, когда белокурая макушка показалась над водой, и абсолютной легкостью, пробравшейся под футболку вместе с холодными дрожащими пальцами Неро. Вместе с осознанием, _что именно_ он говорил и _к кому именно_ тянулся, безоговорочно доверяя в момент собственной слабости. Каменные мышцы в последний раз сокращаются, чтобы без сопротивления впустить в тело опустошающее спокойствие. Огромное и упругое, как воздушный шарик, поселяющееся где-то в переносице, вытесняющее оттуда плотный пульсирующий комок. Привычный и давно изученный, но, кажется, впервые подобравшийся так близко к уголкам глаз. 

Данте впервые задумывается, что может избавиться от него. От этого паршивого жжения, от застывшей в переносице тяжести. От неподъемного груза тревог, следующего за ним по пятам практически всю жизнь.  
Он впервые задумывается, что Неро не отстранится, если его ласковому демону придет в голову уткнуться лбом чуть ниже его ключиц — в этот раз, не ради того, чтобы послушать сбитое с ритма сердцебиение — и действительно замереть в горячих объятьях до тех пор, пока мечущийся разум не избавится от всего, что прожигало его долгие годы. Не отстранится ведь?

Данте заворачивает во двор многоэтажки и глушит двигатель автомобиля, и Неро сонно копошится под навалившимся на него Кредо, словно взъерошенный птенец под оперившимся крылом своего братца. Данте прячет улыбку в вороте плаща, чтобы мальчишка не смутился и не пригладил топорщащиеся перышки раньше времени, и только потом выходит из машины, помогая охотникам тоже выползти наружу.

Неро свешивает босые ноги из салона и оборачивается через плечо, чтобы вслепую нашарить на полу шнурки своих хлюпающих от влаги берцев и вытянуть обувку на суд скептически хмурящегося Кредо, мечтающего поскорее вернуться к прерванному сну на любой горизонтальной поверхности. 

— У нас есть сушилка для обуви, — он осоловело промаргивается, сразу не сообразив, что Неро не очень хочет засовывать согревшиеся ноги во что-то настолько противное и холодное. — Черт, извини. Данте, ты сможешь донести его, или…

— Не надо меня носить! — Неро предсказуемо смущается, всерьез намереваясь пробежаться до подъезда босиком.

— Я бы всю жизнь тебя носил, ребенок, — Данте все-таки не сдерживается, лукаво улыбаясь и самостоятельно приглаживая ладонью его мягкие волосы. Неро ворчит и ершится, но очень быстро сдается, подставляясь под нехитрую ласку, и отводит взгляд. А потом и вовсе нетерпеливо поднимает руки, чтобы напомнить увлекшемуся демону, что он изначально собирался делать.

Данте уже откровенно посмеивается, действительно представляя Неро маленьким ребенком, просящимся, чтобы его взяли на ручки, и предсказуемо получает свою долгожданную месть, когда мальчишка взгромождается ему на спину и — пока брат не видит — сильнее сдавливает крепкие бока коленями, запуская короткие клыки в нежную кожу на холке. И целует тусклый след от укуса, притираясь виском к щекочущим кожу волосам. Из головы Неро моментально выветриваются все мысли, стоит только упругим плечевым мышцам так знакомо напрячься под его пальцами. 

Он тоже очень многое представляет. И жалеет, что сейчас его тело сможет только предательски провалиться в сладкую дрему под вкрадчивыми касаниями. Вместо того, чтобы позволить своему обладателю ответить на них чем-то стоящим. Чем-то, чем Неро давно хочет отплатить Данте за все ласки и заботу, за все насмешливые взгляды, от которых под сердцем неизменно разбухало и лопалось что-то теплое и щекотное, затапливающее его изнутри обескураживающей эйфорией.

Под коленями, где Данте аккуратно придерживает его раскаленными ладонями, невыносимо зудит, вынуждая ерзать больше нужного. Тело просит новых прикосновений, умоляет, чтобы Данте не вжимался в него в одном месте, а скользнул пальцами чуть дальше, в нежную впадинку, которую он так любил терзать языком. Неро бы приподнялся, проезжаясь пахом по выгнутой пояснице. Неро бы не дернулся прочь, как раньше, уходя от непривычных ощущений. Теперь он бы впитал _все_ , что Данте захотел бы ему дать, теперь…

Кредо вытаскивает из машины окровавленные шмотки, и Неро наконец-то перестает дразнить своего демона, отвлекаясь на рассматривание окончательно загубленных джинсов. Он — очень неохотно, сквозь поволоку возбуждения — размышляет, что пятно крови сложно, но можно отстирать, что Кирие, как сестра охотника, наверняка посоветует, какой именно порошок справится с задачей лучше всего, но… Но никто из них в здравом уме не подсунет милой Кирие свидетельство, что ее братьям было очень больно и очень страшно сегодня. 

Поэтому уже на лестничной клетке Кредо вопросительно кивает на мусоропровод и, получив одобрение от грустного, уставшего и неудовлетворенного совсем не из-за одежды Неро, безжалостно выкидывает все памятные вещи, связанные со странной и опасной тварью. Что ж, по крайней мере, в живых остается — сам Неро — сухая куртка, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств не встретившая ни когтей, ни ледяной воды, и только поэтому сохранившая в кармане телефон с ключами. 

Неро вспоминает, что он так и не позвонил отцу, чтобы сообщить, как Данте отреагировал на металло... медальон, и не ответил на звонки Нико, чтобы аккуратно поинтересоваться, как прошла операция… И чувствует себя большим мудаком, чем на самом деле является. То есть, в рекордные сроки он заставляет волноваться вообще всех дорогих ему людей, так что чувствовать себя иначе у него просто не получается.

Теплые позвонки Данте, мягко перекатывающиеся от каждого движения, утыкаются прямиком в губы и отвлекают от лишних тревог. Неро думает, что тоже отвлекает демона, когда зарывается носом в его волосы и шумно вздыхает, наполняя легкие влажным запахом, но не видит ни единой причины останавливаться. Пара томительных минут в лифте не сможет испепелить остатки хваленого терпения Данте. А если все-таки сможет — по крайней мере, они с демоном окажутся в равных условиях.

Просторная квартира встречает их слепящими лучами рыжего закатного солнца. 

На звук открывающейся двери из гостиной выскальзывает такая же невыносимо светлая — Неро жмурится, сожалея, что приходится появляться перед ней в столь жалком виде — Кирие, шуршащая домашними льняными штанами и утопающая в свободной белой футболке. Она удивленно замирает, рассматривая трех уставших мужчин, по ощущениям, занимающих все пространство прихожей от пола до потолка, и наверняка прикидывает, какими продуктами будет кормить своих охотников после работы, но… Предсказуемо, но бледный брат, виновато улыбающийся и прячущий перевязанные ноги от пытливого взгляда, быстро стирает с ее лица искреннее воодушевление.

Даже Кредо, всегда радовавшийся любому контакту сестры с внешним миром — даже если этот мир целиком и полностью состоял из двух наглых и шумных /полу/демонов и еще одного не менее наглого подростка, вечно влипающего в неприятности, — заметно тускнеет синхронно с Кирие, видимо, уже сожалея, что желание позаботиться о неугомонном брате оборачивается тревогой в нежных медовых глазах.

Но уже потом, помогая Данте пересадить его на диван, охотник берет себя в руки и бросает на брата короткий извиняющийся взгляд. Неро больше всего на свете хочется уточнить у Кредо, не _разочаровывается_ ли он в нем на самом деле. Не из-за переживаний Кирие, нет. То есть, Неро сбивается со счета, который раз брату приходится вытаскивать его из всяких передряг, уже не надеясь, что у того рано или поздно проклюнется инстинкт самосохранения. Ему даже не хочется мешаться Кредо с какими-то рядовыми вопросами, вроде — «хей, ты ведь не отстранишь меня от охоты?» или «мои положительные качества все еще оправдывают всю ту херню, которую я иной раз вытворяю, правда ведь?»

Просто — да или нет. Не _жалеет_ ли Кредо о том, что называет его братом? Не жалеет ли об этом Кирие, мягко утаскивающая демона в прихожую, чтобы заставить его снять обувь и уличную одежду?

Оставшись наедине с Кредо, Неро почти открывает рот, чтобы не провалиться в гнетущую тишину, но брат сам подает голос.

— Все в порядке, — и звучит неожиданно… ласково? Неро облегченно выдыхает, стягивая с тела липнущую к голым плечам куртку. И правда, какого черта он именно сейчас начинает сомневаться в них обоих? После всего, что они вместе пережили, после всего, что они приняли друг в друге, и всего, с чем они обоюдно смирились. — Это был трудный сезон, но мы прекрасно справились. Я даже думаю взять в отряд кого-нибудь из новоприбывших, чтобы тебе было с кем выйти на охоту, пока я торчу в кабинете. Или ты, как и раньше, можешь бегать по катакомбам с Данте, таская патроны из оружейной. Что-то мне подсказывает, теперь будет чуточку проще убедить начальство, что они тебе жизненно необходимы. 

Кредо прекрасно знает, из каких взрывных веществ состоит его брат, и знает, куда нужно сыпать известь, чтобы потушить его разгорающуюся тревогу.

— Я не могу пообещать, что никогда… что со мной никогда больше не случится ничего подобного. Подобного сегодняшнему, — Неро тоже знает много полезных вещей. Из самого важного — откровенность не может испортить крепкие и трепетные отношения, выстраивающиеся между людьми, готовыми сражаться друг за друга.

— В этом заключается профессия охотника, разве нет? — Кредо улыбается. Тепло и искренне, забавно морща нос и немного смущаясь, прекрасно понимая, что он выглядит в такие моменты в точности, как его сестра. — Ты достаточно повоевал, чтобы доказать, что осознаешь все риски. 

Неро внезапно немеет, потому что осознает _еще кое-что_ , лежащее, черт возьми, на самой поверхности. Кажется, из всех близких людей только милая Кирие никогда не закладывала всю его подноготную Вергилию. 

Он скрещивает руки на груди, делая вид, что вероломное предательство ранит его до глубины души, но быстро сдается. Потому что Кредо выглядит… уставшим. Слишком уставшим даже для того, чтобы подбирать достойные оправдания.

— Ты выслал моему отцу личное дело Данте и..?

— Только личное дело. Он очень долго блуждал по открытым для просмотра архивам, даже близко не подбираясь к демонам, а потом прицельно запросил информацию о Данте в базе инкубов, так что… Я понял, что ты все ему рассказал, и решил, что ваш дальнейший диалог пройдет менее болезненно, если самые нетактичные вопросы ему не придется озвучивать тебе в лицо.

Чертова благодарность растекается под ребрами против воли, сколько Неро не пытается ершиться и отшучиваться — оправдался, надо же! — потому что ему наконец-то кажется, что он получает именно ту поддержку, которую бессознательно требует от людей, которым сам подставляет плечо и которых так отчаянно хочет называть семьей.

— Спасибо. Правда, спасибо, — Неро только надеется, что Кредо не засчитывает его тихий хрипящий голос за попытку выдавить из себя эти слова через силу. Но Кредо, видимо, заимствует у сестренки пару капель эмпатии в промежутках между редким сном и выматывающей работой, поэтому разгадывает его чувства на раз и понимающе кивает.

Из прихожей возвращаются Данте с Кирие, а сам Кредо, убедившись, что Неро попадает в надежные руки, поспешно сбегает в свою комнату, чтобы обессиленно завалиться на кровать, не тратя время на раздевание и пачкая налипшей на форму грязью белоснежные простыни.

А вот самому Неро, смущенному таким пристальным вниманием, остаться в одежде не позволяют "надежные руки", на растерзание которым предатель-Кредо бросает своего беззащитного брата.

Футболка присыхает к спине из-за просачивающейся сквозь повязку сукровицы, поэтому мальчишка не возмущается и не пытается прикрыть голые бедра сползающим со спинки дивана покрывалом, когда Данте привычно вытряхивает его из тряпок и обильно смачивает почти окаменевший бинт антисептиком, чтобы аккуратно размотать его и заменить новым. Неро укладывается на живот, пряча горящие щеки в подушке и не позволяя обеспокоенной Кирие видеть, как его брови кривятся от оглушительной боли, полыхающей в дрожащем теле. Он судорожно сжимает ладонь демона, потому что ему отчаянно требуется держаться именно за него, чтобы стерпеть необходимую муку. И потому что терпение дается Неро намного проще, когда он представляет, что все это — очередная продуманная игра, обязательно заканчивающаяся обоюдным удовольствием. 

Кирие опасливо поглядывает через плечо Данте на белоснежный бинт, аккуратно ложащийся поверх разодранных в хлам лопаток, и тычет в него новой пачкой. Так, на всякий случай. Неро краснеет еще больше и уже хочет отодвинуться. Но горячие пальцы так _правильно_ вжимаются чуть ниже холки, массируя выступающие позвонки, избегая полыхающей кожи, что ему остается только капитулировать, покорно принимая приятную, но, вероятно, не совсем заслуженную заботу. Данте хочется его _трогать_ , и Неро ловит себя на мысли, что просто не может _не наслаждаться_ этим.

— Я позвонила Нико. Она привезет тебе сменную одежду, — Кирие наконец-то успокаивается и присаживается на валик дивана рядом с подушкой, в которой тонет большинство постыдных поскуливаний разомлевшего Неро, внезапно вздрагивающего и протестующе тянущего что-то нечленораздельное. — Не мычи, она уже не злится. То есть, она никогда и не злилась на тебя! Скорее, была в восторге от твоей выходки! Нико буквально светилась изнутри каждый раз, когда вспоминала, что ты провернул, — девушка тихо смеется и тоже запускает прохладные нежные пальцы в топорщащиеся во все стороны волосы брата, мягко приглаживая подпаленную у самого края бровь. Неро хочется обернуться и узнать, каким взглядом сейчас награждает ее Данте, но его беспощадные прикосновения не прерываются ни на мгновение. Так что он решает, что демон вряд ли терзается ревностью, и незамедлительно проваливается в сладкую негу, снова не находя в себе сил, чтобы сопротивляться этому чувству.

— Зная Нико, могу предположить, — насмешливый голос Данте только подтверждает его догадки, — что это были скорее отблески тревожной сирены, чем мягкое ангельское свечение.

— Она сказала, что Неро учился… — Кирие мнется, но потом выдавливает из себя подслушанную у подруги остроту, — _сволочизму у лучших_. 

Данте все-таки замирает, не обращая внимания на то, как недовольно елозит плечами его оставленный без ласки любовник. А потом разражается оглушительным хохотом, сползая на пол и откидывая голову на обнаженную поясницу Неро, щекоча ее не собранными в хвост волосами.

— В следующий раз передай ей, что у нас происходит обмен опытом, — отфыркивается демон, украдкой подсматривая, как строящий из себя обиженного ребенка Неро прячет улыбку в сгибе локтя. Но сама Кирие смущенно тушуется, не понимая, смеются они над ней или над ее шуткой, давшейся ей не так легко. Данте хлопает ладонью по обивке дивана, выдергивая девушку из секундного замешательства. — Неро, как это низко, так вести себя в присутствии юной леди! Смотри, она считает тебя невыносимым грубияном!

— Завались, — хрипит Неро, пытаясь вывернуть ногу таким образом, чтобы хорошенько зарядить пяткой по пустой дребезжащей голове. Но уголки губ надежно застывают в предательской улыбке, так что он в очередной раз терпит поражение и возвращается на место, наконец-то обращая внимание, что его сестра действительно чувствует себя немного некомфортно. — Извини, — Неро бодает ее макушкой, приглаживая измятые льняные штаны. — Это так смешно, потому что Данте, бесспорно, феноменальная сволочь… — собственный голос соскальзывает на знакомые до ноющего томления в сердце плутовские нотки, и мальчишке даже не приходится придумывать что-то еще, чтобы реабилитировать себя в глазах Данте. От шальных огней в его лукаво жмурящихся глазах при желании можно прикуривать. Если Неро вдруг потребуется задыхаться _еще_ по какой-нибудь причине.

— Не обманывайтесь, юная леди, в моем смехе сокрыты неописуемые душевные страдания, — затылок Данте возвращается на обнаженную поясницу, слишком чувствительную для этих дразнящих прикосновений, а сам Неро закатывает глаза, с трудом понимая, с кем его демон сейчас флиртует и чего пытается добиться своим длинным колким языком, но, тем не менее, не желая сдавать позиции.

— …И потому что я действительно считаю его лучшим, — он учится у _лучшего_ и считает высшей мерой справедливости, что собственный учитель благородно капитулирует, напоследок рассыпая по позвоночнику наэлектризованные снопы мурашек, разбегающиеся по нервным окончаниям в тех местах, где оседает его срывающееся от смеха дыхание.

Данте прижимается влажными губами чуть ниже повязки. Почти целомудренно. Вовсе не для того, чтобы подразнить неугомонного ребенка или в очередной раз смутить лучезарную Кирие, поглядывающую на их копошение с нежной улыбкой. Он невесомо спускается поцелуями по кромке бинта, потому что не знает другого языка, способного легко и емко вобрать в себя все чувства, разрывающие его демоническое сердце. Неро и сам не находит нужных слов, как ни старается.

Он с легкостью благодарит Кредо, пытаясь подкреплять каждое пустое «спасибо» полезными — или хотя бы обдуманными — поступками. Исключительно ради того, чтобы не остаться в долгу и увидеть долгожданное облегчение в темных сонных глазах. Утопает в объятьях милой Кирие, одним движением нежных рук стряхивающей с его плеч полыхающие тревоги, за мгновение истлевающие до невесомого пепла от ослепляющей теплоты, заключенной в этом хрупком тельце. Неро планирует всю жизнь осыпать комплиментами каждый ее шаг и вздох, чтобы хоть чем-то подпереть незаслуженно шаткую уверенность в себе. Он заливает любимые джинсы машинным маслом и на ходу придумывает паршивые остроты к каждому жизненному пиздецу, потому что взрывная и взбалмошная Нико никогда не позволяет ему унывать и, черт побери, заслуживает, чтобы в ее жизни был кто-то, кто будет делать то же самое для нее…

Пересиливает страх и неловкость, когда заявляется к Вергилию с душой нараспашку, чтобы рассказать все, чтобы довериться ему, чтобы показать — он не закрывается от своего отца, он не боится боли, он верит, что в этот раз они будут залечивать друг другу раны, а не наносить новые. И кричит от восторга в холодную подушку, когда Вергилий не просто _пытается_ его понять, но и заранее принимает — со всеми запрятанными в шкафу демонами, — почти изменяет себе, чтобы дать шанс кровожадному инкубу, водящему за нос его глупого сына. Чтобы дать этому сыну /незаслуженное, наверное/ право самостоятельно набивать шишки. И сделать некоторые из них чуть менее болезненными. 

Но для Данте ведь следует подобрать что-то _иное_?

Вергилий еще не знает, как катастрофически сильно у Неро болит его громкое спотыкающееся сердце. Только подозревает — исходя из того, что сам Неро рассказывает об одном наглом демоне, — что Данте действительно _порадуется_ , если он когда-нибудь найдет слова, чтобы рассказать об их отношениях всему миру. Не стыдясь и не сдерживаясь. 

И рассказать самому Данте, как много он значит для одного несносного и абсолютно невыразительного мальчишки. Это ведь _потешит его самолюбие_? Самую малость, верно?

_Ох, я был так благодарен тебе за твой сволочизм, что втрескался по уши!_

_Знаешь, я всегда считал, что ты достоин чувствовать себя любимым и нужным, поэтому решил взять все в свои неумелые руки._

_Из всех людей, которых я бы хотел оградить от бед этого мира, я выбрал именно тебя, чтобы прятаться самому._

_Я такой эгоист, вот дьявол._

_Я такой жадный. Мне так спокойно. Мне так плохо. Мне никогда не будет достаточно._

— Не сжимай так сильно кулаки. Иначе рана снова начнет кровоточить, — рокочущий голос вплавляется в висок, вынуждая тянуться навстречу и маскировать истерично громкие вздохи шелестом покрывала. Пальцы Данте ныряют в его ладонь и мягко разжимают крепкую хватку. Мягко. Мягко. Дьявол, чертовски мягко. Неро не может поверить в то, что считывает с этих прикосновений. — О чем бы ты сейчас ни думал, — Данте накрывает его собой, удерживаясь на локтях, чтобы не проехаться по перевязанным лопаткам, и обдает дрожащее тело невыносимым жаром, — остановись.

Остановиться у Неро не получается.

Вряд ли их одержимость на проверку окажется _равноценной_ , но...

Почему нет? Почему нет? Неро задыхается, наконец-то научившись задавать себе этот вопрос. 

Он так чертовски долго — целую потерянную юность — думал, что никогда не сможет добиться одобрения от Вергилия. Думал, что не сможет совершить что-то действительно достойное, чтобы заслужить отцовскую гордость. Чтобы снова увидеть почти неуловимую улыбку, легко касающуюся его губ на старых фото. 

И что? Неро уже один раз ошибся. Катастрофически ошибся, когда не слушал отца и отказывался учитывать его неловкие попытки проявить заботу. Когда принимал гнетущее молчание, повисшее на телефонной линии, за _разочарованность_ в своем сыне, а не за настоящий страх потерять его раз и навсегда. Остаться в одиночестве.

Неро всегда игнорировал настойчивый голос подсознания, буквально вопивший, что все не так _плохо_ , все не так печально, Вергилию не нужно, чтобы он был идеальным покладистым сынком. Наоборот, они прямо сейчас могут пойти навстречу, они могут _выслушать_ друг друга, обняться и поступить так, как наверняка поступили бы Кредо с Кирие, принимающие друг друга такими, какими они являются. Поступить, как настоящая семья, в которой они оба нуждались, но… Неро научился отбрасывать эти сладкие речи, потому что до конца не верил, что уже заслужил хорошее отношение к себе. 

А ведь в случае с Данте он требовал не просто _хорошего_ отношения. Неро бы не отказался, чтобы демона затапливала та же бескрайняя нежность, мешающая дышать ему самому. Неро не смог бы жить, если бы Данте не тонул рядом с ним, захлебываясь раскаленным воздухом в коротких перерывах между жадными поцелуями. Но он никогда не считал себя достойным этого. Никогда не считал себя особенным. Настолько, чтобы мир одного ненасытного демона, уже не способного с его помощью утолять свой голод, вдруг начал вращаться только вокруг него.

И он ошибся.

Вергилий же — Неро никогда не спорил, что все его сомнения изначально были завязаны на Вергилии — принял его? И не только потому что не хотел терять единственного сына, единственного члена семьи. Он принял его, потому что — никогда не отказывался — Неро, именно его голубоглазый Неро, цепляющийся пальцами за неподъемный материнский арбалет, всегда был упрямым и норовистым, влезающим в капканы и драки. Всегда был его сыном. Всегда был ценен именно с таким сомнительным набором личностных качеств и импульсивных решений.

И вечное стремление Вергилия что-то в нем поменять объяснялось только страхом потерять Неро — потерять его _целиком_ — навсегда, а не желанием _исправить_ , переделать, изменить настолько, чтобы он перестал быть самим собой, а начал отвечать каким-то сомнительным идеалам.

У него уходит катастрофически много времени, чтобы наконец-то понять. Не обязательно становиться совершенным, чтобы люди, за которых, тем не менее, ты сам будешь сражаться до последнего, находили и в тебе что-то, достойное собственных сражений.

Неро ведь сам ценит _свою семью_ не только за список совершенных ими потрясающих вещей, помогающих ему до сих пор крепко держаться на ногах. А за то, что они просто оказываются рядом, когда у него опускаются руки. За то, что они не оставляют его в одиночестве с распахнутой грудной клеткой и непринятым сердцем, медленно теряющим запал тепла. Не потому, что они хотят _сделать что-то достойное_. Нет. Потому что они — потрясающие люди, не способные поступать иначе.

И, может быть, самую малость, наверное, черт побери… Если такие потрясающие люди считают важным заботиться о Неро, поддерживать его, смиряться со всеми его недостатками, значит…  
 _Может быть, и сам Неро чего-то стоит? Таким, каким он изначально является._

Видимо, да.

Неро чувствует себя целым, когда Данте зарывается носом во влажные волосы на затылке, встающие дыбом от гуляющих по позвоночнику мурашек. Он думает — да, да, вообще-то, ничто на свете не мешает мурлыкающему под ухом Данте ценить его… Именно таким.

Ничто не мешает Данте — такому же, дьявол, неидеальному и потрясающему — страдать от жадности и одержимости в той же степени, что и его человеку.

Глаза сами собой закрываются, а тело окончательно обмякает от щекотного дыхания, так привычно опаляющего холку. Демон еле слышно усмехается, когда мальчишка, до этого нервно сжимавший его ладонь, подносит пальцы к губам и обхватывает белеющие костяшки. Так же целомудренно. Плотно прижимаясь к новой розовой полосе, натертой спусковым крючком пистолета. Данте не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз он так яростно хватался за бесполезное оружие. Сгорал ли он хоть когда-нибудь в жизни от невозможности сделать _хоть что-то_ , чтобы не потерять поселившегося под сердцем человека.

Это ведь что-то значит. Для Неро — чуть больше, чем он может осознать проваливающимся в сон разумом. Намного больше, чем он может прочитать, опираясь только на здравый смысл.

Данте в последний раз проводит кончиком носа по теплой коже и отстраняется, лишая Неро своего раскаленного тела, укрывающего его от холодного воздуха, мгновенно проскальзывающего по обнаженной пояснице. Неро недовольно бурчит, хватаясь за его запястья и пытаясь вернуть свое персональное одеяло на прежнее место, но демон оказывается неумолим. Он убеждается, что мальчишка не накручивает себя больше нужного, а наоборот, наконец-то устаканивается и перестает вздрагивать от болезненных мыслей, и встает с дивана, разминая затекшие плечи.

— Не ворчи. Я схожу в магазин, а юная леди проследит, чтобы ты не слишком тосковал без моего общества. Договорились? — Данте подмигивает Кирие, почти научившейся не краснеть от его выпадов. — Мы с Неро очень быстро опустошили вашу аптечку, а с утра провернем то же самое с холодильником. И это, согласись, не очень вежливо с нашей стороны. К тому же…

— Не стоит, правда! — Кирие суетливо вскакивает следом за демоном, жмуря медовые глаза и тепло улыбаясь. — Я сейчас достану постельное белье, и вы ляжете рядом с Неро. Диван раскладывается, места хватит, еды тоже. В крайнем случае — я пошлю в магазин Нико, она останется на ночь и на завтрак, так что это будет справедливо. И я знаю, что вы устали не меньше Кредо и..!

— Успокойся, я еще успею выспаться в объятьях твоего братца. А вот вам двоим как раз стоит посекретничать с глазу на глаз до того, как приедет Нико.

— Это… это еще почему? — Кирие удивленно хлопает глазами, а Неро приподнимается с дивана, все-таки кутаясь в тонкое покрывало, никак не компенсирующее отсутствие наглого демона.

— Потому что на вас, юная леди, моя футболка, — Данте широко ухмыляется, действительно наслаждаясь реакцией покрасневшей до кончиков ушей Кирие и ошарашенного Неро, всматривающегося в едва заметный вышитый рисунок, отличающий или не отличающий конкретно эту футболку от сотни других белых футболок, _не стащенных_ самим Неро из чужого комода. — И, если бы я не знал про Неро парочку любопытных вещей, я бы даже начал ревновать. Хорошо, что я их знаю, правда ведь?

Данте удаляется за дверь, довольный произведенным впечатлением, а Кирие опасливо присаживается на край дивана и принимается дербанить пальцами длинный льняной пояс своих штанов. Ее смущение кажется Неро слишком странным — Кирие всегда робко прячется в свою скорлупку, даже когда не происходит ничего _постыдного_ , а сейчас еще и Данте подливает горючее в костер, но…

— Я стянула с сушилки первую попавшуюся, — она оглядывается на Неро и неловко улыбается, прекрасно понимая, что собственное поведение сдает ее с потрохами. — Ну, мы вернулись из Нью-Йорка, и я принимала душ у Нико в мастерской, а сменной одежды у меня не было, так что… Данте ведь не подумал ничего плохого? О тебе и..?

— Нет! — Неро мотает головой и придвигается к сестре бочком, мягко и успокаивающе обнимая ее за плечи. — Точно нет. Не переживай, ему просто нравится, когда люди… Данте любит подначивать людей. Но знает, когда стоит остановиться. То есть, если тебе это неприятно, только скажи. Он больше не будет шутить на эту тему или как-то обсуждать ее. Это просто футболка, черт. Не обращай внимания, — Неро вдруг сам понимает, что ошибается. Не насчет тактичности Данте. 

Суккубы ведь не могут _не_ читать людей. Даже если действительно стараются. Даже если прикладывают все усилия, чтобы не видеть и не слышать чужих желаний, не всегда ограничивающихся чем-то сладким и романтичным. Наверное, демон еще в первую встречу с подругой своего любовника прочитал, что Нико нравятся выступающие щиколотки и тонкие хрупкие девушки в громадных футболках ее лучшего друга. Просто прочитал и не увидел в этом ничего странного. И совершенно случайно запомнил, как некоторые люди на всю жизнь запоминают, что кому-то — случайному собеседнику или тому громкому парню в супермаркете, с которым они больше никогда не встретятся, — нравится марципан, или малиновый ликер, или собирающие пыль фетровые подушки.

Судя по смущению Кирие, она прекрасно понимает, что паршивая шутка посетила пустую демоническую голову не совсем безосновательно. Кирие — умная девочка, читающая близких людей с талантом, даже не снившимся некоторым пьяным демонам. И Неро не хочет, чтобы она волновалась по такому мелочному поводу — _хей, я подумала, что любовник моего бывшего парня всерьез решил, что я переспала с ним, а на самом деле он просто пошутил, что я могла бы переспать с его лучшей подругой! Какая забавная ситуация!_

— Мы тоже можем это не обсуждать, — и тем более Неро не хочет, чтобы сестра пугалась, ломала себя, скатывалась в обрывочные оправдания или объясняла свои чувства к Нико, если ей самой не хотелось делиться ими с братом.

В прихожей замешкавшийся Данте — про себя Неро грозится покусать демона, если тот специально торчал под дверью и подслушивал их разговор — выходит на лестничную клетку. Кирие опускает плечи и смешливо морщит нос, когда Неро утыкается подбородком ей в макушку и настойчиво трется, будто выгоняет из ее головы лишнюю сейчас робость.

— Нет. На самом деле, Нико… очень… — Кирие разводит руками и замолкает, подбирая верные слова. Она не стесняется Неро. Может, единственного человека в этом мире, проявившего к ней _настолько_ много терпения. — Это, наверное, очень странно. То, что я к ней чувствую, очень странно.

— Не так странно, как фетровые подушки, — фыркает Неро. Кирие удивленно моргает, а потом недоверчиво улыбается и почти тянется к его лицу, чтобы проверить, не лихорадит ли ее несносного братца после плаванья подо льдом. — Я серьезно, клянусь! Я имею в виду… Совершенно нормально, что ты никогда раньше не испытывала подобного влечения. Но и то, что ты вдруг начала что-то чувствовать к девушке, которую хорошо знаешь и которой ты доверяешь… Которая, к тому же, хорошо к тебе относится и…

— Она говорила что-то обо мне, так ведь? — настает очередь Неро глупо краснеть и этим выдавать себя с потрохами. 

Следом он чуть ли не выдает — «ну, э-э-э, ей нравятся твои щиколотки!», но вовремя прикусывает язык, боясь все испортить. Потому что они с Нико тогда говорили не о щиколотках. Они оба, если честно, болели одним и тем же, просто Неро, задыхающийся от каждого воспоминания, в котором фигурировал Данте — от _каждого_ воспоминания — на проверку оказался более говорлив. 

И ему не кажется зазорным хотеть, чтобы Кирие и Нико были вместе. Чтобы они обе ощущали под ключицами теплое щекотное томление. Чтобы они делились им друг с другом, поднося самое сокровенное в подрагивающих пальцах. Не обжигаясь и не роняя ненароком, доверяя свою хрупкость человеку — Неро нравится быть спокойным на этот счет, — не способному растоптать их ожидания.

Эти девчонки прекрасно чувствуют себя вместе. Замолкают и прячут улыбки в горячих чашках, если в комнату вдруг заходит Кредо или сам Неро, пихаются пятками, толкаются на кухне, брызгаются водой и смеются. Смеются так чисто и искристо, как умеют, кажется, только влюбленные.

Неро знает это — слышит этот отзвук сквозь поволоку воспоминаний, почему-то уносящих его в тьму прихожей, к колючим шарфам, колючей щетине и неловко стукающимся зубам, — но почему-то не чувствует себя мудрым и опытным. Наоборот — все таким же глупцом, теряющим верные мысли от одного нежного взгляда сощуренных глаз. Схожих по цвету — с его собственными — с предрассветным небом.

— Ей нравятся твои щиколотки, — Неро сдается. 

Кирие звонко и заливисто хохочет, цепляясь тонкими пальцами за его плечо и утирая ребром ладони выступающую в уголках глаз влагу.

— Это… — она переводит дух и бросает извиняющийся взгляд на копошащегося под одеялом Кредо, улыбающегося сквозь сон ее смеху, — это все ведь не про щиколотки, правда? И не про подушки! Ты выставляешь меня идиоткой, Неро! — она вовсе на него не обижается.

— Да, — Неро и себя успешно выставляет идиотом. Очень мудрым, наверное. И очень опытным. — То есть, нет! Боже, Кирие, я не это хотел сказать!

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что ты хотел сказать! — она притирается макушкой ему под подбородок и обхватывает обеими руками, замещая все мысли тонким запахом нежных розоватых персиков. — Но я тебя поняла.

В воцарившейся тишине, забивающей голову мягкой сладкой ватой, Неро остается только обнимать ее в ответ и счастливо жмуриться, не имея ни малейшей возможности избавиться или сбежать от заполоняющего его изнутри ликования.

Данте возвращается с тяжелыми пакетами еды и крайне воодушевленной Нико под руку. Неро почти прячет голову в песок — под подушку, — но подруга откапывает его из ломкого постельного белья, которым они с Кирие застилают разобранный диван, и хорошенько тискает за щеки, скаля зубы и действительно светясь изнутри. Неро сопротивляется больше для вида, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда Нико решит, что с него хватит наказаний, и позволит сгрести себя в охапку вместе с морщащей нос Кирие. 

Его катастрофически клонит в сон, а организм, с трудом верящий, что все наконец-то складывается наилучшим образом — ноющая боль растекается по грудине по самому потрясающему в его жизни поводу, — не желает отключаться без горячего наглого демона под боком. Но сам Неро считает важным прямо сейчас расспросить подругу про ее отца, а заодно рассказать девушкам, точно так же крепко обнимавшим его перед отлетом к _его собственному отцу_ , как именно прошла судьбоносная встреча.

Неро снова произносит эту фразу — _я рассказал ему про Данте, вот дьявол, я рассказал своему отцу про Данте, абсолютно все про Данте, я готов теперь целому миру рассказа…_ — не в тех обстоятельствах, о которых он так отчаянно фантазировал. Но нисколько не жалеет об этом. Данте вскарабкивается на разобранный диван с края, не оккупированного двумя страшно гордящимися своим другом девчонками, и устраивается на боку, подперев голову рукою. Неро чувствует поясницей его внимательный взгляд и думает, что ему действительно стоит прямо сейчас прекратить судорожно лепетать, подробно объясняя, что именно они с Вергилием ели на ужин в тот вечер, а вместо этого откинуться уже в долгожданные объятья.

Он так и делает. Старательно жмурясь, чтобы не видеть, как Нико закатывает глаза, а Кирие смущенно отворачивается, когда Данте укрывает свою добычу тяжелым пуховым одеялом и заматывает его в плотный кокон, тычась носом в торчащую снаружи трепыхающегося покрывала макушку.

Когда Неро с трудом выскальзывает из тисков, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, отфыркаться от попавшей в рот пыли и обвить своего демона всеми конечностями, девушки уже сбегают от них на кухню, напоследок плотно запирая все двери.

— Мне кажется, — Данте тихо усмехается, не отказывая себе в удовольствии разминать расслабляющееся под его пальцами тело, — или разговор с тобой пошел юной леди на пользу?

— Не кажется, — Неро недовольно мычит и ерзает, пытаясь вывернуться и найти в темноте губы Данте, чтобы заткнуть его как минимум до следующего утра. 

И вместе с этим заткнуть себя, чтобы не умирать от страха, смакуя на языке все слова, адресованные ластящемуся к нему демону. Громадному и тяжелому, неловко ударяющему пяткой по перевязанной лодыжке и осыпающему его плечи беглыми поцелуями в качестве извинения. Неро кажется, если они забудутся, Данте легко соскользнет и ниже, чуть ли не до повязок. Неро не станет его останавливать. 

Но вредный демон только притирается к острым ключицам и шепчет что-то едва слышное, опаляя горячим дыханием успокоившийся вместе со своим хозяином медальон. 

Неро бодает его в висок, мысленно капитулируя и соглашаясь с тем, что рано или поздно им придется говорить друг с другом. И рано, _как можно раньше_ , — не самый плохой вариант.

— Что ж, полагаю, Вергилию очень понравилось мое личное дело, раз он все-таки решился доверить мне своего беззащитного сына, — у Неро почему-то щемит сердце от осознания, что теперь он со стопроцентной точностью определяет, когда за насмешливым голосом Данте скрывается дребезжащая от напряжения струна. Прямо сейчас, например.

— Ты сразил его наповал шестой или седьмой строкой. Я точно не помню.

— В которой указан процент демонической крови? Или, хм… — Данте цыкает и замолкает, видимо, силясь вспомнить стандартный бланк, заполняемый каждым проходящим проверку демоном. — Сдаюсь. Я серьезно не косячил уже года три, а после смены облика охотники все заполняли сами. Думали, я не справлюсь с шариковой ручкой или ненароком кого-нибудь ею вскрою.

— Подсказываю, — Неро радуется, что Данте не видит, как полыхают его скулы, — графа называется «постоянный партнер». 

— Ох. Вот как, — Данте вздрагивает, а потом медленно расслабляется в его руках, позволяя крепче прижать свою голову к громыхающему сердцу. — Знаешь, раньше я считал эту пометку напрасной тратой краски в принтере. В моем случае уж точно.

— Вообще-то, — от волос Данте пахнет дождевой водой и озоном, и Неро не замечает, как зарывается в них носом, закрывает глаза и жадно вдыхает этот запах, пронизывающий его тонкими иголками до самых костей, — это было очень… _лестно_. 

— Лестно? Когда ты заговорил о моем личном деле, я, вообще-то, очень испугался. Любого бы разозлил длиннющий список моих любовных похождений. То есть, _любой другой_ обратил бы внимание именно на него и… Или погоди! — Данте с трудом выкручивается, чтобы не потерять лицо, натянув привычную ухмылку. — Ты специально заговорил об этом, чтобы я чувствовал себя виноватым после всего, что натворил? Признавайся, ребенок! — он пробегает пальцами по бокам Неро, заставляя его извиваться от щекотки и сильнее сжимать своего демона в объятьях, чтобы не проронить ни единого жалкого писка, почти переходящего в тихие стоны от поселяющегося в пояснице томления. 

— Нет, Данте! Хах, прекрати, щекотно!

— В этом весь смысл, — Данте все же слушается его и возвращает свои горяченные ладони на прежнее место. На то самое, дьявол, место на спине, в котором Неро чувствует _его_ острее всего. — Знаешь, я действительно _люблю подначивать людей_ , — и, видимо, подслушивать чужие разговоры, которые сам же и называл совершенно секретными, — но подначивать меня в ответ позволено только тебе.

— О, ты мне это _позволяешь_ , — Неро пытается не показать, что вкрадчивые прикосновения давно и успешно сбивают с него всю спесь.

— Хей, я пытаюсь быть _романтичным_..!

— И заботливым?

— Очень заботливым.

— Я заговорил про твое личное дело не потому, что хотел над тобой посмеяться, подначить или… — на самом деле, Неро бесится, когда Данте даже не старается понять, каким важным _человеком_ он становится для своего неугомонного мальчишки. — Тогда, в парке, я подумал, что эта встреча с охотниками не окончится, знаешь, непринужденной беседой. То есть, я не хотел снова… Это было почти как со знакомой моего отца, только в сто раз хуже. Еще и этот…

— Неро, — вот сейчас Данте звучит предельно серьезно. — Ты загоняешься по пустякам.

— Для меня это не пустяки. Я не хочу, чтобы в тебе видели другого человека, и тем более не хочу, чтобы тебя оскорбляли или унижали из-за того, кем ты родился.

— Наши говорливые друзья пытались задеть только тебя, — Неро не сразу понимает, о чем говорит довольно мурлыкающий от его слов Данте. — Впрочем, мне было _лестно_ слушать, какими откровениями ты крыл того парня.

— Он пытался убедить меня, что спать с инкубом унизительно. Разве тебя это не задевает?

Данте усмехается и неопределенно пожимает плечами, не поднимая голову и пряча от мальчишки свое лицо.

— Я привык.

— Это несправедливо, — Неро жмется к нему. Близко-близко. Путается пальцами в длинных волосах, спускается на холку, на выступающие позвонки и обратно.

— У меня есть ты. Прекрасная компенсация, — сердце пропускает пару ударов, и, самое постыдное, прижимающийся к его груди Данте прекрасно улавливает сбитый ритм.

— Я… я ведь тоже охотник.

— А я демон, приятно познакомиться.

— Я не про это, — Неро поджимает губы. Почему у Данте так легко получается вытягивать из него обжигающие скулы признания? Почему Неро чувствует, как изнутри его подтачивает ледяная вода, так и норовящая прорваться через хлипкую дамбу? Почему он не чувствует стыда или боли, когда Данте ворочает железными щипцами раскаленные угли у него в груди, добиваясь очередных ответов? 

— Ты можешь просто еще раз сказать, что я классный, — вот из-за этого, черт, именно из-за этого. — Если, конечно, ты имеешь в виду, что я классный, а не…

Неро прорывает. Буквально.

— Я имею в виду… У тебя достаточно причин ненавидеть охотников. Мы не самые лучшие люди. Мы грубые и предвзятые, мы хреново и болезненно шутим. Игнорируем те вещи, с которыми приходится мириться демонам, чтобы спокойно существовать в нашем же обществе. _Мне стыдно_ , что я бесился, когда ты пытался что-то донести до меня, про моего отца, про наши отношения, а я не слушал, потому что когда-то, в самом начале, позволил себе подумать — _«хей, к суккубам приходят за спокойствием, приходят, потому что ищут легких путей, приходят, чтоб получить самые легкие отношения»_. И я бесился, потому что отчаянно не хотел каких-то _трудностей_. _Стыдно_ , что я не отказался от этих выводов, _стыдно_ , что я даже не задумывался, что был неправ. Просто принимал все, как должное! _Мне стыдно_ даже из-за того, что ты никогда раньше не оставлял на мне видимых меток, потому что наверняка какой-то придурок когда-то чертовски давно сказал тебе какую-то гадость, и это тебя зацепило. _Мне стыдно_ за многие вещи, которые я раньше думал о тебе. Об отношениях с тобой. Я не знаю, сколько во мне еще этих чертовых заблуждений на твой счет! _И я боюсь_ , что ты можешь возненавидеть меня за каждое из них… Потому что ты имеешь право ненавидеть таких, как я. А теперь, благодаря этому чертовому медальону, ты вообще имеешь право выбрать любого из своих знакомых демонов и получить от него то, что никогда не получил бы от меня! То есть, я хочу быть для тебя тем человеком, которым ты… Которым ты стал для… Но… Я ведь не смогу. Я не такой… Классный. Ты всегда поддерживал меня, отвлекал, когда мне было плохо, когда я злился или нервничал, когда выливал на тебя все переживания, не заботясь о твоих собственных чувствах, и..!

— _Неро_ , — от надорванного, хриплого голоса Данте по коже острыми искрами проходят мурашки. — Я тебя потом обязательно покусаю. Обязательно. А сейчас, — он вздрагивает и сжимает Неро чуть ли не до хруста ребер, вырывая из легких ошарашенный вздох, — сейчас — _молчи_.

Под ключицами становится до странного влажно и горячо от частого дребезжащего дыхания. И Неро трясет, как он ни старается быть крепким и мраморным. А он очень старается. Для Данте. 

Потому что Данте в первый раз предстает перед ним _настолько... хрупким_?

Потому что, дьявол. Дьявол.

Потому что Данте… плачет?


	19. Chapter 19

— Хей, Неро, — утро заползает в гостиную вместе с солнечными лучами и соблазнительными запахами, просачивающимися сквозь стеклянные вставки на кухонных дверях. Неугомонный Данте с охрипшим голосом и мягкими, влажными губами, так приятно скользящими вдоль острых скул, просыпается раньше своего любовника и явно не собирается оставлять его в объятьях сна. Чертов ревнивец. — Они готовят пиццу. Когда я покупал продукты, я, конечно же, намекал именно на пиццу, но, если честно, пахнет даже лучше, чем в прошлый раз, когда у нас подгорела основа, и… Ты меня совсем не слушаешь, так ведь, ребенок?

— Кирие готовит тебе пиццу, — Неро откидывает голову, даже не думая открывать глаза. Наслаждаясь тягучей истомой, стекающей по разморенному телу и скапливающейся на пояснице, куда медленно пробираются горячие ладони демона, — потому что знает, что ты любишь пиццу.

— О, я понял, она не из тех, кто готовит брокколи, если окружающие любят пиццу, — Данте ласкает губами медленно тускнеющие синяки на его шее и тычется носом под ворот футболки, отфыркиваясь от нитей раздербаненного за ночь бинта. — Это очень здравый подход.

— Не такой здравый, как… Черт, — из-за пальцев на пояснице внизу живота сворачивается раскаленная пружина, которую Неро так и норовит расслабить, провокационно потираясь пахом о рельефный пресс демона. Данте предвкушающе мурлыкает и аккуратно прихватывает чувствительную кожу за ухом. 

Он помнит — каждое слово, произнесенное неугомонным мальчишкой, который всю ночь собирал губами едкие соленые борозды с его щек, игнорируя собственные слипающиеся ресницы, — что Неро буквально _разрешает_ ему покрывать себя алеющими метками. Даже в самых заметных местах. Но медлит, не зная, как подступиться к безграничной власти. Неро гулко всхлипывает, раздражаясь из-за его… нерешительности? Сдержанности? Желания растянуть удовольствие? Он всегда горит, когда Данте _тянет_ , испытывая на прочность его хлипкое, почти отсутствующее терпение. 

И когда дразнится и измывается, точно зная, что девушки за тонкой кухонной дверью не позволят им сцепиться на чертовом диване посреди гостиной, будто замершей во времени, увязшей в нем тонкими пчелиными лапками, как в меду.

В темноте под опущенными веками мгновенно вырисовывается нахальная улыбка, пробирающаяся даже сюда. И Неро почти воет, потому что просто не знает, как теперь вести себя со своим демоном. Демоном, который когда-то бережно укачал его на руках, высушив все слезы, а потом ни единым жестом не заставил Неро чувствовать себя опозоренным, непринятым, лишним. Только благодарным — до чертиков благодарным, готовым доверить Данте каждую клеточку своего дрожащего тела. 

И смущенным. И втрескавшимся по уши.

Неро действительно не знает, хватит ли у него выдержки, чтобы ответить ему тем же. Чтобы не сгорать, не дрожать и не отводить взгляд, каждый раз вспоминая, как болезненно ныло переполненное нежностью сердце от осознания, что Данте тоже _доверился_ своему не-такому-потрясающему-человеку. Больше всего на свете мечтающему отплатить демону за каждое слово поддержки, бьющее — под дых — точно в цель. 

Неро раскрывает глаза и растворяется в янтарном свете, мягко окутывающем их постель. Данте лежит на боку, лицом к лицу со смущенным мальчишкой, утопая в его пушистой подушке и улыбаясь одной из своих самых ласковых улыбок. Так близко, что хватает одного движения, чтобы прикоснуться губами к расслабленной переносице и почувствовать, как демон довольно урчит в ответ на безобидную ласку. Сердце пропускает пару ударов и с колоссальной легкостью впускает под грудину тягучее томление. Такую же вязкую нежность, которую Неро сглатывает вместе со спертым, душным воздухом, оплетающим легкие тонкими нитями сладкой ваты.

И все потому, что у разморенного Данте — такого красивого, мягкого, ластящегося к тянущимся к нему ладоням — никак не получается нацепить поверх опухших и покрасневших глаз привычный лукавый прищур. Он только беспомощно жмурится, пересиливая себя, чтобы позволить Неро запомнить его… _и таким тоже_. Не сильным, не потрясающим. Но благодарным. Избавившимся от тяжелой ноши, тянущей его к земле ровно за то место, к которому безошибочно прижимается несносный ребенок, вплетающий теплые пальцы в растрепанные волосы.

Неро отрывает губы всего на мгновение, а потом целует его снова. И еще раз. И еще. Жадно и жалобно глотая воздух, будто злясь на саму потребность прерывать ласку ради какого-то дыхания.

С кухни раздается торжествующий выкрик — от которого Неро невольно вздрагивает, готовясь отражать новую атаку демонов, — и запах запеченных томатов становится совсем невыносимым. Данте втягивает носом воздух и урчит, имитируя рокотание демона, почуявшего свою самую сладкую добычу. 

А потом громогласно смеется с того, как молниеносно взгляд Неро темнеет и теряет всякую осмысленность.

— Мне остается надеяться, что ты больше голоден, чем возбужден, — он успокаивается только после того, как Неро вытаскивает продавленную подушку из-под его головы и полушутя-полусерьезно пытается придушить демона. В отместку или… Абсолютно без задней мысли. 

— Надейся, — Неро быстро выдыхается, игнорируя просыпающуюся боль в лопатках, но себе не изменяет. Он бросает на веселящегося Данте — нарочито пристально разглядывающего его голые бедра — сердитый взгляд и, прихрамывая на обе ноги, скрывается за дверью ванной, прикусив язык, чтобы не признаться вслух, что, да, вообще-то, он чертовски голоден. 

Почти так же голоден, как возбужден.

Данте смотрит, не отрываясь и не моргая, на закрывшуюся за мальчишкой дверь и неосознанно сглатывает.

Он ощущает… _что-то знакомое_.

***

С пиццы сваливается начинка, а томатные соки стекают по запястью, пачкая белоснежные бинты на ладони, так что Неро совсем не сексуально — Данте считает иначе, а вот Нико кривит губы и посмеивается над своим другом, шустро разрезая острым ножом второй круг пиццы — слизывает с кожи горячие дорожки, не обращая никакого внимания на косые взгляды. Он вспоминает, что не ел… с прошлого утра? Или с позапрошлого вечера? Разболтанные нервы, реакция Данте на отсутствие запаха у своего человека, клацающий зубами в сантиметре от дула револьвера демон, собственная кровь на заколдованном льду, зудящая кожа под повязками… Неро все это время думал о чем угодно, кроме того, каким вкусным бывает поджаренный бекон после суточной голодовки, нервной охоты и ночи, проведенной за заживлением ран. 

И теперь, проглотив, почти не прожевывая, целую пиццу, Неро посвящает все мысли исключительно этому прекрасному факту. И хрустящему бекону. И грибам. И подрумяненной корочке, которую приходится запивать горячим лимонным чаем, чтобы не подавиться. И Данте, игриво поддевающему его лодыжки пятками и даже не пытающемуся стащить себе кусочек конкретно этой пиццы из-под носа голодного ребенка. 

Уже от его улыбки Неро закономерно давится, оглушительно краснея. Кирие где-то за спиной заливает новую порцию воды в чайник, слишком маленький для масштабных посиделок, а Нико усаживается рядом, протягивая свои загребущие пальцы к общей тарелке и — специально, точно специально — мешая Данте болтать ногами под столом. 

Сонный и помятый Кредо, неохотно выползший из мягкой кровати на запах съестного, некоторое время торчит в дверях, силясь сообразить, почему на его кухне беснуется такое количество людей и полукровок. Но потом, видимо, смиряется с ситуацией, помогает сестре вытащить оставшуюся выпечку на стол и присаживается рядом с Данте, чтобы очень вдумчиво — и очень осоловело — гонять по стенкам чашки тонкую лимонную дольку. 

До чертиков довольная Кирие, больше всего на свете обожающая кормить других людей — особенно тех, кто потом помогает ей мыть горы посуды, — наконец-то заваривает всем желающим чай и теснит свою подругу. Они мягко пихаются локтями и притираются друг к другу, и Неро искрится от счастья. Не только потому, что вредная Нико забывает о них с Данте, и теперь никто не мешает демону дразняще поглаживать его ногу вдоль зудящей повязки. 

Еще потому, что…

Неро внезапно хочется — до рези в глазах, — чтобы отец тоже был здесь.

Он соскальзывает со стула, неловко — весьма кстати — толкая Нико в объятья посмеивающейся Кирие, с готовностью ловящей беззлобно бранящуюся девушку, и выходит в прихожую. Данте отклоняется со своего места, потому что спина Кредо мешает ему пялиться на куда более привлекательную спину своего любовника. Но увидев, как Неро подходит к куртке, наспех наброшенной на вешалку, он моментально возвращается в прежнее положение. И поджимает губы, стараясь не выдать волнения и _слишком_ заметного трепета, невольно пробивающегося сквозь привычную усмешку.

Неро вслепую шарит по карманам, а потом опирается локтями на комод и закрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в протяжные гудки разряжающегося телефона. В Портленде только-только восходит солнце. Вергилий, наверное, тоже сейчас копошится в холодильнике на огромной, пустой кухне с высоченными потолками, или договаривается об очередной встрече, или затягивает галстук на приподнятом вороте белоснежной рубашки, и…

Гудки наконец-то обрываются, обрывая и его мечущиеся мысли.

— Доброе утро, Неро, — Вергилий звучит одновременно недовольно и облегченно, и Неро даже не пытается избавиться от чувства вины за то, что он лишь сейчас находит в себе силы позвонить отцу. Он просто радуется, что слышит его голос и не чувствует ни болезненной осторожности, ни привычного укора. 

— Доброе, — Неро буквально задыхается, когда осознает, что никогда больше не поймает отца за чем-то подобным. Их отношения наконец-то устаканиваются и перестают давить на виски яркими вспышками неконтролируемых эмоций. В этот раз все острые осколки, выдернутые из трепещущего сердца не без чужой помощи, встают в верной последовательности. — Извини, что не звонил. Так долго. Мы разбирали кое-какие дела… с Кредо.

Неро не говорит — «произошло так много всего, что я чуть собственное имя не забыл!» — чтобы хоть немного оправдаться перед отцом. Он просто не может пошевелить примерзшим к небу языком ради того, чтобы заставить Вергилия лишний раз волноваться за своего непутевого ребенка. Особенно, когда все заканчивается. Особенно, когда в памяти так ярко воскресает сосущая пустота под ребрами. Сравнимая по температуре с острой и неподъемной толщей льда.

— Что ж, — но Вергилию не нравится тревожная тишина, закономерно воцаряющаяся между ними, — по крайней мере, ты не звучишь, как обещал.

— А как я обещал звучать? — Неро фыркает и пожимает плечами, запоздало понимая, что отец не увидит этого неосознанного жеста.

— Ты обещал… Ты сказал, что будешь винить меня, если инкуб не останется с тобой из-за моего подарка, — Вергилий замолкает, хоть и хочет сказать что-то еще. Много всего еще. Про то, что Неро умеет звучать не только надломлено, но и раздраженно, что Неро раньше звучал именно так. В ста процентах их телефонных разговоров, каждый раз оставляющих зияющую пропасть на месте сердца. Что виноватый и немного напуганный голос собственного сына, наконец-то самостоятельно набирающего его номер после долгих семи лет молчания и взаимных упреков, звучит… успокаивающе. Даже на лекции и колкие фразочки — «надо же, твой… Данте оказывается _чуть_ лучше, чем я предполагал» — не хватает ни сил, ни запала. 

— Я бы постарался этого не делать, — Неро опускает взгляд, нервно дербаня молнию на висящей куртке. — Я бы постарался не… Больше не винить тебя за попытки оберегать мою многострадальную задницу. Окей? — он срывается, боясь лопнуть от распирающего его тепла и поделиться с отцом еще чем-нибудь. Рассказом о зудящих бинтах на лопатках, пустом барабане револьвера или Данте… знающем его так же хорошо и тоже _боящемся его потерять_.

— Неро? — Вергилий, к счастью или нет, это улавливает. Неро усмехается, наобум запуская руку в карман со звенящими ключами. — Все в порядке?

— Я бы не успел, — дыхание срывается, потому что подрагивающие пальцы натыкаются на знакомую ребристую кромку, жадно впитывающую его тепло, — даже я не успел бы вляпаться в неприятности за такое короткое время.

— Тебе никогда не требовалось много времени, чтобы куда-нибудь вляпаться, — Вергилий усмехается. Совсем тихо. Безошибочно разгадывая своего сына. И Неро наконец-то _позволяет_ себе услышать в его голосе спрятанную за сотней ощеренных иголок гордость. И окончательно капитулирует, сжимая в ладони связку ключей.

— Мы закрыли охотничий сезон. У меня пара шрамов, небольшое обморожение и, видимо, сотрясение мозга, потому что я всерьез хочу, чтобы ты сейчас был здесь, — сначала Неро решает избавиться от слов, прожигающих язык, а уже потом провалиться в искрящую эйфорию, накрывающую его с головой. — Кирие с Нико приготовили пиццу, Кредо не пошел на работу, а Данте… Я пытаюсь сказать, что мне… Мне здесь не хватает… только тебя.

Неро подцепляет железное кольцо и вытаскивает ключи на свет. Он думает — вот черт, Данте на кухне наверняка слышит — вовсю используя демонических слух для достижения своих человеческих целей — металлическое дребезжание и мягко улыбается, довольный, что мальчишка так быстро обнаруживает подброшенную вещь. Еще думает — тогда Данте не подслушивал, дьявол, он не подслушивал их с Кирие. Во всяком случае, специально. Потому что он сосредоточенно возвращал ключ от собственной квартиры, найденный утром в складках пледа, на _законное_ место. 

А больше мыслей у Неро ни на что не остается.

Он надрывно и почти неслышно смеется, закрывая рот ладонью и пряча макушку между шуршащих курток, потому что — даже после прошедшей ночи, даже заслужив _абсолютное_ доверие, даже рассыпавшись стеклянными брызгами от въедающейся под кожу соли и собравшись обратно под мерное сопение, оседающее теплой влагой на ключицах — он не посмел уверить себя в том, что Данте…

Наверное, Данте просто устает повторять фразу «я не хочу тебя потерять», и переходит к другому языку, безошибочно срабатывающему на его мальчишке.

Вергилий в трубке шумно вздыхает, кажется, в ответ на его последнюю реплику, и только это еще держит его пропавшего с концами сына в материальном мире, стремительно утекающем сквозь пальцы, судорожно сжимающие раскаленный ключ. Совершенно обычный. Без поэтичных гравировок, гранатовых капель крови и щекотных крыльев. Не способный ни защищать, ни проскальзывать тонкими иглами в трахею. Но ценный совершенно по другой причине.

— Я бы… с радостью, — Вергилий на другом конце Америки задирает голову к белоснежному потолку пустой кухни и закрывает глаза, будто желая ненадолго выключить осточертевшую реальность. — Но в ближайшее время не получится. Надо будет разобраться с недавно образовавшимися дырами в моем бюджете, так что…

— Но я все равно приеду на следующих выходных! — Неро не может забыть, по чьей вине они там образовываются. — То есть, если ты… если я не буду отвлекать тебя от чего-то важного.

— Важного? — Вергилий улыбается. Кажется, именно улыбается. Как на старом фото в потертой деревянной рамке. Так же неслышно и незаметно. — Ты не будешь отвлекать меня от _чего-то важного_ , Неро. Скорее... — он замолкает и качает головой. — Иди к своим. Скажи своему демону, Данте, что он не отвертится от знакомства со мной. Я разгребу дела и приеду посмотреть, что он там перенял у меня, а что в нем видишь конкретно ты.

— Ловлю на слове. И, пап..?

— Да, Неро?

— Я люблю тебя. Спасибо за заботу и… За все — спасибо.

Неро отключает вызов и прижимает телефон к заполошно стучащему сердцу. Он не говорил отцу ничего подобного уже семь лет. Возможно, _никто_ не говорил Вергилию ничего подобного уже целых семь долбанных лет. И от этой мысли подгибаются колени, а мышцы становятся удивительно отзывчивыми. Так бывает после тренировки с тяжелыми грузами, когда железная штанга уже не испытывает на прочность напряженные сухожилия, а те все никак не могут разжаться, инстинктивно ожидая новых испытаний.

Или после долгой изнурительной пробежки, когда ноги совсем не слушаются, если требуется сделать медленный шаг или, не дай бог, окончательно расслабиться и сесть — отзываются тянущей болью и почти ощутимым дребезжанием в венах, — но с готовностью толкают тело вперед, когда дело касается продолжения бега. Будто на время забывают, каково это — находиться в состоянии покоя. Будто забывают, что покой существует. Что он привычен, безопасен и сладок. Что человек должен искать его, а не рваться из сил на одних импульсах от предыдущих погонь.

Неро отчаянно ищет, об кого загасить свой импульс, когда наконец-таки останавливается, прячась в самом темном углу прихожей и вслушиваясь в громыхающие удары сердца. К дверному проему, ведущему в залитую солнцем гостиную, приваливается всегда готовый быть его персональным громоотводом Данте. Нахально улыбающийся и раскрывающий объятья для своего человека.

— Так и будешь стоять столбом?

Неро качает головой, больше не теряя время. Ключи и телефон возвращаются в карман куртки, а мальчишка подходит вплотную к своему демону, чтобы привычно устроить руки на упругих плечах. Провести пальцами до самых шейных позвонков и жарко выдохнуть в кривящиеся в улыбке губы. 

— Так-то лучше, — рокочет Данте, бескомпромиссно забираясь ладонями под его футболку, задирая ее и прижимаясь к животу холодной пряжкой ремня. Неро вздрагивает от неожиданности, но быстро отбрасывает робость и опускает руку вниз, чтобы — так смущающе привычно — расстегнуть нервирующий его ремень. Он чувствует, что Данте волнует что-то еще. Запрятанное за вкрадчивым молчанием и протяжным вздохом, следующим за пальцами Неро, одновременно ныряющими в его волосы и едва касающимися пока застегнутой ширинки. 

— Давай сбежим, — Неро припадает к его губам, не позволяя ни ответить, ни думать о чем-то другом, кроме его юркого, влажного языка, скользящего по кромке зубов. 

Он понимает, что Данте совершенно точно слышал _весь_ разговор с отцом… И заливается краской, невзирая на самоконтроль. Он _хочет_ сказать Данте _то же самое_. А потом объяснить разницу. Желательно, не умерев от смущения. Желательно, подкрепив свои слова чем-то безумным и горячим. Надолго застревающим в памяти и каждый раз вспыхивающим перед глазами в душе или перед сном.

— Ты хочешь сбежать от пиццы и великолепной компании? — Данте заговорщически мурлычет, цепляя его губы на каждом слове, а его руки забираются под пояс джинсов, заставляя мальчишку жаться еще ближе. Еще плотнее. — Со мной? Неплохо.

— Неплохо. У меня сегодня вечер откровений, — Неро тянет его к стене, мечтая оказаться наконец в самом сладком на свете капкане. Между Данте и чем угодно еще. Кроватью, столом, тесным диваном, стучащей на каждом толчке дверью…

— Еще не вечер, — Данте просто измывается над ним. Как в первую встречу. Но теперь Неро злится и возбуждается примерно в равной степени. — Но давай. Сбежим. Только… — его ладони задирают футболку до самых лопаток и накрывают их поверх бинтов. — _Один раз_. Для начала. Нужно убедиться, что медальон сработает.

Данте не говорит — «может, и я заслужу небольшое откровение, а, мальчишка?» — но у Неро все равно сбивается дыхание, потому что в прозрачных глазах за вечной насмешкой мелькает именно это.

Он прислушивается к своим ощущениям, но боль _настолько_ неохотно доходит до нервных окончаний, что даже не хочется брать ее в расчет. Неро уверен — Данте будет аккуратным и ласковым. _Для начала._ Потому что он _захочет_ испытать на прочность не только медальон. Еще свою выдержку с самоконтролем, теперь не прогорающим до пепла под влиянием застилающего разум запаха. И своего человека. 

Конечно же, он захочет испытать на прочность своего человека. В первую, черт возьми, очередь!

— Да, один раз, — Неро укладывается макушкой на его плечо, ластясь переносицей к горячей коже. Близко. Так близко. Недостаточно близко. — _Не переусердствуй_.

Переусердствуй. Пожалуйста. Ну же. Один раз — так, в общем-то, мало. Неро боится, что сорвется, и все закончится раньше времени.

***

 _Домой_ они добираются через час, по ощущениям, растягивающийся на еще один бесконечный месяц.

Длинная деревянная лестница петляет под ногами. Неро спотыкается, неловко цепляя пяткой очередную ступеньку, и чувствительно прикусывает язык Данте, отрывисто скользящий, кажется, слишком глубоко, чтобы контролировать мерцающие перед глазами вспышки. Данте роняет странный звук — смесь едва сдерживаемого демонического рычания и вполне человеческой усмешки, — а потом роняет на пол и несносного мальчишку. Аккуратно. Обхватывая его за талию и проезжаясь ладонью по паркету, не давая Неро даже ненароком опереться на что-то лопатками. 

И сдавленно ойкает, разрывая влажный поцелуй. Демонический язык проезжается по кромке зубов. Длинно, продолжительно. 

— Что? Что не так? — Неро недовольно, почти панически дергается, пытаясь поймать губы демона и вовлечь его в новый поцелуй. Возбуждение в его черных зрачках давно выплескивается через край хрупкой прозрачной чаши.

Данте усмехается и отстраняется, чтобы вытащить впившийся в ладонь осколок и вернуться к _изнывающему_ без его прикосновений человеку.

— Я плохо подмел. Секс на полу отменяется.

Но оказываются они все равно именно на полу. Только уже в комнате. Потому что Неро так и норовит опуститься на колени, чтобы исполнить свое обещание и сделать для Данте «что-то незабываемое» — больше похожее на очередное наказание, — а инкуб просто играется со своей жертвой. С нежной, голодной насмешкой наблюдая за тем, как мальчишка, зажатый между его телом и боком кровати, беспомощно трепыхается и ерзает ягодицами по полу, вытряхивая их обоих из одежды.

Касания обнаженной кожи чувствуются на порядок острее, так что Данте даже не сразу /вспоминает/ замечает, что Неро больше не пахнет так же крышесносно, как раньше. Теперь, не дурея от запаха и не ослепнув от голода, Данте _видит_ , насколько сильно сносит крышу самому мальчишке. И от одного взгляда на Неро, самостоятельно расстегивающего джинсы и разводящего в стороны подрагивающие колени, перед глазами знакомо мутнеет. Будто ничего не меняется. 

Ничего не меняется.

Данте ведет пальцами по белоснежным бедрам, не отрывая взгляда от светлых, стыдливо опущенных ресниц, и думает, что хочет _увидеть_ еще больше. Неро ведь _не откажет_ ему? Он прижимается к виску мальчишки и мягко рокочет, усыпляя бдительность. Не мороком. В гортани что-то сладко ломается от одной мысли, что Неро вовсе не требуется морок, чтобы падать в бездну.

— Растянешь себя..? — Неро вздрагивает и боязливо косится в сторону тумбочки. Он никогда не делал такого… сам. — Для меня..? — но когда Данте просит _так_. Тихим, вкрадчивым шепотом. Данте так редко его о чем-то просит.

— Если… Если тебе это понравится.

— Почему мне должно не понравиться? — тюбик со смазкой тычется в раскрытую ладонь, совершенно не слушающуюся своего обладателя, и Неро снова заливается краской, растирая между пальцев скользкую субстанцию. 

Он понимает — еще соображающей частью сознания, — что демон специально подбирает слова, чтобы загнать своего человека в ловушку. Но Данте подхватывает его под коленями — чувствительно задевая тонкую кожу, — раскрывая мальчишку, помогая ему удобно опереться затылком на край кровати и устроить напряженные бедра _так широко_ , чтобы ни одно движение не ускользнуло от одержимого им инкуба, и… 

И Неро без труда _позволяет_ Данте вертеть собой, как ему вздумается.

— Потому что это… — Неро шумно сглатывает и жмурится. У него стоит почти болезненно. От какого-то поцелуя и пары легких прикосновений, вот дьявол. Из-за позы головка члена упирается прямиком ему в живот и паскудно скользит на выделяющейся смазке каждый раз, когда нетерпеливый Данте подлезает шероховатыми ладонями на внутреннюю сторону бедер, пересчитывая разбегающиеся мурашки. Так сложно удержаться и не обхватить ноющий член. Сжать его, пригладить, оттянуть кожу и накрыть подушечкой пальца влажную уретру. Чтобы хоть немного ослабить напряжение, сковывающее распластанное под жарким взглядом тело, — … невыносимо.

Сквозь поджимающиеся мышцы проникают сразу два пальца. Неро сначала захлебывается воздухом из-за собственной несдержанности, а потом, так и не сумев сделать ни единого вздоха, прогибается в пояснице, впуская их еще глубже. И протяжно стонет. Данте судорожно сжимает его колени, не позволяя свести их даже случайно, и подается вперед, проникая языком сквозь распахнутые губы.

Невыносимо — хорошее слово.

Неро дергается и хрипит на каждом движении, упираясь пяткой в плечо демона и бессильно скребя второй ногой по холодному полу — Данте довольно рокочет, вспоминая, что каких-то четыре месяца назад от подобных поз мальчишка больше шипел, чем стонал, и добавляет к его лихорадочно скользящим пальцам еще один — свой, — безошибочно проезжаясь по самому чувствительному месту. Показывая Неро, что именно нужно делать, чтобы получить еще больше удовольствия.

Мальчишка выглядит почти невинно — дьявольски провокационно, — когда удивленно распахивает глаза и прикусывает губу, проглатывая следующий дребезжащий стон — слишком постыдный даже в таком раскладе, — покорно подстраиваясь под новый ритм.

— Ты никогда не использовал пальцы? Серьезно? — Данте продолжает мучать его, такого нежного и открытого, поэтому каждая нота насмешливого шепота прокатывается по позвоночнику искрящимся электричеством. От холки до копчика. — Тебе не было любопытно?

— Заткнись, — Неро тычется щекой в матрас, пряча полыхающие скулы. Вздернутая нога затекает, и он неосознанно придвигается еще ближе к Данте, скользя по горячей, влажной коже. — Мне всегда хватало… воспоминаний. 

— Ты вспоминал… что я делал с тобой? — демон помогает ему, окончательно укладывая его ногу к себе на плечо. Фиксируя намертво. Чтобы больше не мог отвернуться. — Ты фантазировал обо мне?

— О ком еще, по-твоему, я должен был фантазировать? — Неро не успевает поймать себя за язык. Да и не пытается. — Я _показывал_ тебе это. Буквально! — его нервирует, что Данте звучит настолько удивленно, будто совсем не доверяет своему любовнику. А злость так сладко смешивается с возбуждением, что на новом толчке он почти вытаскивает пальцы — Данте это ему, конечно же, не позволяет, — чтобы избежать слишком ярких вспышек, пробирающих его до костей. 

Данте тихо смеется, наваливаясь всем телом, сгибая пополам и выбивая из мальчишки рваный вскрик. Рассудок мгновенно отключается.

— _Не знаю_ , — он рычит в самое ухо на какой-то совершенно иной частоте, от которой у Неро против воли поджимается пресс, — _что меня больше возбуждает. То, что ты удовлетворяешь себя с мыслями обо мне. Или то, что ты даже не представляешь, какого черта это кажется мне… совершенно, черт побери…_

У Неро от его срывающегося голоса дрожат колени. Из-за опасности, плещущейся на самом дне абсолютно черных глаз, из-за безжалостных пальцев, смыкающихся на вздернутом бедре снаружи и терзающих его _изнутри_. Так глубоко и правильно, что Неро пытается _вырваться_ , не прекращая толкаться навстречу, беспомощно хватаясь свободной рукой за сползающее на пол покрывало. 

Он помнит про _«один раз»_ и давится желанием податься вперед, проехаться каменным, влажным членом по оголенному прессу, чтобы уже сорваться. Он так долго не чувствовал рук Данте на своем трепещущем теле! Почему он не может сорваться? Потому что хочет _больше_. Поэтому он и рвется из стальной хватки. Чувствуя, что несмотря на то, что Данте ласкает его одними только пальцами, дребезжащие мышцы сокращаются, так легко впуская в тело острые иглы чистого электричества.

— _Какой ты нервный_ , — Данте интерпретирует его попытки сбежать немного не так, как Неро хочется. Он видит, что мальчишка дергается, выворачивается, задерживает дыхание, будто бы от боли. И, не имея возможности прочитать его запах, действительно решает, что ему больно. 

Правда, остановиться уже не может.

Неро тихо всхлипывает, когда сильные руки привычно обхватывают его за талию и одним резким движением переворачивают на живот, вжимая лбом в прохладное одеяло. И хватает ртом воздух, буквально задыхаясь от предвкушения. Он так давно не чувствовал Данте внутри, не чувствовал себя растянутым до предела, покорным чужой силе, способным только стонать и скулить, с трудом удерживаясь на разъезжающихся коленях.

Он надеется, что у Данте тоже сдают нервы, что Данте больше не будет его томить и терзать, что он даст своему человеку именно то, что тот так отчаянно просит, но…

Но Данте всегда находит способ извести его _еще сильнее_.

Данте решает, что Неро не может _расслабиться_ из-за — несущественной, дьявол, настолько несущественной, что лишь подстегивающей его возбуждение — боли под зудящими повязками. Демон накрывает ладонью чувствительную поясницу, не позволяя избежать прикосновений, раздвигает ягодицы и проскальзывает _внутрь_ своим чертовым длинным языком.

Сразу глубоко и ослепительно ярко. Не растягивая и без того податливые мышцы. Мягко лаская, с каждым протяжным движением проталкивая его, кажется, еще, черт побери, глубже. 

Неро выгибается, действительно ощущая себя пришпиленным мотыльком, и гортанно стонет, слишком поздно смыкая зубы на влажном от испарины одеяле. Он просил Данте _не делать этого больше_. Он умолял своего демона больше не пытать его _таким образом_. Он каждый раз проклинал его, заполошно и неразборчиво шепча что-то в закушенную ладонь.

Но _скулил_ всегда намного громче. Слишком показательно. Слишком открыто. Перечеркивая все сопротивление одной реакцией проваливающегося в истому тела.

Данте не останавливается. Только убирает руку с прогибающейся поясницы и крепче вцепляется в упругие ягодицы, притягивая мальчишку еще ближе к себе. И толкается внутрь, максимально глубоко, выгибая язык дугой и безжалостно проезжаясь по одному единственному месту. Снова и снова. Он уже ни о чем не думает. Неро сначала каменеет от напряжения, а потом сдается и отдается ему — так _покорно_ раскрывается, мелко подрагивает и окончательно размякает, скользя влажными коленями по полу… 

Язык в последний раз проезжается по судорожно сокращающимся стенкам и выскальзывает, чтобы разогнать искрящиеся мурашки по копчику и пояснице. Слизать выступающую _соленую_ испарину. Еще не распробованную до конца. Неро выворачивает лопатки и хрипяще вздыхает, отчаянно хватая губами воздух и выпячивая задницу, выпрашивая продолжение. 

Картинка перед глазами плывет в душном мареве. Неро — такого послушного, такого податливого, горячего мальчика. Очень гибкого, очень громкого — хочется _поощрять_. 

Под побелевшими пальцами жалобно трещит натянутая простыня.

_…пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Ему остается совсем немного. Одну каплю, одно касание, один толчок, как, наверное, сладко кончать от ощущения распирающего изнутри члена, как, наверное, сладко стонать, выгибаться и метаться от разрывающего удовольствия, от беспощадных толчков, таранящих гиперчувствительное тело, как же стыдно ему будет, когда Данте остановится, если он сможет остановиться, как горячо будет на языке от каждой мольбы…_

Не так жалобно, как кричит сам Неро, когда широкая ладонь накрывает изнывающий без прикосновений член. Обхватывает его плотным, тугим капканом. Так правильно и так, черт побери, несправедливо. Неро толкается в сжимающуюся руку, задыхается, жмурится так сильно, что под веками — выступают слезы — мерцают алые блики. И одновременно ненавидит свое тело, содрогающееся в долгожданном — полученном _не так_ , как ему хотелось — оргазме. 

Данте держит его до последнего. И неохотно отпускает, только когда мальчишка перестает трястись и расслабляет колени, позволяя им наконец-то разъехаться. Отпускает и осоловело пялится — _будто не видит_ — на собственную ладонь, перепачканную спермой. Демон дожидается, когда разъяренный — распаленный — Неро выгнет плечи, завалится на бок и покажет ему свои бездонные зрачки и алые скулы. 

Чтобы мальчишка успел увидеть, как он слизывает _соленую_ жидкость, широко и гибко мазнув от запястья до самых кончиков пальцев, легко ныряющих в распахнутые губы. 

— Мы так… не… — Неро почти хнычет и пытается отдышаться, и лишь поэтому _нарывающийся_ демон не получает пяткой по наглой роже. Внизу живота снова ворочаются едва погасшие угли, — не договаривались! — но он помнит — один раз. Медальон, отпечатавшийся на прелой коже крылатым слепком, щекотно соскальзывает на ключицы, но пока Неро не понимает, срабатывает ли он. Если честно, Неро не может сфокусировать даже взгляд, постоянно соскальзывающий к мутной капле, застывшей в уголке ухмыляющихся губ. 

Что уж там говорить про осознание какой-то там головной боли. 

— _А как мы договаривались, Неро?_ — Данте весьма искусно делает вид, что все идет по плану. Что он вовсе не слепнет, наобум оглаживая полыхающую кожу, из-за отсутствия запаха или, какая неожиданность, собственного возбуждения. Каменный член, обтянутый тонкой тканью трусов, болезненно пульсирует. А Неро становится до смешного покладистым, когда самому Данте становится _совершенно не до смеха_. Он вплавляет пальцы в скользкие от смазки и пота ягодицы и резко дергает на себя… — _Как ты думаешь, я смогу остановиться… Прямо сейчас?_ — и медленно трется, наслаждаясь тем, как его мальчишка утыкается лбом в покрывало, рефлекторно раздвигает бедра и размыкает губы, сипло втягивая спертый воздух в полыхающие легкие. 

Ни черта Неро не думает. Медленно краснеющие следы от пальцев не дают ему такой привилегии. 

Как и не дают увернуться от первого толчка. Сразу сильного, как Данте нравится, распирающего расслабленные мышцы до предела. Неро только всхлипывает и сжимается, чтобы продлить ощущение растянутости — почти болезненное, сводящее судорогой живот и грудь, стекающее по бедрам щекотной дрожью. Данте дает ему прочувствовать его с лихвой и сразу же толкается еще раз, а потом — яростно рычит, едва сдерживая себя и размеренно набирая совсем беспощадный темп. 

Он сгорает — и щедро делится этим пламенем с захлебывающимся хрипами мальчишкой — от одной мысли.

Неро не было больно, ты, ослепленный, глупый, растерянный, _счастливый_ демон.

Неро не было больно, когда он так жалостливо скулил и сводил колени. Ему не было больно. С самого первого касания — непродуманного, жадного, грубого, нетерпеливого — Неро вовсе не было больно.

Неро было настолько _хорошо_ , что он боялся расстаться с этим чувством хотя бы на секунду.

Клыки смыкаются на подставленной холке, фиксируя мальчишку в одном положении. Оставляя ему единственную возможность — принять все, что сходящий с ума _человек_ , Данте, захочет выплеснуть в его полыхающее от наслаждения тело.

***

Даже от _одного раза_ с непривычки снова болит задница. Неро недовольно копошится, потому что раскаленный и потный Данте сжимает его слишком сильно, прилипая к влажным бедрам и раздразнивая едва успокоившиеся нервные окончания. И потому что лениво растекаться по постели ему не позволяет нерастраченная энергия. Инкуб сначала терпеливо ждет, морщась от острых локтей, то и дело упирающихся ему в ребра, а потом громко фырчит в саднящий слепок на холке, разгоняя по пояснице табун мурашек. 

Спать им обоим не хочется. К сожалению.

Данте наконец-то разжимает свои клешни, свешивает ноги на пол и сладко потягивается, проминая мягкий матрас, от чего Неро неосознанно — он бы все равно так сделал, рано или поздно — приваливается ближе к источнику тепла и неуклюже клюет его в колено, тут же тушуясь от такого странного проявления нежности. Он ждет, что Данте скажет что-то по этому поводу. Или, может быть, прокомментирует вокальные данные своего заходящегося стонами любовника. Но Данте молчит, не отводит от него довольного взгляда и лукаво щурится, то и дело склоняя голову набок и оценивающе осматривая его обнаженное тело.

Желания прикрыться не возникает. Хоть Неро и краснеет, внезапно понимая, что им обоим было _мало_ одного захода.

И что в голове, кроме жалостливого _«еще»_ , не отзывается ничего постороннего. Ничего болезненного. Медальон работает в точности так, как описывал Вергилий. Без сбоев и поблажек для оголодавших, жадных демонов. И не менее жадных людей.

— Хочу в душ, — Неро не знает, чем это для них обернется. Но позволяет себе наслаждаться догорающим в мышцах блаженством, не задумываясь об этом. По крайней мере — сегодня. В этот до странного нежный и светлый день, по-прежнему не желающий выпускать их из своих объятий.

— Донести тебя? — к тому же, Данте выглядит _слишком_ довольным. Будто тоже выигрывает приз на сельском соревновании рыболовов. Как акула, сожравшая больше всего нервов рыбакам. Если бы Неро хоть ненадолго отвлекся от следов собственных ногтей на его запястье, ему бы это даже показалось странным. Самую малость.

— Сам доползу, — но он слишком счастлив видеть Данте _таким_ , чтобы размениваться на жалобы.

Босые ступни оставляют на паркете мгновенно высыхающие следы, когда мальчишка соскальзывает с кровати и, упрямо стиснув зубы и хромая уже не из-за ран, подходит к комоду. Данте смотрит на него, забывая моргать. На четкий слепок зубов, не скрытый короткими топорщащимися волосами, на медленно наливающиеся отпечатки пальцев на талии и ягодицах, на влажный след, стекающий по внутренней стороне бедра… Мальчишке нужно в душ. Это точно.

Неро замечает его взгляд и стыдливо отворачивается к ящику, делая вид, что поиск нижнего белья его интересует больше, чем зачарованный демон, пялящийся на его задницу. Данте бесшумно поднимается на ноги и подкрадывается к своему человеку вплотную, устраивая руки на выступающих тазовых косточках и ошарашенно вздрагивая от самого факта, что пальцы моментально находят и сплавляются со своими отпечатками на бледной коже. 

Не то чтобы демону требуются еще какие-то доказательства, что именно он творит подобное с мальчишкой, но где-то в гортани все равно сладко ворочается зарождающийся рык. 

_Мой. Мой. Никому не отдам._

— Не дразни меня, если не собираешься… — у Неро полыхают даже кончики ушей. Данте ловит себя на том, что его это… умиляет?

— Это будет моя маленькая месть.

— Пожалуй, я дождусь большой, — мальчишка снова пихает его локтем и выворачивается, чтобы скрыться за дверью в ванную.

Горячая вода смывает с тела лишнее сейчас предвкушение, растекающееся по венам нервным ознобом, и Неро возвращает себе способность связно мыслить. Данте явно ждет от него пресловутых «откровений», и он — в который раз — просто _не хочет_ ему отказывать. Слова, правда, никак не находятся, а липкий страх охватывает замирающее сердце каждый раз, когда он просто думает — Данте ответит на его чувства. Данте опустит голову на его плечо и промурлычет что-то смущающее. Вроде — «долго же ты решался, ребенок! Я уж думал, придется все делать самому» или «о, это очень кстати, потому что я тебя тоже! Хочешь кофе?». 

Да, наверняка именно это он и скажет. Или они оба умрут от смущения. Одно из двух.

С первого этажа действительно доносится запах кофе, и Неро наспех промакивает полотенцем взлохмаченные волосы, влезает в чистые трусы, натягивает футболку прямо поверх подсохших ран и почти бегом спускается вниз, чтобы поскорее усесться за высокую стойку. Он так давно не пил потрясающего кофе, заботливо приготовленного для него самим Данте, что уже успел забыть, как филигранно демон попадает в его вкусовые предпочтения.

Даже сейчас, не имея абсолютно никакой возможности залезать в голову своего любовника, инкуб засыпает в прозрачную чашку две ложки — без горки — сахара, заливает его непроницаемо-черным кофе — на одну четверть, — тщательно размешивает и добавляет разбавленное сливками, разогретое — не до кипения! — молоко, танцующее в дымных разводах за стеклянными стенками.

И все это — не отвлекаясь от приготовления своей порции. Не следя за руками. Не осознавая и не обдумывая отточенных движений.

Неро снова краснеет, беззастенчиво разглядывая выпирающие косточки на его запястьях и тугие вены, очерчивающиеся на каждом сокращении мышц.

— Прости за чашку, — ему хочется сказать хоть что-то, чтобы разрезать вязкую, путающую мысли тишину между ними.

— В ближайшем супермаркете она стоит девяносто девять центов, — Данте пожимает плечами, пододвигая к мальчишке ароматный напиток и щедро отхлебывая своей черной, как сажа, гадости. Всегда потом оседающей на языке Неро чем-то коньячно-шоколадным. Приятным. — А я тебя чуть не придушил. Ты вполне мог разойтись и сильнее. Я не очень дорожу, например, вон тем сервизом, подаренным Мэри, но… А, нет. Не важно. Триш убьет меня, если при следующем визите не обнаружит его на месте. 

— Мне почти понравилось, — Неро прикладывается губами к стеклянной кромке и поднимает взгляд на мягко улыбающегося инкуба, явно довольного его _откровенностью_.

— Бить посуду? — но не отступающего от своих хреновых ужимок. 

— Этого я не помню. То есть, я… впал в истерику и… — в голове роится — «мне было больно, очень больно, и вовсе не потому, что я впечатался ногой в твой стол, Данте», но говорить что-то подобное Неро не собирается. Память растворяется так же быстро, как кофейная горечь в сладком, жирном молоке. Как только он видит растерянного демона, влетевшего в машину Кредо. — Я куплю тебе новую чашку. И помогу отремонтировать…

— Неро. Я так перед тобой и не извинился, — Неро едва слышно воет, потому что снова оказывается до смешного беззащитным перед Данте, когда он становится _настолько_ серьезным. Когда показывает своему любовнику, _насколько_ серьезным он может быть _ради него_.

— Ты извинился! 

— Я должен был сказать тебе намного больше.

— Ну уж нет, — Неро возвращает чашку на стол, обжигая пальцы кофе, — это _я_ должен был сказать тебе _намного_ больше. Уже давно. Еще до того, как ты свинтил в свой Балтимор! До того, как я помирился с отцом. Сразу, когда я осознал, что… — слова застревают в горле, почему-то снова норовя выплеснуться солью в уголках глаз. — Ты бы мне тогда не поверил.

— Я и сейчас в это с трудом верю, — Данте запускает теплую ладонь в его волосы и усмехается. Не горько. Скорее, расслаблено. Будто больше не сопротивляясь соленым волнам, накрывающим его с головой. — Но ты действительно сказал _достаточно_. И я тебя понял. Знаешь, я не дурак. Только прикидываюсь. 

— Очень успешно, — Неро льнет к его руке, поднимает голову, ловит мягкие прикосновения под челюстью и прикрывает глаза, подрагивая от мурашек. Как требовательный до ласки котенок.

Данте наклоняется над столешницей и чертовски мягко прижимается к его переносице губами, надежно придерживая Неро под затылком, чтоб он не мог отстраниться и развязать ему язык. Но несносный мальчишка цепляется за ворот футболки и тянет на себя, аккуратно утыкаясь в уголок губ. И смотрит. Так пристально, будто хочет спросить — и спрашивает, — что, кроме извинений, скажет ему сам Данте. 

Данте сдается.

— Я _не ревную_ тебя к твоему отцу, Неро, — он впервые за долгое время чувствует себя так глупо и неловко. Но Неро требует откровенности в обмен на откровенность, а отказывать этому ребенку никогда не было просто. — Я _понимаю_ разницу. Я _верю_ , что она есть, но… Возможно, я завидую. Самую малость, знаешь… Не важно. Не обращай внимания. Ты _достаточно_ сказал мне вчера. Я буду последней сволочью, если попрошу у тебя _больше_ , — последние слова Данте выплевывает, пугаясь того, как жалко они звучат, и давится, потому что мальчишка напрягается в его руках и злится. Совершенно потрясающе, как только он и умеет.

— Данте, — Неро обнимает демона за шею и отчаянно жмурится, уже размыкая губы, чтобы рассказать все, что думает о своем _невыносимом_ любовнике, но…

— В меня никто никогда не влюблялся, — Данте удивляется, как легко ему это дается. Он опускает голову на плечо Неро — так до дрожи предсказуемо — и расслабляет плечи, позволяя мальчишке лихорадочно мять его шею. — Но я это ни с чем не спутаю.

— А ты когда-нибудь… — Неро внезапно замирает и крупно дрожит, сжимая своего демона и почти выбивая из его легких весь воздух. — Не вздумай отвечать, — и все мысли — из головы. — Даже думать об этом не смей. Я не хочу, чтобы ты об этом думал.

— Ревнуешь? — мурлычет Данте, прекрасно понимая, что — нет, не ревнует. Доходит до простой истины. Великовозрастный демон много раз за свою жизнь запускал пальцы в чьи-то волосы, надеясь, что именно этот человек, возможно, увидевший в нем что-то кроме кривого отражения, разглядит за черными зрачками и самого Данте. Такого, черт побери, несовершенного, колючего, скалящегося в ответ на чужую злобу и презрение. Такого, черт побери, классного.

— Это эгоистично, но я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты любил меня, — Неро вытирает предательски выступающую влагу в уголках глаз о макушку демона и ошарашенно вздыхает. Твою мать, они же говорили о чашках. — Потому что я люблю тебя. И я бы хотел, чтобы у тебя была, знаешь, — он почти смеется, понимая, что слез выступает слишком много, а Данте фыркает куда-то в плечо, даже не думая ослаблять объятья. То ли держится за своего человека, то ли держит его, — взаимная любовь. И прочие глупости. То есть, я был бы рад, если бы эти глупости у тебя были со мной. 

— Что ж. Я люблю тебя, — в живот Данте — и без того сладко поджимающийся — упирается предательская столешница, но он стоически терпит ноющую — абсолютно незначительную — боль, боясь потерять момент. И лицо. Особенно — лицо, сейчас выражающее что-то среднее между истерикой, благодарностью и фанатичным обожанием, направленным исключительно на его несносного Неро. — Я тебя люблю. У нас есть все переменные.

Крошечный мирок снова замирает, но уже посреди тускнеющей кухни. В тишине и темноте. 

Они так и стоят, не имея никакого желания отрываться друг от друга. Только Неро упорно наглаживает своего демона, подлезает под ворот футболки, мнет выступающие позвонки, зарывается пальцами в длинные волосы, неловко дергает на себя, гладит за ушами. Дразнится. Иначе не назовешь. И тихо смеется, странно подрагивая на каждом вздохе. 

Будто забывая, что нужно дышать. _Как_ нужно дышать.

— Это было легче, чем я думал, — слезы давно высыхают, но мальчишка не перестает тереться щекой о макушку Данте. Просто потому, что ему нравится, как едва заметные волоски на холке демона встают дыбом из-за жгучих мурашек.

— Да, — Данте откровенно млеет в его руках. — Но это не плохо. И не стыдно. Точнее, мне не стыдно! Но это, наверное, не показатель…

Неро фыркает и качает головой, все-таки отстраняясь, чтобы заглянуть в светлые, бездонные, лукаво сощуренные глаза демона. Сердце пропускает удар и сжимается сильнее, чем нужно, снова впрыскивая в вены знакомую обездвиживающую легкость. Данте улыбается и возвращается к его губам. Сминает их слишком нежно, трепетно, почти невинно. Но по телу все равно проходят электрические разряды, скапливающиеся в неудобно выгнутой пояснице. Горячие ладони безошибочно ныряют вниз, и Неро неслышно всхлипывает.

Ничего не меняется. Данте быстро вспоминает, чему именно его человек просто не может противостоять. _Кому именно..?_

— Неро, — демон понижает голос до ласкового шепота, проходящего дрожью следом за его юркими пальцами, — поклянись, что медальон сработал.

— Клянусь, — Неро льнет вперед, еще ближе, скользя ладонью по столешнице, — он сработал. Я ведь скачу по квартире, а не прячусь под одеяло от света. Хоть ты и был ни черта не…

Пальцы упираются во что-то тяжелое и гладкое, а спустя секунду Неро вздрагивает уже от звона бьющегося стекла. Громкий треск взрезает разморенный разум. Вторая чашка шмякается на пол, окатывая Данте не успевшим остыть кофе. Демон рефлекторно отшатывается и осматривает сладкое пятно, стремительно растекающееся по полу. И безразлично пожимает плечами, намереваясь вернуться к прерванному занятию. Намного более интересному, чем очередная уборка за неуклюжим ребенком, все-таки планирующим перебить всю посуду на его кухне.

— Прости! — однако Неро бережет собственные босые ступни и не забывает тонкую ранку на ладони демона, поэтому слезает со стула и бросается в прихожую за совком. — Черт, это вышло случайно, честно. Я не пытался так пошутить!

Данте закатывает глаза, обходя столешницу, и следует за улизнувшей от него добычей по пятам. Очень тихо, стараясь не хрустеть поблескивающим на свету стеклом. Очень медленно, чтобы не спугнуть мальчишку раньше времени. Неро сам не радуется, что ему приходится ползать на карачках и вместо горячей кожи ощупывать пустой темный угол. И за своим раздражением он не замечает, как вокруг искрит потяжелевший воздух.

— Ты куда-то его переставил, да? — Неро вскакивает на ноги и буквально утыкается носом в подбородок нависающего над ним инкуба.

— _Я же убирал осколки на втором этаже_ , — он мягко обнимает мальчишку за талию, надежно запирая его между собой и стеной, — _и оставил все в спальне. Хочешь, поднимемся вместе, я покажу тебе, где именно?_ — вторая рука беззастенчиво опускается на крепкие ягодицы и подлезает под ткань трусов. Но не мнет и не ласкает. Будто демон все еще ждет свое «однозначное согласие». 

— Хочу, — Неро сдается без сопротивления. Он пытается дернуться, чтобы подтолкнуть Данте к лестнице, но у того явно имеются немного иные планы.

Демон широко усмехается, наблюдая, как стремительно глаза Неро темнеют от осознания. 

Мальчишка не может его сдвинуть. Ни на один чертов сантиметр. 

Только сладко вздыхает, когда сильные руки подхватывают его под бедра и вскидывают вверх с такой легкостью, будто он _вовсе ничего не весит_. Очень аккуратно, очень отточено. Продевая горячую ладонь между лопатками и стеной. Данте всерьез раздумывает, сколько будет вреда, если он все-таки повалит Неро на кровать. Если захочет увидеть его перекошенное истомой лицо. Если не позволит ему слишком елозить по покрывалу. Если вовсе не позволит ему двигаться. Накроет ладонью трахею, слегка сожмет, скажет держаться за него, _прикажет_ держаться за него… И сорвется.

— _Этого ты тоже давно хотел, так ведь_ , — Данте больше не мешкает и не дразнит своего любовника. — _Так просил, нарывался, ластился. Попросишь еще раз?_

— Ты… ты не голоден? — голос Неро дрожит. Не от страха при взгляде на больше не держащего себя под контролем зверя. От возбуждения, снова разгорающегося между разведенных бедер, куда этот зверь притирается так плотно, так крепко, так правильно.

_Да неужели._

_Неро ломает от предвкушения, настолько сильно он хочет получить Данте, не останавливающегося после первой же сдавленной мольбы. Грубо заламывающего его руки, вбивающего в кровать, распинающего под собой или над собой._

_Наконец-то, дьявол._

— _Это предложение? Вроде — ох, вы не зайдете к нам на чай?_ — где-то за черными омутами зрачков все еще пляшут задорные искры. Его Данте. Почти двойной улов. — Это долго не продлится, ребенок. Лови момент, пока я не передумал.

— А ты сможешь передумать? — Неро скрещивает ноги за его спиной и окончательно расслабляется, подставляя шею под влажные, жадные поцелуи.

— Да, — просто отвечает Данте, терзая зубами упругую кожу. Первые тусклые метки проявляются очень неохотно, но демон знает, что нужно сделать, чтобы они расцветали от малейшего касания. Как растерзать кожу, как истончить ее, пробиться до самых нервных окончаний, звенящих от боли. — Если тебе будет слишком… Я остановлюсь. Я же не хочу, чтобы ты сбежал от такого несдержанного меня, правда ведь? — от тихой насмешки-угрозы поджимаются пальцы на ногах.

— Покажи мне, — темный потолок плывет перед глазами, — что такое _слишком_.

***

— _Тугой_ , — Данте входит без подготовки. 

Вовсе не потому, что теряет терпение. Просто Неро выглядит таким беззащитным, когда хватается пальцами за край столешницы — они не добираются до кровати, конечно же, они, черт побери, до нее не добираются, — сводит лопатки, испещренные бурыми полосами шелушащихся тромбов, и шипит сквозь зубы. И краснеет, когда Данте за его спиной шелестяще вздыхает, проникая до основания.

Невозможно не попробовать — как это. Когда мальчишка сам предлагает себя на растерзание. И размеренно дышит, пока что контролируя каждый вдох.

Смазка пошло хлюпает и щекотно стекает по бедрам. Неро вздрагивает, виляя ягодицами, и тут же гулко стонет, не раскрывая рта. Потому что, оказывается, Данте может _еще глубже_. Еще острее. Оказывается, даже срываться он умеет так, чтобы мальчишка скулил и просил еще.

От размеренных, неторопливых движений мышцы сводит почти до боли. Совсем другой. Ожидаемой. Желанной.

— Данте, — Неро не подается навстречу, только просит, уже с трудом подбирая слова. Покорно подставляется под мучительный темп, скользит пятками по полу, ладонью по лакированному дереву, ищет опору. Но быстро забывается — внизу живота медленно, капля за каплей, множится истома. — Б-быстрее… пожалуйста… Данте..!

— _Я тебя разбаловал, ребенок_ , — Данте остается неумолим. У него самого сбивается дыхание, когда мальчишка выгибается, опираясь на локти, и сипло воет. А потом дергается, тянется рукой к сочащемуся смазкой члену, но вовремя останавливает себя. _Послушный мальчик_. Думает, что заслужит поощрение, если будет терпеть, если не _покажет_ , как сильно его перетряхивает даже от такой плавной, изощренной пытки. Правильно думает.

В действительности его хватает еще очень надолго.

Неро не знает, какого черта, но на изломе собственной выносливости — собственной чувствительности — он до постыдного легко — даже без помощи Данте — соскальзывает в бездну. Закрывает лицо руками и кричит, пытаясь удержать дрожащее тело на краю. Данте наваливается на него и _наконец-то_ срывается на прерывистые и безжалостные толчки. Вбивается быстро и коротко, в такт с ломающей их обоих дрожью. И стонет — мальчишка так тесно сжимается, мечется, дрожит, задыхается, ловит губами воздух и собственные соленые слезы, — зарываясь носом во взмокшие волосы на холке.

Неро теряет себя от одного звука, погружающего весь его мир — все его чувства — в единую звенящую пустоту, помноженную на чужое сбитое дыхание.

— _Теперь я знаю, что ты так можешь_ , — мурлыкает зверь, проскальзывая кончиком языка по ушному хрящику. Неро приподнимает голову навстречу ласке, но слов разобрать не может. Кожа горит и покрывается мурашками, снова раздразнивающими его тело. 

Он не знает, какого черта становится _настолько_ чувствительным.

Данте так близко. _Внутри и снаружи_. И он не собирается останавливаться — кажется, разгадка кроется именно в этом.

Он продевает ладонь под шею мальчишки — Неро пугливо сглатывает, безропотно опуская ресницы — и тянет на себя, заставляя подняться на дрожащие, подгибающиеся ноги. Насаживая на член и прижимая влажной спиной к собственной груди. 

_Демону_ нравится смотреть, как его любовник из последних сил цепляется за столешницу и сводит колени, чтобы не упасть на холодный пол. Будто от него что-то зависит. Будто инкуб, налакавшийся его _искрящейся, как озон,_ похоти, всерьез отпустит свою жертву с крючка.

 _Данте_ нравится смотреть — и чувствовать, — как _его Неро_ доверчиво откидывается затылком на его плечо и распахивает губы на каждом толчке. Болезненно морщась из-за недавнего оргазма, но _принимая_ абсолютно все. _Данте_ нравится, как он медленно раскрывается, перестает судорожно метаться, чтобы удержать равновесие. А вместо этого наконец-то отдается ему. С концами.

Неро поднимает руку и вслепую зарывается пальцами в длинные волосы, щекотно рассыпающиеся по его шее. Он не позволяет себе держаться за что-нибудь еще. Данте довольно рычит и по-звериному покорно опускает голову, ныряя языком во впадинку ключиц, слизывая соленую испарину и методично выбирая, где расцветет второй слепок его острых клыков. 

_Под самым воротом футболки, чтоб можно было скрыть… Но не полностью. Нет. Чтобы каждый раз, нависая над мальчишкой, вспоминать, какой горячей была его кожа и как безвольно он дрожал, повинуясь сильным рукам, безжалостно насаживающим его на врывающийся в тело член._

Неро снова скулит, закусывая губу и впиваясь ногтями в его запястье, когда демон опускает руку и ласкает его самого, обхватывает основание, движется вверх по влажной коже, обводит обнаженную головку и резко сжимает ее в коконе из пальцев. И одновременно пронзает белоснежную шею, удерживая мальчишку на весу, заставляя прочувствовать каждую иглу, прямо сейчас взрезающую его тело со всех сторон.

Перед глазами _в первый раз_ выключается свет. Неро рефлекторно выставляет ладони вперед, когда с размаху падает в бездну. Напрасно. Его мягко ловят и снова окунают в раскаленное марево, в котором с полыхающих скул обманчиво мягко собирают жгучие слезы.

— Не… не надо… — Неро едва раскрывает рот. Язык не слушается, а чужие губы накрывают его собственные так плотно и трепетно, что осколки мыслей — какие были — растворяются с тихим шипением. 

— _Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо_ , — оправдывается демон, почему-то все равно ощупывая пальцами пульсирующую вену на шее. — _Я хочу, чтобы тебе было очень хорошо_.

Пол под ногами куда-то плывет. Неро видит перед собой злополучную лестницу, потом — распахнутую дверь и совок, наспех прислоненный к стене. И больше — ничего. Данте опускает его на кровать и замещает весь мир, прогорающий в ярком закате, своими бездонными зрачками. Неро тянется к нему, обхватывает лицо обеими руками и убирает мешающиеся волосы, любуясь тем, как привычно в уголках глаз собираются тонкие морщинки. 

Не осознавая, как демон, изнемогающий без возможности вгрызаться в упругую шею, захочет _отыграться_ на нем за мимолетную передышку.

Между разведенных бедер, под самой тонкой кожей, натянутой на острые тазовые косточки, колотится набатом рваный пульс. Данте чувствует его, когда вбивается в мальчишку, и пытается подстроиться под ритм. Но сбивается. Каждый раз сбивается, громко хрипит и промаргивается, чтобы и самому не провалиться во тьму вместе с мечущимся под ним Неро. Уже даже не кричащем, а просто беззвучно размыкающим влажные губы.

Данте не позволяет ему страдать _слишком долго_. Доводит до оргазма каждый раз, когда мальчишка пытается вырваться, уже зная, как мучительно сладко ему будет спустя считанные секунды болезненного наслаждения.

Неро не помнит, как дрожит на самом пике, когда разум сдается и обращается в пепел. Как он закатывает глаза и одними губами шепчет — _Данте_ и _прошу_. А потом слабеет, откидываясь на мягкие подушки.

Данте — вот черт — падает следом. 

Отключается всего на пару секунд, впервые в жизни ловя под веками ослепительные искры ломающегося _человеческого_ предела.

***

Под пальцами дребезжит размеренный пульс. 

Данте постоянно вспоминает, что подобная несдержанность раньше могла запросто если не убить, то очень сильно покалечить _его Неро_ , и просто не может заставить себя убрать руку с растерзанной шеи. Или хотя бы перестать целовать влажные от слез и испарины скулы, висок, щеки, переносицу, снова скулы, снова шею, затем — лоб, на самой границе роста волос…

— От тебя пахнет моим шампунем, — он не рассчитывает, что Неро это услышит, но мальчишка хрипит, разлепляет склеенные ресницы и безошибочно поворачивается в его сторону, подставляя под лихорадочные поцелуи вторую часть лица. 

И пытается что-то сказать, неуклюже ворочая пересохшим языком. 

— _Дан… те…_ — получается не очень, но Неро остается доволен своими успехами и смущенно прячет макушку под ладонь своего демона. 

Данте улыбается и коротко кивает, перебирая промокшие прядки. 

Он понимает, что все это значит.

Может быть, Неро давно принадлежит _только ему_. Но теперь Данте уже не требуются _другие_ доказательства.

Разве что — еще пару алых меток на ключицах...


	20. Chapter 20

***

Весенняя духота затекает сквозь распахнутые окна мастерской, и Неро, нависающий над раковиной и пытающийся отмыться от холодного привкуса зубной пасты во рту, не может отделаться от мысли, что что-то подобное с ним уже происходило. Только голова болела сильнее, а волнения было и втрое не так много, но… Дежавю все равно надоедливо наступает на пятки, а с улицы доносится протяжный гудок подъезжающего джипа. Нико что-то кричит с первого этажа, но ее голос смешивается с шелестом зеленой листвы и гравия, мягко отлетающего от шин. 

Неро недовольно качает головой и перевешивается через подоконник, не позволяя этому звенящему чувству подобраться слишком близко к легким. 

— Да спускаюсь я, спускаюсь! — гудок повторяется, и мальчишка почти клянется, что слышит тихую усмешку и щелчок ремня безопасности. 

Только Данте почти никогда не пристегивается. После двух десятков лет, проведенных верхом на мотоцикле, он вообще не относится к громоздким машинам, как к чему-то травмоопасному. Так что Неро все это только чудится. 

Он поправляет стоячий воротник на идеально белой — недавно купленной — футболке поло, едва скрывающей нарочную — нарочную, дьявол! — тускнеющую метку чуть выше ключиц. И окончательно уверяет себя, что ничего плохого не происходит. Просто они с Данте, его любовником-демоном, едут забирать из аэропорта его отца, бывшего охотника на демонов, давно грозящего познакомиться с этим самым любовником. С Данте. Да. 

Ничего плохого. Не происходит.

Все участники действия подготовлены к этой встрече.

По улице разносится еще один гудок, и кто-то — очень нервный, не такой нервный, как сам Неро — в соседнем доме громко комментирует чужое нетерпение. Шелестящие кроны деревьев жадно глотают любые звуки. Неро фыркает и спускается в гараж, борясь с желанием — сбежать — навалиться на железную дверь плечом, чтобы обязательно запачкать одежду.

— Да неужели, принцесса! — Нико выныривает из-под капота, спрыгивает на бетонный пол и вытирает масляные руки об широкие джинсы. — Смотри во все глаза, вид тебе понравится. 

Сначала Неро кажется, что подруга снова хвастается своей малышкой-два-ноль — кропотливо собранным на сэкономленные деньги джипом, по старинной традиции оказавшимся во владении очередного закадычного друга-демона, — но потом из-за блестящего корпуса показывается сам Данте. Нагло ухмыляющийся и откровенно красующийся своей черной — чернее смолянистых зрачков — рубашкой, идеально облегающей широкие грудные мышцы и слегка сжимающей закатанными рукавами упругие бицепсы. 

Распахнутой на три блядские пуговицы. Обнажающей острые ключицы и… Широкую, крепкую шею, не скрытую завязанными в хвост волосами.

Ох, черт.

Неро подходит к нему и по-хозяйски застегивает самую нижнюю пуговицу, чтобы хоть немного сбить собственный накал. Он уже жалеет, что вчера, перенервничав, не остался у инкуба на ночь, а сбежал спать к говорливой подруге. Данте точно нашел бы лучший способ его отвлечь. Хотя бы этой рубашкой. 

Если не заходить на опасную территорию специфических фетишей, она выглядит — сногсшибательно стильно — неплохо. Хоть Неро и кажется, что чего-то не хватает. Галстука? Нет, тогда придется застегивать ворот под самый кадык. Каких-нибудь часов с черным кожаным ремешком? Может быть. Кожаного реме..?

— Я таскал всю твою одежду, — Неро кладет ладони на плечи демона, рефлекторно приглаживая приятную на ощупь ткань, и ловит губами его усмешку, — готов спорить — этого… у тебя раньше не было.

Не хватает плетки.

— Я попросил Триш немного мне помочь. Она знает, во что одеваются _хорошие демоны_ , — Данте обнимает его за талию и углубляет поцелуй. — Твой отец сочтет это _приличным_? То есть, да, я страшный и ужасный инкуб, — не отказывая себе в удовольствии напоследок мокро мазнуть языком по кромке распахнутых губ, — соблазнивший его сына. Но я в рубашке!

Неро давится смехом и отстраняется, чувствуя, как напряжение — не все, но — уходит из тела прямиком в бетонный пол. 

— Ладно, голубки, — Нико не собирается давать им время, чтобы насладиться друг другом. — Валите отсюда. Мне еще переодеваться и ехать к Кирие. Я обещала помочь ей с «праздничным ужином», или как мы теперь называем это сборище любителей посидеть на пороховой бочке.

— Все будет в порядке, не нагнетай, — Неро забирается на пассажирское сидение и откидывается затылком на мягкую спинку, окончательно расслабляясь, видя идеально вычищенный салон. — Отец знает, как для меня это важно. А Данте, — он бросает короткий взгляд на невинно улыбающегося демона, — обещал не делать ничего… нарочного.

Неро наобум открывает бардачок, чтобы выудить оттуда коробочку гранатовых конфет, купленных вчера в каком-то автомате и внезапно оказавшихся очень вкусными… И мгновенно захлопывает его обратно, натыкаясь на заначку из смазки и влажных салфеток. Демон, уже взобравшийся на место водителя, только пожимает плечами. Вообще-то, вся эта прелесть лежала на самом видном месте — между сидениями. Чтобы можно было дотянуться с любой позиции! И Данте не кажется, что он поступил глупо, когда убрал ее от посторонних глаз.

Но Неро все равно краснеет. _Ничего нарочного_. Как же. Легче поверить, что душная весна в Бостоне закончится снегопадом.

— Не волнуйся, я планирую выполнить свое обещание, — двигатель тихо урчит в такт шепоту демона, вибрирующему под самым копчиком. — _Потому что я тоже знаю, как это для тебя важно._

Закончившая «инспекцию» Нико закатывает глаза, беззлобно бормоча что-то про приторную сладость, и хлопает ладонью по нагретому солнцем корпусу джипа, будто отпускает свою малышку в новое плаванье. И собирается с мыслями. Ей тоже придется откопать что-то цивилизованное для этого семейного вечера, обещающего стать самым странным за последние… года два, наверное? 

По крайней мере, все бури пройдут на нейтральной территории. И Вергилия будет кому отвлекать от его _почти_ точной копии.

Наверное?

В движущемся автомобиле дышится легче, будто встречные потоки воздуха вымывают из головы посторонние мысли. Оставляя подсознательную тревогу и трепет, сворачивающийся в груди почти сладким предвкушением. Неро так давно ждет этой встречи, что теперь просто не может заставить себя угомониться. Терпкие гранатовые конфеты тают на языке слишком быстро.

— Брось, — Данте едва слышно фыркает, убирая руку с коробки передач и накрывая подрагивающее колено Неро, беззастенчиво облизывающегося на крепкие мышцы, перекатывающиеся под черной тканью, — если все будет совсем плохо, я уеду и буду ждать вас у Кредо. Трехчасовая пешая прогулка сделает твоего отца намного лояльнее!

— Ты так не поступишь, — с притворным недовольством тянет Неро, переплетая их пальцы. Фантомное тепло щекотно пробирается под кожу. Но гнездится там ровно до следующего светофора. 

Ему определенно _стоило_ остаться у Данте на ночь. Но он так много думал про отца, про предстоящую встречу, про сохнущие у Нико в мастерской джинсы — Неро впервые утюжил джинсы! — про почти закрытый весенний сезон… Кажется, Кредо предоставил Вергилию доступ к делам их отряда, потому что совсем недавно распереживавшийся отец окольными путями пытался выяснить, как часто его неугомонный сын проваливался под лед, пихал свой револьвер в клыкастые пасти демонов, выбирался из-под бетонных блоков обвалившихся зданий или откапывал слетевший с ноги ботинок в чьи-то склизких киш…

— Верно. Потому что все пройдет хорошо. Я буду обескураживающе улыбаться на все косые взгляды, и он оттает, — рука Данте возвращается на его колено и бесцеремонно подлезает на внутреннюю сторону бедра, мгновенно вытесняя из головы все мысли, кроме одной. Самой яркой. 

Зря он не остался на ночь.

— С ним такой фокус не пройдет, — Неро пытается держать серьезное лицо, но проваливается, потому что Данте оборачивается на него и _обескураживающе улыбается_. Самодовольный, наглый, просто невыносимый демон. Прошло полгода, а сердце до сих пор непроизвольно екает каждый раз, когда он щурит глаза и смотрит так лукаво-нежно, будто вот-вот скажет что-то, что Неро предскажет со стопроцентной вероятностью или запомнит на всю свою жизнь.

— Ладно, приберегу это _только для тебя_ , — двойное попадание.

Неро поджимает губы, чтобы не улыбаться в ответ, и на следующем светофоре пихает в рот Данте предпоследнюю конфету.   
Чтобы тот наконец заткнулся. И потому что делиться чем-то вкусным с Данте в какой-то момент — одной светлой ночью в пустой пиццерии — вошло у него в привычку.

***

На забитую машинами парковку они втискиваются за двадцать минут до посадки самолета. Неро поспешно спрыгивает на асфальт и замирает, цепляясь пальцами за ручку двери. Тревога прибивает носы ботинок к белоснежной разметке, и остается только считать вдохи, чтобы успокоиться и заставить себя сделать шаг вперед.

 _Ничего плохого не происходит._ Просто он поучаствует в паре неловких разговоров, узнает, ведется ли Данте на откровенные провокации, заставит отца ответить за свое скользкое «может быть», а потом… Задохнется от едкого и всеобъемлющего счастья, наверное. Если вселенная не решит, что все это — слишком лихо, и надо довольствоваться тем, что есть, а не сталкивать дорогих тебе людей, не готовых смиряться с существованием друг друга, в дурацких перепалках.

Да и Данте слишком долго не вылезает из машины. Он касается зеркала заднего вида — чтобы убедиться, что сейчас он является _лучшей_ версией _самого себя_ — и едва слышно вздыхает. Воротник рубашки непривычно плотно обхватывает шею. Не давит и не душит, но _ощущается_ чем-то инородным. Нехарактерным. И его хочется ослабить. Пальцы замирают на маленькой холодной пуговице, но Неро снаружи машины испуганно вздрагивает от механического голоса диспетчера в громкоговорителе. 

И приходится сдаться. _Лучшая_ версия Данте, вне зависимости от внешнего вида, не может позволить своему человеку терзаться сомнениями.

— Хочешь, отсосу тебе в туалете, пока остается время? Или, может, на заднем си…

— Данте! — у Неро прогорают последние нервы. Наверное, к лучшему.

— Шучу, — демон подходит к нему вплотную и легко целует в переносицу, приглаживая растрепанные волосы. Мальчишка плавится в его руках, льнет и притирается, выпрашивая поддержку. И, как ни странно, самого Данте это тоже обнадеживает. — Я уже говорил, что ты выглядишь просто потрясающе, когда нервничаешь?

— И когда злюсь?

— И когда смущаешься.

— Хей, — прямо сейчас, например, — я…

Объявляют их рейс. Неро замолкает и крадет у демона последний смазанный поцелуй, а потом покорно отстраняется, цепляя его за руку и увлекая за собой. Курящие у пропускного пункта девушки в голубых форменных рубашках провожают парочку взглядами, но Неро игнорирует их на удивление успешно. Ладонь Данте, привычно устраивающаяся на пояснице, разгоняет по телу тепло и спокойствие, отсекая весь прочий мир. Уже не смущая так же сильно, как раньше.

Молчащий Данте с недавних пор имеет не так много козырей, чтобы заставить уши Неро полыхать от стыда. Если сам Неро не вспоминает, как его длинный раздвоенный язык змеился, зажатый под кляпом, натирающим уголки губ до саднящей, соленой красноты, которую потом было так сладко и приятно целовать, например…   
К сожалению, Неро вспоминает. Его голова по щелчку пальцев заполняется целым калейдоскопом подобных воспоминаний. Доверху.

В заполненном нервными людьми зале аэропорта вхолостую щелкают динамики. Данте быстро находит за стойкой фудкорта самого прыткого продавца. И уже через пять минут они устраиваются на скамье возле длинной гранитной клумбы и гасят душное майское марево аккуратными шариками мороженого, вязко катающимися по прозрачной пластиковой пиале в дешевом клубничном сиропе. Неро хочется засыпать их себе за шиворот, чтобы остудиться быстрее и эффективнее, но Данте улавливает каждую темную морщинку между сведенных бровей и отвлекает его ничего не значащей болтовней. Он так кстати вспоминает про яблочное мороженое, о котором мальчишка рассказывал ему, кажется, целую вечность назад, и Неро _все-таки_ смущается, растекаясь талым льдом по горячим железным сидениям. 

Мороженое было вкусное. Данте его так и не попробовал. Что было бы обидным упущением, если бы Неро мог хоть ненадолго стереть глупую влюбленную улыбку, каждый раз застывающую на его лице от одного напоминания — Данте его слушал. Неро заказывал лишний молочный коктейль с клубничным вкусом, а Данте запоминал каждую мелочь, про которую бормотал присосавшийся к соломинке мальчишка, греющий макушкой его колени.

Не удивительно, что, когда их маленький мирок попал в шторм, они так нерационально крепко и отчаянно держались друг за друга. Чтобы сберечь это сладкое и вязкое томление. Абсолютное бессилие, растекающееся сиропом по гортани. Потому что был смысл возвращаться. И сражаться. И переступать через старые обиды, собственное смущение, взаимное недопонимание… Говорить. Потому что Данте научил его, что люди _умеют слушать_.

Донести смысл сказанных слов до самого Данте оказалось не так просто, но Неро справился. Задыхался, пачкал щеки солью, чувствовал себя глупым влюбленным нытиком, но справился.

И это того стоило.

— Кажется, я его вижу, — Данте, щурящийся от тепла мальчишки, расслабленно опирающегося на его плечо, мягко толкается, кивая куда-то вперед и вверх. — На эскалаторе. К сожалению или к счастью, это лицо я ни с чем не спутаю.

К счастью, потому что Данте никогда не задерживался — не хотел задержаться — в одном облике надолго. К сожалению, потому что раньше, встречая человека, так болезненно схожего с собственным отражением в зеркале чужой ванной, он всегда очухивался на кафельном полу, даже не думая сопротивляться и ловить чьи-то кулаки, теперь раскрашенные демонической кровью. Данте это не казалось странным — расплачиваться за собственную природу. 

Но теперь все меняется. Меняется ведь?

— Вот черт, — Неро неохотно стряхивает сладкую меланхолию и поднимается на ноги, выбрасывая пустую пиалу в ближайшую урну. — Я… я пойду вперед. Скажу ему, что ты… Что ты здесь. И что ты…

— Твой любовник? — Данте приподнимает брови, вальяжно откидываясь на спинку сидения. Неро _не замечает_ , как на последнем слоге — из-за слишком сильно сжимающейся челюсти — очерчивается его скулы.

Только оборачивается, ища взглядом знакомую фигуру, почти затерявшуюся в толпе, и собирает разбежавшиеся мысли в кучку. Ему отчаянно требуется отвлечься хоть на что-то, чтобы удержать себя в руках. Незначительное, теплое, трепетное. Целовать Данте уже поздно — немного стыдно, если отец издалека увидит их белокурые макушки, — но можно… 

— Ты знаешь, впервые я сказал… что влюблен в тебя, в смысле, вслух… именно ему, — Неро не знает, чего хочет добиться этими словами, но все равно размыкает губы, чувствуя, что тяжесть, цепляющаяся за носы ботинок, медленно отступает, теперь только подгоняя его вперед. — Это звучало криво и паршиво, потому что я промямлил, что «втрескался в мужчину вдвое старше меня», но…

— Иди уже, — обреченно — и облегченно — фыркает Данте, качая головой. — Иначе тоже полезу к твоему папаше с жалобами, что умудрился втрескаться в его болтливого и неугомонного пацана.

— Хей, я ему не _жаловался_! Это были не жал…

— Иди, Неро, — голос демона звучит очень тихо. Будто бы пережато. И в груди что-то щекотно ворочается в ответ. Как сам Данте по утрам ворочается в огромной кровати, пытаясь нашарить под боком теплого мальчишку, уже вставшего и с улыбкой наблюдающего за его потугами.

По крайней мере, чувство возникает до боли знакомое. Уже его Неро не боится и не стесняется нести отцу. 

Под информационным стендом у самого эскалатора стоит Вергилий. Такой, каким он был всю свою жизнь. Высокий, острый на краях, с вздернутым подбородком и идеальной осанкой, привлекающей внимание проходящих мимо людей. Молоденьких девушек, не справляющихся с громоздкими чемоданами, и грузных мужчин, завистливо почесывающих колючую щетину.

Но теперь — без клубящихся под глазами теней, без вечной складки между бровями, без маниакальной осторожности в каждом выверенном движении.

Он улыбается мягко и почти неуловимо, едва только замечает Неро, медленно прокрадывающегося сквозь толпу с намерением… напугать его? И прощает ему это странное ребячество, как только сын так привычно и просто бросается к нему на шею, сминая в кулаках идеально выглаженный воротник белоснежной рубашки. Неро хочет пошутить, что Вергилий, сам того не зная, делает все, чтобы и Кредо с Кирие ни за что не перепутали его с Данте, но молчит, до странности легко посмеиваясь в отцовское плечо.

Груз тревог с мягким шелестом обрушивается на пол ровно в тот момент, когда на лопатки опускаются теплые ладони.

— Задушишь, — шепчет Вергилий, тем не менее, не предпринимая попыток освободиться из стальной хватки.

— Я скучал, — оправдывается Неро, тычась носом в ломкую ткань, пахнущую знакомыми духами и почти выветрившимся ментоловым гелем для бритья. 

— Мы виделись всего неделю назад, и…

— И я волнуюсь, — он радуется, что отец не видит его лица и не поворачивается в ту сторону, где предположительно находится совершенно сбитый с толку очередным признанием Данте.

— Он… здесь? — Вергилий напрягается и озирается по сторонам, будто подсознательно ожидает удара исподтишка. Но Неро сжимает его еще крепче, не планируя отпускать до наступления «всеобъемлющего счастья». Как они и _договаривались_ целую вечность назад. Идеальный расклад для его сына. Семья, включающая в себя понимающего отца, любимого человека…

Вергилию кажется, что шесть месяцев — такой короткий срок, чтобы клясться кому-то, особенно демону, в вечной любви. Но Неро, ни за что не признающий себя недолюбленным ребенком, не терпит отлагательств и отчаянно цепляется за то, что заставляет его сердце сладко трепетать. И _понимающему отцу_ приходится смириться с невозможностью что-либо изменить. Смириться с тем, что от его _изменений_ никому не будет лучше.

Теперь он буквально _захлебывается_ этим смирением и все равно почти впадает в ступор — с трудом сохраняя беспристрастный вид, — когда Неро хватает его за рукав рубашки и дергает в сторону, требуя проследовать за ним. На трехместную плаху, на бочку с порохом или… Нет. На чертов семейный ужин. Тихий и спокойный. Такой, о котором Неро давно мечтает, переступая порог квартиры Кредо. Каждый раз раздумывая, что этот вечер — все в сборе — был бы еще лучше, если бы на нем присутствовал его невыносимо строгий отец.

И каждый раз набирая его номер. Неосознанно. С того самого дня, когда они сделали первый шаг на пути к примирению. 

_Демона_ Вергилий замечает издалека. Потому что Неро постоянно ищет взглядом свой ориентир и так же быстро отворачивается, будто одновременно боится, что его поймают за _подглядыванием_. Инкуб, вальяжно рассевшийся на скамейке, кривит губы в усмешке и поднимается с насиженного места, делая несколько шагов навстречу. Может быть, Вергилию только кажется, но за этой показушной небрежностью и глумливостью прячется точно такой же железный штырь, прямо сейчас упирающийся холодным металлом и ему в поясницу.

Они оба хотят остановиться как можно дальше друг от друга — даже не на расстоянии рукопожатия, — но Неро упорно тащит своего отца вперед, а он, конечно же, не хочет показать какому-то там демону, что его именно _тащат_. Поэтому, какая ирония, подчиняется.

— Данте, — Неро наконец-то цепляет демона за пальцы и отпускает рукав отца, только чтобы поймать в капкан и его тоже. — Познакомься, — он поднимает голову и захлебывается благодарностью, потому что чертова рубашка Данте оказывается застегнутой на все пуговицы, а он сам выглядит… — это мой отец — Вергилий. Я его очень люблю, — не настолько дерзко и самодовольно, чтобы испортить первое впечатление. — Папа. Это Данте. Его я тоже люблю. Очень сильно.

Динамики над головой, до этого уже привычно отщелкивающие ритм метронома, срываются на какое-то невероятно важное объявление. Но сами мужчины, невольно связанные одним ломающимся от дрожи ребенком, остаются абсолютно немыми. Только смотрят друг на друга, как в кривое зеркало. И борются с желанием отступить, покачать головой, сбросить наваждение, развеять иллюзию, прикоснуться к собственным лицам, чтобы проверить, повторит ли отражение рефлекторный жест. 

Неро едва дышит и молит несуществующих богов, чтобы самые дорогие для него люди заметили те отличия, которые лично он уже просто не может игнорировать. Чтобы ему не пришлось _еще раз_ доказывать им обоим, что он не поломанный, что он не _извращенец_ или _фетишист_ , что он не обманул Триш, когда клялся, что даст ее брату настоящие человеческие отношения. Осознанную привязанность, не основанную на чем-то мерзком, осуждаемом в обществе.

Он даже не представляет, что отца посещают абсолютно противоположные мысли. Вергилий видит перед собой _демона_. Всего лишь _демона_ , тайком просочившегося из собственных ночных кошмаров. Искаженную сущность, мечущуюся между двумя крайностями. Самого себя, одновременно потерявшего все, разбитого и сломленного, не вылощенного, не держащего себя в руках, и… Ничего не терявшего вовсе. Оставшегося собой, оставшегося охотником, оставшегося без необходимости вздергивать подбородок, чтобы под него было удобнее продеть петлю. Галстука. Галстука, конечно же.

И кого-то другого.

Существо, которое никогда бы не позволило себя душить. Ни в прямом, ни в переносном смысле. Возможно — эта мысль клокочет на краю разума наравне с нервной усмешкой, — никому бы не позволило. Кроме _его сына_.

Вергилий все-таки поднимает ладонь, чтобы поправить зачесанные назад волосы и проверить, как поведет себя искаженная гладь. Отражение не реагирует. Хоть Данте и кажется, что он упускает самый потрясающий момент, чтобы разрядить атмосферу паршивой шуткой. 

И правильно делает. Вергилий выдыхает с облегчением, когда наконец-то перестает отождествлять себя с _человеком_ напротив. С Данте. Да.   
С _демоном_ , которого его сын предпочел милой сестренке своего капитана. Да чего уж там, Неро из всего мира выбрал именно этого наглеца, застывшего каменным изваянием будто бы в ожидании… удара? _Именно этого наглеца, выбравшего Неро в ответ?_

Не похожего на его отца. Не похожего _ни на кого другого_.

Данте. Именно.

_Данте._

Оглушительная тишина — Неро становится смешно, потому что он никогда не задумывался, что она может жить не только в его громадной комнате в Портленде, но и в забитом людьми зале аэропорта — звенит в ушах, напирая на затылок тяжелым клином.

— Мои трепетные чувства вовсе не означают, — Неро хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь из них сказал хоть что-черт-побери-нибудь, поэтому он начинает с себя, — что я не перенервничаю и не врежу вам обоим. Прямо сейчас. 

Данте усмехается и щурится, понимая, что все это время он почти не моргал, и теперь предательское жжение подергивает и без того сюрреалистичную картину перед глазами.

Отец его любовника улавливает его секундную — на самом деле, растянутую на болезненную вечность — слабость и… смягчается?

— Что ж, Вергилий, — имя странно перекатывается на языке. Слишком много слогов, слишком много веса, успешно пригвождающего его к земле. Но Данте справляется. Потому что Неро _держится_ за него, ныряя пальцами под защиту широкой ладони. — Организуем непринужденную беседу? Не стоит напрасно нервировать твоего сына.

Он тянет свободную руку — на секунду Неро кажется, чтобы коснуться тонкого шрама на собственной переносице, но все оказывается более обнадеживающе, — будто предлагает сделку. Вергилий хмуро осматривает расчерченную шрамами и мозолями ладонь, замечает знакомые полосы — болезненно-яркие, никогда не тускнеющие — в тех местах, где пальцы вжимались в спусковой крючок, из последних сил пытаясь не скользить влажной кожей по раскалившейся стали пистолета… И отпускает — ладонь — Неро, принимая рукопожатие.

У демонов похоти не бывает шрамов. 

Зато охотники всегда имеют их в избытке.

— Пожалуй, действительно не стоит. Я прилетел сюда не для того, чтобы… — Вергилий замолкает, вспоминая, что именно Неро просил у него уже очень, очень давно, когда покорно склонял голову, принимая медальон и отцовскую защиту. — Не для того, чтобы обмениваться осуждающими взглядами.

Шесть месяцев — крайне долгий срок для расчетливой твари, одержимой лишь своим голодом. Вергилию приходится признать, что _проверку на вшивость_ Данте проходит.

Звенящая тишина лопается, как мыльный пузырь, когда Неро счастливо улыбается, а потом срывается на тихий, искристый смех, сгребая в охапку двух великовозрастных идиотов, так по-детски смущающихся от этого необдуманного жеста.

***

Они обходятся друг с другом на удивление аккуратно. Прощупывают почву, притираются.  
Для начала. Не говорят про Неро и его странные предпочтения, про наглых демонов и методики защиты от них, про «почему ты» и про «почему в этом облике». Хотя последнее прожигает язык Вергилию, как щедрый глоток крепкого алкоголя, каждый раз, когда Неро, ерзая на своем сидении, оборачивается к отцу, чтобы увидеть его реакцию на очередную историю из весеннего сезона охоты.

Он тратит катастрофически много сил, чтобы еще раз напомнить себе, что именно лепетал его напуганный сын сразу после того, как признался, что _втрескался по уши_ в демона, соскоблившего с дрожащих век именно этот образ. Что-то про то, что Данте — не провокация. Не попытка достучаться до — будто бы — разочаровавшего его отца, не упрек — _я бы хотел видеть тебя таким!_ — и не укор — _я хотел, чтобы все было по-прежнему! Почему ты не остался прежним? Почему ты не уделял мне столько времени, сколько уделил мне он? Почему ты не поддержал меня, как поддержал он? Почему ты не…_

Не упрек. Не замена. Не средство.

Живой человек.

Довольно паршиво водящий машину.

Вергилий сдержанно улыбается, с готовностью поддерживая беседу о дорогущем, выдержанном виски — ее заводит сам Данте, а Неро нервно посмеивается, пихая его локтем в бок, — пока их джип медленно ползет по центральной улице, утопая в вечернем мареве, поднимающемся от раскаленного асфальта. На самом деле, Неро с замиранием сердца ждет — и болтает без умолку, так отчаянно боясь этого, — когда нейтральные темы натянутого разговора наконец-то закончатся, оставив вместо себя наэлектризованную тишину. Ему кажется, в подступающей буре хотя бы будет, чем дышать.

Но ничего не происходит. Либо Вергилий оттягивает неизбежное, надеясь провести беседу с наглым демоном-соблазнителем без лишних свидетелей, либо они оба серьезно относятся к своему обещанию не портить этот вечер. Неро надеется на второе, но прекрасно понимает — отложенная казнь не перестает быть казнью. А взволнованный отец, сложивший руки на коленях и почти открутивший пуговицу с манжеты, имеет право — скользкое «может быть» все еще не исчерпывает себя окончательно — возмущаться, читать нотации, сыпать неудобными вопросами и, совсем немного, буравить спинку водительского сидения грозным взглядом.

Вместо этого он закрывает глаза и вслушивается в мягкое рокотание двигателя, выкидывая из головы ненужные ассоциации. Как и его сын в первую — вторую — встречу с демоном, он _старается_ если не увидеть, то хотя бы услышать _Данте_. Отделить его от собственных предрассудков.

И, когда на горизонте уже маячит дом Кредо, ему это удается. Пусть и с сотой попытки. В конце концов, Вергилий не сдается, потому что знает — именно благодаря его усилиям сын будет счастливо улыбаться и наведываться в пустующий дом почти каждые выходные. Унаследованное упрямство в первый раз играет на руку их крепнущим отношениям.

Бонусом Неро получает чисто семейный поход в супермаркет. За свежими фруктами, газировкой и легким алкоголем — тем, что хрупкие девушки не пожелали тащить даже до лифта, а Кредо физически не мог донести в таком количестве.

— Если тебе понравились конфеты, это не значит, что понравится и это, — Данте вертит в руках пузатую бутылку со странным гранатовым вином и всерьез изучает этикетку, пока мальчишка закатывает глаза и тайком подбрасывает вторую такую же в корзину отца. 

Вергилий незаметно ухмыляется и сворачивает в соседний отдел, пряча добычу сына от страшного голодного демона, тем не менее, хотя бы следящего за качеством алкоголя, вливаемого в его ребенка. 

Неро с трудом дожидается, когда тот скроется за стеллажами, и смазано целует своего _страшного демона_ , нетерпеливо дергая на себя уже порядком измятый ворот рубашки. Всего один раз. Исключительно ради…

—Эй, это было что-то вроде поощрения за хорошее поведение? Серьезно? — Данте довольно жмурится и подставляется под горячие губы, беззастенчиво выпрашивая ласку.

— Ты же меня поощряешь, — Неро смущенно косится через плечо, но не отказывает ему, осыпая заслуженной нежностью, — когда я хорошо себя веду. 

— Неро, — Данте опускает ладонь на его макушку, взъерошивает мягкие волосы, и без того топорщащиеся во все стороны, и прижимается губами к виску, пуская по позвоночнику электрические разряды, — я буду тебя поощрять, даже если ты будешь вести себя _очень плохо_.

Он громко смеется, когда полыхающий до кончиков ушей мальчишка, барахтаясь, выскальзывает из его объятий и, бормоча что-то очень вредное и очень злобное, сбегает под крыло своего отца. От этого почему-то становится еще смешнее. И теплее. Потому что Вергилий, удивленно наблюдающий за своим смущенным сыном, с трудом скрывающим улыбку, больше не выглядит угрожающе каменным и неприступным. Будто действительно тает, когда притирающийся к нему Неро осыпает его искрами своего абсолютно иррационального счастья. 

Вергилий куда успешнее соглашается с его выбором, когда вживую видит последствия.

Демон не нависает над Неро непроглядно-черной тенью, не пережимает трахею узлом-удавкой, не смотрит ревниво из-под опущенных ресниц, когда он улыбается или растрачивает свою энергию на кого-то другого. Будто _действительно_ не претендует на эту энергию. Только на просачивающийся сквозь дрожащую гранатовую каплю клочок, который сам Неро _захочет отдать_. Будто кусочек именинного торта. Самый громадный и самый сладкий. Самый особенный. С кремовой розочкой и запрятанной внутри монеткой на удачу. 

И собственным трепещущим сердцем. Нараспашку.

Кирие печет для них не торт, но шарлотку. С хрустящей корочкой и идеально мягкой сердцевиной, согревающей гортань одновременно теплом и сладостью. Вергилий уже не помнит, когда в последний раз ощущал столько противоречивых эмоций разом. Он сидит на краю дивана — и вовсе не потому, что его спихивают на самый край. Наоборот. Неро, наконец-то почувствовавший себя в знакомой обстановке, устраивается между ним и Данте и на радостях, что все это происходит на самом деле, заваливает их обоих абсолютно бесконтрольной заботой.

Привычный к подобным всплескам Данте садится вполоборота, облокачивается локтем на спинку дивана и в открытую наслаждается тем, как _его мальчишка_ смеется над шутками Нико и тут же отвлекается на чей-то пустой бокал, потом отвечает на вопрос Кредо и тычет ножом в принесенный Кирие рулет, потом вскидывается, решая, что девушке нужно помочь с горячими подносами, потом начинает с середины какой-то рассказ про каких-то сороконожек, потом извиняется перед Данте, потому что врезается затылком ему под скулу, когда резко поворачивается к уже не сдерживающему улыбку отцу, чтобы сказать ему… Что-то важное, наверное.

А потому все-таки сбегает на кухню, чтобы помочь Кредо выложить на белоснежные тарелки очередной шедевр их сестренки. Вергилий вспоминает — да, да, вообще-то, именно так он себя и вел почти восемь /о боже/ лет назад. Только тогда было намного проще подхватить его под локти и усадить на колени или на стул, вручив маленькую ложку и сконцентрировав внимание на чем-то вкусном и /боже, пожалуйста/ на чем-то одном.

Тогда это нервировало, сейчас… разрывает сердце.

— И почему ты его не останавливаешь, — он впервые обращается к Данте напрямую, когда они остаются сидеть по разные стороны дивана. И, если честно, не особенно ждет ответа.

— О, буду искренне рад, если ты поделишься способом, как это, черт побери, сделать, — демон с его обликом скалит зубы и бросает короткий нежный взгляд на стеклянную кухонную дверь, за которой трое людей впустую пытаются успокоить одного абсолютно счастливого ребенка.

— Я знаю его хуже, чем ты, — признание срывается на удивление легко. И, на удивление, не оставляет за собой ледяную пропасть в легких.

Демон задумчиво мычит, удобнее устраиваясь затылком на спинке дивана, а потом щелкает языком, решаясь это оспорить.

— Его когда-нибудь привлекали мужчины?

— Он пытался тебе врезать за такие вопросы?

— Два раза, — видимо, не хватило. — Привлекали или нет?

— Не думаю.

— А девушки?

— У него была девушка в старшей школе. 

— Это да или..?

Вергилий закрывает глаза, нервно процеживая воздух через сжатые зубы. Они говорили об этом с Неро. И это был плохой разговор. В результате которого мальчишка признал, что был слишком занят самобичеванием и стремлением привлечь внимание отца очередной дракой, чтобы испытывать влечение к кому бы то ни было.

— Нет, — если бы он был чуточку внимательнее, Неро бы смог разобраться в себе намного раньше. До того, как в баре его внаглую облапал пьяный великовозрастный инкуб, не сумевший отличить похоть от желания получить любящего отца. — Почему ты остался в этом облике?

— Опять самые сложные вопросы мне, — Данте даже не вздрагивает, хотя слова режут его по живому. Не хватает только хлесткого — «зная, как больно ему будет смотреть на тебя каждый раз». Но Вергилий проявляет все милосердие, которое откапывает в глубинах собственной грудной клетки. 

Он знает — Неро любит этого… Данте. И не может _не испытывать_ гордость, потому что когда-то он узнал об этом самым первым.

— Я на твои ответил.

— Сначала я не верил, что он останется со мной достаточно долго, чтобы мне стало не наплевать. Потом решил, что ему действительно нужна была твоя замена, и боялся, что он сбежит, если я что-то сделаю. А сейчас… — демон разводит руками и внезапно срывается на тихий шелестящий смех. — Я не знаю, как объяснить _человеку_ , как это потрясающе, когда кто-то смотрит на _тебя_ и видят _тебя_. Как это потрясающе, когда на _меня_ смотрит Неро. Твой сын. Лучший человек на свете. Спорить, надеюсь, не будешь.

— Не буду, — Вергилий проглатывает колючий ком в горле, запивая его щедрой порцией терпкого вина. Ему действительно не нравится сдаваться, но, когда такая необходимость все-таки упирается ледяным штырем в поясницу, на нее даже получается опереться. — Скажи только…

Дверь кухни распахивается настежь, и оттуда кубарем вываливается Неро, только сейчас сообразивший, что он оставил наедине двоих людей, вполне способных из-за пары слов разнести в щепки эту уютную и теплую квартирку. Он подходит к нагло скалящемуся демону со спины, отклоняет его на спинку дивана и тормошит за щеки, зарываясь горячими — обожженными об поднос с выпечкой? — пальцами в волосы и окончательно расплетая тугой хвост.

— Ты опять сдаешь меня моему отцу, — в отместку Неро бодает его носом, неловко ударяется лбом и шипит, пьяно и осоловело млея от влажного дыхания, оседающего на чувствительной коже. 

— Не угадал, — Данте удерживает его за затылок, уже не стесняясь общества недовольного Вергилия, — это он тебя мне сдает. С потрохами. А ты умудрился напиться с двух стаканов вина. Я думал, после абсента тебя ничто не возьмет.

Неро что-то недовольно бурчит, переставляя затекающие ноги. А потом выпрямляется, в одно мгновение становясь до смешного серьезным. С отцовской тенью между сведенных бровей.

— Не считайте меня ненормальным, но я… Пап, я рад, что Данте принял твой облик, — Вергилий терпеливо ждет, что его пьяный сын скажет дальше, а Данте напрягается, сжимая в ладони теплые пальцы, теперь гладящие его вдоль скул. — То есть, любая другая внешность — и я бы оказался в твоей постели тем же вечером. А на утро ненавидел себя за то, что предал Кирие, что отдался демону, что совершил какую-то чертову непоправимую ошибку, сделавшую меня грязным или неправильным. Я был бы одним из тех придурков, которые в истерике сбегали от тебя, Данте, — он снова опускается совсем близко и целует демона в уголок губ, привычно накрывая нежную ухмылку, теперь прорывающуюся через первоначальную оторопь. — Я не хотел бы стать для тебя очередным придурком. Я думаю, моя чертова жизнь сейчас была бы крайне паршивой, если бы я не… — Неро осекается и краснеет. Теперь уже не только от вина.

— Что, целовать меня при отце ты можешь, а сказать, из-за чего я не захотел отпускать тебя тем утром — нет? — Данте тормошит его. Язвит и поддевает. Но Неро не ведется на провокацию, только окончательно размякает, мурлыча от горячих ладоней, сминающих напряженные плечи. 

— _Данте_ , — даже в таком состоянии он умудряется язвить намного успешнее своего демона.

— Да, — влюбленного окончательно и бесповоротно. — Оставлю это только…

Неро затыкает его поцелуем. Совершенно не смущаясь.

Вергилий предостерегающе хмурится и фыркает, привлекая к себе внимание двух забывшихся любовников. Больше из вредности. Все равно с первого раза это не срабатывает.


End file.
